


The Burdens we Bear

by bofurlove



Series: A slice of life dwobbits [1]
Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Fluff, Heartache, Love, M/M, Pregnancy, Slice of Life Fluffiness, kiddos, lots of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 94,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofurlove/pseuds/bofurlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo banished by Thorin, carries Thorin's baby. Returning to the shire in utter dispair. Dont worry happiness is there too. :-D</p><p>Things get better</p><p>Kili falls in love!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing ANY type of stories or fanfiction at all. So please be kind.

Tears began to well his eyes. Bilbo glanced back one more time as Erebor began shrinking from sight, his hobbit eyes searching for any sign. Hoping in his mind that Thorin would come running after him, understanding how desperately sorry he was and his true intentions. He had only acted out of love and hopes of protecting him from any harm. But no goodbyes, not even a glance his way as he gathered his belongings to leave. Not even those he counted as friends, even some so much as family, showed any sign of acknowledgement of his existence. He had genuinely felt as if he had been wearing the magic ring the whole time.

He sighed as he rubbed the beginnings of the small swell in his belly, feeling wretched with sadness and unceasing heartache. Trying to ignore the tears he felt welling up in his eyes again he was startled as Gandalf rode up beside him. “It is only the sickness of the gold infecting his mind dear Bilbo. Things will be right and he will realize his wrong doing.” Bilbo looked up to meet Gandalf’s gaze, nodding softly. He hoped that Gandalf was right, but how could he continue on without the love that held him together all that long time through the journey?

The memory of the feel of Thorin’s breathe on his skin, the warmth and comfort that radiated from his embrace whenever Bilbo had felt despairing caused his heart to ache even further. How he longed to be in his arms, to feel the support and strength he needed; especially with the great burden to come. But that comfort would not come; no, he would carry this burden alone. Gandalf tried to relieve Bilbo from the sadness plaguing him through wonderfully adventurous tales, but Bilbo just drew into himself more depression worsening every day.

Bilbo rode his pony into Hobbiton towards Bag End, panic washing over him. _“What will the other Hobbits have to say about his predicament? How could I have been so foolish to give my heart to the dwarf king? How will I survive the rest of his life this way?”_ Bilbo stepped into Bag End, and the silence hit him like a ton of bricks. He fell to his knees overcome with the grief he felt at the loss of the one thing he never knew he needed or wanted. The loss of his greatest and truest friends and the holder of his heart. He thought of the last time he had been home, the places filled to the brim with his dear dear friends. Their voices ringing through the air as they sang and cleaned up after dinner. How he had loved to listen to them sing. Especially Thorin; his voice would haunt Bilbo’s mind 'til the day he died.

He made his way into his sitting room towards the fireplace. He sat in his chair feeling overwhelmed with the thought of the difficulties awaiting him in the months to come. “I’m sorry you must come into this world this way.” He sighed suppressing the sobs he felt rising in him as he rubbed his growing middle. His secret growing, a secret that would not stay secret for long for he was bearing the child of Thorin.

He sat and watched the fire crackle, hot tears streaming down his face as he thought back on a better time. A happier time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Bilbo's night of love. Sorry I cant write smutt. Mostly fluff.

He truly loved that dwarf. With all his gruffness and grouchiness he displayed to everyone else, he knew that deep down that that rough stone of a man had a soft spot. Knowing that he was indeed that soft spot made him all the happier. Excitement and warmth would fill Bilbo when he would catch Thorin watching him with a rare and perfect smile on his face. His steely blue eyes sparkling containing the love that he could not contain for his little hobbit. Bilbo returned a smile that causing Thorins cheeks to redden when he realized he had been caught turning away quickly as to not draw attention to him. Bilbo smiled to himself in adoration.

The company had stopped to camp, everyone going about their duties. Bilbo helping Bofur and Bombur preparing dinner, Fili and Kili gathering firewood, and the others searching for more food for the company. Bilbo sighed and looked around at his companions. What a wonderful family he had acquired through this unexpected adventure. Who could ask for a better group of family and friends than the group of people he was surrounded by? All of them willing to do anything for the others around them to keep them safe and protected. Even Bilbo had, some might say, lost his mind in a fear of love stood up to Azog himself to protect the one man he truly cared for. He loved more deeply than any other in all of Middle Earth.

“You alright friend?” Bofur startled Bilbo out of his hazy thoughts. Stuttering as he was brought back to his current state, “Quite alright, just getting lost in my thoughts is all.” Bofur returned one of his many dimply faced smiles that always brought Bilbo great comfort when he had felt down. During dinner everyone laughed, chatted and sang. Suddenly Bilbo felt as if someone was staring at him, and he turned to see Thorin watching him ever so closely. Thorin stood up shooting Bilbo a mischievous look and disappeared into the forest.

Bilbo quietly got up, making sure not to draw any attention to himself as he followed in the direction that Thorin had headed. Eventually he came into a clearing, empty but lined with growth of the most beautiful lilies he had ever seen. Not seeing any sign of Thorin he quietly called out, “Thorin? Where are you?” suddenly shivers rushed up his spine as he felt the warm breath of the other against his neck and ears. He closed his eyes feeling Thorins hands ghosting over his shoulders and down his arms, breathing in his scent and presences with him.

Slowly Thorin pressed a whiskery chaste kiss against the nape of Bilbo’s neck , breathing in the scent of his love. Taken over by the rush of tingles that filled his body at the touch. Bilbo turned to face his love, staring into his eyes dark with his desires. Slowly he leaned in for another kiss, the second just as chaste as the first, then slowly growing fiercer as their desires boiled inside themselves.

Softly Thorin moved Bilbo down on Thorin’s cloak of furs. Thorin kissing Bilbo’s neck tenderly, letting his hands roam and explore all over the hobbit’s body, small short gasps escaping Bilbo’s lips as the rough calloused fingers roamed over his soft pale flesh. Slowly popping open each of the buttons that held the hobbits shirt on, slowly undressing him. Bilbo kissed Thorin again and again drowning in the love and intense desire to be close to him.  
“Are you sure about his my Halfling?” Thorin asked softly as he continued to cover his lover in kisses.  
“I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life Thorin Oakenshield”

Covering his hobbit’s exposed flesh with soft and gentle kisses. Bilbo ran his fingers through Thorin’s mane of hair as he enjoyed each kiss that sent him into a tizzy. Little moans of pleasure escaping his breathes as Thorin rubbed his body down in eagerness. Thorin’s stormy blue eyes stared lovingly into his hobbits kissing him deeply before giving into their deepest desires.

Afterwards Thorin lay exhausted next to his love. Plucking a delicate purple lily and placing it behind Bilbo’s ear while whispering, “I truly love you. I would have you be by my side for the rest of our days. Say you will?” Bilbo sighed lovingly while looking at Thorin, eyes sparkling in the moonlight. “I love you Thorin Oakenshield. I always will, no matter what happens you will be the only one my heart beats for. No matter where we go or live I will be yours.” Joy lit up in Thorin’s eyes as he drew HIS hobbit in for a long and passionate kiss before returning to camp hand in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo struggles with depression, and an unexpected visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of you who reacted positively to my first few chapters. I am so pleased that you have enjoyed it. :-D

When waking Bilbo wasn’t entirely sure where he was, but a look around the room reminded him he was once again home. If he could even all it that anymore; his home had been with Thorin and his friends/family. No, this was just his house. Waking from his dreams of happier times left his heart aching. Those times seemed forever ago, when in reality they were only 4 short months ago. Would time continue to creep by this slowly? It had been 2 whole months since he had seen his beloved. But that was no happy time; the anger and hate that had been poured out of Thorin’s mouth towards him still cut like a knife through his heart. He never in a million lifetimes would have expected such hate in the eyes he held so dear. “Why did I have to go and meddle?” Bilbo sighed to himself, “Why did I have to care so much? Why could Thorin not see my deepest concern was solely for him and his family? Our family?” He knew that these were questions that will never be answered.

Slowly he sat up to get out of his sitting chair that he had fallen asleep in and head down to his bedroom. He opened the door and looked at his four poster bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed he felt the sobs returning as he laid down on the bed, pulling the covers over his head. “Maybe I can fall asleep and be lucky and never wake to this heartache again. There he stayed for the next month, only getting up to eat small amounts of food and to occasionally bathe. Depression had taken him; nothing motivated him to leave his bed. Each time he left his bed his heart would sink down to his stomach making him quickly return to the warmth of the blankets and pillows stained with his tears.

Then he woke one morning feeling less saddened. Feeling brave he climbed out of bed he decided it would do him some good to make himself some tea. So he waddled his very pregnant body down the hall to the kitchen. He knew that he would get large during his pregnancy, as all hobbit men did, but he never expected to be this large this early on in the pregnancy. But then again he also had never expected in his life to be with child whose father was a dwarf. He knew nothing of dwarves pregnancies. How dreadfully different could they truly be? They were only a small difference in size. “I can do this” he said to himself. 

As Bilbo set the kettle on the fire he was startled by a knock at the door, not just any knock but a heavy one. Bilbo cracked it open slightly peeking only his head around the edge of the door, to ensure that no one on the other side of the door would see his pregnant swollen body. As well as giving him an opportunity to snap the door shut quickly if it was anyone who he truly wished not to see.

“Gandalf? What are you doing here?” 

The old wizard peered at the hobbit quizzically as he hid behind the door.   
“Just thought I’d pop in to visit since I was just passing through….. Are you going to invite me in then?”  
Bilbo paused to try and think of an excuse, but his pregnant brain failed him. Sighing deeply he said, “of course come in” opening the door to reveal his full frame to the wizards sight. Gandalf eyes widened at the sight of his dear friend in his pregnant state.

That did it for him; the look on Gandalf’s face was enough to send him over the edge. Bilbo sank to the floor tears streaming down his face at the look the wizard had given him. Guilt and self-loathing returning once again drowning him in his sorrow. Gandalf simply scooped up the hobbit in his arms and took him to the sitting room to place Bilbo in his chair in front of the fire. 

“My dear Bilbo, why didn’t you tell me that you were pregnant?”

Bilbo looked back at Gandalf, eyes red and swollen from crying so hard. “How could I tell you? How could I tell anyone?!?! Who could I even tell? I have been abandoned by absolutely every but you Gandalf. Not one of my friends wished me farewell or even glance as I left Erebor! Who could I turn to? Who can I turn to now even? I am utterly alone and cannot stand it! My body is not my own, and this babe I carry……I don’t know what to do!” his body now wrenching with the deep and heavy sobs that had consumed him. 

Gandalf rubbed Bilbo’s back gently, shooshing him and speaking reassuring words in attempts to calm his dear friends heart and mind.

“You my dear friend are not alone. You never will be.”

“No I suppose I won’t ever be alone now.” Bilbo replied, his tone with a hit of bitterness to it. Rubbing his belly as the child contained squirmed restlessly. “I wish that this child could have better. It deserves so much better than what I have to give.”

“This child has exactly what it needs. A father who will love it regardless of the sadness that plagues him. It will get better my friend. That I promise. I will be here whenever you need me……..Have you told Thorin?”

Bilbo’s face shot up his mouth gaped open in horror, “Tell Thorin?!?!? Of course not! The hate in his eyes the last time he looked at me……..I feared of what he might do if he were to know. What he might do to prevent the betrayer from soiling the line of Durin. This burden I must carry on my own. The punishment I must bear for giving my heart so freely to one who would be so unforgiving of an act of love and concern.”

Gandalf watched as Bilbo stared into the fire; hot tears streaming down his face as he shook to stifle to sobs, trying not to embarrass himself further in front of the wizard.

“Promise me.” Bilbo whispered turned his gaze to Gandalf, desperation in his eyes, “Promise me that you will not speak of this to anyone….ANYONE.” 

Gandalf did not reply, He simply rose from his chair and lifted Bilbo into a strong yet gentle embrace. “I will be back soon and often to check on you and your progress as dwarven pregnancies are quite more difficult that regular hobbit pregnancies and last a few months longer than the usual 8 months that hobbits usually carry. I must go now, but I will return.” With that the wizard turned and left Bag End.

Bilbo sat in silence, staring at the fire for a good long while before rising from his chair to return to his task of tea. “I can do this, I can do this, I can do this on my own.” He sobbed to himself as he set down the tea kettle, overwhelmed with the road ahead of him.


	4. Chapter 4

As the weeks went by and Bilbo was started to feel better, growing more confident in his abilities to get through. Though sadness still hid in the corners of his heart, he had begun to knit booties for the child growing inside him. Not entirely sure on how big the child’s feet would be he made sure he made two different sizes. He even found himself singing softly to his ever growing belly whenever the babe grew restless. He tried every hobbit lullaby he knew, but the only song that would soothe the babe to stillness and calm was the song of the lonely mountain. “Of course that’s the only song you like” Bilbo muttered to himself.

It started out so difficult to sing the song, but as time progressed it became less difficult. It became more necessary seeing as this child must be thinking it is already on an adventure of its own trekking its way across my insides. “Easy little one!” Bilbo cried out as he grasped his belly in the response to the strong kick the babe had delivered to his insides. 

Suddenly a soft knock sounded at the door. “Ah! It must be Gandalf!” Bilbo thought to himself. Gandalf had kept his word in checking on Bilbo regularly, bringing him teas and remedies to deal with the sicknesses that had plagued poor Bilbo’s pregnant body. 

Slowly easing his body up to check the door he opened it only to find a bouquet of the most beautiful purple lilies tied with ribbon on his doorstep. His heart ached with the memory of the night Thorin, surrounded by the same purple lilies. He picked them up lovingly touching the petals at the memory of that special night with his love. Bilbo looked around, stepping outside the door to see if anyone was there, no one. Feeling puzzled and a little concerned he took the flowers inside and shut the door. He placed the flowers in a vase of cold water and placed them on the kitchen table. He sat staring at them wondering who in all of Middle Earth could have left them. Clearly anyone who had left them would have no idea how special that particular flower meant to him.

The other Hobbits made sure to stay far away from Bilbo since his return to Hobbiton. After his adventure he was labeled to be an unrespectable hobbit, which he had thoroughly expected, though no one knew of his pregnancy. Bilbo sat puzzling, staring at the flowers.

He didn’t order them like he did his groceries and other items as needed to be delivered and left on the doorstep. The color of the flowers was so dark and rich. Emotions started to well up in him again causing tears to fill his eyes. “Stupid hormones!” He said to himself wiping the tears from his eyes, getting up and abandoning the kitchen to continue with his household work. 

As darkness fell he ventured out into his garden, holding one of the purple lilies as he walked. He cherished the evenings. Nighttime was the only time he could truly enjoy the beautiful outside air, seeing as no one was out and about in the evening to see him in all his pregnant glory. Bilbo found a soft patch of grass to lay down on to look up at the stars. He took the lily and slowly traced it and caressed it across his belly holding on to the pleasant memory that they brought. Regardless of the hurt that had come after, that memory he decided he would keep, untainted or tarnished from the anger that followed.

“Oh my dear little one,” Bilbo sighed, “I love you so, you will be the one piece of your father that I will be able to hold onto and cherish. You will be the light in my dark world. You my dear will be my little miracle.” He continued to caress his belly with the soft petals of the lily. 

Suddenly Bilbo felt the hairs on his neck stand up. He felt as if he was being watched. Not wanting to risk the questions that any of the other hobbits might pose he got up, though not easy in his pregnant state, and hurried himself into the house closing the door behind him. Peeking out the windows to see if anyone had spotted him, but he saw nothing. 

Shrugging it off he yawned greatly and decided it was time for sleep, and shuffled down the hallway to get ready for bed. Pulling on his nightshirt and settling himself in his bed, his eyes feeling heavy from all the emotions he had experienced this day eager to sleep and relax without another crying fit to bring him within his wits end. As he closed his eyes he heard a knock at his door.

Looking at the clock he thought to himself, “What in the name of all that is holy is someone thinking knocking on my door at this hour?!?!?!? They can just go away!” trying to close his eyes again. The knock came again. Bilbo heaved a great sigh, feeling extremely frustrated, hauling his sore and tired body out of bed. He was going to give whoever was banging on his door a right good piece of his mind. When he opened the door his heart sank into his stomach to see who was standing there.

“Thorin?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin sees Bilbo after months, and learns of Bilbo's pregnancy.

Bilbo started to feel faint, sparkles lining the edges of his vision, just like he did a little over a year ago while reading the contract Balin had given him. He had to be dreaming, there was no way that Thorin was standing at his door, as handsome as the day they first met.

“My little burglar….” Thorin whispered, his eyes full of sadness as he looked at Bilbo, his gaze eventually falling on Bilbo’s very large and pregnant figure. “How?”  
Bilbo had been suppressing the urge to cry, tears hot and stinging his eyes. Sobs soon came in uncontrollable waves. Bilbo felt himself panic as he lost control, struggling to breathe with each wave of uncontrollable cries. The room began to spin and then turned black.

When Bilbo opened his eyes again he was laying in his bed, his heart racing in panic. Had he dreamed it? “I must speak to Gandalf and see if he has any remedies for crazy pregnant dreams.” Bilbo thought to himself staring at the ceiling. Slowly trying to sit up he glanced around his room, only to see Thorin standing by the fireplace. His heart felt like it was about to stop. Thorin’s face were wet with tears himself, staring into the fireplace. Bilbo had to suppress the want to jump from the bed and hug Thorin around his neck.

Readjusting himself in the bed rustled the blankets causing Thorin’s head to whip around and to look at Bilbo. Terror and worries in his eyes he ran to the bedside he sat in the chair next to the bed. “Are you alright?!?” Quickly looking over Bilbo’s body with panic in his face.

“I’m not sure alright is the words that I would use.” Bilbo said breathlessly trying to readjust his body, resting his head on a pillow he had propped up on the back of the headboard. He was terribly uncomfortable in his pregnant state.

The room grew silent, Bilbo stared down at his hands in his lap, picking at his nails, completely at a loss as to what he should say, or if he should say anything. How would he explain all of this to Thorin? How Thorin must despise him.

“I was such a fool” Thorin said breaking the silence. Bilbo felt his heart aching to hear his one speaking of himself that way, though it was true. He long to hold the hand of his, to have his strong arms wrapped around him to make him feel safe and secure once again. 

“I was and am such a fool. I let my greed and sickness for the gold and arkenstone cause me to do unspeakable and unforgivable things to you. I thought that banishing you from Erebor would help, but from the day you left Erebor I thought I would feel better…happier that you were gone and that I could regain my kingdom and my honor. But each day that passed I felt heaviness in my chest that was unbearable…. I had all the healers in the kingdom come to tell of the cause and to make the pain stop, but no one could tell me what to do or how to stop it.” 

Thorin’s head hung in shame and Bilbo felt the tears filling his eyes once again. “I will not faint again. I must stay strong and not cry.” He thought to himself as he watched Thorin speak.

“I had healed from my wounds of the war and didn’t understand why this pain was lingering in my chest.” Thorin looked down in his lap tears streaming down into his beard. His chest shuttering as he breathed, trying not to cry as he spoke. His voice cracked, “Then I realized that my sadness and pain was not caused by the loss of ‘the precious’ arkenstone, but the loss of the greatest treasure and gift I have ever received in my long life. Your love…Your touch…Your trust…” 

Thorin paused breathing deeply to try and remain in control of his voice. “I knew I had to try and make things right. I expected you to slam the door in my face the moment you would open it. Terrified that you would send me I way I decided to leave the flowers from our first time together on the door. I ran leaving the flowers behind after knocking. I hoped that they would be accepted as a peace offering, I prayed you would remember their significance.”

Bilbo was finding it harder and harder to suppress the emotions growing stronger and stronger within him. He looked at Thorin; it broke his heart to see him so distraught and sad. Regardless of the pain and sadness Thorin had caused Bilbo in the last months, he wanted to take the pain away from his beloved. He wanted to hold his head and stroke his hair and tell him it would all be ok. 

The two of them sat in silence for some time before Thorin said, “Please say something…” finally looking up from his lap. Bilbo looked into Thorin’s stormy blue eyes , they were wrought with pain and suffering that Bilbo had never seen before. Bilbo simply brought his hand to softly touch the side of Thorin’s face. 

At this simple touch Thorin lost all control of the emotions he was carrying inside him. He dropped his head in his arms down on the bed and sobbed uncontrollably. Bilbo reached out and pet the top of Thorin’s head, caressing the dark mane of hair streaked with Silver. He bent over his lap, “Hush now” he whispered to the sobbing dwarf. Stroking his head and waiting until Thorin had gained a small amount of control over his breathes. Then he gently placed his hands on the sides of the dwarf king’s face lifting it softly, meeting his eyes in a gaze. He softly caressed Thorin’s face, soaking in the details he had missed for so long.

In all rights he should be angry. He should throw the dwarf out on his arse for the way he was treated. But every ill feeling he had felt at Thorin in the past months melted away the longer he looked into his eyes.

“I forgive you Thorin Oakenshield. I forgive every ill word that has ever passed between us.” Thorin’s face showed a mixture of both grief and relief, he reached for Bilbo’s hand, silent tears streaming down his face.

“You deserve so much better. I hope that one day I can make up for the pain and heartache I have caused you.” He sobbed out, “You may forgive me, but I don’t know if I can forgive myself!”

Bilbo placed a soft kiss on the crown of Thorin’s head. “Well, there is not much I can do about you forgiving yourself,” lifting the kings head again, “But If you can forgive me, I know I can continue to forgive you.”

Thorin’s face filled with confusion and shock, “Me forgive you? What is there for me to forgive? I am the one who has been in the wrong in so so many ways.”  
Bilbo felt a lump in his throat growing and tears feeling hot yet again in his eyes, “Will you forgive me for taking the arkenstone?” slowly the tears fell, the guilt he had felt for the last months returning. “For caring so deeply for you that I wished that no harm would ever befall you? That is the ONLY reason why I took it. I was trying to save you. Also for keeping this from you.” Signaling to his large belly.

Thorin reached out his hands to touch his hobbits belly, pausing to ensure permission. Bilbo took Thorin’s hand in his own and placed it on the spot where the babe was the wiggliest. Upon feeling the movement Thorin’s eyes grew large, tears filling them again. Only this time they did not reflect sadness or grief, they were filled with love and adoration. Bilbo felt his heart lift at the return of the eyes that he loved to get lost in. Bilbo took both Thorin’s hands and placed them both on his belly, Thorin followed by placing his ear to Bilbo’s large belly; caressing the sacred vessel that carried his child. His heir.

Thorin looked up at Bilbo with such love and passion. “I wish I had known. I wish I had given you the opportunity to tell me.” A smile growing on his face, “I had no idea that male hobbits could carry young.” 

“Well it’s not a hidden fact; it’s just not very common that it happens since most hobbits mate with one of the opposite gender.”

“When did you know that you were carrying?”

Bilbo felt shame flushing his face, “about three weeks after our time in the woods.” Looking down in his lap again, his ears glowing red with embarrassment.  
“Why would you not tell me?” Thorin asked desperation for understanding in his voice.

Bilbo felt the tears coming now, “Because……….I didn’t want to be a burden to you. I didn’t want to distract you from your quest for Erebor. This babe is one of the reasons I took the arkenstone. To protect us all. Once I saw your reaction to the incident with the arkenstone I was terrified.” With those words Thorin’s face reflected the sudden shame and sadness he felt.

“Your eyes so furious with me, I had no idea how you would react. I didn’t want to risk anymore wrath from you so I kept it to myself. Can you ever forgive me?”  
“There is nothing to be forgiven. You did what you thought best for you and the babe. I only have one question for you.” Taking Bilbo’s hand in his, “Will you return to Erebor with me? Will you help me rule my kingdom as my consort, as my husband, my partner, my love?” 

Bilbo was taken aback. Had he really just heard Thorin correctly, “You would choose me to be your mate, and live with you in your kingdom?”

“It would not be complete without you….I would not be complete without you.”

Bilbo could not find words. All he could do is nod as the tears of happiness spilled down his face. Thorin rose from the chair and climbed onto the bed with his beloved little hobbit. Wrapping his arms around him and gently cradling him.

Bilbo never thought he would feel the love and comfort of these arms again and was determined to never let them go. Lying in bed Thorin caressed the babe in Bilbo’s belly until they fell asleep in each other’s arms, the warmth of one another seeping into their hearts. All the pain and hurt had been forgiven. They had each other and that’s all they needed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Erebor they go! :-D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the positive feedback! :-D

The journey back to Erebor had been very difficult. Riding a pony while 7 months pregnant was no easy task, and sleeping in the wilderness was no treat either. If he had to make the journey alone he would not have made it. Thorin’s every loving presence and comfort was the only thing getting Bilbo through the journey.

They had to wait almost a month before making the journey back to Erebor. Bilbo had to make arrangements for Gaffer Gamgee to stay in his home and take care of it until his nephew Frodo came of age. He wanted to make sure that those Sackville Bagginses didn’t get anything of his. He also wanted to make sure that he packed everything that he wanted to bring with him to Erebor. Checking and double checking again and again to be absolutely sure he had everything.

Finally when he had checked his list three times over he decided he could finally leave. He knew though he would miss Bag End a smidgen, he was happy to be returning to his true home. He was finally ready to return to his family, his friends, and all that he held dear and cherished.

Thorin and Bilbo spoke many times over Bilbo’s fears of not being accepted by the dwarves of Thorin’s kingdom. Though Thorin assured him that there would be no opposition to their love, and situation. 

“The only people you should be worried about are you, myself, and our 12 dear friends that are waiting for us back at home. That and my sister.” 

Bilbo grew quite nervous. He had heard stories from Fili and Kili of their mother. Though they had assured him that she was loving and kind, they had also told them of how she could make any man cower at her anger and fury if anyone crossed her. “What if she doesn’t approve of me?” Bilbo dreaded in his mind. 

As if Thorin could read his thoughts he reached a hand over to Bilbo’s holding the reigns of his pony, “She is going to adore you. There is nothing for you to be fretting over at all.” Puffing out his chest he continued, “Besides, I’m king. I make the rules” winking at Bilbo causing him to chuckle.

As Erebor came into sight Bilbo’s heart jumped into his throat. It was so gloriously beautiful in its own dwarven way. He felt peace settling in his chest as he approached his home. Two riders approached them from the gates of the city. Bilbo took a deep breath in to try and prepare himself for whatever encounters he might have in Erebor. No one knew except for Thorin of his pregnancy and he didn’t know what to expect. The closer the riders got the faster Bilbo’s heartbeat.

“Auntie Bilbo!!!” Kili cried. 

Fili and Kili rode up to them, eyes wide and smiles as mischievous as Bilbo had always recalled them. They beamed at him while they stared at his belly. They both exchanged a look, mischievous grins growing before each grabbed Bilbo on either side to squeeze him in a large and loving hug.

“We are going to have a cousin?!?” Kili questioned, practically bouncing on his pony with excitement.

“Why didn’t you tell us Thorin?” Fili questioned his uncle with his eyebrows raised.

“He didn’t know until recently, so there wasn’t really an opportunity now was there?” Bilbo said hands on his hips.

They drew Bilbo in for another crushing embrace between the two of them before Thorin interjected, “Let him breathe. He is exhausted. We need to get into the castle before night falls. And we can’t very well do that if you won’t let him go!” he growled at his nephews.

Fili and Kili backed off, but trotted their ponies on either side of Bilbo talking his ears off about the rebuilding and how much they had accomplished in such a short amount of time. Bilbo glanced at Thorin just in time to see him rolling his eyes at Fili and Kili

“And! Mother is here!!!” Kili exclaimed. “She is quite excited to meet you. You on the other hand might want to hide Uncle Thorin. She was not to happy when she saw our scars.” Smiling at his uncle. Thorin responded with just a grunt.

“Everyone is so excited that you have returned. I can only imagine how excited they will be when they see you.” Fili added nudging Bilbo with his elbow. “Mother helped us prepare you and Uncle’s room.” 

“There are also some presents for you.” Kili whispered at Bilbo with a smile as he hopped off his pony.

Thorin hurried to help Bilbo as he tried to climb down from his own pony. As Bilbo turned around he was met with smiling faces of those he called friends and family. Bofur had a smile so big you would have thought his face was going to disappear under all his creases and dimples. “It’s so good to see you lad! So you have been keeping secrets have you?” embracing him in a huge hug. Bilbo returned the smile and a shrug of the shoulders at the others question. He felt so loved as he was embraced and praised by all of the original company. Even Dwalin was happy and excited to see them.

“Brother, I have a bone to pick with you!” cried a voice that was completely unfamiliar to Bilbo. He turned around to see a beautifully bearded woman walking up to them. “Uh oh” Fili and Kili said together, retreating to the back of the group. “I return to find my sons covered in scars and how dare you…“her voice stopped when she saw Bilbo. Her face changed from infuriated to joy in a split second.

“Bilbo, let me introduce my sister...” 

“AND OUR MOTHER!” Fili and Kili interrupted their uncle, “Dis.” 

Dis glided up to Bilbo eyes sparkling and embraced him in a hug that warmed Bilbo from his core. “So this is the one my boys have been going on and on about” she said smile from ear to ear. Bilbo saw exactly where Kili got his cheeky smile from. “I have so much to thank you for. I am so glad you are here.”

“Thank me for?” Bilbo questioned.

“Yes. Thank you so much for all you have done for my small family. For helping to protect my sons and for loving and putting up with my stupid pig headed brother.” Thorin cowered with had his head down. Bilbo had never seen Thorin behave this way. Now he understood why Fili and Kili had behaved the way they did every time they got hurt and would leave a scar, claiming their mother would kill them AND Thorin. Bilbo smiled to himself. “It really was nothing. I love every member of your family and would have gladly given my life for any one of them.”

Dis smiled another huge smile and embraced him again. “How far along are you now my dear? I can’t believe you traveled all this way in your condition. We really must get you to a bed my dear. Dwarven pregnancies are terribly trying and exhausting. Trust me I carried these two and I was absolutely exhausted.” Smiling wickedly as she gestured towards her sons, who returned this comment of mock shock.

“Us difficult? We have no idea what you are talking about mother.” Smiling mischievously back at her.

Dis wrapped a loving arm around Bilbo, “Boys, get Bilbo and Thorin’s things and have them brought to their room.” She guided Bilbo towards the royal wing to where the kings chambers were located, leaving her brother to follow behind. Bilbo glanced over his shoulder smiling lovingly at Thorin as he followed behind. Thorin smiled back at him, with the same sparkle that his sister’s eyes held. 

“You must be absolutely famished dear, are you hungry? Traveling in your condition must have been agony. What would you like us to bring you for you to eat? Anything your little hobbit heart would desire.” Bilbo felt absolutely loved. He had never expected to have such a warm and loving welcome from anyone other than Thorin himself.  
“Anything Bombur can whip up will be just fine for me. I haven’t grown too particular in my eating. Just as long as it hot I will be happy.” Bilbo said shyly. 

“Very well. I will make sure that you are brought hot food as soon as possible.” Dis replied.

As Dis turned walking to the door to leave and she turned to Thorin, who flinched at her quick turn, anticipating a smack about the back of his head.

“You better keep that man happy or you will have me to answer to! That poor dear has been through so much.” Dis turned to Bilbo and winked. “You better draw him a bath as well to let him relax. Being pregnant is terribly uncomfortable business. I’m sure he could do with a good soak after riding that pony all this way. Am I right?” She smiled and turned to leave.

Once the door clicked shut behind her Thorin breathed a sigh of relief, causing Bilbo to laugh uncontrollably. “Oh I definitely like your sister!” Bilbo beamed at Thorin, who smiled back at him. 

“I told you there was nothing to be worried about when meeting her. She can be quite fierce, but she is very motherly in her own way.” Thorin smiled, basking in the happiness that was exuding off his hobbit. This was the first time he had heard Bilbo truly laugh heartily since they had been reunited. How he loved Bilbo’s laugh.

“Let’s get you into the bath my love. Wouldn’t want to risk the wrath of my sister if I didn’t follow her strict instructions to make my husband comfortable.” 

“Oh definitely not.” Bilbo said grinning at Thorin. Thorin brought himself to where Bilbo sat on the bed, lifting him up into a long sweet kiss before leading Bilbo to the bath.


	7. Chapter 7

Settling in Erebor was much easier than Bilbo had originally anticipated. Every dwarf in Erebor was kind and helpful to Bilbo. Seeing how Bilbo would get lost quite often through the winding hallways that filled the kingdom under the mountain. Thorin wasn’t always there to be able to escort him where he wanted, having to see to his kingly duties.

Dis, Fili, and Kili all made themselves available to Bilbo whenever they could. Bilbo found himself spending a great deal of time with Dis, she had been watching over him like his own mother would have. Making sure that he was being well taken care of and fed. Monitoring him in a way to make sure the babe was always doing well. 

Bilbo had been spending a great deal of time in the library with Ori, helping to organize the library, but making sure not to lift anything, as was both Dis and Thorin’s orders. Bilbo loved being in the library. It was quiet and peaceful and filled with the books that he enjoyed so much. Ori would assist him in finding books to his liking and would carry the piles back to Bilbo and Thorin’s room and set them in a stack next to Bilbo’s favorite sitting chair.

After a particularly long day in the library he came back to his room to find Thorin waiting for him.

“There you are.” A smile spreading across his face. He walked over to his hobbit placing a kiss on his forehead. “There both of you are” moving down to kiss Bilbo’s now very very large belly. “I have a surprise for you.” Thorin said giving Bilbo a very mischevious look. 

Bilbo started to feel quite anxious. No good ever came when ANY of the line of Durin gave him that look. “What in the world can that man have as a surprise? I better sit down.” He thought to himself. Thorin turned running to the bed and retrieved a package wrapped up and tied with string. Placing it on Bilbo’s lap.

Bilbo looked up at Thorin with joy in his eyes. “For me?” he asked.

“For both of you.” Thorin responded with a smile. 

As Bilbo unwrapped the gift, Thorin watched him intently, almost bouncing with anticipation. He was reminding Bilbo more of his nephews and their silly ways. As Bilbo pulled away the paper and string wrapping the gift, he was greeted with the most beautiful book he had ever seen. Bound in the most beautiful radiant red leather he had ever seen, the cover inscribed in gold and jewels, although Bilbo could not read the writing.

“It is a royal book of dwarven fairy tales. It’s written in Khazdul, but I can teach you, or even read them to you…..to the both of you.” Thorin explained beaming, smiling from ear to ear.

“I would love that.” Bilbo replied.

Thorin settled down on the floor next to Bilbo’s chair and took the book opening it to the first story and began to read. Bilbo had a feeling that this gift was more for Thorin and the babe than it was for him. Thorin read from the book quite dramatically, imitating silly character voices as he read to Bilbo’s belly. Bilbo just watched his husband in adoration, enjoying every moment that passed by as they spent together. After a very dramatic reading of another dwarven tale, Bilbo and Thorin settled down into bed.

Thorin held Bilbo in his arms and caressed the belly that was carrying their child. Humming to his little family, Bilbo could feel the vibrations rumbling from his lover’s chest, warming his soul.

“I could never be happier than I am at this very moment.” Thorin whispered in Bilbo’s ear. Bilbo was filled with warmth and love wrapped in Thorin’s arms. “You two are my world.” Suddenly Thorin felt a hard and heavy kick against his hand.

“Um, OUCH! Goodness little one, could you please be more gentle with your poor Da’s insides.” Bilbo cried out. The babe was wiggling around restlessly. Bilbo sighed, “At this rate I will never get any sleep.”

Thorin lowered himself to Bilbo’s belly, “Now little one that was not nice. It’s time to let your Da rest.” Then Thorin sand to Bilbo’s belly the song of the lonely mountain. His deep voice rumbling softly, lulling both his lover and child back to sleep. Thorin sat and watched Bilbo as he slept, “To think I almost missed out on this wonderful sight.” He thought to himself before laying down to hold his hobbit in his arms.

***

The following months became progressively more difficult for Bilbo. His emotions were completely out of his control and he felt absolutely helpless, and many times crazy. He found himself bursting into tears at the drop of a hat. One evening in particular he was reading through a book that Ori had brought him that he thought he would enjoy. As he read through a book he found himself sobbing next to the fire in his chair. Uncontrollable sobs and wailings caused Thorin to come running to see what was the matter, only to be met with the most hysterical Bilbo he had ever seen. 

He had no idea what or who could have upset his love so, but he was determined to find out. “What happened my love? What is going on?” He said softly taking Bilbo’s face in his hands, eyes intense with worry. Bilbo simply sobbed incoherently pointing to the book. Thorin in great confusion simply hugged his sobbing hobbit, chuckling to himself. Suddenly he felt his husband tense in his arms.

Bilbo felt a tightening in his belly that hurt terribly. Gasping in for air and holding it in caused Thorin released Bilbo in shock. “Is everything ok?” Thorin’s eyes filled with great panic. 

“I’m not entirely sure” Bilbo struggled to say holding his belly. “But I think you might need to fetch Dis, Oin and the midwife.” Clenching his fists around the arms of the chair he was sitting.

Thorin did not need to be told twice. He ran swiftly from the room leaving Bilbo sitting in a chair breathing heavily and clenching his fists.  
Moments later Dis burst through the door and ran to Bilbo’s side, followed by Gloin’s wife and Oin. Dis fell to her knees beside Bilbo, who was sweating profusely in pain and panting as he clenched his fist. 

“Hello my dear,” she said lovingly stroking Bilbo’s sweat drenched hair with and concerned. “Can you tell me what you are feeling right now?” Bilbo struggled to speak as another wave of pain and tension filled his belly. 

“Pain……lots of pain…..and lots of pressure.” he managed to mutter before shouting in pain. 

“I know love. I know. I think that it might be time we got you to the bed and made preparations.” Dis said soothingly, helping Bilbo out of the chair. “Oin, I think we can take it from here. If there are any complications we will call for you straight away. Now everyone out except for Gamlin and myself and our dear little hobbit.” As she helped Bilbo, still in great amount of pain to the bed before he let out another cry of pain.

“I’m not going anywhere!” Thorin roared at his sister as Oin tried to escort him out of the room. Dis got up and approached her brother. Ferocity in her eyes that matched her brother.

“This is not going to be easy at all for him, and it will be equally difficult for you if you insist on being here for it.” She whispered in her brother’s ear. “He will be in agonizing pain, and with great risks of complications, you should NOT be in here for all of that.” She embraced her brother, “I know that this is hard brother. But you have to just be patient and wait.” Dis laid a loving had on her brother’s face. 

“Can I speak with him before I leave to wait?”

“Of course”

Thorin crossed the room to the bed where Gamlin had helped Bilbo get settled in. Bilbo writhed in pain again as another contraction washed over his body, whimpering in pain. Thorin took Bilbo’s hand in his as Bilbo clenched his fists in pain and placed the other on Bilbo’s head. 

“I love you so much……I will be just outside the door. Dis says I can’t stay. But she is going to take wonderful care of you. My dear, dear little burglar.” Thorin stroked Bilbo’s sweat drenched brown before kissing him on the forehead, and then taking both the hobbits hands in his own and kissing them. Bilbo smiled at his husband and nodded quickly as another wave of pain wracked his body.

“I will be here the whole time. I will watch over him.” Dis said as she pushed Thorin out the door shutting it behind him as Bilbo cried out in agony again.


	8. Chapter 8

As the door shut Thorin instantly wanted to push it open again. How he wanted to take the pain away and to help his husband through the difficulties to come. Each cry the Bilbo released caused Thorin’s heart to wrench in his chest.

He began pacing outside the door. He knew that this could take hours or minutes. Within a few moments he was joined by all of Bilbo’s friends and family. Kili and Fili looked absolutely terrified as the run up to hear their Uncle’s screams through the door. The rest of the company mirrored the fear in their eyes. All but Dwalin and Balin. Balin walked up and put a hand on Thorin’s shoulder.

“Our burglar is a strong lad. He will come through this with flying colors.” He beamed at Thorin.

“Is he supposed to be screaming that much?” Kili asked with terror on his face.

“Aye lad, Gamlin made quite a bit more noise than that when she birthed Gimli. Completely in the norm.” Gloin responded to the prince’s terrified question.  
Fili and Kili exchanged scared glances at each other, before Dwalin hit them about the back of their heads and growling in their ears, “No need to feed your uncles fears with your giving each other looks like that.”

“Aye.” Bofur spoke up. “Our hobbit has seen great dangers in his life, and he has always come out on top.” He beamed at Thorin, placing an arm around his king’s shoulders and giving a squeeze. “It just sounds worse than it is……probably” 

Fawna, Fili’s wife came up to the group, taking Thorin by the hand. “You should sit Thorin. Would you like me to find you something to eat? This could take a bit of time.” Sitting Thorin down in a chair in the corner next to the door.

“Thank you, but I don’t think that I will be able to eat.” Putting his head in his hand.

The rest of the company sat on the floor and against the walls around Thorin as they waited, Bilbo’s screams of pain echoing through the halls of the castle.  
Suddenly the air fell silent. No more screams. At the silence Thorin turned white, all color leaving his face, and panic the only expression he wore. Jumping from his chair he ran for the door, fear over taking his body. 

Then a soft screeching cry. Thorin exhaled, and the company cheered in excitement. Slapping Thorin on the back and shaking his hand in congratulations.  
Slowly the door opened and Dis stepped out of the room carrying a small bundle. They all gathered around her as she approached her brother.

“Brother….may I introduce you to your brand new, and perfect daughter.” Smiling from ear to ear she pulled back the blanket to reveal the soft pink face of the new babe. Head covered with dark and messy curls, and eyes as blue as the sky. Thorin choked on his breathe as he saw his child. He looked up at his sister with tears in his eyes and voice cracking “Can I hold her?”

“Of course you can silly. She’s yours. Oin, Gamlin is going to need your help in there.” 

Thorins face went white again, “…….Bilbo” heading for the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Thorin felt dread welling up in his chest as he looked at his sister in anticipation for her response.

“Bilbo should be fine.” She quickly said, trying to relive the fear in her brother’s eyes. “He has just bled a lot more than he should have during the delivery. A hobbit is not exactly made for birthing dwarven babies. We just are taking precautions. You will be able to see him shortly.”

Thorin cradled his daughter gently in his arms, though filled with worry for his lover he looked down at the tiny bundle in his arms. He felt an overwhelming feeling of love consume him, his heart filled with warmth, and his stomach fluttering as if he had swallowed a great flock of butterflies. 

This babe certainly took after Bilbo, not only with the beautiful curls that covered her head, but this babe had stolen his heart away the moment he set eyes on her. Gently caressing the infants dark curls tears streaming down his face, feeling in awe at what he and his love had created. Thinking about how he almost missed the opportunity to hold this baby due to his pigheadedness and greed. This child he would cherish for the rest of his days, content with his perfect little family, his daughter, his princess.  
The company watched the new father with his daughter smiles one each face around him. 

The door opened and Oin exited the room.

“Can I see him? Can I go in?” Thorin asked desperately.

“Yes, but he is very weak. He needs to stay still and take it easy for a while laddie. Don’t get him all riled up.” Oin said with a smile on his face.

Dis rolled her eyes at the old dwarf, looking at her terrified looking brother. “I am right out here if you need me brother” Dis said lovingly giving him a reassuring smile.   
Thorin quietly entered the room, Gamlin was gathering up the bloody towels and blankets into a bundle to be taken care of. She grinned a large smile at the king as he approached the bed that his mate laid in. 

“Congratulations to the new Papa.” She beamed and pats Thorin on the shoulder as she left the room  
.  
He approached the bed to where Bilbo laid. He looked so tired, drenched in sweat and looking quite pale. He had never seen his love looking so sickly and tired.  
“Hey you…” Bilbo said weakly with a smile. “How is our daughter?” Thorin chest felt a sweep of relief at the sound of Bilbo’s voice smiling from ear to ear. Bilbo smile and joy reflecting his own.

“She is perfect” Thorin beamed. “I’m a papa” he said excitedly. 

Bilbo giggled at his husband who had obviously fallen head over heels for their daughter. “Yes, yes you are her papa.”  
Thorin sat on the bed next to Bilbo wrapping an arm gingerly around his husband. Both of them resting their heads together as they stared lovingly at their new daughter. 

“Well what should we name her?” Bilbo asked quietly. Thorin stared down in amazement at his daughter thinking hard. “I think we should name her Thrayda”  
“Thrayda…..” Bilbo repeated contemplating the name. “That sounds perfect to me.” Bilbo closed his eyes feeling utterly exhausted, but very happy that the worst of the pain had stopped. 

Thorin gazed at his husband in amazement. “You are amazing, you know that?” he said. Bilbo opening his eyes, lifting and eyebrow to question what his husband was talking about. 

“You truly are the most amazing creature on the planet.” Thorin said stroking his husbands head. “You have been through so much. So much heartache, pain, and suffering all because of me. You have loved me despite all of my wrong decisions. You carried my child and brought to me the most beautiful daughter that anyone dwarf could ask for. Thrayda princess under the mountain. You gave me life again, you gave our child life. I will never be able to return the love and treasure you have given me. You are so brave.” 

Bilbo giggled, nuzzling down into Thorin’s shoulder. “You big softie.” beaming up at his husband. “I would do anything for you. And now our daughter as well. You are my family, my life.” Sighing resting his head on his husband again.

Softly someone knocked at the door and Dis poked her head in. “This rowdy bunch of dwarves out here keep pestering me to see if they can come in and see the new fathers and the babe.” Shoving an elbow out the door to fight off whoever was behind here. “OUCH!” they heard Fili shout. “Serves you right! Ha-ha!” Kili replied.  
Bilbo rolled his eyes. 

“Do you feel up to it? If not we can send everyone away and you can rest.” Thorin said lovingly holding Bilbo’s hands. “Let them come in and see. Otherwise I won’t get ANY rest.” He giggled.

Suddenly a flood of dwarfs came rushing in. Fili and Kili first running over to the bed. “Can I hold her?” they said in unison.   
“One at a time. Fili first.” Thorin said. Fili took his new cousin into his arms smiling and gently bouncing the new babe in his arms. “Well done Auntie Bilbo.” Smiling widely at his uncles. Kili cooed at the baby over his brother’s shoulder before Fili handed the baby off to him. Fili came to the bed and gave Bilbo a gently hug, and his Uncle Thorin an even bigger stronger hug.

Next came Ori’s turn to hold the princess. “He looks like a natural” Bilbo thought to himself as he watched the younger dwarf gently cradling the babe in the crook of his arm before Bofur protested, “Let the rest of us have a turn!” Ori glared at him, and smiled down at the sleeping princess before handing her off to the next dwarf. Each dwarf took their time adoring their new princess and cooing and snuggling her.

“Alright, and EVERYONE OUT! “ Dis finally proclaimed. A great deal of moaning and whining followed this announcement from every dwarf in the room.   
“Bilbo needs his rest. No whining. Out! Out! Out!” Everyone grumbled, and a very jolly Balin passed the wee baby princess back to her papa before saying, “Well done laddie.” Thorin beamed with pride. They all filed out leaving Thorin, Bilbo, the babe and Dis.

“Time to rest now my dear.” Dis said to Bilbo, coming to his side. “You feel relieved right now because the labor is over, but you must heal. There is more pain to come in the healing. You must rest and not exert yourself too much. Thorin will be here to help the whole time. And if things get too overwhelming you send for me right away.” She said as she shot her brother a proud smile. “You did so well.” Beaming at Bilbo she kissed him on the head and left the room.

They were now alone, the brand new small family finally together. Thorin climbed up onto the bed with Bilbo to pass the babe to him so he could hold her. Bilbo sighed in happiness and relief holding his daughter to him tightly. As Bilbo fell asleep slowly, Thorin too Thrayda from his arms so he could sleep. 

He carried his sleeping daughter to the new rocking chair in front of the fireplace rocking her as she slept. His heart thumped hard in his chest, filling his body with warmth and the love he felt for his husband and daughter. Their princess.


	10. Chapter 10

Dis silently closed the door to her brother’s room as she stepped in, to find her brother laying on a warg skin rug with his tiny princess cradled snuggly to his chest. She couldn’t stop herself from smiling as wide as she drank in the sight.

She already knew her brother would be a wonderful father. He had proved himself time and time again in his help in raising Fili and Kili. He had been there after her husband had been killed by Smaug when he first came to the mountain. By her side to take care of her while she was pregnant with Kili during their escape from the wrath of Smaug. Her heart ached at the thought of her husband. How she missed him so. Thorin was a great bearer of the burden that was Fili’s great sadness at the loss of his father. Her heart aching for her brother and his husband knowing the news she had to deliver to them

She leaned against the door frame watching her brother silently. “He will never know what hit him once she begins to grow. That little one will have him wrapped around her little finger in no time.” This thought caused her to giggle a little to herself. Thorin looked up from his daughter to his sister at hearing the giggle. A smile filled his face, beaming at her before sitting up on the fur and cradling his daughter in his arms again.

Dis walked across the room to her brother and joined him sitting on the fur beside him.

“How has Bilbo slept tonight?” She whispered, making sure not to wake the sleeping babe or her brother in law, “Has he had any complaints of pain?”

“He has been asleep since everyone left hours ago. I keep checking on him to make sure he is still breathing.” Thorin whispered back giving a nervous giggle. “I don’t think I would be able to go on if he didn’t wake up. He was so pale…” his face reflected the sadness and fear he felt at the thought of losing his love. His gaze went back to his sleeping daughter in his arms, a comforted smile returning to his face.

“He is a strong man; he isn’t going to leave you anytime soon.” Dis whispered, placing a hand on her niece’s head, “He just needs some rest and good food to help replenish his worn out body.” She sat watching her niece sleep snuggled closely to her brother. She did not want to bring this bad news to her brother in law hours after the birth of his daughter. She sighed heavily. Thorin looked at her face quickly realizing his sister had something on her mind.

“What is it is sister?”

“A raven arrived just an hour ago with news from Bilbo’s home.” She replied, not taking her eyes off her niece. “His cousin and her husband were drowned in the river near their home.” She breathes shaking slightly and tears starting to fill her eyes. “I do not wish to bring this news to Bilbo to upset him, but the letter contained information that in Bilbo’s cousin’s last will stated that Bilbo was the one to be the guardian of his nephew, Frodo.”

Thorin feeling panicked at the thought of Bilbo having a reason to want to leave, “Bilbo is to be the one to take in this Halfling? How is that possible? He lives here not with us, not in The Shire anymore. He only delivered our daughter not even 8 hours ago!” He pleads to his sister, fear filling his eyes once again.

“Well brother that will be entirely up to our dear hobbit over there. We will have to discuss it with Bilbo when he wakes, and if he is strong enough. But I know one thing for sure. I will not leave a small child somewhere he is not supposed to be when he has just lost both of his parents.” Dis’ face stern with determination. “If I must to go and fetch the small lad myself and bring him back to the mountain then so be it.” Her eyes began to sting as the tears filled them once again. “Do you not remember how terribly Fili took it when his father was killed? No child should have to feel that despair and loss. And this small hobbit has not just lost his father, but his mother as well.” She felt her voice cracking with emotion as she spoke. “No child should be left without a home, or without parents.” 

She was silent for some time stroking her niece’s hair to try and comfort herself with the emotions that were filling her, forming a lump in her throat.

They sat in silence as Thorin thought on the subject, watching his sister. He knew what she was thinking. He didn’t quite know exactly what she was feeling, but he had an idea.

“I agree.” Thorin said softly placing his hand on his sister’s shoulder. “When Bilbo wakes we will discuss it with him, in the meantime perhaps we should make preparations for You, Dwalin, Kili and Bofur to make a trip to the shire to collect the young one.” He reached over and placed his hand gently under his sister’s chin, bringing her tear streaked face up to look at him. “Thank you for bringing the news to me yourself. I can only imagine what terrible memories this is news is awakening in you. You my dear sister, have the biggest heart of any dwarf I know. You have been dealt heartache year after year. I know that I am at a lack for experience in these types of situations. I’m sorry your heart aches with the memories of the same tradgedies you have had to endure. I am grateful to have you here with me.” 

Dis looked at her brother with tears in her eyes and gives him a small smile. Her heart was breaking for both for Bilbo, and his poor young nephew. She wiped her eyes quickly when she heard a stirring from the bed signaling that Bilbo was probably waking. 

“Take Thrayda sister. This news is something he needs to hear from me.” Thorin handed his daughter to his sister. Dis cradled the small babe in her arms, breathing deep the wonderful scent that was the newborn before she headed to Bilbo’s side.

“How are you feeling my love?” Thorin asked his hobbit.

Bilbo sat up and stretched, “Better. Quite sore and quite hungry. I hope it would not be too much trouble if I requested for some good breakfast to be brought to us here in our room.” Thorin chuckled at his husband’s hobbit-y characteristics shining through. “We definitely can, but first there is something I need to tell you. I need you to stay as calm as possible seeing as you are still needing to heal.” Bilbo shot up in bed, looking panicked around the room for his daughter.

“Thrayda is fine my dear.” Thorin said reassuringly, taking Bilbo’s hand in his. “A raven came not more than an hour ago with news from The Shire. Your cousin and her husband were drowned in the river near their home, and they had left specific instructions that you were to be the guardian of their son Frodo.”

Bilbo hand reached to his mouth to try and stifle the cries that were coming from his aching chest. “Drogo and Primula drowned?” tears streaming down his face. It hurt Thorin to see his love cry. “Poor poor Frodo.” Bilbo sobbed into his hands. Thorin knew that Bilbo was familiar with the sadness of the loss of his parents. Bilbo had told Thorin the story of the Fell Winter when his own parents were taken from him far too early in his life. Bilbo sat and sobbed into his hands.

“What will happen to Frodo seeing as I don’t live in the shire anymore?” Bilbo asked Thorin trying to control his sobs. 

“Well that depends on you my love. If you wish that he were to come to live here in the mountain with us then Dis here has offered to go and fetch him along with Dwalin, Kili and Bofur.”

Bilbo turned to Dis, to find that she had tears in her eyes as well. Trying to speak over the lump that had grown in her throat she spoke softly, “I will leave this afternoon if you wish it my dear brother.” Taking Bilbo’s hand in hers. “No child should be alone during these times. We will just need you to write a letter for us to send to make those in The Shire aware of our coming so that they can prepare Frodo to come with us. We will also set to make preparations for room to be made for him here. He will not be for want of family and love once we have him with us.” She smiled reassuringly to Bilbo.

Bilbo sat wringing his hands in his lap as the silent tears streaked down his cheeks. “I wish I could go with you. I had spent quite a bit of time with Frodo before my journey with Thorin and the others. His parents were my dearest family members and were most dear to my heart.”

“I know you would like to go to fetch the lad dear, but you know why you cannot.” Thorin said softly rubbing his lovers back. “Our sister will take good care in bringing him home to live with his new family.” Bilbo looked up to Thorin’s face, which was full of love and concern. “I promise you my love; we will raise this young hobbitling as our own son. He will be our Halfling prince under the mountain. He will have everything he will ever want, and more. He will never be alone.” Bilbo rested his forehead against Thorin’s chest sighing heavily. 

Dis handed her niece back to her brother before embracing Bilbo in an almost bone crushing hug. “I am so sorry that your heart is hurting my dear.” She whispered in his ear, holding back the tears and trying to regain control of her emotions. “I will leave immediately to fetch my new nephew. I want you to not fret over the matter of bringing the boy here. We will be back quite soon and our family can grow by one more.” She smiled at him. “The more the merrier! Your job right now is to heal and take care of our little princess.”

Bilbo gave her a smile that spoke all the emotions and love he felt for his sister, along with all the gratefulness that he was feeling at the moment. “There is only one thing I need to take with you!” Bilbo said trying to get out of the bed. He was promptly held down by Thorin’s free hand

“Where do you think you’re going?” He demanded “You are not to leave this bed for another two days at least!” 

“Dis could you go to the trunk in the corner there?” Bilbo huffed quite annoyed, pushing Thorin’s hand off his shoulder and settling back down in the bed. “I know how dangerous the journey can be from The Shire to the mountain. There is a mithril shirt in the trunk. Please take it with you to have Frodo wear to help keep him safe.”

Dis walked to the trunk, after some digging she found it. She also grabbed some parchment, ink, and quill for Bilbo to write his letter to the Shire. “Here my dear. You write your letter and we will send the raven before we depart. I will go and have my pony and the rest of our gear needed prepared. We will leave by this afternoon.”   
She turned feeling determined and left her brothers behind her as she set to make preparations.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here comes Frodo. Some very sweet moments with Kili.

They traveled swiftly, quicker than most would. Dis was determined to get to The Shire as fast as she could. No one complained about the pace she set, all three male dwarves knowing better than to test the patience or temper of the king’s sister. Especially her son.

As The Shire came into view Dis became very nervous. Yes she was a mother, but her babies hadn’t been small for quite some time. She hoped that her small group of dwarves wouldn’t scare the wee hobbit when they met him at Bag End, and that they could make it a smooth transition for the small child.

She watched her youngest son as be became more excited the closer they got. “How small do you think he is going to be?” he question his mother. “Thrayda is SO tiny, are all hobbit children that tiny?”

“I honestly don’t know dear.” She replied feeling rather irritated due to lack of rest. This was normal behavior for Kili, but her own nerves in meeting the small hobbit child were frayed in anticipation for whatever may come.

“There it is! There’s Bag End!” Kili cried! 

As they all rode up to the hobbit hole Kili hopped off his pony, coming to assist his mother in dismounting her pony as well. A rather rotund Hobbit came walking out of the round green door looking as friendly as one could be. 

“You must be Lady Dis.” The hobbit said smiling at her. “Master Bilbo’s letter informed me that you would be coming. I am Gaffer Gamgee; I was Bilbo’s gardener before he left on his adventure. He had left me in charge of Bag End whilst he is away. To make sure those Sackville Baggins don’t get any ideas.” He said as he chuckled to himself. “Let me fetch Frodo for you. I have all his belongings packed and ready to go. It would be best if you set out again immediately. A storm should be hitting Hobbiton in a short while. I can feel it in my joints.” He said patting his knee, he smiled again and disappeared into the Hobbit Hole again.

A short while later he emerged again with a small ruck sack in his hands. 

“Where is the little Hobbit? He’s not in the bag is he?” Kili asked confused. Dis looked at her son, oh how she wanted to smack his head right now.

The large Hobbit laughed heartily and stepped to the side to reveal a very small child with unruly dark curly hair, who was attempting to hide behind his own hands. Dis guessed that Frodo was probably in his late toddler years. Probably 5 or 6 in hobbit years.

“Frodo my lad, these are your Uncle Bilbo’s friends. They have come to take you on and Adventure.” He emphasized the last word of the sentence raising his eyebrows high in an excited look and the small hobbit looked up from his hands. His eyes grew wide as he looked at each dwarf individually. Dis thought they might pop right out of his head when he landed on Dwalin. This made her laugh out loud causing Frodo to jump a little.

“So you are the wonderful Frodo that my brother Bilbo has told me all about.” She said with a smile on her face, kneeling herself so that she was at eye level with the small hobbit. “My name is Dis. We are all so very excited that you are going to come home to live with us.” She said with a big smile. 

“And my name is Kili. At your service.” Kili said bowing before kneeling down beside his mother, sticking his hand out to the small hobbit. Frodo slowly put his tiny hand out to shake the dwarfs, smiling slightly. Kili leaned in close to Frodo so that he was whispering slightly. “Say, Frodo, have you ever ridden a pony?” Raising an eyebrow comically at little one. The small hobbit shook his head. Kili gasped in fake shock before smiling at him. “Do you want to?” The small hobbit matched the dwarf’s smile, his face beaming while he nodded.

“Well then little one, would you like to ride with me?” Kili said puffing out his chest trying to look impressive.

The little hobbit let out a great giggle before nodding his head again. Kili reached his arms out for the tiny hobbit to for him to offer to pick him up. Frodo hopped down the steps and into Kili’s arms, who promptly deposited the small hobbit on the pony. Frodo started bouncing up and down excitedly.

Dis watched her youngest son with pride in her heart, her fears that had wracked her mind before their arrival leaving her mind. This small hobbit reminded her so much of Kili in his younger years. It warmed her heart to see the two of them together.

Bofur rode his pony up beside Kili’s

“Hullo there lad.” He said smiling his big dimply smile as he wiggled his eyebrows at the little hobbit, causing the little one to cover his mouth as he tried to contain the giggles that were pouring out of him. “My name is Bofur, I’m a good friend of your Uncle Bilbo’s; and that large dwarf over there is Dwalin.” Dwalin nodded to the small hobbit who just stared in amazement at the tattooed dwarf before erupting into more giggles as Kili tickled him.

Dis walked over to the round hobbit that stood at the door smiling at all of them. “Bilbo wanted me to give you this,” she handed him the package, “As a thank you for all that you have done for him, taking care of Bag End, and for taking care of Frodo until we could come and fetch him.”

“Twas nothing.” The hobbit said smiling. “Give Master Baggins’ my congratulations on his new arrival; a daughter is a great blessing in deed.”

“That it is.” She smiled wide before mounting her pony and leading the group away from bag end, Frodo waving back at the round hobbit as they rode away.

 

***

 

Slowly as the days went on the small hobbit grew less nervous and began to speak more and more to the dwarves. Asking a hundred questions, all about his uncle, his new cousin, what dwarves like to eat, why Dwalin had tattoos on his head, everyone amused and entertained at his ever growing curiosity? 

Dis had anticipated the travel to be difficult due to their new addition being so small, but the small hobbit was quite agreeable. He never complained about riding the pony for so many hours during the day or even sleeping on the ground on a bed roll.

They were only a few days away from Erebor and had made camp for the evening. They had all been asleep for quite some time when they were all awakened by a high pitched blood curdling scream. Dis jumped up with a dagger drawn from her side ready to defend herself and her companions, only to find Kili next to Frodo trying to wake him as he screamed and flailed around on the ground, pounding his fists into Kili’s chest. 

Dis hurried to assist her son taking the small hobbit in her arms, restraining him tight in her arms, cooing softly and petting his head in attempts to calm to frightened child. Suddenly the flailing turned into his tiny hands searching, grasping her cloak tightly as he sobbed. 

“There there my love.” She whispered in his ears as she rocked him gently. “Nothing is going to hurt you.” She rocked the tiny boy in her arms until his sobs had lessened.  
“I miss my momma, and my da.” The camp grew still and silent. They all exchanged looks of worry. Dis felt her heart breaking for the tiny hobbit.

“I know you do my love.” She said, voice cracking. “But would you like to know something?” Frodo looked up at her face, eyes red and swollen with tiredness and tears. “They are never truly gone away from you.” She took Frodo’s hands in her own, her cloak wrapped around the two of them.

“They are here with you at all times. You keep them here,” she put the hobbits hands on his chest along with her own, “They are in your heart. Though they are not here to hold, they are always watching over you.” Dis felt tears stinging her own eyes. Kili had silently moved close to his mother and put his arm around her, knowing the hurt she was feeling in her own heart.

“Frodo,” he started making Frodo turn to him. “Did you know that my Da had gone away from me just like your momma and Da?” Frodo looked at Kili, with great sadness in his eyes. 

“Do you know what you can do when you miss them terribly and your heart is sad?” Frodo shook his head looking quizzically at Kili. “When I feel sad and wish to feel my Da with me I sit like this,” Kili sat in front of his mother and Frodo with his legs crossed in front of him and wrapped his own arms around his chest hugging himself.  
“And when I sit like this I know my Da can see me, for you know he watches over me, just like your momma and da do. And he knows that I need him with me. So I close my eyes so tight and I feel him give me the tightest hug in the whole of middle earth.” 

Dis felt the tears streaming down her face as she watched her youngest son hug himself. 

“And if you feel terribly sad and that doesn’t help you, then you come and find me, or your uncle Bilbo, Uncle Thorin or your Auntie Dis and we will hug you for them.” With those words Frodo jumped from Dis’ lap and into Kili’s arms and sobbed into the dwarf’s neck shaking terribly. Kili wrapped his cloak around himself and the little hobbit and hugged him as tight as he dared.

Dis watched in amazement as her youngest son hugged the tiny hobbit.“When did he grow up so fast?” she asked herself, her heart bursting with pride. 

They all settled down again for sleep, Frodo hugged himself as he lay beside Kili, softly drifting into sleep once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The interaction between Kili and Frodo about embracing yourself whenever you feel sad or missed those that have passed on is a conversation I had with my daughters about a month ago when their uncle passed away unexpectedly. I figured it would make for a great sweet moment, as well as introducing a way for Frodo to feel a personal comfort that no one else could provide him.


	12. Chapter 12

Bilbo had been anxious ever since Dis had departed. He had begun pacing for hours in the royal chambers, worrying himself sick with anxiety. He spent endless hours sitting on the balcony of his room, Thrayda wrapped in his arms, scanning the horizon for his sisters and nephews. He was only too aware of how dangerous the journey over the mountains could be, how many vile threats lurked in the shadows along the way. 

Thorin returned from his day of kingly duties to find Bilbo crying with Thrayda in his arms gazing out into the sun setting. He didn’t say anything; he simply wrapped his arms around Bilbo’s chest and nestled his face in his lover’s neck. Bilbo melted into a relax and began sobbing, finally letting go of what he was trying to bottle up. “Every day that passes I can’t help but worry.” Bilbo whispered through his sobs. Thorin nodded knowingly. He was aware of how Bilbo had been feeling; he had watched Bilbo become increasingly nervous, his eating habits diminishing. 

“Come with me my darlings. Supper will be brought to us this evening.” Thorin whispered guiding his reluctant husband into their room. Bilbo walked to Thrayda’s cradle and placed her gently in it. Bilbo ran his fingers over the wood of the cradle. Thorin had carved it himself during Bilbo’s pregnancy, of course keeping it all secret until the day their daughter was born. The detailed carvings of lilies and a beautiful elaborate sun covered the headboard of the cradle that was quite big for such a tiny babe. 

Bilbo had never thought he would have the opportunity to be a parent living in Hobbiton as a bachelor all those years, and he could not be happier to be a parent alongside his beloved king. Thorin definitely loved Thrayda; Bilbo could see it in his eyes. Bilbo’s only hope as of late were that he could love Frodo the same way, accepting him as a part of their small family.

Bilbo was gently brought out of his thoughts by the return of Thorin’s arms around him. They both stood there silently watching their beautiful daughter sleep. Thorin could tell that Bilbo’s mind was far from him right now.

“Will you tell me what is bothering you my dear?” He softly whispered in Bilbo’s ear. “You seem so distant from me lately. Is it just the worry of Frodo’s journey here?”

Bilbo turned around to face his husband wrapping his arms around Thorin’s waist as he sighed. “You married a worry wart hobbit.”

Thorin laughed softly at this. “Oh did I now?” he replied smiling gently caressing Bilbo’s cheek.

“I am so wracked with fear I can hardly stand it.”

“Fears of what?” Thorin questioned softly placing his fingers under Bilbo’s chin to ease his head up to meet his own gaze.

Bilbo felt flushed and embarrassed, he pulled away from Thorin and sat down on the bed. “Of things going wrong.” Thorin looked confused and concerned as he sat down beside his husband. Bilbo continued, “We almost lost all of this,” Bilbo was signaling to himself and Thorin, then to his daughter. “My biggest fear is that I will lose this again. That Frodo coming here will be a burden to you. That you will not want him here. That you will not want me here. That you will grow to resent me for having Frodo come to the mountain to be a part of our lives of……”Bilbo dropped his head and began to cry.

Thorin knelt down in front of his husband and took his hobbits hands in his, “My dear Bilbo.” He said softly “You have absolutely nothing to fear at all. Yes we almost lost all of this. But that had nothing to do with you, and everything to do with me. I know my actions in the past are what are causing you to have these fears.” Bilbo opened his mouth to protest, but Thorin put up his hand to stop him. “It is true. My behavior in the past has not been forgotten. It may be forgiven, but not forgotten. I am aware of this. But let me assure you…” He let go of Bilbo’s hands and placed his hands on the Bilbo’s cheeks, “You will NEVER lose what we have together. Frodo, like both of us, has lost his parents. I will never reject our son.”

Bilbo felt the tears welling in his eyes again. “Their son.” he repeated silently in his brain.

“I will raise our son with all the love and strength that I will raise Thrayda with. The love I hold for them will be one in the same. He may not be from my seed, or carried and birthed by you, but he will be ours just the same. He will never be alone, and he will always be loved.” Thorin wrapped his arms around Bilbo holding him close and kissing the crown of his head. 

Bilbo felt all of his fears wash away as he sat in his husband’s arms, feeling safe and secure, and at last excited for the future to come.

***

A week had passed and Bilbo was back to watching the horizon from the balcony, only this time with less of a furrow in his brow. He knew that they would be back any day now. He waited in earnest and excitement every day.

“They’re coming!!!” Bilbo cried out to Thorin excitedly, causing Thorin to jump. He ran into their room where Thorin was changing Thrayda’s diaper, it never ceased to amuse Bilbo to see Thorin’s face as he changed diapers. 

“They’re coming! I can see them!” Bilbo repeated.

Thorin smiled wide at his love as he gently wrapped Thrayda up in her blanket.

“Well then, we mustn’t waste time sitting around then must we.” Thorin chuckled as he embraced Bilbo. Bilbo broke away to check over one of the small rooms adjoining theirs. It had been filled with toys that Bifur and Bofur had carved specifically for Frodo. The bed would be all too big for Frodo, but that wouldn’t matter. There was a stuffed bear on the bed that Ori had knitted as a welcome gift for Frodo, along with a blanket that Bilbo had knit himself. Bilbo smiled proudly before heading back to Thorin who was holding Thrayda and waiting for him.

 

***

 

Thorin had an arm wrapped around his husband as they watched as their friends and family approaching. They watched as Kili hopped down from his pony and picked up Frodo and set down with him. Frodo’s face lit up at the sight of Bilbo. “UNCLE!” He shouted as he ran towards his uncle, stopping suddenly, and eyes wide with fear when he laid his eyes on Thorin. Bilbo looked at him puzzled, not realizing why Frodo had stopped. Kili immediately knew what had happened. He ran up beside Frodo, dipping down and wrapping his arms around the tiny hobbit from behind. “No need to be afraid little one.” He said softly in Frodo’s ears, “That there is my Uncle Thorin. You know how your Uncle Bilbo is taking care of you now that your momma and da are not here to be with you?” Frodo nodded nervously. “Well my Uncle Thorin took care of me and my brother when my da was gone. He is great. Lots of fun! AND he loves your Uncle Bilbo…AND Thrayda, our new cousin. See he’s holding her up there…AND he loves you too. Just like I do.” He finished giving Frodo a large smile and a quick squeeze before taking his hand and walking him up to his uncles.

Frodo walked up to his Uncle Bilbo, looking at Thorin suspiciously, and then looking back at Kili who just smiled at him nodding reassuring the small hobbit of his trustworthiness. Thorin gently handed Thrayda to a worried looking Bilbo before bending down.

“So you are the Frodo I have been hearing so much about then.” He said smiling as he surveyed the small hobbit. Frodo just stood watching Thorin nervously. Thorin narrowed his eyes and put his hand to his mouth as if he were pondering something quite important which intrigued Frodo. Then he bent down with his hands on his knees.

“Well then if I have heard correctly, then that means that you must love cakes.” Frodo’s eyes grew large at the statement. Smiling and nodding vigorously. “Well then, what say you to the idea of You, Kili, Bofur, Dwalin, and your Auntie Dis to coming with me and your Uncle Bilbo and your new cousin to have a great big feast just for YOU!?!?” Thorin smiling broadly at the bouncing little hobbit.

The excitement in Thorin’s voice pushed all concern from Frodo’s mind he smiled excited himself. Thorin placed his arms out offering them to Frodo who no longer questioned the large burly dwarf in front of him allowing himself to be swept up in the arms. “C’mon Kili!” Frodo called as Thorin carried him to the dining hall.

Bilbo walked to Dis who was watching the whole exchange with joy on her face. “How was the on the journey?” He inquired.

“He did just fine.” She smiled at him. “Much better than I had anticipated, although we did have some emotional nights.”

Bilbo’s face flushed with concern. “No need to worry Bilbo. Kili actually remedied the situation quite well.” Dis said as she was watching Frodo giggle at Kili who was walking behind his Uncle making goofy faces at him and walking silly. “The lad just misses his parents is all.” 

Bilbo eyes started to fill with tears. Dis wrapped her arms around him and hugged him gently, as to make sure that she didn’t squash her niece. “Everything is going to be just fine…Thrayda seems to be growing nicely.” She said brightly as she tickled her niece’s naked belly, her niece grabbed her fingers and promptly tried to eat them.

Bilbo laughed and then sighed. “That she is. She is growing quite quickly. At this rate my back will be aching as it did when I was 10 months pregnant.”

“Come on Uncle Bilbo! Come on Auntie Dis!” Frodo’s shouts made those he called after giggle.

“Well you heard the young man.” Dis laughed as they joined the rest of the group in the dining hall.


	13. Chapter 13

Kili followed behind his uncle to the dining hall making silly faces at Frodo from behind, causing him to giggle uncontrollably. Kili loved to make Frodo giggle; he never thought he would get so attached to the little hobbit so quickly. “I wonder if Fili felt this way about me when I was Frodo’s age.” Kili thought to himself as he wiggled his fingers in his ears at Frodo. Kili never thought that he would feel an overwhelming need to protect the little hobbit.

Since their journey from The Shire, Frodo had not left his side. Kili had been there for every nightmare, and anytime he saw Frodo hugging himself in comfort he was sure to sneak up behind him and hug him tight in his own arms as well. His heart felt for Frodo. Though he had not been able to meet his own father, his mother, uncle, and brother spoke of him often when he was little. He was a great warrior, who had cared deeply for his mother and his brother and himself, though he was not yet born. Though his father had never physically held him in his arms, he had been there throughout the years for Kili.

Kili knew this with all his heart. He knew his father watched over him as he went through life, through their journey to Erebor he felt his father there to give him strength and courage when he thought he could not go on. He knew that Frodo must be hurting far more than Kili could ever imagine, for not only had Frodo known his parents, but he lost both of them. Kili had his mother and his brother growing up, and Thorin had been there to act as a father figure to him as he grew. Frodo had been alone for weeks with no one. Kili wanted to make sure he could be there for Frodo in any way he could, even if it was just to walk foolishly behind his uncle to make the little one laugh.

As they entered the dining hall they were met with an eruption of cheers and embraces. Fili and Fawna were naturally the first to greet him. He had missed his brother during his journey, throughout their lives they had spent very little time apart. It was good to feel his embrace and closeness again. Suddenly Kili heard a small cry; he turned around to see that Frodo was cowering in Thorin’s hair.

“It’s alright little one. No one here will hurt you; these are all people who love you.” Thorin said to the trembling Halfling in his arms.

Kili left his brothers embrace and walked behind his Uncle and lifted the back of Thorin’s hair up and stuck his own head in it. He felt his uncle tense in irritation that his grown nephew was sticking his head under his hair. Kili was met by Frodo’s tear filled eyes.

“What are you doing in here little one?” Kili asked cheerily. “There is no food in here….or if there is I don’t suggest eating it. You never know what you might find in Uncles hair.” Smile beaming.

Frodo just stared at Kili his face filled with anxiety and tears brimmed his big blue eyes.

“Are you frightened Frodo?” Kili asked softly. Kili ignored the murmurs he could hear coming from the others that surrounded his uncle. Frodo nodded slowly. “There is nothing to be afraid of Frodo. I promise. I am here, Uncle Thorin is here, Uncle Bilbo is here and so is my mother. AND your good friends Dwalin and Bofur are here too. All the people that are here are just so excited to meet you. They have been waiting for weeks for you to arrive. We are very fond of our hobbits here. We are indeed.” He smiled widely at Frodo. “Plus I’m pretty hungry little one, and I can’t very well eat supper without you can I?” Frodo gave Kili a small smile. “‘At a boy. Now I’m going to get out of Uncle Thorin’s hair now, are you going to come out too and say hello to all your new friends?” Frodo nodded and his face disappeared from Thorin’s hair, so Kili exited it as well, fixing his own as he emerged. 

Kili watched as Frodo wriggled from Thorin’s arms to stand on the bench pushed out from the table. Frodo looked at Kili nervously, Kili puffed out his chest to remind Frodo to be brave. Frodo imitated this, puffing out his own little chest and saying, “Hello! I am Frodo Baggins!” Fili walked up to Frodo and put his hand out, “Nice to meet you Frodo Baggins. My name is Fili, I am Kili’s brother and your Auntie Dis is my mother. And these are all your Uncle Bilbo’s friends.” Fili smiled kindly at Frodo, and Frodo smiled back. Kili was glad Frodo trusted his brother. Fawna stepped up and took Fili’s arm and smiled at the little hobbit as well. “Frodo, you must be terribly hungry, should we all eat?” Frodo nodded excitedly and plopped down on the bench hands clenched in anticipation.

Suddenly Kili felt a heavy hand squeeze his shoulder. He turned to see his Uncle Thorin smiling at him. His uncle didn’t need to say anything; Kili understood everything he had to say in his smile. It was funny the way they worked that way.

“KILI! LETS EAT!” Frodo shouted at him, “COME SIT BY ME!!!” Kili laughed before sitting next to Frodo, his brother and sister in law on the other side of the little hobbit. Everyone sat and began eating. The room quickly became its chaotic atmosphere that normally was in the air during meals. It was good to be home again in Erebor, surrounded by the comfort of his friends and family. Frodo had started to relax more and more as the evening went on, eventually climbing in Kili’s lap and stealing his food. Kili didn’t mind, it was no different from their time traveling to Erebor, and was as normal to him as wearing his cloak.

“Kili…” Kili felt a soft tap on his shoulder and turned to see Fawna smiling at him, her hand over her mouth trying not to giggle. He raised his eyebrow at her in confusion until she pointed to his lap. He looked down to see his little hobbit friend curled into him, hands clutching his shirt and snoring softly. “He must have been so tired.” Fawna continued looking sweetly at the sleeping Frodo. Kili just wrapped his arms around Frodo, who was completely unaware of all the noise and commotion of the dwarven feast around him. 

Bilbo walked behind Kili, hugging him with one arm from behind. “If you want you can bring him up to our room. I need to put Thrayda to bed as well. Would you mind carrying him for me?”

“Not at all uncle.” Kili smiled at Bilbo, scooping the sleeping little one in his arms and snuggling him into his shoulder, making sure not to jostle him too much.  
As they walked Bilbo just smiled at him, “Thank you Kili.” Bilbo whispered.

“For what uncle?” Kili felt confused

“Your mother told me how you helped Frodo along the journey. Thank you for being there for him when I couldn’t. Thank you for coaxing him out of your Uncle’s hair and for making him feel comfortable, loved and accepted.” Bilbo had tears in his eyes. “I am so happy that he will be in a family where he is loved deeply by those around him.”

Kili reached his free arm out to hug his uncle as they walked. He knew that Bilbo had struggled in his life, he didn’t know all the details but he knew that Bilbo was no stranger to loneliness and sadness, even before his Uncle Thorin had treated him so badly. “Uncle, I consider this little one my brother. I would do anything for him, and you, and Thrayda. You are my family. There is no reason to thank me for doing what any big brother would do for his little brother.” He smiled softly at his uncle. “I will be here to help you with him in any way you need. If Thrayda is having a bad night and you need help with Frodo, you can send him down to my room to stay. I know this is a lot for you to be taking on, especially after just barely birthing that wee one, so I am here.” He squeezed his uncle a little tighter as they approached his room.

Bilbo opened the door and let them in, he watched as Kili walked into Frodo’s room where nightclothes had already been set out. He watched as Kili gently undressed Frodo from his dirty traveling clothes and gingerly eased his night shirt on him before tucking him into his bed. He placed the bear in his arms and pulled the blanket up, tucking it under his chin before gently placing a kiss on the tiny hobbit’s head.

Kili walked back into Thorin and Bilbo’s main room stretching his arms up over his head and yawning loudly. “Well Uncle, I am exhausted myself and better bathe before going to bed. Frodo informed me yesterday that I stink like a troll.” Bilbo laughed at this shaking his head. “I will see you and my cousins tomorrow for breakfast.” Smiling broadly as he shut the door.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Sorry it took me so long to update. :-) I have been sick lately, having one sickness hit me after another, and I have been feeling creatively constipated with writing. I was at a loss for where to take the story next. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Feel free to express any ideas or wishes to have in the plot in the future. :-D Enjoy!

Bilbo was excited to be able to enjoy a visit to the library with Ori. Having both Thrayda and Frodo to care for left very little time for himself. Thank Aule that Thorin had offered to stay with the sleeping Thrayda and Frodo during nap time to allow him to escape for a few quiet moments for himself. The library was his favorite place in all of Erebor, aside from his family’s chambers. He loved the smell of the old books, of parchment and ink. It was a great comfort to his soul the moment he stepped in.

He quickly found Ori pouring over a pile of scrolls, examining them intensely.

“Hello Ori.” Bilbo said quietly, causing Ori to just about jump out of his skin.

“Bilbo! I didn’t hear you come in! You scared me near to death.” Ori chuckled out clenching his tunic at his chest. “How is our dear little Frodo adjusting to life in Erebor?”  
Ori and the rest of the company had come to visit Bilbo and Frodo, but they all had responsibilities, and visits were not as often as Bilbo would like. If Bilbo had his way they would all be over every day and eating supper with them every evening as well.

“He’s doing well.” Bilbo smiled at his friend “We are just taking it one day at a time right now.” Ori nodded. 

“How are the nightmares?” Ori asked sheepishly. Bilbo sighed heavily; he and Thorin had not been getting a great deal of sleep the first few weeks that Frodo had arrived, between newborn Thrayda, and Frodo with his nightmares. Thankfully Kili was there to help with Frodo. Kili had taken to sleeping in the other room adjoining Bilbo and Thorin’s that would eventually become Thrayda’s room, to be on hand in case Frodo suffered from a nightmare. Bilbo watched in awe as Kili would rise quickly, and without any complaint to climb into Frodo’s bed with him and suffer the blows that the tiny fists would deliver to his chest. He would then rock and comfort a crying Frodo until he fell back to sleep. 

“They are growing less frequent. I don’t know where we would be if it weren’t for Kili’s patience and kindness towards Frodo.” Bilbo sighed. Ori placed his hand on Bilbo’s and squeezed it lightly. “I can only imagine.” He replied.

“So how is Dwalin?” Bilbo said quickly with a cheeky grin on his face, as he watched the scribe become quite flustered and blushing. “I uh…..I don’t know what you mean…..um.” Bilbo giggled. “Have you two still not talked about your feelings for each other? You should Ori. He cares for you deeply, I can see it in the way he watches you.” Bilbo placed a hand on Ori’s shoulder, calming the scribe temporarily. “I see through his gruff dumb dwarf mask.” Ori smiled softly.

“Do you really think so?”

“I KNOW so.” Bilbo smiled at Ori, squeezing his shoulder reassuringly before heading off to collect some new books for himself to bring back to his rooms, along with some books that Frodo might like as well.

He was glad that Frodo liked to read and learn. He had taken a shining to Balin and thoroughly enjoyed his lessons. Frodo would curl up in Thorin’s lap in their biggest chair and read to himself quietly as Thorin snoozed. Frodo had grown comfortable around Thorin, and for that Bilbo was grateful. They had fallen into a comfortable routine of spending their time together. Thorin was a natural at being a father. He carefully balanced his responsibilities as king, husband, and father swimmingly. Bilbo’s heart felt full enough to burst with love and happiness he had in his life. He sighed contently to himself as he brought his books to Ori so he could document that he had taken them out.

As Bilbo walked back to the royal chambers he admired the shining polished halls of Erebor. Erebor had an amazing breathtaking beauty to it that Bilbo didn’t think that he would ever grow used to seeing. The people of Erebor had been so receptive of him and Frodo, and Erebor finally felt like home. He never thought that he would feel at home in any place other than Bag End, but he found that Bag End seemed less inviting as the days passed that he spent in Erebor.

As he approached the royal chambers his heart dropped and panic began to set in as he heard Thorin’s voice raised. Bilbo knew the sound of Thorin’s wrath well, having been on the brunt side of it many times. He heard a high pitched scream that could only be Frodo. Bilbo began to run, clutching the books to his chest as he did, fear turning his veins to ice the closer he got to the door. He could hear Thorin’s rumbling voice through the door but couldn’t make out his words through the thickness of the door. He wrenched it open violently preparing himself for what might lie behind it.

The sight that met him shocked him greatly. The booming voice he had heard had been Thorin alright, but not in any raged. Bilbo watched as Thorin towered over Frodo with the carved wooden toy dragon as he boomed, “I AM SMAUG THE TERRIBLE HERE TO TAKE YOUR GOLD! FEAR ME!” Frodo, who was lying on the bed surrounded by the small wooden figurines of his friends screamed loudly again. “AH! DON’T EAT US!” Frodo cried.

Bilbo couldn’t help but giggle to himself as he watched the two of them playing. His heart swelled with pride and love while he watched his husband. “Never fear! Thorin will save us!” Frodo cried while holding up his wooden figure of himself. “DIE SMAUG!” Frodo shouted as he launched himself at Thorin who caught the shire-ling in his arms and proceeded to tickle the poor wee one mercilessly.

“Stop! Stop! I give up! Stop it Papa!”

Thorin stopped tickling immediately stunned but Frodo’s words. Frodo’s face went white and he ran from the room and slammed the door to his room behind him.   
“Oh dear” Thorin whipped his head around to see his husband standing in the door. Thorin rushed to Frodo’s door and knocked softly.  
“Frodo?” 

“Go away!” Frodo sobbed from the other side of the door.

Bilbo walked up beside his husband placing his hand on the small of his back as Thorin rested his forehead on the door. 

“Frodo dear? Its Bilbo, can I come in please?” 

“No! Go away! Just go away please!?!” 

Bilbo listened softly to the smaller hobbit crying on the other side of the door. “I will be right back love.” Bilbo whispered in Thorin’s ear as he left to fetch Kili, hoping that Kili might be able to assist where he and Thorin were at a loss.

When Kili and Bilbo returned they found Thorin with his back leaned against the door with his head in his hands. When he looked up from his hands it was obvious that the king had been crying as well. Bilbo came and wrapped his arms around his husband and rubbed his back gently, “It’s alright love.” Thorin just shook his head and looked into Bilbo’s eye. Bilbo could see the hope and sadness in them. He knew that Thorin loved Frodo as his own child; he had expressed this to him in the beginning. What Bilbo hadn’t realized would be how difficult it would be on Thorin when Frodo was reluctant to consider him a father figure. It broke his heart to see his love hurting so.

Kili placed his hand on his Uncle’s shoulder before knocking softly on Frodo’s door.

“GO AWAY!” the voice sobbed on the other side of the door.

“Little one, it’s me Kili. Can I come in?” Suddenly they all heard the latch click as Frodo unlocked it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frodo misses his parents.

Kili gently eased Frodo’s door open, slipping into the tiny hobbit’s room. He looked around the dimly lit room, toys scattered around the floor and books on the bed. “Frodo?” he called out softly, suddenly he heard the tiny hobbit sobbing in the corner. He approached Frodo slowly, “Hey little one, why are you hiding over here?” eased himself to the ground to sit in front of the tiny hobbit. 

Frodo looked up at Kili with tears filling his wide sapphire eyes. “I think I did something bad.” The little hobbit squeaked out as he sobbed into his hands. Kili sighed deeply and picked up Frodo from the corner of the room and squeezed him in his arms, lifting him up and carrying Frodo to the bed setting him on his lap.  
“What on earth could you have possibly done wrong little one?”

Frodo curled into Kili’s chest, clutching to his tunic. “I called Thorin, papa.” Kili rubbed Frodo’s back softly to calm the sobs that kept coming from the little one.  
“You have done nothing wrong Frodo.”

Frodo’s face meeting Kili’s gaze, his face filled with confusion and frustration and embarrassment. “But I have! My papa is dead. Thorin is Thrayda’s papa.” Frodo’s body crumbled again falling into a sobbing mess in Kili’s lap. Kili’s heart ached for poor Frodo.

“Little one, it is okay that you called Thorin papa. He loves you dearly. You know that don’t you? He loves you just as much as he loves Thrayda.” Kili put his finger under Frodo’s chin to lift his face to look at his own. Frodo nodded tears clinging to the tiny hobbit’s eye lashes. They sat in silence for a while.

“I miss my momma and my papa.” Frodo whispered into Kili’s chest.

Kili hugged Frodo gently. “I know you do Frodo. But it is ok to be happy here with Thorin and Bilbo. Did you know that your momma and papa picked your uncle Bilbo to take care of you?” Frodo sat quietly in Kili’s lap, his face still buried in Kili’s chest. “They picked Bilbo above all others that you knew. Because they knew that Bilbo would love you after they were gone just like they love you and look after you now.”

Frodo sat not moving in Kili’s lap for quite a while before he looked up at Kili again, “I don’t want to forget my momma and papa Kili. Not ever.” Kili leaned back away from Frodo slightly looking intently at the little hobbit’s face. 

“Is that what you are afraid of little one? That if you love Thorin, that you will forget your momma and papa?” Frodo’s eyes filled with tears again, his little body shaking from trying to hold in his cries. “Oh Frodo…..If you love Thorin it is ok.” Squeezing Frodo to him again, “I love Thorin even though my da is gone, but that doesn’t mean I don’t love my da and miss my da just the same. It just makes it easier when I feel sad.” He held Frodo tight and rocked him in his arms. “You don’t have to call Thorin papa or Bilbo da if you don’t want to. You can call them whatever you want. But you must always remember that they love you….very much. As do I. They will NEVER try and take the place of your momma and papa, they will NEVER wish you to forget them will NEVER expect you to. They just want to love you and make you happy. They want you to feel welcome and at home here with us. It’s okay to be sad little one, it’s okay to cry, and it’s okay to be afraid of new things.” Kili continued to rock Frodo in his arms gently, petting the small hobbit’s hair as Frodo began to calm himself again.

“I love Thorin and Uncle Bilbo….I don’t want to be sad…..and I don’t want them to be sad either.” Frodo choked out. “Do you think they are going to be mad at me? For slamming my door and not letting them in.”

Kili laughed sweetly at the suggestion. “No Frodo, they are not angry with you. They are just worried about you. They don’t want you to be sad. They want you to be happy, that’s all. No one is angry at you.”

“But I heard Thorin crying outside.” Frodo said blushing as tears came into his eyes again; he looked down in at his lap. Kili sighed, “Thorin is only sad because he knows you are sad, and he doesn’t like to see his loved ones sad or hurting. I promise you his is not angry with you. Trust me; I know what makes Thorin angry.” Kili opened his eyes very widely as he bumped his nose on Frodo’s making the tiny hobbit giggle. Frodo let out a big sigh before climbing up and hugging Kili tightly around his neck, before climbing down and walking to the door.

**

Bilbo looked up from his chair as Frodo’s door opened, Thorin kept his face buried in his hands, not having heard the door open, or the silent padding foot steps of the tiny hobbit. Bilbo watched silently as Frodo cautiously approached Thorin with his hands clasped in front of him, Thorin was perched on the edge of the bed elbows resting on his knees supporting the hands that held the kings tear streaked face. 

Frodo gently placed his tiny hands on the dwarf’s much larger ones causing Thorin to look up rather startled, tears still brimmed his eyes. Frodo and Thorin sat there staring at each other, both with eyes filled with tears and sadness for one another. Suddenly Frodo reached up and wrapped his arms around Thorin’s neck tightly. Thorin wrapped his arms around the tiny child hugging him gently but firm as he let the tears flow hot from his eyes, looking over to where his husband watched him. Bilbo smiled gently at Thorin who closed his eyes and continued to hug Frodo.

“I’m sorry….” Frodo whispered in Thorin’s ear. Thorin just rubbed Frodo’s back softly, “It is okay little one. No harm done at all. Are you alright?” he pulled out of the embrace to study Frodo’s face, blotchy and tear streaked.

Frodo sighed heavily again, “I just miss my momma and papa.”

Thorin brought Frodo to sit on his lap; “Would you tell me about your momma and papa?” he asked softly, “I never got to meet them. Your Uncle Bilbo has told me a lot about them, but I would like to hear about your favorite things about them if you would like to tell me.”

Frodo leaned into Thorin and rested his head on Thorin’s chest, “My momma was the prettiest hobbit in all of hobbiton” he said quietly “She had dark hair just like mine, and green eyes. She made the best tea cakes.” Frodo closed his eyes as he described his mother to Thorin. “She would always read to me before bedtime, stories about fairies and animals.” Frodo relaxed even more in Thorin’s arms. “And my papa was so strong. He would lift me high in the air and make me fly. He would snuggle me and draw pictures of me and my momma.” He looked up at Thorin hesitantly “Would you like to see my papa’s drawing of me and my momma?”

“I would like nothing more in all of Middle Earth.” Thorin said softly putting his forehead to the tiny hobbit’s. Frodo leapt off his lap and ran into his room past Kili and emerged a moment later with a yellow piece of parchment. On the paper was a drawing of a beautiful woman smiling brightly, hair pulled back with flowers in her hair, holding a smaller Frodo on her lap. “I believe that you are right Frodo. Your momma looks to be the beautiful hobbit lass that ever was.” He hugged Frodo gently “Would you like us to put this in a frame for you to keep it safe, and so we can always see your beautiful momma every day?”

Frodo looked at Thorin tears beginning to form in the tiny hobbit’s eyes as he smiled, “Yes. I would like that very much.”


	16. Chapter 16

“It’s today! It’s today! It’s today! It's today!” the small hobbits voice was the only warning before he leapt landing on a sleeping Thorin. “Wake up Thorin! It’s today!” Frodo exclaimed as he shook Thorin’s shoulders. The dwarf gave a growling grunt as he turned over to face the tiny hobbit with his mess of curls beaming down at him. He sighed heavily before smiling at the boy, “Yes Frodo. It is today, but don’t you think it would be better if we let Bilbo sleep since it’s today?”

“Too late. I’m already awake.” The older hobbit rolled over placing a kiss on his lover’s lips before turning to the bouncing boy on the bed. “Frodo, you shouldn’t have woken up Thorin dear.” Frodo just bounced on the bed further, “I can’t help it! I’m too excited!!!” A hearty chuckle erupted from Thorin who scooped up the child in his arms and tickled him, “Too excited!?!? Too excited?!?!” Frodo laughed uncontrollably under the attack of the dwarves fingers. 

Bilbo sat up and stretched, yawning loudly, “Well it’s not every day we get to have a big birthday party is it?” winking at his husband pulling on his dressing gown to fetch Thrayda from her room. The princess was growing quickly, now 10 months old. He returned with Thrayda in his arms, setting her on the bed. She immediately crawled over to Frodo to sit by him. Frodo was continuing to ramble off things to Thorin, who listened intently. “And Bofur, is coming, and so is Dwalin and Balin. AND Bombur is going to bring a cake! I’m so excited!!!” Frodo turned to Thrayda and took her hand in his before he leaned close to her and whispered “I’m so excited!” Thrayda put her hands on Frodo’s face and gave his curls a tug as she giggled. Frodo winced as his cousin pulled his hair, waiting for his Uncle to untangle her tiny fingers from his hair.

“And is your Uncle Bilbo excited?” Thorin asked, “Two birthday boys and one party.” He smiled cheekily at his husband.

“Well there are a lot of preparations today before the big party. I will be more excited once all the work is done.” Bilbo sighed lifting Thrayda again. 

“I will try to finish up my council meetings as quickly as I can to come and help love.” Thorin said leaning over and tickling Thrayda’s belly causing the infant to erupt in giggles. “Who is coming to help today?”

Bilbo’s face scrunched in thought, “Bofur, Balin, Bombur, and Ori are coming over for the whole day to help with food and decorations and gift wrapping. While Kili takes Frodo to play while we get ready, Dis is also coming to watch Thrayda.”

“Make sure she doesn’t steal her.” Thorin said smiling at Bilbo. “I believe she has been plotting ever since she was born. Her babies are all grown, I’ve seen her eyeing Thrayda.” Bilbo laughed loudly at this. He had noticed how much Dis loved spending time with her niece.

“I think it has less to do with wanting to steal her for her own, and the fact that she likes spending time with another FEMALE!”

A knock at the door distracted them, all eyes turning to the door. 

“ENTER!” Thorin shouted across the room. Kili walked in looking guilty of something. 

“KILI!!!” Frodo leapt from the bed running at Kili at full force before launching himself into Kili’s arms. “Kili, I’m so excited!” Kili sat Frodo down mocking confusion.

“You can’t possibly be excited, there is nothing special happening today.” The small hobbits mouth dropped down in a look of shock.

“Um…. Yes there is KILI! It’s me and Bilbo’s birthday today!”

Kili gently smacked himself on the head in realization. “Oh yes! THAT is happening today!” Smiling mischievously at his smaller cousin. “Well birthday boy, we can’t go out and about if you are still in your night shirt! You better go change and quickly! We are going about the kingdom today. Now scoot!”

Frodo turned and ran to his room quickly.

“Thank you again Kili for watching him today.” Bilbo smiled at his nephew as he walked up. Kili took Thrayda from Bilbo’s arms smiling. “Not a problem!” Kili proceeded to toss Thrayda in the air, catching her and bringing her down to blow raspberries on her tummy. Earning him a hard tug on his hair. “Ahhh! Thrayda!” he winced.

Bilbo moved quickly to remove Thrayda’s fingers from his nephew’s hair, thanking the stars that he himself had short hair. Frodo burst from his room with his shirt untucked, and one suspender hanging off his shoulder. “Ready Kili!” Bilbo rushed to stop Frodo, “Just a minute young man. You will look presentable when you leave these quarters. Stand still and let me straighten you out.” 

Frodo fidgeted annoyed at the need to look neat hurrying off to the door the minute Bilbo’s hands let go of him. “You behave and listen to Kili. Do you understand?” Kili handed Thrayda back to Bilbo, “Don’t worry we will be back for the party.” Smiling at his uncle before following Frodo out of the room.

**

Frodo ran around the corner quickly giggling. He had spent the whole day with Kili, and decided it was time to play hide and seek.

“Frodo! Where are you?” Kili called out. “You need to come back here!”

Frodo took off running again when he heard Kili’s boots approaching, his tiny hobbit feet silently padding along the floor.

“Frodo, I mean it. Thorin and Bilbo will skin me alive if I lose you on the one day they ask me to watch you on my own! Come back!”

Frodo ignored his cousin’s calls and continued to run until he ran into someone with a thud. He looked up to see he had run into a dwarf woman. At least he thought it was a dwarf woman, she barely had any whiskers on her face, the slightest and softest amount barely lining her jaw line, and she looked very hobbit-y.

“Oh hello little one.” She said brightly smiling at Frodo. “Are you lost?”

Frodo smiled up at her. “No, I’m not lost. I’m hiding.” He smiled, and put his hands up over his mouth to stifle the sound of his giggles. 

The woman giggled as well, kneeling down next to him giving him a quizzical look, “And who might you be hiding from?”

“My cousin.” Frodo said giggling looking over his shoulder to make sure that Kili hadn’t found him before pushing his fingers to his lips “shhhhhh”.

“My name is Jocelyn.” The woman whispered smiling brightly. “And what might your name be?”

“My name is Frodo.” Frodo beamed at her. The woman got a worried look on her face. “You are King Thorin’s nephew aren’t you. You should not be on your own little one.”

“Frodo!” Kili’s voice sounded behind them. Both Jocelyn and Frodo turned their heads to greet the stern looking Kili as he approached. Frodo let out a dejected groan. “Frodo, you CAN NOT run off like that. Its lucky you didn’t run into Thorin, if he found you on your own you would be down a cousin!”

Jocelyn stood up next to Frodo. “I’m so sorry for my cousin having had bothered you…”

“JOCELYN!” Frodo exclaimed smiling widely, “Her name is Jocelyn.” The little hobbit hopped up and down beside the woman.

“I’m sorry my cousin had bothered you Jocelyn. Thank you for stalling him so I could catch him.” Kili continued opening his eyes wide and shooting Frodo a goofy, yet threatening look causing Frodo to giggle again.

“It was no trouble, he is quite adorable. How lucky you are that you get to spend the day with him.” She smiled at Frodo. “He is quite the charmer. Once he told me his name I knew he shouldn’t be wandering alone.”

Frodo was glancing between Jocelyn and Kili, noticing Kili fidgeting a little.

“Do you want to come to my party Jocelyn?!?!” Frodo shouted startling both the dwarves, drawing the attention to himself.

“You are having a party?” She asked feeding into the hobbit’s excitement. “What is the party to celebrate?” Kili was watching the dwarf woman who was treating his nephew so kindly; not many of the dwarves had been as receptive to his Uncle Bilbo and his cousin. It was nice to have someone show the little hobbit kindness, especially one so pretty. 

“My birthday!” Frodo shouted excitedly continuing to bounce on the spot. “And my Uncle Bilbo’s. We are having a big party with all our friends. And since you are my friend you should come!” He beamed up at Jocelyn with his eyes hopeful. She smiled at Frodo looking a little nervous, before looking at Kili who had been staring at her, snapping out of his adoring thoughts when he noticed he was being watched. 

“You are more than welcome to come to the party if you like Jocelyn. After all it is Master Frodo’s party, and like he said, his friends are invited.” Smiling cheekily at Jocelyn, causing her to blush.

“I would be honored to come to your party Master Frodo!” Jocelyn said giving Frodo a small bow, causing Frodo to giggle again.

“If you like we are headed to the party right now, would you care to walk with us?” Kili asked sheepishly.

Frodo reached out to grab Jocelyn and Kili’s hands and began to drag them in the direction of the royal chambers. Jocelyn giggled, “Well I guess so”.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I got really excited about this chapter once I finished it. I was going to wait a day or so before posting it, but I CANT HELP IT! IM TOO EXCITED! ^^ Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also! Thank you for all the Kudos and comments. They make my day!

Bilbo was running all around trying to put the finishing touches on the party decorations and food. His face lined with worry and eye brows furrowed in concentration. He wanted this party to be perfect for Frodo, it being his first birthday without his parents.

“Everything looks perfect, you should stop fretting.” A voice whispered in his ear. He jumped grasping his chest and turned around to see his sister in law and daughter behind him. He let out a sigh as Dis wrapped her free arm around Bilbo’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

“Do you think so? It’s not the same as a party in Hobbiton under the big party tree, but I hope that Frodo loves it just the same. This party is really for him more than it is for me.” Bilbo sighed tiredly, taking Thrayda’s hand in his giving it a little shake. Dis had braided Thrayda’s bangs back out of her face, the babe’s hair was growing very quickly, which was normal for female dwarves according to Dis. Thrayda looked very Hobbit-like, though she had her father’s delicate dwarf feet, she was bare of hair besides the curls that covered her head, her eyes as blue as sapphires like her father and cousin’s. 

Bofur entered the room noisily carrying a pile of wrapped gifts, unable to see where he was walking due to the height of the pile. “Keep walking Bofur…..trust me! Keep walking just a little more….to the left…. Okay, now you can put them down, the table is right in front of you.” Ori called out directions guiding his friend to set down the gifts without catastrophe. 

“Bofur! You shouldn’t have! You are spoiling that boy!” Bilbo called out, causing the dwarf to smile broadly, his eyes crinkling and dimples showing. Bilbo knew there was no use in trying to change the dwarf’s mind.

“That’s what little ones are here for…spoiling! Besides who said that all these gifts are for him!” Bofur shot Bilbo a wink before wandering off to help Bombur in the kitchen.

There was a knock at the door before it opened. Dori, Nori, Dwalin, Oin, Gloin, his wife and son Gimli all walked in smiling. Followed by Fili and Fawna smiling, “Lovely apron Bilbo.” Fili teased, causing the hobbit to blush at the sudden realization that his guest had arrived, “Oh dear! I haven’t stopped to get cleaned up! Dis, could you….” The hobbit shot his sister in law a desperate look.

“I have Thrayda.” Dis said smiling, “You go get cleaned up. After all this party is for you too.” She continued as she walked over to her son and promptly smacking him in the head. Fili grasped at his head groaning, causing Fawna to laugh. 

“Where are Kili and the littlest Birthday boy?” Fawna said, looking around the room noticing everyone from the company was there besides Thorin, Frodo, and Kili.  
“Still out and about I imagine.” Dis replied. Thorin entered suddenly looking frantic, “I’m not late am I?” Looking around the room for his husband before walking over to his sister. “How badly frazzled is he?” Dis just laughed shaking her head, “He is quite frazzled, running this way and that. But he just left to get cleaned up before Frodo and Kili get back, which should be any moment now. Perhaps you should go help him.” She smiled widely at her brother as he tickled his daughter in her arms.

Thorin headed to their bedroom to assist his husband when Fili called out, “No funny business you two!” with a cheeky grin on his face. Thorin glared at him over his shoulder and his mother smacked his head again, this time causing Thrayda to erupt with giggles. “Is that really necessary mother?” he complained. Dis smiled brightly, “Yes. It is very necessary.” 

Bilbo and Thorin emerged from the bedroom moments later, Bilbo looking more put together, wearing a nice waistcoat. “Now is everything ready? Are they here yet?” he said looking around the room with his hands clasped as the door opened with a giggles following.

“Happy Birthday Frodo!” everyone shouted when the door opened revealing Frodo, Kili, and accompanied by a woman with short dark curly hair. Dis shot Kili a questioning look as to ask who the woman was who was holding Frodo’s hand, her glance to her brother showed him wearing the same expression. The woman looked quite unsure and nervous, glancing at all the people that filled the room. 

“Well who is this nice lady?” Bilbo asked brightly, sensing the woman’s discomfort as he approached his nephew. The woman fidgeted a little uncomfortably at all the people watching her. 

“This is my friend Jocelyn!” Frodo said brightly taking the woman’s hand in his, “We met today when I was playing with Kili. You said I could invite my friends to the party, so I invited her.” He smiled up at her, his grin reaching from ear to ear, and then back to his uncle who smiled back.

“Of course my dear! This is your party after all. It is very nice to meet you Jocelyn.” Bilbo smiled kindly at the dwarf woman, knowing how it felt to have all eyes on you, from his experience of being the lone hobbit in Erebor before Frodo’s arrival. The young dwarf bowed to Bilbo, showing her respect for the king’s consort. “None of that dear!” Bilbo exclaimed waving his hands in the air. “No need for formalities at a birthday party. Come in! Come in!” He took her by the arm and led her inside.

Dis watched her son as Jocelyn walked away with Bilbo, as she walked away he watched her. He had a distinct look of awe on his face. “Oh dear.” She thought to herself knowing that look, she remembered seeing it on Fili’s face the first time he saw Fawna. Bilbo led Frodo and Jocelyn to the long table that was set out for their meal. 

“Jocelyn! It’s lovely to see ye!” Bofur exclaimed walking over to the woman.

“Hello Master Bofur.” Jocelyn replied smiling shyly.

“How are your folks then? How long since you arrived from the Blue Mountains?” Bilbo watched his friend intrigued and curious as to his acquaintance with the young dwarf woman.

“Unfortunately the passed away while on the journey here to Erebor, our caravan was attacked by orcs.” The woman said softly, the faint signs of grief in her eyes. “I arrived about a month ago.” Bofur walked to the young dwarf with sympathy in his eyes and hugged the young woman.

“I am very sorry to hear that lass. Your father was a good friend to me when we worked in the mines together, made the days more bearable with him to keep me company.” Jocelyn nodded softly, acknowledging Bofur’s kind words. Bofur placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently, “Let me know if you need any help getting things together for yourself here in Erebor.” Jocelyn nodded again.

“JOCELYN! SIT BY ME!” Frodo shouted bouncing in his seat at the table. She smiled brightly, erasing the lines of worry and grief on her face and sat happily next to the tiny hobbit.

“Well I guess Frodo is hungry.” Thorin chuckled as he walked up behind his husband wrapping his arms around the smaller man’s chest. “And we know how he can get if he doesn’t eat.” Nuzzling his face into Bilbo’s neck.

“Right you are dear… EVERYONE let’s sit down its time to eat! ALSO we will be using our manners and silverware tonight!” The announcement was met with groans, including Frodo, who had decided that the dwarf’s way of eating was far more fun than using his manners and silverware.

“KILI! COME SIT BY ME AND JOCELYN!” Frodo shouted across the room at his cousin who was still hovering by the door. Frodo excitedly looked at Jocelyn who just smiled back at the bouncing hobbit. Kili walked to the table to take his place next to his cousin. He watched Jocelyn shoot a nervous glance in Dwalin’s direction, and as she fidgeted her hands in her lap. He could understand her nervousness he was HUGE and had tattoos all over his head. He watched as Frodo took Jocelyn’s hand and smiled widely at her.

The meal was truly a feast, filled with all of Frodo and Bilbo’s favorite foods. Despite Bilbo’s protests food was naturally thrown from person to person at the table, causing Frodo to giggle wildly and kick his little feet and clap his hands as Bombur caught some flying cheese. Bilbo just shook his head at the sight and mumbled something about dwarves and their lack of manners as feeding Thrayda some mashed fruits he had prepared for her. 

Kili watched Jocelyn throughout dinner as she quietly giggled to herself watching everyone. Kili couldn’t stop himself from watching her, something tugging in his chest, urging him to continue watching her. He watched the way her curls bounced as she giggled, her hair a deep brown, and her hair quite short. He had never seen a dwarf woman with hair cut to the length of her jaw, and her face nearly bare of whiskers. Maybe she had the same problem he had with growing out his beard. He didn’t mind though, she was breathtakingly beautiful if Kili was honest with himself. He wondered why she was so nervous. Suddenly Kili was pulled from his thoughts when Frodo hopped into his lap and pressed his tiny hobbit nose to his. 

“Whatcha lookin’ at?” Frodo asked the dwarf. 

Kili shifted uncomfortably, “Nothing.” He answered shortly. 

Frodo pulled back and looked at Jocelyn and then back at Kili, and then grinned mischievously. “Do you think Jocelyn is pretty?” Frodo whispered to Kili, causing the dwarf to cough.

“How about you sit down and behave yourself so you can eat some birthday cake.” Shifting uncomfortably in his chair.  
Frodo just smiled even wider at his cousin. “It’s ok; I think she’s pretty too. I won’t tell anyone though.” The tiny hobbit gave a giggle before hopping down off his cousin’s lap and proceeding to run to hop into Thorin’s; leaving a small empty space between Kili and Jocelyn. Kili snuck another glance at Jocelyn who smiled kindly at him, causing him to look away quickly.

Cheers erupted throughout the room as Bombur carried a large cake over to the table. It was 5 layers tall and had a sugar dragon perched on the top of the cake, and candles covering the top. Bofur, Bifur, rushed to help Bombur light the candles quickly before they lifted the tiny hobbit to stand on the table in front of the cake clasping his hands firmly in front of him in excitement as the guest sang Happy Birthday to him. When the song finished he closed his eyes and drew a deep breath before blowing out all the candles. Applause filled the room along with laughter and cheers for the tiny hobbit that beamed happily around the table at his guests.

Thorin grabbed swept Frodo off the table and tickled him gently as he set him on his lap. Bombur cut the cake and preceded to hand the plates to be passed down along the sides of the table. Jocelyn went to hand a plate to Kili, her fingers barely brushing the dwarf prince’s, causing his to blush a deep red. He quickly looked away and handed the cake to his mother who shot him a questioning look which caused Kili to blush even harder and to dig into the cake in front of him.

Bilbo stood and clinked his glass to get everyone’s attention, with no success. He sighed frustrated when he heard his sister in law’s voice ringing through the air.

“OY!” She shouted silencing all the dwarves around her.

Bilbo coughed quietly, “Um… Thank you Dis,” The dwarven princess simply smiled cheekily at him, “I just wanted to take this time to thank of you for coming this evening to celebrate my and Frodo’s birthday. And also to thank you for your continued love and support in our lives.” Bilbo’s breathe hitched as he tried to keep his emotions in check. “I truly am so happy to have each of you in my life and can’t imagine my life without you in it.”

Clapping and calls of “hear hear” rang through the air before Frodo’s voice rang through the air, “Can we open presents yet?!?!?!” causing their guests to laugh heartily at the little hobbit’s enthusiasm. 

“Yes little one. You AND Your Uncle can open presents now.”

The company settled down around the room and watched their favorites open their gifts that they had brought them, chatting happily and enjoying their each other’s company. Jocelyn sat shyly smiling and watching intently as the tiny hobbit opened his presents. Frodo would run up excitedly and show her the toys he had opened before running to show them to Thorin and Bilbo. Jocelyn always smiled brightly and listened enthusiastically as the tiny hobbit as he rambled on about things until he let out a long and loud yawn and rubbing his eyes.

“Alright birthday boy, time for bed.” Thorin said getting up from his spot on the floor next to Bilbo and Thrayda and walking over and scooping up the little hobbit in his arms gently. “Say goodnight to everyone so we can get you dressed and in bed.” Frodo let out a dramatic sigh before turning to everyone and said sadly, “Goodnight everyone.” As Thorin carried him off to bed.

“Well we must all be off as well.” Bofur said signaling to Bifur and Bombur. He walked over to Jocelyn and placed his hand on her shoulder, “Would you like us to walk you home?” Jocelyn smiled and nodded before getting up as well. She turned to face Bilbo, “Thank you so very much for allowing me to stay and celebrate with you and Frodo. I had quite a lovely time.”

Bilbo smiled back at her bouncing Thrayda on his knee, “It was a joy to meet you and to have you as well. Hopefully we will see more of you soon. Frodo seems quite taken with you.” 

Jocelyn smiled brightly at Bilbo, “He is an absolute gem. I enjoyed spending time with him. Thank you again.” As she turned to leave with Bofur and his family.   
Dis watched Kili watching her leave and smiled brightly, taking another look at the woman before she left. There was something familiar about Jocelyn, but she couldn’t place her finger on it.


	18. Chapter 18

Bilbo sat on the floor with his legs stretched out in a ‘V’ in front of him, Thrayda standing between his legs holding his hands with her chubby little fingers. Thorin sat opposite of his husband mirrored in his stance, holding his arms out lovingly to Thrayda, smiling widely. “You can do it little one!” Thorin said softly, almost a whisper. Frodo was sitting off the side with his legs crossed watching excitedly before shouting, “YOU CAN DO IT!” Smile filling his little hobbit face as Thrayda giggled.

Thrayda slowly let go of Bilbo’s fingers and stood on the spot for a moment, her tiny legs wobbling slightly at the loss of her support holds. Holding her arms up she lifts her pudgy right foot, and brings it forward in a step. Bilbo, Thorin, and Frodo hold their breath as Thrayda smiles and bring her left foot forward to meet her right, and she hurriedly takes three more steps before falling into her papa’s arms. The three cheer and Thorin scoops his daughter into his arms and smiles brightly at his husband. “That’s my girl!” he cries, patting his daughter on the back, bouncing her gently in his arms.

“Good Job Thrayda!” Frodo jumps up and down excitedly before running over and knocking Bilbo down in a huge embrace.

“What’s all this noise about?” Dis said happily as she walked into the room smiling at the little family.

Frodo jumped up and ran to his aunt clutching to her skirt, “Thrayda just walked to Uncle Thorin!” bouncing happily at the triumphant success of his younger cousin, his chest puffed out in pride for Thrayda.

“Well that is quite a big event!” Dis said happily, patting the back of Frodo’s curls as he hugged her legs.

“I want to go visit Bombur Uncle Bilbo!” Frodo shouted suddenly, smiling at his uncle,” PLEEEEEEASSSE?!?!?!” clasping his tiny hands to his chest, shooting Bilbo, and the Thorin a pleading look. Frodo knew a visit to Bombur usually resulted in something delicious to eat.

Bilbo sighed turning to his husband, “Are you alright to stay with Thrayda until we get back? She has grown too heavy for me to lug all the way to the kitchens and back.”  
Thorin simply bounced Thrayda gently in his arms before nuzzling his nose to her tiny one, “I think we can manage, plus we have Auntie Dis here to keep us company as well.” Thorin shot his sister a grin.

Frodo let out an excited whoop, throwing his fist in the air before running for the door, his uncle slowly following behind him.

 

**

Kili had found himself wandering a lot more lately. Not quite sure what to do with himself. He found himself thinking a lot about Jocelyn, which was absurd since they had only met once and hardly spoke during the time they, were together. He sighed heavily; he couldn’t get the image of her out of his mind. The way her jaw length curls bounced when she moved, and softly hung over her left eye, the deep chocolate color of her eyes that matched her hair, her beautiful porcelain colored skin… and her dimples. She had the most beautifully deep dimples that graced her face when she smiled and when she giggled. He let out another heavy sigh as he continued to walk aimlessly.

He snapped out of his thoughts as he caught a glimpse of Jocelyn passing by. He ducked around a corner, cursing himself for acting so foolishly. He peeked an eye around the corner stealthily as he watched her continuing walking down the stairs that led to the kitchens, her deep purple gown flowing gently behind her as she walked. Kili felt his chest tighten and warmth spreading through him, a grin unconsciously creeping across his face.

“What are you hiding from?”

The sudden voice caused Kili to jump nearly out of his skin, and least a foot in the air. He spun around to see his uncle and cousin standing behind him. He grasped at his chest to catch his breath and calm his heart rate down from being scared witless. Bilbo was looking at him with confusion lining his brow.

“Don’t sneak up on me like that!” Kili shouted.

Bilbo looked around the corner, missing Jocelyn as she entered the kitchens. He looked back at his older nephew again raising his eyebrow in question. 

Frodo was smirking mischievously at Kili though. Kili looked back at his younger cousin, “WHAT!?” he said acknowledging the tiny hobbit. Bilbo just shook his head.   
“We are sorry we startled you Kili, but I assure you we were not sneaking up on you. We were simply heading to the kitchens to visit Bombur on Frodo’s request. Why don’t you come along?” Bilbo smiled as Frodo took Kili’s hand and proceeded to drag his larger cousin to the kitchens.

Kili stopped in the doorway, watching as Jocelyn sat at the table next to Bofur, and as Bofur reached across the table and took Jocelyn’s hand giving it a brief squeeze. “That sneaky hat wearing git!” Kili thought to himself, feeling anger rising in his chest, and confusion in his mind; still unsure of why he was feeling this way. He didn’t notice he was clenching his fists until Frodo let out a pained cry, “Ow! Kili!” The young hobbit cried trying to pull his hand out of the dwarf’s bigger one.

Jocelyn and Bofur’s gazes shot up at the group in the doorway, smiling. “Hallo there!” Bofur smiled brightly at the bunch.

“I’m sorry Frodo!” Kili said softly to his cousin releasing the little ones hands immediately, Frodo just glared angrily at him, storming off into the kitchen towards Bofur.  
“What brings you lot down to the kitchens today?” Bofur asked picking up Frodo.

“Frodo requested making a visit to Bombur. Hello Jocelyn.” Bilbo smiled at the dwarf woman who proceeded to bow. Bilbo waved his hand at her again. “No need for formality between friends dear.” He smiled bigger at her, “You are a friend of ours, and friend to our other friends.”

Jocelyn smiled back at him before shooting Kili a glance, and smiled at the dwarf prince shyly.

“Bombur is in the pantries grabbing some supplies for treats” Bofur said to Frodo as he lifted his eyebrows at the tiny hobbit.

“TREATS!” Frodo cried happily clapping his hands.

Bombur walked into the kitchen with his arms filled with supplies from the pantries, “Treats? Do I hear a tiny hobbit who wants treats?” The ginger dwarf set down the supplies and shot Frodo and Bilbo smiles, while looking puzzled as to why Kili was lingering in the doorway and not entering the kitchen, but shrugged. 

Kili just stood there his fingers twitching at his side, before saying, “I have to go.” And taking off.

“What has gotten into him?” Bofur asked.

Bilbo just shook his head, “I have no idea.” No one caught Frodo’s knowing grin as he looked at Jocelyn.

“Uncle, can we invite Jocelyn for afternoon tea?” Frodo asked sweetly, winning him a charmed smile from Jocelyn.

“Well Frodo, it will be up to Jocelyn if she would like to come to tea.”

Frodo put on his best pleading eyes and turned to Jocelyn, “Jocelyn, would you please be so kind to come to tea this afternoon?”

Everyone including Jocelyn laughed at the tiny hobbits cheeky charm.

“I would be delighted.” She smiled.

“Bofur and Bombur you are more than welcome to join us as well if your schedules permit it.” Bilbo added. “But now we must return, I left Thrayda with Thorin and I have a feeling she might be being a handful today.” Frodo groaned before sliding out of Bofur’s arms and sulking over to his uncle. Jocelyn giggled to herself and gave a tiny wave to Frodo as they left. “I will see you for tea.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Its such a shorter chapter, But I wanted to make sure I got at least a small chapter up before the weekend, Hopefully I will be able to put up another one over the weekend. :D Enjoy!

Kili hurried away from the kitchens as quickly as his feet could carry him. What was wrong with him? “Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!” he grumbled to himself. “What would have been so wrong with saying, ‘Hello Jocelyn’ ‘Why you look lovely today Jocelyn’ ‘Want to go for a walk with me Jocelyn?’ ‘I love the way your hair is curly’ Ugh!” Kili let out a frustrated grunt smacking himself in the head. He stomped away from the kitchen areas; he needed to clear his head. He felt like it was as hot as a forge in the halls, he needed air. At least he could look forward to having afternoon tea and playing with Frodo as usual without having to worry about Jocelyn. 

Maybe he would ask his Uncle Thorin the best way to go about courting and showing attention to one he liked. Better yet to find out if the one you are interested in is even interested in you back, or if they are interested in floppy hatted mustached gits. He liked Bofur, he was his friend, but the way that he touched Jocelyn’s hand set something aflame in Kili’s gut. Yes, he would ask Thorin, then again it took Uncle forever to notice that Bilbo had feelings for him, and then he went and mucked it all by sending Bilbo away. Maybe Uncle would not be the best choice of confidant, maybe Fili? No, Fili would mock him and make things more difficult. Maybe Fawna, she was nice enough to be honest with him without making him feel foolish. He scrubbed his hands on his face aggravated. What was he going to do?

**

Bilbo and Frodo walked quietly back to their chambers, “So you really like Jocelyn don’t you Frodo?” Bilbo asked quietly eyeing the little Halfling suspiciously as they walked hand in hand. Frodo just looked up at his uncle with a look of innocence, doing a terrible job of hiding his mischievous grin. “I like her a lot. She is pretty…..I think Kili likes her too.” Frodo replied swinging his little arms as he walked.

Bilbo continued to look at his little nephew skeptically, “Uh huh….why do you think Kili likes Jocelyn?”

“Oh, I dunno…he was watching her the whole birthday party. He had his eyes all silly like when you and Uncle Thorin look at each other.” The older hobbit blushed at this, “I like Jocelyn because she’s nice to me. And….” Frodo paused before looking up at Bilbo, “I think Jocelyn is sad…. I mean her eyes look like she is very sad. I think she needs friends who can make her happy. I heard her tell Mister Bofur that her family weren’t here with her in the mountain…..I think she might need family just like I did before I came here.” Frodo’s face no longer mischievous, but thoughtful.

Bilbo squeezed the little hobbits hand, “Then we should be great friends with her wont we.” He smiled down at his nephew, pride growing in his chest. He had no idea how Frodo had grown so aware of those around him, but the young lad’s empathy for those around him was touching, and far more mature than what most 7 year old hobbits would be aware of. He didn’t know Jocelyn’s story, but he knew that Frodo was right; there was something sad in the young woman’s eyes.

**

Kili sighed as he turned to head to his Uncles’ chambers for tea, ready for a relaxing afternoon with his Uncles and cousins; when he found himself almost colliding with someone.

“Oh! Hello Kili” Jocelyn was standing in front of him. His breathe hitched in his chest at the sight of her, that warm feeling spreading throughout his body again. He wanted to run, as fast as he could in the opposite direction. But instead he found himself staring at Jocelyn with his mouth hanging open. He couldn’t help himself; she was smiling at him, her rosy red lips turned up in a small smile and her dimples beaming at him. “Where are you headed to?” She asked after an amount of awkward silence as Kili continued to gape at her.

Kili snapped out of his thoughts, “Just headed to tea with my Uncles and cousins.” He said his arms twitching nervously at his side again.

“What a coincidence, that’s where I am heading as well.” She smiled brightly at him. “Frodo and Master Bilbo invited me when they came for their visit this morning to the kitchens.”

Kili coughed, clearing his throat nervously before speaking, shifting about where he stood, trying to gain the courage to say the words lingering in his mind.

“Would care to walk with me to tea then?” he glanced nervously at Jocelyn, not knowing what to expect. He was met her gaze, her beautiful eyes sparkling as she looked at him, “That would be lovely.” Kili felt a fluttering feeling in his chest as they began to walk along. It was strangely quiet between them, Jocelyn kept occasionally glancing at Kili, her smile not wavering, if it were possible Kili could say it was growing and suspiciously looking rather cheeky.

“You look quite lovely today…” Kili said quietly as he looked away, causing Jocelyn to giggle. “Why thank you Master Kili, you look quite dashing yourself.”  
Kili felt his face flush red, he coughed again to try and get his wits about him. How could he be acting so silly? She is just a woman. He had been on the quest and reclaimed Erebor, this was ridiculous. He glanced over at her again looking at the package she held in her hands.

“What’s that you’ve got there?”

Jocelyn looked down at the package, “Oh just some iced cookies that I made to bring to tea. I have been working with Bombur in the kitchens since I haven’t quite found a place for myself here in the kingdom. Unfortunately I don’t possess any great skills above baking.” She fiddled with the package in her hands nervously; Kili caught the faintest hint of a blush on her cheeks. “My father was a miner in the Blue Mountains, and I spent a great deal of my time at home with my mother taking care of our home. So I didn’t have much time to learn a trade.”

Kili walked a little closer to Jocelyn, hoping not to be too conspicuous in his actions, leaning towards the woman as he spoke with his hands clasped behind his back, “Well, I think baking and cooking is a great skill indeed.” He smiled at her, “Having traveled on the rode quite a bit, I have a great appreciation for those who can fix food, and actually have it taste good. Besides, where would we all be if it weren’t for someone who knew how to cook properly, we would all waste away from hunger.” Jocelyn laughed at this.

‘Good. This is good. You’ve got this Kili.’ The dwarf thought to himself. They reached Thorin and Bilbo’s chambers and Kili opened the door, “After you.” He said politely beaming at Jocelyn who smiled back at him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili proposes a courtship to Jocelyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for the comments and kudos, they make me so happy and excited to write more.

Frodo smiled at his cousin as he walked in the room followed by Jocelyn, his smile beaming with satisfaction and mischief, “Kili! Jocelyn!” running up to greet the pair; earning him an equally bright smile from Jocelyn. “Hello Master Frodo! Thank you so much for inviting me to tea. I brought you a very special surprise.” The small hobbits eyes grew large with curiosity as Jocelyn handed him a small package that she was carrying. Jocelyn looked around the room, when she saw Dis she bowed deeply at the Princess, Dis acknowledging her gesture with a smile and a kind nod of the head.

Frodo reached up and pulled on Jocelyn’s sleeve to urge her over to the table where tea was set and he could open the package. He pulled her sleeve so hard that he almost yanked her dress clear off of her shoulder, in doing so revealing a large jagged scar that crossed from her shoulder low down onto her chest. Dis’ eyes widened in horror as her memories flooded back as to how she recognized the woman. Her heart sank and became overwhelmed with sorrow for her son. Jocelyn was quick to pull up her sleeve panic filling her eyes as she glanced at the princess as the small hobbit pulled her along.

Dis held Thrayda close to her, hoping that it would help the sadness she felt in her heart. Hoping that Kili would have the strength to face and endure the difficult road he had ahead of him if he was really serious about Jocelyn being his one.

**

Kili sat in his room rolling the bead around in his hand. He had spent the last month getting to know Jocelyn, through his walks with her to have tea daily with their favorite hobbits. He had learned so much about her, that she had no siblings, that her father was one of the finest miner’s in the Blue Mountains, and that her mother was an exceptional singer. She had confined in him the story of their demise during their journey. He had also discovered that her favorite flowers were daisies, favorite color was violet, her favorite treat were iced cookies (that she made regularly to bring to tea) and that when she laughed her eyes shined like stars.

Kili sighed letting his head fall back and rest against the edge of the chair he was resting in. Jocelyn was his One, he knew it. Every time he was away from her he felt his heart twinge with sadness. Her presence beside him, even when they weren’t speaking, brought a peace to his soul he had never known. Each night he dreamt of her smile and their life they might have together. His chest tightened at the thought of being able to spend all of his days with her, what a privilege it would be to share a life with her; and today was going to be the day that it began. Today he was going to ask Jocelyn to allow him to court her. When he met with Jocelyn to head to tea he would ask her. His stomach began to feel as though he had swallowed a thousand butterflies and his heart raced. 

“Don’t lose your nerve now Kili” he whispered to himself as he placed the courting bead into a small wooden box and slipped the box into his pocket. Taking a deep breathe he started out to meet Jocelyn, trying desperately to control his thoughts and breathing as his anticipation grew. When he rounded the corner where he was to meet Jocelyn he thought his heart was going to burst. She looked radiant standing there with a smile that reached all the way into her eyes. He felt his breathe escape him as his heart thumped hard in his chest.

“Jocelyn, I was wondering if we could talk a little before tea. Would you care to take a walk with me?” He said cheerfully as he approached her. She smile broadened, “That would be lovely. What is it you would like to talk about?” Kili walked with her towards one of the windows lining the hall, his hands began to shake and he felt as if he couldn’t breathe, his thoughts racing through his head.

“Jocelyn… I have really enjoyed our time that we have spent with one another this past month and I wanted to tell you I think that you are marvelous.” Jocelyn’s smile started to fall a little as Kili continued, “I think that you are the most beautiful dwarf in all of Erebor, you are funny, smart and the kindest dwarf I have ever met. I think about you all the time and I am happiest when I am with you.” Kili reached into his pocket pulling out the small wooden box opening it and taking out the courting bead, Jocelyn’s face was filled with shock. Kili took a deep breath to gain courage to continue on, “I would like to court you and one day be able to wed you. You are my One Jocelyn and I want nothing more to be with you forever.”

Kili looked up at Jocelyn hope hammering in his chest as he held his breathe waiting for her answer. When his eyes met Jocelyn’s they had lost their sparkle, the smile no longer shining there. No, now they were brimming with tears and despair, it felt like a punch in the gut as he looked into her eyes. He listened as Jocelyn took a stuttering breathe and she looked down, “Kili, I cannot accept this offer of courtship…I’m so very sorry.” With that she turned on her heels and began to run away, leaving Kili standing with his arms out, his mouth hanging open in shock watching as his beloved ran away from him. He could hear her sobbing as she fled.

Heartbreak began to flood over him. He felt as though he couldn’t breathe. “Mother, I need my mother” he thought to himself, not feeling like scolding himself for feeling like a fragile dwarfling. His heart was pounding in his ears as he ran to the royal wing, bursting into his mother’s quarters, searching every room for her. His heart felt like it was about to collapse as he was breathing heavily. “Where is she?” He shouted to himself, he ran to his Uncles’ quarters hoping he would find her there, his vision blurring as the tears began to pool in his eyes. 

He burst into his Uncle’s quarters searching with his eyes around the room to find his mother. When he spotted Bofur standing talking to Bilbo. Suddenly rage began to build in his gut as he looked at the hatted dwarf. He saw red, jealousy and anger coming to a boil. He clenched his fists as he began walking towards the dwarf before it turned into a run. He pulled his arm back and released a cracking punch the older dwarf’s face. Bofur shouted as Kili’s fist met with a resounding crack with his nose, blood began to pour from the dwarf’s nose as Kili made to grab at his throat.

Kili took Bofur by the throat and slammed him against the wall, tears streaming down the prince’s face. “This is all your fault! You are the reason she rejects me! You!” The prince’s voice was laced with venom as he tightened his grip on the toymaker’s throat, Bofur grasping at his wrists to try and free himself as he struggled for breath. “Why?!?!?! Why?!?!?” The tears falling freely down the prince’s face as the heartbreak washed over him.

Suddenly Kili felt a hand on the gruff of his neck and a roar as his uncle ripped him from Bofur’s throat, “This is my quarters and I will NOT allow violence here!!! This is a safe place for my children! YOU will remember your place! I will not have you frightening my children!” Thorin boomed at his nephew as Kili collapsed on the floor in tears. 

Bofur sunk to the floor grasping his throat before coughing out, “What are you talking about Kili!?!”

The prince sat on the floor with his head in his hands sobbing, “Jocelyn! I asked her if she would allow me to court her and I told her how I felt about her and she denied me!” 

Everyone exchanged glances ranging from mixtures of concern, horror and sympathy. “I assure you Kili that she did not refuse you due to anything that has anything to do with me.” Bofur said softly as he approached the sobbing prince cautiously, “There are things that you don’t know about Jocelyn, and her reasons have nothing to do with you or you not being worthy of courting her friend.” The toymaker knelt down beside the prince and wrapped his arms around his shuddering shoulders grasping him in a tight hug, allowing the younger to weep on his shoulders.

Dis walked out of Thrayda’s room where she had been keeping Frodo when she heard the commotion, her heart dropping as she watched her son sobbing on the floor. “What happened?” she asked quietly as she approached her brother who was holding her trembling brother in law, Bilbo looked absolutely frightened. “Kili asked Jocelyn to allow him to court her and she rejected him. He assumed Bofur was the reason, why I don’t know. He stormed in here and punched Bofur and then proceeded to try and strangle him. His behavior is unacceptable sister.” Thorin responded firmly.

Dis felt her heart clench at her brother’s words. It was time she told Kili how she knew of Jocelyn, and pray to the gods that he would understand and be alright. “I understand that brother, and I apologize for his behavior. It is partly my fault seeing as I have withheld information from him regarding the one he cares for. I apologize on both his behalf and my own for disrupting the sanctuary of your family quarters.” Bilbo grabbed the princess’ arm as she turned to go towards her son, “He need not apologize to us.” Bilbo said softly. Thorin opened his mouth to object but was silenced when his husband held up a hand, “I know how desperately it can hurt to be rejected by the one you love without a full understanding of what or why. Please take care of him and help him to understand.” Dis stared into her brother’s husband’s eyes tear filled and full of understanding, “…please?” Dis reached out and embraced the hobbit tightly.

She moved silently across the room to where her son was sobbing into the toymaker’s neck. Placing a hand gently on Bofur’s shoulder to take his place. She wrapped her arms around her son drawing him up from the floor, “Come my love, there are things you need to know about Jocelyn that I should have told you from the beginning.” She wrapped her arms tightly around her youngest son as she led him from the room.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is the mention of rape in this chapter.

Dis took her sobbing heartbroken son to her room and sat him down on her bed. Taking her son’s face in her hands she ran her thumbs under his eyes to catch the tears that were flowing freely. Kili looked up at his mother; it broke her heart to see the sadness and despair that lingered her son’s eyes, normally full of life and happiness. “She rejected me mother. I was so sure she was my one.” Kili looked down at his lap as he tried to suppress the sobs that were violently fighting to escape. “She said she could not accept my offer of courtship and ran away from me. She ran away from me in tears! What did I do wrong?” 

Dis gently caressed her sons face as he leaned into the comforting touch. “My dearest, you did nothing wrong. There are things that I must tell you about Jocelyn that may or may not change the way you feel about her and your wishes to court her.” Kili looked up at his mother with curiosity, tear streaks beginning to dry tightly on his cheeks. “I need you to listen carefully to what I have to tell you, and do not interrupt. These things may be difficult for you to hear, especially if she truly is your One.”

Kili took a deep breath and nodded as he sat back in his chair, preparing himself to listen to his mother.

“About a decade ago when I was taking care of matters in the Blue Mountains while you and Fili were away working with Thorin. During that time you were gone there were a family of dwarves that had been causing a great deal of trouble, nothing big at first, just small thefts and harassment of some of the other dwarf families.” Dis sighed heavily as she continued. “One of the dwarf families that they were harassing were Jocelyn’s.” She paused trying desperately to keep a hold on her emotions, not wanting to inflict anymore heartache on her son. “This family was warned that their behavior were unacceptable by Dwalin. He had warned them multiple times about the threats they had made against many of the miners, but the trouble with the family was brought to a head when they attacked a young dwarf woman.”

Her eyes met her sons to see the horror in his expression. “Jocelyn was found by Dwalin in one of the abandoned mine shafts when he heard screaming.” Tears began to fill the princes’ eyes as she continued on. “When he had found her they had her pinned to the ground, naked and exposed as one of them was holding her by her hair so she couldn’t move….and they had been having their way with her. They had also taken a blade and slashed her from her shoulder down over her chest and down her belly.” Kili brought his hand over his mouth trying to muffle the horrified sobs that were escaping his trembling lips. “It took our best healers to keep her alive, they had abused her so violently that the healers informed her family that she would most likely never have the ability to bear children from the amount she was bleeding out when Dwalin found them.”

Dis sat quietly letting her words sink into her son, watching him carefully; she waited for him to respond in some way. She watched as Kili clenched his fists in his lap, “What happened to this family?” he growled out where he sat. Dis moved closer to her son, taking his face in her hands and stared into her sons eyes. “They were punished, severely. Dwalin took care of their punishment, insuring that no one would have to experience the same pain as Jocelyn at the hands of brutes as them. Dwalin and I made an example of them with a public execution. There is no crime more heinous than that that was inflicted on that poor girl. They took from her something that is so dear and sacred, something that she can never get back. They stole her possibility of a future family. The dwarves suffered greatly, I saw to that, and then they were executed.” Dis felt her anger rising in her as she recalled the horrific events that had happened under her rule of the Blue Mountains. “I did not tell you these things because I did not recognize her at first, seeing as her hair is significantly shorter. I also did not expect you to suggest courtship so quickly. I hold myself responsible for what happened to that poor woman. As ruler I should have been able to protect her from the likes of those men.” Tears began to leak from Dis’ eyes as the guilt of her past began to fill her chest.

They sat in silence, holding each other’s hands. Kili broke the silence, “Did she reject me because she does not want anything to do with men after what happened to her?” his voice shaken with emotion. “I would protect her if she would let me. I would make sure no one would bring harm or sadness to her again.” Dis sighed heavily as she watched her son, he truly was in love.

“I do not know why she rejected you. My guess would be she is ashamed of what happened to her, and could quite possibly think herself an unworthy mate for a prince with her possible inability to have children. There are many emotions that come from trauma and none of us can know exactly what Jocelyn is thinking or feeling. What I do know, is that if you love her….truly love her…than her past will me nothing to you. If your love for he is pure and true and she is your One then you must go to her and make her understand your love.” Dis patted her sons face before placing a kiss on his brow.

**

Kili reentered his Uncle’s quarters to find Bilbo holding a rag to Bofur’s nose, the bleeding starting to subside. 

“I apologize for my outburst and my behavior. And I apologize for blaming you, Bofur, for something that was not your fault.” The toymaker looked at the prince with a genuine smile on his face, “No harm done laddie. It’s just my nose.” Bofur chuckled to himself as he got up from his chair and taking Kili by the shoulder, “Love can make ye do crazy things.” The toymaker hugged Kili tightly before patting him on the back. Bilbo smiled gently at his nephew, his face full of understanding and sympathy, nodding gently to acknowledge the apology.

“Bofur, I have a favor to ask of you.” Kili said sheepishly, “I was wondering if you could help me to find Jocelyn. I have some things I need to say to her. Things that NEED to be said.” Bofur smiled again squeezing Kili’s shoulder again, “Certainly follow me.”

Kili followed Bofur from his Uncles’ quarters as they walked down the hall.

“I take it your mother has told you about the incident from Jocelyn’s past.” Bofur said softly, glancing at the prince. Kili simply nodded, unable to speak over the lump that was steadily growing at the thought of the pain that Jocelyn had to endure.

“I hope you understand that I did not tell you about it since it is her story not mine. I was dear friends with her family, her father one of my best mates. I was there with her family as they waited for her to wake up after her attack. It was a terrible thing that happened. The attack is the reason she keeps her hair short, that was how they got ahold of her in the first place.” Bofur sighed lightly, “That is why I have been watching over her. She has no family now that her parents are gone, and I would hate for anything to happen to her. She had told me of how much she has been enjoying her time with you. You truly have made her happier than I have seen her in many years Kili.” Bofur smiled widely at Kili who was still silent, unable to express in words what it meant to hear his friend’s reassurances. “She also told me that she has felt safe with you over the last month. That Kili is something that is very special. Jocelyn has been afraid of just about everything since her attack. She’s skittish and after the orc attack that claimed her parents’ lives it intensified. You have brought that woman a peace and happiness that is immeasurable.” They stopped suddenly, “I will go in and talk to her first and then come out and get ye, is that alright?” Kili just nodded and waited silently in the hallway, after a few moments Bofur emerged from the door, “Go on in Kili, I’ll leave you two alone.”

Kili walked into the dimly lit room to find Jocelyn sitting quietly at her dining table with her hands clasped atop the surface. Her eyes puffed and red from crying. “Bofur said you wanted to speak with me?” Kili took a deep breath and sat in the chair opposite of the one he cared so deeply for.  
“My mother told me some things about you that I was unaware of.” He watched Jocelyn as the tears began to fill her eyes, “Is this the reason why you refused my offer of courtship?”

Jocelyn looked at him bringing her chin up quickly wiping the tears from her face, trying to put on her bravest face. “Yes your highness, a prince deserves to be wed to someone far better than I. A prince deserves better than broken and damaged goods. You deserve the best.” Hot tears spilled from her beautiful brown eyes, streaking her face.

The way that Jocelyn spoke of herself hit Kili in the chest as if a dagger had pierced his heart. “Is that how you see yourself Jocelyn? As unwanted damaged goods?” Kili found himself at disbelief that such an amazing woman could feel about herself that way. He reached his hands across the table and clutched Jocelyn’s hands tightly in one and lifting her chin up with the other.

“Jocelyn you are not damaged goods. You are a precious diamond, the most beautiful, and strengthened by the pressures and hardships that you have had to endure. You shine above all the rest. Your strength and ability to continue on is an inspiration to me. There is no one better than you in this life. You deserve the best. If I could take away all of the pain that you have had to endure in your life off your shoulders and give you peace I would.” Kili breathed in deeply, “If you would allow me to court you I would show you my love for you, how much I adore you and I would show you everyday what a precious diamond you are. I wish only in this life to bring you happiness and safety. I would never allow anything to happen to you as long as I draw breath. You will never be alone, I will do anything that I can do to show my love for you and comfort you.”

Jocelyn’s eyes glimmered with tears as she stared in disbelief at the prince. “You don’t care about what those men did to me?” her voice shaking with emotion. 

Kili squeezed her hands firmly in his, “I care Jocelyn, I care so much that it brings me heartache to know that you suffered so. I care because I wish I could have dealt out their punishments myself for them harming you, but it does not change the way I feel about you. You are no less beautiful to me knowing what has happened to you. I care because I feel so deeply for you; I care because they have made the most beautifully lovely woman I have ever met think herself to be unworthy damaged goods. But I love you Jocelyn, you are my One. I feel empty when I am not with you. You bring such joy to my life and warmth that spreads through my heart when I am near you. You are perfect in every way for me. When you move through the room it takes my breath away, watching you makes my heart almost stop. I want nothing more than to spend my life with you, to prove MYSELF worthy of your attention and affections.” 

Jocelyn smiled weakly as tears continued to flow from her eyes, only the sparkle had returned. 

“Jocelyn, would you allow me to court you with the intention of making you my wife, and bond my soul to yours? Will you allow me to braid my courtship bead into your hair?” 

Jocelyn smiled, with tears in her eyes as she nodded gently as Kili took her face in his hands and placed a gentle kiss to her lips as he wove his bead gently into a braid in Jocelyn’s hair.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of a more regular update. Been feeling a bit discouraged in my writing, feeling a little less than adequate at it when reading other fanfics. :-( Plus I have been having to edit and check my hubby's final papers since I'm the only one between the two of us who knows how to even remotely write. Anyways here it is. Hope you enjoy. As always thank you to those who comment and leave kudos, they are the reason why I push through and still write. :-D

Kili whistled brightly as he headed for the kitchens to fetch Jocelyn for their daily visit to their favorite Hobbits for tea. They had been courting for near 6 months and the dwarf prince couldn’t be more pleased. He had never felt so happy in all of his days; he was enjoying spending as much time as possible with her. He wished that he didn’t have to worry about pesky courting rituals. The prince let out a sigh as he thought of how badly he wanted to just take Jocelyn for his wife right now. 

As he rounded the corner to the areas where the kitchens where he was stopped abruptly distracted by the sound of the most angelic voice singing that he had ever heard. He strained his ears to follow where the voice was coming from, being led to the kitchens. He peeked his head in the kitchen to find Jocelyn the only one there. Pulling back from the kitchen and standing outside the doorway unseen he listened to the beautiful voice of his beloved, her heart making his heart feel light.

“Through the darkness of life,  
There is a comforter, the weaver of light.  
She serves to break through the sorrow and strife,  
Diligently bringing joy, the wonderful weaver of light.

She weaves her light into broken souls,  
Helping to heal and soothe life’s many wounds,  
Warming ones heart as a fire warms coals,  
Comforting one ‘til they enter their tomb.

She captures life and love with her color and with light.  
Pointing in the direction we destined to go,  
Helping to guide those to what is right.  
The beautiful guardian, the weaver of light.

Guide me please to beauty and love, bring me joy and comfort.  
Show me the way please, weaver of the light.”

Kili was amazed at his intended’s heavenly voice. He felt himself swell with even more adoration; if it was dwarvenly possible, for Jocelyn. Taking a deep breathe he entered the kitchen’s as Jocelyn finished singing her song.

“Hallo Beautiful!” His voice startled Jocelyn as she was carrying a plate of scones to the table in the middle of the kitchen. She looked around the room quickly, her curls bouncing around her face as she turned to see Kili standing with his arms folded across his chest.

“How long have you been there?” she stuttered out nervously. 

Kili sauntered up to her trying his best to be as charming as possible, smiling wide. “Not too long,” planting a soft kiss to Jocelyn’s cheek as he wrapped his arms gently around her waist. “Just long enough to learn a little bit more about you.” He continued to smile as he nuzzled his nose against her.

Jocelyn let out an embarrassed groan, pressing her forehead to his “You didn’t hear me sing did you?”

Kili’s smile just grew, “I did indeed, and why have I not before? You have the most exceptionally intoxicating voice. The song was beautifully inspiring; I’ve never heard it before. Where do you learn it?” He was truly feeling warmly light after listening to Jocelyn’s singing, his heart fluttering in his chest as he held Jocelyn tight to his chest. Jocelyn just blushed, sighing before placing her head gently on the dwarf prince’s chest. “My mother used to sing it to me as a child. I sing it whenever I am feeling lonely and missing her and my father.”

Kili’s heart clenched sadly at the thought of Jocelyn feeling lonely, he squeezed her gently hoping to convey some sort of comfort to her. He wanted her to feel safe, wanted, and never alone. As if she could read Kili’s thoughts she squeezed him back gently, “But I have no reason to feel lonely now that you are here.” She pulled back gently smiling at him, dimples flashing and her eyes sparkling as she placed a chaste kiss to the dwarf’s lips.

The connection of their lips sent warmth spreading through Kili’s whole body causing his knees to feel wobbly. Though they had been courting for some time, this simple physical connection of their lips still sent the prince reeling. He hummed into the kiss in approval, earning him a giggle from Jocelyn.

“Well we really should be getting to tea. We wouldn’t want to keep our favorite Hobbits waiting would we?” Taking her hand and leading her from the kitchens ready to spend the day happy in her company.

**

Bilbo opened his eyes groggily at the sound of giggling, only to see a blur of black curls run past his bed. Thrayda’s mane of messy curls flying behind her as Frodo was chasing her as they played. Bilbo groaned as he rolled over. Of course the day that Thorin had to go to Dale to have meetings is the day that he would fall ill. All he wanted was quiet; peace and quiet. But he knew that wasn’t going to happen today, and that he would get no rest now that Thrayda had embraced her ability to run about full of both dwarven and hobbit energy. Most days he would be delighted to run and play with his sweet daughter and his nephew, but today he felt absolutely terrible; nausea wreaking havoc on his body. He wished he had someone to help him today, but Dis would be busy taking care of the kingdom while Thorin was away tending to his Kingly duties. ‘Maybe Kili’ he thought to himself before quickly dismissing the thought, ‘No, he will be spending the day with Jocelyn I’m sure.’ 

Jocelyn and Kili had become inseparable since they announced their courtship to everyone. He was so happy for the two of them. Dis explained later of Jocelyn’s past, making Bilbo swear to use the utmost discretion to avoid talking to her about it. Bilbo’s heart ached for the poor woman; no one should have to bear that weight on their shoulders. He felt tears welling up in his eyes. ‘What is wrong with me? I must just be tired; there is no reason for me to be crying.’ Bilbo sighed trying to sit up in bed, the overwhelming feeling of nausea tearing through him.

Frodo stopped chasing Thrayda and stared at his Uncle who was holding his stomach as he sat on the edge of the bed, “Uncle Bilbo are you alright?” his voice strained with concern for his elder. Thrayda stopped running when she realized she wasn’t being chased by her cousin, looking at her father as well. “DA! DA! PLAY!” She shouted joyously. 

“I’ll be fine Frodo; I’m not feeling very well today. Do you think you can play with Thrayda for a little while? I will be out in a little to make tea seeing as it’s just about that time of day.” The hobbit felt nausea continuing to creep up his throat. “Of course Uncle! Come on Thrayda; let’s go play in my room.” Frodo gently took his younger cousin by her hand and led her out of Bilbo’s room as the older hobbit stumbled to the washroom, closing and locking the door behind him.

He barely managed to grab the bucket under the cabinet before his stomach emptied into with a violent wretch. He had not felt suffered such stomach problems in a long time. ‘What on earth has gotten my stomach so upset?’ he thought to himself as another wave of nausea caused him to vomit up more contents of his stomach. ‘I haven’t eaten anything out of the ordinary; No one we know has been ill…what could be the problem.” He began to sob heavily leaning his head gently against the wall he was leaned against with the bucket between his knees.

“I wish Thorin were here.” He whispered to himself. He longed for Thorin to hold him in his arms while he was ill. To have the comforting presence of his lover would surely help to subside these awful sobbing attacks and nausea. He vomited again crying at the exhaustion his body felt from being sick so many times in a row. Panic quickly running through his mind as the edges of his vision began to darken. “Frodo! Thrayda!” He called out quietly before his vision went black.

**

Kili and Jocelyn enter the royal chambers, excited to spend tea time with their favorite people in Erebor, giggling between the two of them as they walked. Kili stopped suddenly looking all around the sitting room finding it empty. “Kili! Jocelyn!” Frodo’s voice called from the tiny hobbit’s bedroom. Kili took Jocelyn’s hand leading the way to find his cousins. They found Frodo sitting on his bed with Thrayda, toys spread out all around them; Frodo looked at his cousin, his face laced with concern.

“Frodo, where is Uncle?” Kili asked gently, wondering why his tiny cousins are playing unattended.

“Thorin had to go to Dale, and Auntie Dis is working today and…..Uncle Bilbo is very sick” Frodo bit at his bottom lip as he stared at his older cousin.  
“What do you mean he is very sick Frodo? Where is he?” Jocelyn shot a worried look over the two little ones heads.

“He has been in bed all day; I tried to play with Thrayda so he could rest. He didn’t look very happy. He went to the washroom a while ago.” Frodo looked down at his hands that were holding the wooden toy version of Smaug the Terrible, “He was crying and throwing up. I tried knocking a little bit ago and he didn’t answer.” Frodo’s breath starts to stutter as he looks up at Kili with tears in his eyes. “Is he going to be alright Kili?” Kili looked to his love to find her face etched with the same amount of concern as the tiny hobbit. He knew why Frodo was afraid. Frodo still got quite sad at the thought of having lost his parents, and Bilbo and Thorin were his guardians now. The fear of losing his family again would be terrifying for the tiny Halfling.

“I’m sure Uncle Bilbo is just fine.” Kili said reassuringly, “I will go and check on him alright Frodo? Can you stay here in your room with Jocelyn and Thrayda? Maybe you can show Jocelyn how well I fight against Smaug? Hm?” Quickly shooting his tiny cousins a bright smile.

He slowly crossed his Uncle’s room and approached the wash room door knocking on it gently, “Bilbo are you alright in there?” The dwarf prince listened carefully pressing his ear to the door but he heard no one stirring inside. “Bilbo! Frodo told us that you are not feeling well, are you alright in there?” Kili raised his voice slightly, straining his ears listening again; nothing. He tried turning the doorknob only to find the door locked.

Panic began to rise in Kili’s chest as he tried to push the door open. Slamming his shoulder into the door firmly in attempts to burst the door open; he struck the door again and again until finally it opened to reveal a frighteningly pale Bilbo laying on the floor of the washroom, a bucket between his legs. The dwarf prince hurried into the washroom, scooping Bilbo into his arms quickly running him into the bedroom to lay him on the bed. He pressed his ear to the hobbit’s chest to hear that his lungs were filling with air, a small amount of relief easing his chest.

He ran to the doors of the quarters, slowing to a walk as he passed his cousin’s bedroom. He didn’t want to alarm or frighten the little ones, not wanting them to worry until he knew exactly what was wrong with his Uncle. He quickly stuck his head out of the door hoping a guard would be standing outside of it. Thankfully it was not time for a change of guard. He called for guard to come quickly; “You must fetch Master Oin, Prince Fili and Princess Dis immediately! Bilbo is ill and they are required as soon as possible.” The guard paled looking panicked before he hurried off to fulfill the command that were provided for him.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo is sick?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hubby is on a hunting trip. Cannot sleep well without him. So you get extra chapters! Congratulations! :-D

Kili walked into Frodo’s room briefly to reassure his tiny cousins, “Uncle Bilbo is taking a nap right now, he is feeling sick, but I am having Auntie Dis and Master Oin come to check on him to see how he is doing. They will make him right as rain all right little ones?” Thrayda clapped her hands and smiled at her older cousin, but Frodo still looked worried.

Kili walked over to the shireling and placed a hand on the side of his face, “I won’t let anything happen to Uncle Bilbo if I can help it. There is no need to be afraid.” He gave his tiny cousin a big hug while shooting a worried look to Jocelyn who had an expression matching in concern. “Now I have to go and check on our favorite uncle and wait for my mother. I need you and Thrayda to stay here with Jocelyn just a little while longer ok? Be brave for me Frodo. Alright?” Frodo gave a weak smile as he nodded before the dwarf prince left, closing the hobbit’s door behind him.

He rushed back into his uncle’s bed chambers and propped Bilbo up on the pillows before fetching water and a rag and dabbing it gently across the hobbits face hoping to wake him. Bilbo stirred slightly at the feeling of the wet cloth against his face moaning quietly. Kili continued to wet the cloth and slowly moving it across his Uncle’s face and neck as the hobbit started mumbling almost incoherently, _“Thrayda….Frodo…”_ Kili stroked his uncle’s hair gently, “It’s alright Bilbo, Thrayda and Frodo are fine. They are playing with Jocelyn in Frodo’s room. They are both fine.”

Kili watched as his uncle’s eyes fluttered open slightly, looking dazed and unsure of where he was. “Where are Frodo and Thrayda?” the hobbit repeated more clearly, his voice rasping from the sting of being sick so many times.

“Thrayda and Frodo are fine uncle,” the dwarf prince repeated softly continuing to wipe the cloth across Bilbo’s face, the color starting to return to his flesh, “They are playing with Jocelyn in Frodo’s room. We showed up for tea and found Frodo and Thrayda playing, Frodo said you were sick.” Bilbo’s eyes opened more as his nephew spoke to him.

“I was in the wash room,” Bilbo spoke strained, “I was feeling so ill and kept being sick over and over and over again. Why am I in my bed?” The Hobbit realized where he was and looked around confused, his memory reminding him that he had blacked out in the washroom and definitely not in his bed.

“Frodo told us you weren’t feeling well and that he wanted to let you rest and that you had gone into the washroom and had not come out. I had to break down the door, but I found you.” Kili shot the hobbit a cheeky grin to try and alleviate the stress and concern that covered his face as he tried to lift himself off the pillows before falling back against them.

“I’m sorry for causing you any trouble Kili, my stomach has just been bothering me terribly. I have not felt this ill since I was a small child.” Bilbo smiled weakly at his nephew, “I am very grateful for your help and being here.”

Kili smiled brightly, “No need to worry, Mother and Oin are on their way to check you over. We would hate for my favorite uncle to be terribly ill and not be taken care of.” At the prince’s words Bilbo started to try and get up, stuttering and getting flustered, “No, no, no, no, there  is no need for that, I probably just ate something that didn’t agree with me.”

Kili gently put his hand on the hobbits shoulder and eased him back down, “No ifs, ands, or buts about this now. Thorin would skin us all alive if he knew you were ill and we just left you here like this. Even more so if he had been the one to find you.” Kili frowned at his uncle now. “Does he know that you are ill? How long have you been feeling this way?”

Bilbo sighed and let his head fall back onto the pillows. Before he could answer Dis, Oin, and Fili all rushed into the room.

“What is going on?!?” The princess demanded with her hands on her hips, “A guard ran into the council meeting and said that we were needed immediately and that Bilbo was very ill.”

Bilbo put his hand up to protest, attempting to sit up again, “It’s really nothing Dis, I’m sorry to have worried you my stomach is just not agreeing with me today.”

“Mum, that’s not it at all.” Kili interrupted quickly, “When Jocelyn and I arrived for tea, Bilbo was locked in the bathroom. I had to break down the door and when I finally got in Bilbo was unconscious on the floor and very pale. I sent for you, Fili and Oin since Thorin is not here. Bilbo may say that it’s just his stomach disagreeing but he was unconscious, and that is more than just a stomach.” Kili said sternly fixing a glare in his Uncle’s direction. Bilbo sighed again, feeling frustrated that no one was listening to him.

“Fili, Kili, why don’t you two go play with your cousins, perhaps put the kettle on and make the little ones some food and tea. I know it’s well past tea time for them. They must be starving; Oin and I will take it from here with Bilbo.” She said shooting her sons a firm look that told them they were not to argue with her and they were to do as they were told. Once the boys had left the room Dis made her way to the bed where her brother’s husband was lying with his head tilted back on the pillows.

“What happened Bilbo?” She asked quietly, not wanting to bowl over him as her son had done. She knew that he was only concerned for Bilbo’s well-being. The hobbit let out a long sigh again before bringing his eyes to meet his husband’s sister. “I have not been feeling well is all.”

Oin moved forward standing by Dis, “What symptoms have you been having?” The old dwarf inquired. “Have you body aches? Nausea? Headaches?”

“No body aches or headaches. Nothing too prominent in the way I feel other than this violent nausea I have been having. It started off as just an off putting stomach ache but has turned into the worst nausea and vomiting I have ever experienced. Getting up makes me feel sick, walking makes me feel sick, it’s atrocious. I have run through my brain to think of what I might have eaten that would make me feel this way and there’s nothing. Absolutely _nothing_ that I can think of to be causing me to have this type of reaction.”

Dis and Oin exchanged a look, causing Bilbo to raise an eyebrow in question. Oin coughed and cleared his throat and looked away. Dis though stared seriously at Bilbo, “When was your last coupling with Thorin Bilbo?” Bilbo shifted awkwardly where he sat, feeling his face begin to flush. “I don’t see why that matters, or is either of your concern.”

Dis rolled her eyes, “It matters. When was your last coupling?”

Bilbo sat and tried to think to himself, “Our last coupling was less than a week ago. Why?”

“How often do you two get to have alone time like with each other?” Dis continued her questions.

“I don’t see how this matters…”Dis shot him a glare, and he folded his arms across his chest stubbornly, “We make time for one another at least once a week when the children are either asleep or away with others. Why, I don’t see why this matters.”

Dis looked at her Brother’s husband in disbelief, a smirk growing on her face as Oin groaned, “Well my dear brother in law, It seems that I will be having another niece or nephew here within the next year.”

Bilbo gasped, hurriedly bringing himself up to sit up full, fighting the wave of nausea that was building in his stomach. “No! No! No! There is no way! I have been taking my herbs…..at least I think I have been. There is no way that this upset stomach is a sign of my being pregnant, I was never ill like this when carrying Thrayda, hobbits don’t get ill like this, there must be some sort of mistake.” The hobbit rambled on rubbing his face in his hands. Dis giggled softly at his frustration, “I don’t see how this is funny Dis. Thrayda is just barely a year and a half.” He let out a frustrated sigh.

“My dear hobbit, brother, dwarven women become extremely ill when they are with child. It is part of a normal dwarven pregnancy. Perhaps with Thrayda you were presenting in more of a hobbit-y fashion, but I can assure you that these are signs of a dwarf with child.” She smiled sympathetically at him, “This is a blessing dear. Though it is making you miserable now, children are few and too far between in the kingdom of Erebor. Your children are the most precious of treasures that have been gifted to our race.” She sat herself next to the hobbit, putting her arm softly around him pulling him close.

Bilbo let out a sob at his husband’s sister’s words, “Dis, I was not expecting to be with child this soon after having Thrayda, I thought we would wait at least a few years.” Sobs began to escape, shaking the poor Halfling’s frame as his hormonal emotions took over. “It’s not that I don’t want more children, or this one I carry now, I just thought I would have more time before becoming huge and pregnant. I am going to get so fat again.” He turned his head and wept into the princess’ neck.

Oin shifted uncomfortably standing by the bed. Dis rolled her eyes and waved him away, “You may go Oin, but do not speak of this to anyone. Do you understand? If Fili, Kili, Frodo, or Jocelyn ask just assure them that Bilbo will be fine, nothing more. News like this should be told to my brother first by his husband before others are to know. Is that understood?”

Oin bowed , “Yes m’lady” as he turned and left the princess to console the sobbing hobbit.

“Shhhh now dear. It will be alright, the sickness should pass within the next week or two.” The hobbit sobbed harder into his sister’s arms, shaking hard. Dis simply sighed and continued to stroke the poor thing’s hair.

“How on earth am I going to tell Thorin? How is he going to react? We have not discussed the possibility of having more children. What am I going to do Dis?”

Dis shook her head laughing softly, “You just tell him. He will be very happy, I can guarantee you that. He loves you, he loves Thrayda, and he loves Frodo. He will love the babe you carry in you just as much. He treasures his family above all else. Do not feel disheartened this will be a happy occasion. I look forward to having another dear dwobbit niece or nephew to spoil.” With those words she placed a kiss on the top of the hobbits head.

There came a very soft knock on the door, “You may come in,” Dis called out. A moment later the door was cracked open and two pairs of small piercing blue eyes were peeking in. Dis smiled brightly at the two little ones, “Come in my loves! Come in! Your Da is just fine. Just a bit of an  upset tummy. Nothing to fret loves, come in.” Thrayda burst in the door running across the room to leap into her Aunt’s arms, while Frodo approached hesitantly hands folded behind his back. Kili stood behind the tiny hobbit urging him forward.

Bilbo watched as the worried tiny hobbit stopped at the door, no longer walking forward. From the bed he could see the tears pooling in the poor boy’s eyes. “Oh Frodo dear, come here. I’m alright I promise you.” Frodo ran to the bed and crawled up into Bilbo’s lap clutching at his Uncle’s shirt, “I was so worried Uncle, I thought you were sick and were going to die. I didn’t want you to leave me all alone. I love you and I don’t want you to die.” The tiny hobbit sobbed uncontrollably into his elder’s chest.

Bilbo felt himself start to well up with his uncontrollable emotions at the sight of his nephew so distressed, “Oh Frodo, I’m not going to die. At least not anytime soon. I am quite alright I assure you. Just a bit of an upset tummy. Don’t fear my love. Shhh.” Bilbo rocked the small hobbit in his arms until Thrayda decided she wanted to be part of the cuddles as well, leaving the arms of her aunt and wrapping her tiny chubby hands around her cousin and father.

Suddenly Thorin burst in the room, panting and out of breathe as he leaned against the door frame to find his sister sitting with his weeping husband, nephew/son and daughter, dread filling him.


	24. Chapter 24

Bilbo continued to sob as he saw the look of terror on his beloved’s face.

“Come little ones, I think your Papa and Da need to have some quiet time to chat.” Dis smiled brightly at her niece and nephew before asking excitedly, “Who would like to come to Auntie Dis’ quarters for some tea and cookies?” The two tiny children cheered and ran out the room past the King. Dis gently patted her brother’s cheek wearing a face splitting smile as she passed closing the door behind her.

“They sent a rider out to Dale to fetch me. They told me you were very ill. What is wrong, what can I do?” Thorin was a complete wreck at the thought of his one and only ill with the children while he was taking care of politics, his hands clenching and opening repeatedly at his side uselessly. Bilbo sighed heavily feeling embarrassed at all of the fuss and drama that was being made by everyone over the simple fact that he had been sick. He sniffed, willing the tears to stop as he looked into his lover’s eyes that were filled with concern and sadness.

“You need to come and sit by me my love,” the hobbit said as he pat the bed beside him. Thorin shrugged off his cloak and outer armor as he walked to the bed to hold his husband to his chest. Terrified that something might be gravely wrong with him. “The reason why they sent a ride to you was because I was found unconscious in the wash room by Kili.” Thorin gasped pulling away from his hobbit to level him with his eyes.

“What happened!?!?!?!” His voice was laced with terror, Bilbo placed his hand on the dwarf king’s to help to soothe his worry.

“Well I have not been feeling very well the last few days…..” Bilbo hesitated, terrified at what Thorin’s reaction might be to the news he needed to share with him, “And this morning when I woke after you left I was wracked with violent spouts of nausea. I went into the wash room as to not scare the children as I became violently sick again and again before I blacked out from the exhaustion of it all.”

“Well did they have Oin come to see you? What did he say? What illness do you have? Is it contagious? Do we need to move the children to different quarters 'til you are well?” Thorin hurriedly ran through his lists of concerns until Bilbo placed his small soft hand on his whiskered cheek turning his face to meet his gaze.

Bilbo sat silently staring at his husband, praying that his courage would push through and that Thorin would take the news well. “Oin did come to see me and it is nothing contagious I promise you. Though your sister filled me in on some information about dwarves and what is really wrong with me.” Thorin just sat silently in anticipation, waiting for the hobbit to continue.

Bilbo took a deep breath and just let the words tumble out, “Thorin I’m pregnant.” The hobbit held his breath, bracing himself for a rageful reaction from Thorin. It was so difficult to remember if he had taken his herbs or not, what with Thrayda and Frodo always running around, never getting enough sleep. His mind had become a siv, important details and tasks easily slipping through. But the rage never came, the disappointment that Bilbo had been anticipating never ringing through the air.

Thorin only sat there staring at him, with tears filling his eyes and a broad smile growing on his face; his hands coming up to cover his mouth in shock. This was not the reaction Bilbo had been expecting. Thorin grabbed Bilbo’s face and pressed a firm and passionate kiss to his lips as he smiled into the kiss. Bilbo was taken aback by the sudden reaction to the news. Thorin pressed his forehead against his Hobbit’s as happiness and love caused his heart to swell and a lump to grow in his throat as tears of happiness flooded down his cheeks.

“How is this possible? I thought you were taking your herbs?” Thorin’s voice caught in his throat in its attempts to escape over the lump that had formed in the King’s throat. Bilbo began to feel his own swell of emotions, though spurred on more by hormones he was sure, as he began to sob, “I thought I had, but it’s so hard to remember lately. I have not been sleeping well what with Thrayda’s new found love of leaving her bed in the middle of the night to climb into ours. I must have forgotten. You are not angry?” Bilbo let out a whimper as he opened his eyes to meet his husbands. Thorin pulled back in shock at the question.

“Angry? Why in the wide world would I be angry? You are with child!”

Bilbo felt some of his insecurities falling away, but they would not go down without a fight. “Because I forgot my herbs. We hadn’t discussed the possibility of having more children. I didn’t even know if you wanted any other children besides Thrayda and Frodo, especially since our family has grown so quickly already this few years.” He let out a stifled sob as he turned his gaze to his lap as he fiddled with his fingers nervously as the sobs began to escape the Hobbit’s frame.

The dwarf king sighed as he moved closer to his love, pulling him into his arms and laying him back against the pillows against their headboard before gently caressing Bilbo’s shoulders and arms as he held him against his chest. “My dearest love, I could never be angry with you for any reason. We never discussed the possibility of more children because I did not know how you would feel about carrying anymore of my children. Your insecurities right now are a result of miscommunication. I would love nothing more than to have many children with you, but only if that is what you want. I never want you to feel pressured to do anything you don’t wish.” He continued to stroke his husband’s body soothingly as the hobbit let out a shuddering breathe.

“I just thought we would have more time to think about these things,” Bilbo let out a small chuckle as he continued, “But It seems we are to be thrown head first into the throws of insanely fat and crazy Bilbo again.” At those words Thorin shifted pushing Bilbo on his back into the bed.

“You my dear hobbit are the most beautiful creature when you are with child,” he growled as he pressed his body against his husband as he leaned down to press a kiss to the tip of the hobbit’s ear as he whispered into it, “You have no idea what the sight of it does to me, what the thought of you carrying my seed within you stirs in me.” He was practically purring as he thrust his hips forward grinding his body against his lover’s, the look in his eyes purely animalistic.

Bilbo let out a gasp at the connection of their bodies, shivers running up his spine at the feeling of Thorin’s breathe on his sensitive ears. “I can only imagine.” He said teasingly as he pulled his husband in for a kiss, abandoning all thoughts of insecurities and worries of the months to come, melting into the moment of pure bliss with having his husband close to him. The love radiating between the two of them, taking full advantage of the opportunity of being alone for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a lovely surprise it was to wake up from sleeping to find my inbox blown up with all your lovely comments! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely darlings! Here is another chapter! I hope you have enjoyed the many updates this weekend! Enjoy!

It had been two weeks of constant vomiting, and Bilbo was exhausted. This pregnancy was vastly different than his first with Thrayda. He was so thankful for his wonderful husband’s sister and nephew and his betrothed.  Dis had been taking care of Thrayda for the last two weeks, while Kili and Jocelyn took care of Frodo. He missed his children terribly, but knew that it would be no good for them to be here while he was still in heavy spells of sickness. Thorin had spent every possible moment by Bilbo’s side, rubbing his now very sore back, bringing him whatever he needed, and holding him through the ridiculous emotional spells.

Today was the first day that Bilbo had awoken without immediately needing to shove his face into a bucket. Cautiously he sat up in bed, waiting for the usual rush of nausea to overtake his senses, only to find that he felt alright. Thorin turned in the bed to face him, eyes heavy with sleep, “Is everything alright? Do you need me to get the bucket?”

“No dear, no bucket for me. I think I have gotten past the worst of it.” Bilbo stretched his arms hard over his head hearing his back pop, a movement that would have had him in tears yesterday.  “I don’t feel any sort of nausea right now. I actually feel like myself besides the pain in my back that is still there. I think I might want to go about today.” Thorin leaned up and placed a kiss to Bilbo’s nose.

“Do you think you would feel up to having a dinner here tonight for our friends?” Thorin wore that mischievous grin that only the Durin’s could wear, causing Bilbo to feel a little uneasy. He quirked his eyebrow at the king questioningly. “I just thought it might be nice to have all of our friends and family here and perhaps……..maybe……make the announcement of the new addition to our little family?” Thorin’s smile grew in cheekiness.

“You are quite excited about all this aren’t you?” Bilbo giggled at the sight of the king so giddy and excited to make the announcement. They had discussed when they would and, to be fair to Thorin’s now pleading eyes, Bilbo had agreed that once the worst of the sickness had passed they would tell everyone together. Thorin nodded enthusiastically before pulling the hobbit down to meet his lips in a deep kiss, stealing Bilbo’s breathe away. When they broke the kiss Bilbo let out a sigh, “Fine, you win. We can have an announcement dinner tonight with our friends. You can make the choice of when we announce it to the kingdom.” He pressed his head to Thorin’s, the king smiling broadly in triumph.

“Good.” Thorin placed another soft kiss to Bilbo’s lips. “What would you like for us to eat at this feast then my love? What do you and the babe desire?” Thorin had gotten out of bed and was tugging on his trousers and a tunic.

“Meat. Lots of meat.” Bilbo responded quickly. That was another aspect of this pregnancy; he was craving meat all the time. It didn’t matter what type whether it was bacon or venison. Though he had not been able to keep any of the food he craved down, it didn’t change the fact that he craved it just the same and when denied spurred him into emotional fits.

“Then you shall have it. Anything else?” The king walked back over to the bed leaning down so his face was close to his husband’s. Bilbo placed his finger to his lips imitating deep contemplation before pulling his husbands braid’s to steal another kiss. When he released him he let out a pleased sigh, “Nothing I can think of, though it might do well for you to visit Kili and Frodo. They will most likely have some wonderful ideas and Jocelyn as well.” Thorin nodded, reluctantly getting off the bed. He did not want to leave. Not when Bilbo was finally feeling better. He would rather stay there in bed with him all day and have his way with him. But his kingly duties had been shirked for too long, and required at least a small amount of his attention. He finished dressing and was heading to the door when he turned to look at his husband lazily lounging on the pillows on the bed. It was nice to see his beloved no longer hunched over with sickness. “I will give Thrayda and Frodo hugs and kisses for you. They will be excited that they get to come back home and spend time with us. You take it slowly today my love. I mean it. Just because you are feeling alright right now doesn’t mean that you will in an hour. Also, I will have breakfast brought to you.” As he turned to walk out the door he heard Bilbo shout from the bed, “DON’T FORGET THE MEAT!” Thorin chuckled as he left their chambers.

***

Before heading to the council room to deal with the, no doubt irritated, nobles. He headed to his sister’s room to find his nephew, adopted son, daughter and sister all sitting on the floor playing. Thrayda jumped up and ran to her father when he entered the room, “Papa!” Her tangled mane of black curls flying through the air as she ran, her bare tiny dwarf feet quietly padding on the floor. She was the perfect mixture of the king and his hobbit. Thorin caught her in a big hug and tossed her in the air, “Hello my princess! Have you been having fun with your Auntie Dis?” The little princess smiled and snuggled into her father’s neck.

Thorin walked with his daughter in his arms to the trio that sat on the floor surrounded by toys, “Good Morning Papa Thorin!!!” Frodo’s words made Thorin’s heart swell. Frodo had taken to calling him Papa Thorin in the recent weeks, and it made him so happy to hear the words for he loved Frodo as his own. Every now and then Frodo would simply call him Papa as Thrayda did, his heart swelled with love for his little family that was to grow one more within the year. “Hello Frodo! I have a favor to ask you.” Thorin sat on the floor with Thrayda in his lap, “Your Da and I are going to be having a big dinner tonight with all of our friends over. Do you think you can help Auntie Dis, Kili and Jocelyn comes up with some ideas as to what food we should eat?” Thorin saw his sister shooting him a knowing smile. Dis had not breathed a word of Bilbo’s condition and neither had Oin for which Thorin was very grateful.

“A big dinner? What for?” Kili asked in confusion and curiosity beside his mother. Clearly the prince had missed the look that his uncle and mother had shared only moments ago.

“Bilbo is feeling better now, no longer ill and has missed all of his family and friend and wishes to have a feast with you all to make up for the time he has spent in bed ill.” Thorin explained quite convincingly, Kili nodded at the suggestion no longer questioning it.

“Jocelyn will be happy to help.” Kili smiled, “Is there anything that you and Bilbo would like to be fixed.”

“Meat, lots of meat. Various types, but there needs to be a lot of meat.” Kili raised his eyebrows at his uncle, while Dis had to suppress her knowing giggle.

“Alright then….I will let Jocelyn know. What time do you want dinner to be served and are we eating in your quarters or in the dining hall?”

Thorin thought for a moment, “We will eat in our quarters. Sister, please extend invitations to all of the company, Kili you to Jocelyn. If there arises a problem as to why they cannot attend make sure you find a solution to bring them there.” He smiled as he gave Thrayda a kiss on her tiny, very hobbit-y, nose before he got up and left. Leaving Dis beaming with excitement.

**

Dis, Thrayda and Frodo were the first to arrive that evening. Dis wearing that mischievous Durin grin as she came and hugged Bilbo tightly. “Da!” Thrayda cried, jumping at Bilbo’s legs. The hobbit leaned down and picked up his excited daughter. “Hello my love! I have missed you so very much! Both of you!” He hugged Frodo to his legs with his free hand. “I have a surprise for you in your room! Why don’t you go and see what I placed on your bed?” The small child let out a whoop of excitement before running off to his room.

“So tonight’s the night?” Dis said cheekily.

“Yes Dis. Tonight is the night. Thorin was quite insistent on it. That once I had started to feel better we would immediately need to announce it to our friends. He is behaving like the children do when they are overly excited for something.” Dis laughed heartily as her brother’s husband spoke.

“Oh Bilbo, can you blame the man?” Bilbo chuckled in return.

“No I suppose I cannot.” Frodo returned clutching a small cloth bag that was filled with sweets. He had already started munching on them as he sat on the floor watching all of the food being brought into their quarters and placed on the large long table that had been placed there specifically for the special occasion. Slowly all the members of the company arrived ready to eat with them, each questioning on how Bilbo was feeling. All except Oin who tried his best not to make eye contact afraid to give any information away. Bilbo felt a smile creep across his face when he spotted Ori and Dwalin walking in hand in hand. They looked like such an odd pair together. The quiet scribe, and the rugged dwarven warrior. But they loved each other, Bilbo knew this since they set out on their journey to reclaim Erebor.

Thorin was the last to arrive, smiling from ear to ear as he called everyone to sit down so they could begin eating. Bilbo took his seat beside Thorin at the head of the table and quickly started loading his plate up with ham, back, and venison; along with bread and a small amount of vegetables. Thorin leaned over to Bilbo whispering in his ear so no one else could hear, “This babe is definitely filled with dwarven blood.” As he chuckled at Bilbo’s plate. Bilbo tried to glare at him but couldn’t, a smile too desperate to escape at the joy he felt.

The meal went as most would in the company of dwarves with food flying to and fro, drinking and singing. Thrayda attempted to sing along with her many adopted dwarf uncles, her still infant voice shouting incoherently, which caused them all to clap loudly in praise. Suddenly Thorin rose to his feet at the head of the table, causing everyone to become silent. His face splitting with the smile he could not help or suppress.

“My dear friends and family. Bilbo and I have asked you here today not just for your pleasant company. We asked you here because we have a very important announcement to make.” Thorin reached for Bilbo’s hand pulling him to his feet and to his side. “We are pleased to announce to you that Bilbo is with child.” A deafening roar of cheers and whistles erupted from the table that caused both Thorin and Bilbo to laugh. Only did the commotion quiet when Frodo’s voice rang out. “What?” causing small bouts of giggling from the grown dwarves.

Thorin left the head of the table and picked up his adopted son. “Well my little one, what I am saying is that you and your sister Thrayda are going to be getting a new brother or sister.” Frodo’s blue eyes showed naive confusion. “How?” the tiny halfling asked. Kili coughed awkwardly, attempting to suppress his giggles at the question. Dis smacked him hard across the back of his head before standing to join her brother taking her nephew in her arms and walking him over to Bilbo.

“You see little one your Da is going to have a baby.” That caused Frodo to gasp. “He is hiding the baby in his belly right there.” She gently placed her nephew's hand on his adopted father’s belly. Frodo wriggled from her aunt’s arms and pressed his ear to the older hobbit's belly. He looked up at Bilbo and smiled. Frodo stood there beaming, he felt quite grown up. He was going to be the oldest and was going to look after his younger cousin siblings.

Thorin picked up Thrayda from her seat next to Kili and hugged her tight walking him over to where Frodo was now in Bilbo’s arms. Thorin wrapped his arms happily around his small family, not caring that the room was filled with others. He was overwhelmingly happy to have his small happy safe and sound in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I went through and changed a few tiny details in the chapter. Since I wrote these last three chapters in a sleep deprived haze. A lovely reader informed me that they thought that I had written Thrayda to be growing up too fast and acting too old. I agreed after reading through this chapter again and changed some things around. Nothing big, just some dialogue.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili and Jocelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! To celebrate my birthday I gift you with this chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Thank you for all your wonderful comments and kudos!

The whole kingdom was in celebration after the announcement of Bilbo’s pregnancy. Everywhere they went they heard well wishes and congratulations. It made Kili’s heart happy; he was unbelievably excited to be gaining another cousin. He loved spending time with his cousins Thrayda and Frodo; they brought him joy and were great fun to tease. The only person he liked to spend time with more than his beloved cousins was Jocelyn. His time spent with her was special.

He was excited to be heading to fetch Jocelyn from the kitchens. Already having spoken with Bombur, Kili had arranged a surprise picnic where Jocelyn and he to share that afternoon. He hoped that she would enjoy the time off and the surprise just for her. He had asked Bombur to make all of Jocelyn’s favorites so she would have the best afternoon possible. Putting on his most charming smile he turned the corner and into the doorway of the kitchens.

“Hello my love! Fancy a stroll?” Jocelyn turned around from the pot on the fire smiling at the cheeky dwarf in the doorway.

“I can’t, I have to help Bombur to finish cooking for the council dinner this evening.” As if on cue Bombur stepped out from the pantry.

“I’ve got this covered Jocelyn. You and Kili go off and take a walk. You’ve worked hard enough for today.” The large ginger dwarf smiled brightly at her, then flashing Kili a wink when  Jocelyn had her back turned to him; replacing Jocelyn’s spot in front of the pot.

Kili started to bounce filled with excitement as he walked along with his beloved. He had a special gift to give her during the picnic. He had spent the last weeks worth’s of his evenings working on the most beautiful diamond ring to present to Jocelyn as another one of the many courting gifts he had already given her. His bouncing around earned him a confused yet still amused look from his curly haired beauty.

“Congratulations Prince Kili! May your family be blessed with the new addition of King Thorin’s” A young noble dwarf bowed low in front of Kili and Jocelyn earning him a nod from Kili; who was not eager to linger talking to others when he could be spending time alone with Jocelyn. The young dwarf hurried away giving way for Jocelyn and Kili to continue walking.

Kili didn’t notice Jocelyn’s smile weakening as they walked. He jumped in front of her once they started to get closer to where he had Bombur arrange the picnic. “I have a lovely surprise for you!” He smiled brightly rocking back and forth onto his toes, standing in front of Jocelyn. She smiled quirking an eyebrow at the eager archer.

“But you must close your eyes! And no peeking!” Kili quickly placed his hands over her eyes as she giggled. “Trust me, let me lead the way.”

Kili lead Jocelyn a little ways out past the stables where they kept the ponies to a beautiful tree that stood next the garden that Bilbo had insisted Thorin let him start there to make sure Thrayda and Frodo had their vegetables. Bombur had done a beautiful job; a large blanket and pillows had been lain out with a large array of food. “Are you ready?” Kili whispered in Jocelyn’s ear, waiting until she nodded and took his hands off her eyes.

His beloved gasped in quickly and turned to face him with a smile on her face. They type of smile that made Kili feel weak in the knees; with her eyes sparkling and dimples flashing. Taking her hand he led her to the blanket to sit down, making sure she was comfortable and situated before sitting down himself and serving her what foods he knew she liked.

Once Jocelyn had her fill of eating she laid back on the pillows to lounge in the slightly shaded sunlight, letting out a sigh of satisfaction. Kili couldn’t help but watch her, taking in the sight of his betrothed. His heart felt as if it was doing flips in his chest as he watched her chest rise and fall with each breathe, her soft lips in a relaxed smile. Now was the time.

“Jocelyn?” Jocelyn gently opened her eyes looking at Kili as he spoke, “I have another surprise for you.” The young prince reached into his pocket pulling out the small leather pouch he had placed the special ring in. Taking her hand in his, he slipped on the beautiful ring on her finger. The colors looked beautiful against her skin, shining silver with a large diamond set in the middle, surrounded by sparkling amethyst stones. The prince watched Jocelyn’s face as he pressed the ring over her knuckle to settle perfectly on her finger.

Jocelyn looked at Kili with tears in her eyes, sad tears. This was not the reaction the prince had anticipated. “Kili thank you for this gift, but I really am not worthy of it.” She looked down at her lap as quiet tears leaked from her eyes. Kili was feeling quite confused, “Who else if not you would be worth of a piece of jewelry as beautiful as you?”

Jocelyn bit her bottom lip as she tried to suppress the sobs that started to escape her mouth quietly. Kili scooted closer to her, taking her face in his hands, catching the tears that were leaking from those beautiful chocolate eyes with his thumbs. “What is this now love? There is no one else that I would give that ring to. It was made especially for you.” Jocelyn just shook her head as Kili spoke.

“I can never give you the life you deserve Kili.” She said quietly between sobs.

“What are you talking about?”

“I cannot ever give you what the king and Bilbo have.” She whimpered out, “I can never give you children and the family that you deserve. I have watched you with your cousins, and you are the most magnificent with them. You deserve to be with a woman that can bear you many children.”

Kili felt as if the air had been punched out of his lungs as Jocelyn spoke. He thought they had moved past this issue the night Jocelyn had accepted his proposal of courtship. “Jocelyn where are all these things coming from? I have told you I only wish to have you. I want only to have you by my side in life. Have I said something to make you feel pressured in this way?” Jocelyn would not meet his gaze, so he placed his hand under her chin turning her to face him. “Are you no longer happy with me? Do you find my company unfitting for you?”

Jocelyn took in a shuddering breathe, “No, I wish nothing more than to be with you but…” she held her breathe for a moment suppressing another sob that attempted to burst from her. “I feel that I am inadequate as a mate for you. I watch how the king is with Bilbo, with his children. I envy that Kili, I wish for nothing more than to be bonded to you and bear you many many children. But I know that is not a possibility for us, and I feel that I am robbing you a treasured part of life.”

Kili sat back and took Jocelyn’s hands in his, “Jocelyn, those things do not matter to me. If the gods decide to bestow a child upon us they will make it so. Nothing is completely impossible; if the gods wish it than it would be so. My only desire is to be with you and live a happy life. The only way you would be robbing me of a treasured part of life is if you deny me the chance to make you happy. Do not feel as though your past robs me of my future.”

He took Jocelyn in his arms pulling her close and gently rocking her as she sobbed. If they were not already deceased he would like to punish those that had made Jocelyn so unsure of herself. The fact that she still felt herself unworthy of love and happiness broke his heart. He felt helpless, not knowing if or how he could comfort his One.

“Do not ever think that I would not want you. This ring is a symbol of my love for you. Never forget that you are my diamond. You are treasured and loved, and I would have you marry me as soon as possible.” The last sentence tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop it, but he didn’t care. It was how he felt and what he wanted. He didn’t want Jocelyn to go on any longer doubting his love for her. Jocelyn pulled back from Kili’s embrace staring at him with redden eyes, “What?”

“I wish to marry you as soon as possible. I will talk to my mother and will make it so if you agree and wish it so.” Kili felt his heart swelling and his chest tightening in anticipation for Jocelyn’s answer.

“But we haven’t courted the proper amount of time according to our culture.”

“Sod it all Jocelyn! I don’t care of the rules or proper amount of time. I have known since the moment I set eyes on you that you were the one I wanted to spend my life with. There has never been another woman in my life that has made me feel the way you have. Every moment I spend away from you feels like forever. I don’t want to go another morning waking up without you by my side. You are the one I love and nothing will change that. There is you and only you. Say you will. Say you will marry me.” Kili was now sitting on his knees almost vibrating with excitement and anxiousness.

Jocelyn smiled at Kili’s confession; the dwarf prince could physically see her insecurities starting to ease. “I will,” She burst out smiling. “But only if your mother permits it. Seeing as my family is gone it will be your mother that decides.”

“If it pleases you I will ask for Bofur, Bombur, and Bifur’s permission. I know that they have adopted you into their little family and I would like to be proper in some form in all of this.” Jocelyn grabbed Kili by the face and pulled him in for a heated passionate kiss before letting out a sigh. The dwarf prince took his beloved in his arms and held her close and they lay down on the pillows, happy just to be in each other’s arms, excited for the times to come. Letting the rest of the world slip away, basking in the moment of love and adoration. 


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small portion in Jocelyn's point of view, Kili asks permission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all my lovely readers thank you for all the comments and kudos. Hope you are having a wonderful day! I hope you enjoy this newest chapter.

Jocelyn sat on her bed and stared at the beautiful ring on her finger. She was still in disbelief that a dwarf prince would want anything to do with her. It baffled her that Kili would so willingly give her the time of day and look over the many shortcomings she had. He made her feel joy that she thought would forever be lost. His smile was always genuine when he looked at her, lacking the pity that was hidden in most dwarves eyes when they regarded her.

He was everything any woman would ever want in a man. From his charming smile and his demeanor to his giant heart filled with love for all those that surrounded him. She let out a sigh as she rose off her bed to change to get ready for sleep. As she undressed she looked at herself in the mirror, turning slightly to look at the beginning of her long scar that began at her shoulder blade and ran over her shoulder, down her chest, and stopping right above her navel. She felt dread rise through her heart as she gently ran her fingers across her scarred flesh.

Her thoughts wandered to that dreadful memory of her attack in the mines, and she had to swallow down the bile that began to rise in her throat. As she pulled on her nightgown she couldn’t help but feel despair again. _‘How can Kili ever wish to be bonded to one with a body so scarred and defiled?’_ she had never been so terrified of the thought of Kili one day seeing the scar himself. She had been careful not to let it show whenever she was near him. She knew that the Princess had seen it the night of Frodo’s party, she wondered if she had told Kili of it when she informed him of her attack.

She constantly fought the never ending fears that the love and happiness she felt with the handsome dwarf prince would come to an end, that she would wake up back in the Blue Mountains once again sad and alone. She fought her insecurities every day, trying to believe the words that Kili would speak to her. His unwavering love he showed her humbled her greatly, his ability to see past what others could not made her heart swell in her chest.

As she lay down in her bed and pulled the covers over herself she turned on her side and let out a heavy sigh with a smile on her face. She would no longer try and fight the happiness that was being given to her. It was time she let herself be happy and accept the love that was gifted to her. It was time she embraced her future now that she had given Kili permission to consult with Bofur, Bifur, Bombur and the Princess about the possibility of expedited courtship and marriage. As she closed her eyes she couldn’t help but feel some of the stress in her heart be lifted, ready to dream of the future and her life with her beloved Prince Charming.

**

Kili paced nervously in front of the dwarves seated in his sitting area of his quarters. All of them staring at him unsure of why they were all there; Thorin sat beside Bilbo with his hand entwined with his while his mother occupied the seat next to the hobbit. Bofur smiled looking rather amused at the dwarf prince as he paced while Bombur and Bifur just looked confused. He didn’t think that this would be so nerve wracking.

“Um, Kili….You said there was something you wanted to discuss with us.” Bilbo said quietly after a long period of silence and watching him pace in front of them.

Kili sucked in a breath, stopped pacing, and stood up straight, bouncing slightly on his toes. “Yes, right. Well I wanted to ask you all here tonight because I want to ask your permission for Jocelyn and me to get married. I cannot wait the proper dwarven courting time. I want to… I need to marry her.”

Thorin, Bilbo, Dis, Bombur and Bifur stared at Kili with their mouths slightly opened in shock. While Bofur just smiled brightly from ear to ear.

“Kili,” Thorin spoke, “There are traditions and proper ways to go about these things. There are reasons why we….”

Kili felt frustration starting to build in his mind as he listened to Thorin speak, “But you didn’t adhere to those rules and proper traditions when you courted Bilbo.”

Thorin clenched his jaw in anger at his nephews mention of the way that he and Bilbo had come together until he felt Bilbo squeeze his hand gently. Bilbo smiled at him gently before speaking to Kili, “Kili why do you feel the need to rush things along? Is there something that has gone wrong? Everyone here is just concerned for both you and Jocelyn and we don’t want you rushing into something without good reason.”

Kili let out a sigh and looked at his feet. “Jocelyn is my one. I know this. I love her and she loves me. But my fear is that through a long and lengthy proper courtship that I will lose Jocelyn. Her past haunts her…every day.” Kili felt his chest start to tighten as he recalled his conversation with Jocelyn that afternoon. “Her past and her emotional scars run so deep that she constantly doubts herself and my sincerity and ability to love her. Just today she attempted to refuse my courtship ring to her because she feels herself an unfit mate for me.” Kili felt the tears stinging in his eyes, frustration and sadness rushing to fill the spot where anxiety had taken up during his pacing. He lifted his eyes to view his audience, each one wearing a look of concern and sadness. Bofur though had understanding in his eyes, and it was the miner who spoke next.

“As a member of Jocelyn’s adopted family, I would like to grant ye my blessing and permission to move forward.” All eyes turned to the Miner and toymaker in that moment. “Kili, I have never doubted yer love and concern for Jocelyn. I know that the two of ye are meant to be.  I also know how Jocelyn feels about herself, her past, and the violence that was inflicted on her during her attack. I agree with ye that this is the best way to go about it all.” The room grew silent again until Dis spoke.

“Son I must agree with Bofur on this matter.” Kili’s eyes shot to his mother, his heart almost stopped from shock; and from the look on Thorin’s face he was experiencing the same feeling. “It is partially my fault that Jocelyn holds these insecurities in her mind. Her attack was under my rule and I hold myself responsible for her suffering. I have seen her continuing strength throughout her time she has spent with you. I believe that her heart will be served well to be bonded to you, to have you by her side every day without her mind being poisoned by doubt. I know that your love for her is genuine and if Thorin will grant his blessing in this marriage than I will be more than pleased to help yourself and Jocelyn make the preparations.” Dis let her smile spread across her face when she looked at her son.

Kili quickly looked to Thorin who was sitting frowning in his chair next to his husband, while Bilbo was beaming at Kili before turning to the King and whispering something in his ear that only the King heard. Kili watched as Bilbo and Thorin shared a look; Thorin’s frown fading as he stared at the hobbit and then turning to his nephew. “I give this marriage my blessing and I give you permission to pick a date for the wedding and to make plans with your mother and Jocelyn.”

Kili felt all the breath in his body disappear as he felt his body wanting to burst. He grabbed Bofur from where the miner sat and hugged him tightly, letting joy filled tears stream from his eyes. “Thank you Bofur!” Kili whispered in his friends ear. Bofur simply pat Kili on the back firmly before pulling back. “Ye better take good care of ‘er Kili. Prince or no you will have we three to deal with if any harm should come to her. Kili felt two more sets of hands patting him on the back and he turned to see the smiling faces of Bifur and Bombur who hugged him tightly.

As he watched the trio chattering with his mother Kili turned to Bilbo and Thorin. He walked slowly up to his uncles, happy tears still falling from his eyes. “Thank you uncle.” He managed to choke out before Bilbo pulled him in for a hug.

“Thorin and I are very happy for you Kili.” Bilbo pulled back and looked into his nephews eyes, “I know firsthand how difficult these dwarven traditions can me. I also understand how Jocelyn is feeling to an extent.” The hobbit shot a glance and a smile to the dwarf king who just smiled back. “You two deserve great happiness and we support you in your pursuit of it.” Thorin pat Kili on the shoulder nodding at him as he took his hobbit by the waist and led him out of the room, followed by Bifur, Bombur and Bofur; leaving Kili alone with his mother.

Dis beamed at her son as she cupped his face in her hands, “My darling one, when did you grow up so quickly? I am so very proud of you in all you are doing. You will make a fine husband for Jocelyn.” The princess kissed her son on his forehead, “You remind me so much of your father.” Tears were filling her eyes now, “He would be so proud of the dwarf you have grown up to be. You make me proud and honor him every day you breathe.”

Kili felt himself swell with pride as he thought of his father, though he had never known him, it made him glad to know his mother was proud and thought him like him.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovers of loving love! I had requests to reveal what Bilbo whispered in Thorin's ear, so here it is! :D Its not a direct quote, but it will reveal the idea of what was said. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and as always I am ever appreciative of your kind words in your comments and kudos! LOVE YOUR FACES!

Bilbo sat in his favorite chair as he watched Thorin bidding Balin farewell; thanking him for sitting while the children slept so they could meet with Kili. He was glad to be off his feet, this pregnancy was proving more painful and trying than his with Thrayda and he was not very far along. He knew it could only get worse. He let out a long relaxed sigh as he leaned back against the plush chair, closing his eyes he enjoyed the support and comfort it was providing for his pained lower back. The sudden feeling of soft lips against his forehead brought his eyes back open again.

He was met with the face of his beloved, sapphire eyes twinkling as the dwarf’s mouth turned up in a smile. “You know I would not have approved to Kili’s proposal if it were not for you.” The king said softly, his smile only widening. Bilbo returned a knowing smirk. “I know.” Bilbo beamed up at the dwarf, flashing him a cheeky smile.

Thorin sat in the chair beside Bilbo’s, his hand taking the hand of his husband’s; his smile faltering as it turned to slight sadness. “I am sorry I ever made you feel that way.” Bilbo let out a sigh and turned to face the king.

“My words were not meant to cause you guilt my love.” He gave Thorin’s hand a squeeze, “I just want you to know that sometimes there are things more important than traditions and properness. I mean look at us,” The hobbit let out a gentle chuckle. “Our little family is made up of so many different elements. There is hardly anything traditional and proper about the lot of us.”

Thorin’s smile did not return at Bilbo’s attempt to lighten the mood between them. Bilbo frowned slightly before taking the kings face in his hands and placing a gentle kiss to his lips.

“Thorin, you were not the one who made me feel that I was unworthy of your love. It was more my own mind telling me I was not worthy. When I was back in The Shire alone, I had convinced myself that an unbelievably handsome, intelligent, heroic dwarf king would never want anything to do with me. The chances of it completely illogical and unlikely. But the doubt made sense to me as I felt I was only a hobbit.”

Bilbo ran his fingers gingerly through the dwarf’s hair as he placed his forehead against the kings. “I know how doubt can poison ones heart and mind. I have seen the look of doubt in that poor woman’s face; it is a look that I can feel and relate. She needs this. Kili needs this. This is the way they need it to be happy. Just as I needed you to knock on my door in the middle of the night while I was pregnant and alone, professing your love and regrets for me to see how one as wonderful as yourself could love me.”

Thorin had tears brimming his eyes as he listened to his husband speak; they slowly started to leak ever so slightly from his eyes. Bilbo brought his hands up and wiped them away gently as he smiled at his king.

“It pains me to know that you had to feel that way, that you had ever doubted your worthiness of my love.” When Thorin spoke his voice sounded broken, he lifted his gaze to meet his hobbit’s, “You are my greatest treasure. You were from the moment you accepted my affections. I hope you no longer hold any of those doubts in your mind still to this day. You and our children are the only things that matter the most to me in this life.”

Bilbo smiled brightly, “No Thorin, I no longer feel unworthy of your love. Where doubt once lay is now filled with the happiness and confidence that has grown through all you do. Not to mention the fact that I am once again with child.” Thorin let out a sputtered chuckle, the tears clinging to his lashes falling down at the movement the laugh brought on. The king placed his hands on his husband’s slightly swollen belly as he placed his forehead once again against the hobbit’s.

“If Jocelyn feels even a small amount of the doubt and sadness that you experienced, then I can understand now why Kili is so sure of himself in wanting to move forward quickly.” The hobbit nodded his head, forehead still pressed to the kings, “Especially with the trauma she has experienced as well my love. I have a feeling her doubts run much deeper than mine did, and for many different reasons.”

The pair grew silent as they continued to sit as Thorin traced nonsensical shapes on his husbands belly that held their child, their foreheads still connecting as he breathed in the scent of his husband. How he cherished his love and his family. He felt thankful for having them with him every day, reminding himself how lucky he was for his hobbit that he had almost lost.

**

Kili was panting as he ran excitedly through the silent halls of the kingdom towards Jocelyn’s quarters. All of the kingdom was asleep, save the guards that were on duty. As he got to her door he knocked loudly on it, the sound echoing through the halls. As he waited trying to catch his breath, no one answered. He knocked again loudly as he bounced excitedly, looking around the hall as he waited impatiently. He turned to knock again when the door was opened suddenly, revealing the sight of Jocelyn standing there in her nightgown; her eyebrows furrowed, eyes squinting as she glared out the door. Despite her scowl as she opened her door, she looked breathtakingly beautiful.

Kili rushed towards her and wrapped his arms around her tightly, lifting her off the ground and spinning her before setting her down again. Jocelyn looked properly confused and still half-awake when Kili stepped back smiling at her.

“Kili……what on earth are you doing here? It’s in the middle of the night!” She let out a long yawn before looking at the prince, waiting patiently for an explanation.

“They said YES!” Kili said excitedly, even though Jocelyn still looked very confused.

“Who said yes? To what?”

Kili rolled his eyes before taking her hands in his, “Bofur, Bombur, Bifur, Mother, even Thorin and Bilbo! They said yes! They said we can marry!!!”

Jocelyn’s eyes grew wide as Kili spoke, “You spoke to them **_already_**?”

“Yes! I couldn’t wait. I want to make you mine, so I couldn’t wait. Everyone agreed that it was a splendid idea.” Kili was practically vibrating with excitement. Jocelyn brought her hand up to her head, trying to wrap her mind around the words that Kili had been speaking; causing her nightgown to slip off her shoulder; revealing the beginnings of her scar.

Kili’s eyes fixed on the scar the moment it was revealed. He felt his stomach clench at the sight of it. His mother had spoken to him about Jocelyn’s attack, but he had never thought to ask what physical scars she bore. He felt a mixture of rage and sadness fill his chest as he stared at the scar, suddenly he became aware that Jocelyn’s face was turning bright red. She quickly pulled up her nightgown further, turning her back to him and hiding her face.

“Still so sure you want me as your wife?” Her voice was trembling as she spoke, her hand firmly placed on the shoulder of her nightgown to hold it in place.

Kili felt as if his bones were about to turn to mush in his body as he listened to her speak. Gently he reached out and touched the hand that was holding her nightgown in place, urging her to turn and face him. He laced his fingers in hers gently removing her hand from her shoulder as he reached up with his free hand to gently caress her face; making sure to wipe away the tears that were flowing from her closed eyes. Her breath was trembling as she held her lips shut tight, visibly holding in sobs.

Now was the time for him to prove his love to her the prince thought to himself, now was the time to let her know that there was no turning back and he meant every word he had spoken to her. Being sure not to startle her and to be sure he was not overstepping his bounds, he carefully pulled the shoulder of her nightgown to the side revealing the beginnings of her scar. He felt Jocelyn’s body tense as he moved the soft fabric. Without hesitation he gently placed his lips on the raised flesh of the scar, causing shudders to run through Jocelyn’s still tense body.

He slowly continued to move the garment to the side revealing more of the scar. He placed gentle kisses along the scar, over her shoulder and moved his way down her chest. Jocelyn released her hold on the rest of her nightgown, allowing Kili to unhook the buttons that had it fastened closed. The prince continued his journey along the scar making certain his lips passed over every inch of it, pouring his love into it as he moved, hoping to will away the pain that was set in his beloved’s heart.

As the prince undid the last button on Jocelyn’s nightgown it fell to the floor in a pile below her, leaving her standing in naught but her small clothes. She brought her arms up quickly to cover herself and her scar, trembling where she stood still as a statue, tears still streaming from her closed eyes.

Kili gently rose from where he knelt in front of her as he placed a final kiss to the end of her scar above her navel. He then took Jocelyn’s hands in his, gently removing her arms from covering her body. “There is no need to hide yourself my love.” He placed his hand gingerly under Jocelyn’s bowed head, placing a kiss to her forehead before easing her chin up. Jocelyn kept her eyes clenched shut, “Open your eyes my love.” He watched as she shook her head before fluttering her eyes open, tears flooding from them.

“I have never been more sure of anything in my entire existence as I am about my desire to marry you. Never have I seen one as beautiful as you.” He gently ran his fingers over the scar on her shoulder, “You are my warrior, stronger than any other I have ever met.” His fingers continued up her neck and into her beautiful curls. “Every day I breathe I will show you how beautiful you are to me. Every day of my being I will prove my love for you, to try and make myself worthy to be in the presence of one who is deserving of far more than I can give her.” Jocelyn’s gaze finally met Kili’s as the prince stood firm in front of her, seeing the adoration that his eyes held. He did not look at her in disgust as she had imagined he would, he did not look at her with pity. No. In the depths of his eyes was love. A love that Jocelyn could no longer deny was there.

Kili ran both hands through her silky soft curls before placing a chaste kiss to her beautiful rose lips. “My only wish in this world is to have my diamond be with me forever. Never doubt your beauty or your strength Jocelyn.”

Jocelyn let out a shuddering breathe, “I feared that you would not want me…not like this. Not with a body ruined by scars.”

The prince took a step back from her, “You are not ruined by these scars Jocelyn. These are your battle scars; they show the hardships you have faced and your survival of them.” Slowly Kili removed his outer layers and tunic and cast them to the floor; leaving his chest bare, revealing his many scars from his journey to reclaim Erebor. “Do you wish not to marry me because of my scars?”

Jocelyn’s face began to fill with blush again, “It is different Kili.”

“No it’s not.” Kili said firmly. “The scars we bear are the same. Both of us bear scars, their cause may be different, but they are a symbol of the same thing. Our ability to survive and continue on. There is no honor greater than that.” As he finished his words he swept Jocelyn in his arms and kissed her passionately. He had thought his love for Jocelyn could grow no more, but he was wrong. He gently picked her up into his arms cradling her to his chest as he carried her gently to her bed, prepared to erase all doubt from her mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went through and made some grammatical fixes. :-)


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo loves! Been feeling crappy about my writing again. Thank you for bearing with me. I LOVE YOU ALL for reading my chapters and story even when they suck. Sorry if this chapter sucks, but I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for all your comments and Kudos! They make writing worth it. I love your faces!
> 
> ALSO: If you are getting multiple updates for this story its because my computer was being crazy stupid and uploaded the same chapter twice, and then it was missing some of the words so I had to fix it again. I blame technology, so sorry. 
> 
> Enjoy :D

Jocelyn woke hazily, completely enthralled in the delectable heat of her skin pressed against her beloved. She felt rested for the first time in a very long time; her sleep having been one free of the terrors that plagued her since her attack. The anxiety that she would normally wake with was not there, she felt a sense of peace; her heart felt untroubled. She closed her eyes again pressing her ear to the sleeping prince’s bare chest and listened to his steady heart beat and breathes.

She had felt such trepidation about coupling with Kili. She had been terrified of what memories or feelings it would have boiled back to the surface, but oh how she had been wrong. She had never felt so beautiful than she did than the evening spent with Kili. Every touch we so gentle and caring. Every kiss filled with passion and love, nothing like the violent touches of her attackers. If it was even possible the prince had nearly eliminated every memory of any bad touch that had ever been laid upon her.

Just as she was falling back into the comforts of sleeping in Kili’s arm a loud banging at the door jolted them both awake. Kili sat up slightly before he laid his head back against the pillow with a groan, wrapping his arms around Jocelyn and pulling her close. “Just ignore it. They can go away.” The prince buried his face into Jocelyn’s curls and breathed in her scent before kissing them. “This time is for us.” Jocelyn felt her body tingle at the feeling of Kili’s breath against her.

The knocking became louder. Jocelyn let out a groan of her own before pulling away from the bed and grabbing her dressing gown. “Unfortunately I am not royalty and whoever it is won’t just go away because I tell them to.” She flashed the prince a twinkling smile as she drew her dressing gown tightly around her, being sure to cover all of herself, before tying it closed.

“That will change very soon my love.” Kili smiled back at her cheekily at her as he lounged on her bed flashing her a wink.

As Jocelyn approached the door the knocking was becoming annoyingly persistent. When she opened the door she found Bofur standing there looking very worried. “Are you ill Jocelyn? We haven’t seen heads or tails of you this morning. We were starting to get worried when you didn’t show up to the kitchens this morning.” Jocelyn felt her face flush, what time was it anyways? She couldn’t have slept that long could she?

Jocelyn heard shuffling behind her as Kili exited her bedroom and stepped into her main room. The sight of Kili sent a knowing smile to the hatted dwarf’s face though his eyes still held immense depths of concern and she knew why. “I am so sorry Bofur! I had no idea of the time. I will get ready and be down right away. I lost track of time.” She turned to give Kili a scowl for letting her sleep through her responsibilities.

“No!.....no you deserve the day off anyways to celebrate and plan for the upcoming celebrations. “ The hatted dwarf shot the prince a wink before turning on his heels to leave calling behind him, “I’ll take care of Bombur and the others!”

Jocelyn groaned as she shut the door, leaning herself against it. “This is your fault you know” she said trying to scowl at the beaming shirtless dwarf prince standing in front of her. “You let me sleep through my responsibilities! What are they going to think?”

Kili just smiled wider as he walked up to her and placed his hands around her waist. “I couldn’t wake you. It would have been a crime. I was enjoying watching you sleep quietly before I fell asleep as well.” He pulled her close and kissed her gently. “Besides once we are wed you won’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. If you wish to lie in bed all day and eat cakes, than you could. You would only have to go to the kitchens if it was something you desired to do. You shall be a princess under the mountain and you will receive all the praise and adoration you have been deserving of your whole life.” He gently kissed her jawline drawing a small gasp out of her. “You will have everything you could ever want and more my princess.” He continued kissing down her neck as his hands gently started to untie her dressing gown. Jocelyn’s hands ran up the bare flesh of his arms and to his neck as she tilted her head to allow the prince more access to her neck.

“Like Bofur said my princess, now the pair of us shall celebrate some more. Later we will meet with my mother to make plans for our upcoming marriage celebration.”

Without any hesitation he picked her up easing her to wrap her legs around his waist as he carried her back to the bedroom

**

“Thorin! Could you please wake Frodo? He’s already missed first breakfast and is going to miss second if he doesn’t wake soon.” Bilbo called out to his husband as he tried to wrestle a very ornery Thrayda into a clean dress since she had spilled her breakfast all over her previous one. The tiny girl thrashed her arms around crying in protest of being made to change. Bilbo let out an exasperated sigh and sat back and let her thrash on the floor, feeling far too tired and sore to be fighting with her this early on in the day. She would definitely be getting a nap later that afternoon.

Thorin laughed to himself as he watched his husband fighting a dress onto their daughter, not envying him in the least. Thrayda had quite a temper on her when she didn’t want to do something; a trait he  ** _knew_**  that she had inherited from his dwarf blood. Turning from the scene he headed towards Frodo’s door to wake the lad before things got too hectic.

The dwarf king knocked gently, “Frodo, love it’s time to wake up. Don’t want to miss breakfast.” Opening the door quietly he stepped into the room to find Frodo curled into a ball clutching something and sobbing. Concern flooded through Thorin at the sight, immediately he wanted to turn and fetch Bilbo. Bilbo always had a way of helping to soothe Frodo when he was sad, and when Bilbo didn’t work they would turn to Kili. He felt out of his element often in these moments. Quietly he moved to the side of Frodo’s bed before kneeling beside it. “Frodo, what’s wrong?”

Frodo shook his head hard as he continued to clutch whatever was in his arms. When Thorin saw blood starting to seep through the tiny hobbit’s fingers he gently pulled Frodo’s arms apart. He drew his breath in deep in shock as he observed the deep cuts in the Halfling’s hands. As he pulled the arms apart farther he revealed the broken frame that held Frodo’s fathers drawing of the little one and his mother. Frodo kept his eyes shut tight as he winced when Thorin took his hands gently easing them open to better look at the gashes that lay in their palms, then scooping him up into the dwarf kings arms.

“Thrayda broke the frame and ripped the picture.” The small hobbit sobbed into the king’s fur collar.

Thorin carefully took the broke frame that was now cradled in the hobbit’s lap, assessing the damage to it. The frame was definitely broken, probably from falling to the stone floor at some point. The drawing indeed had a large tear in it, starting from the corner and stopping barely outside the edge of the face of Frodo’s mother. Thorin’s heart clenched at the sight of the nearly ruined picture, knowing it was the last thing that the small boy had of his parents.

“We will get you another frame dear, and look the drawing is not ruined. We can still fix it.” The dwarf king desperately hoped that this solution would prove to remedy the situation. “Ori is very skilled in repairing damaged documents and I know he would be more than happy to help us repair your father’s beautiful drawing of your mother. Would that be alright with you if we had Mister Ori repair it and place it in a new stronger frame to keep it safe?”

Frodo nodded silently staring into his lap as he clenched his bleeding hands. Carefully setting the broken frame and picture on Frodo’s nearby shelf he gently picked the lad up into his arms as he stood. “We also need to treat these cuts on your hands Frodo, can we do that?” Again Frodo nodded silently, keeping his gaze down.

Thorin carried Frodo in his arm to the wash room to treat his hands passing Bilbo and Thrayda on the way, “What’s happened?” Bilbo’s face was flushed with fear as he saw the blood on both Thorin and Frodo’s hands. He quickly got up and stumbled after the pair into the washroom to get to the bottom of what happened.

“Nothing dear, I have this handled. There was an accident and Frodo cut his hand on a broken frame.” Thorin dipped a washrag into the wash bin and gently dabbed it on the wounds in the tiny hobbit’s hands causing the little one to wince. None of them heard a no-longer-tantruming Thrayda as she peek her head around Bilbo and entered the wash room.

“YOU BROKE IT! YOU RUINED THE PICTURE OF MY MOTHER! GET OUT THRAYDA!” they small halflings outburst startled everyone that was crowded into the washroom.

“Frodo, what has gotten into you?” Bilbo questioned irritated at the outburst as Thrayda ran from the room crying. Thorin shot his husband a look that said,  _‘not right now’_.

“Thrayda was in my room this morning and she threw the frame on the ground. SHE BROKE IT! She ruined the one thing that was mine. She ruined it! She did it on purpose!” Frodo sobbed as Thorin continued to wash away the blood from his hands.

“Now Frodo, I’m sure it was just an accident. Thrayda is still very small, she doesn’t understand the importance of it. We can’t get angry at her when she doesn’t know better.” The older hobbit tried to reason with the smaller.

“I don’t care. She ruined it. I don’t want to see her! I am so angry!” Frodo was clenching his fists again, drawing more blood from them. Bilbo looked shocked as Frodo never spoke that way to either Thorin or himself. Bilbo opened his mouth to scold the small hobbit but stopped when his gaze met his husbands.

Thorin leaned into Bilbo’s ear, “You take care of Thrayda and I will take care of this.”

Flustered and frustrated Bilbo stormed out of the washroom, shutting the door, leaving Thorin and Frodo to finish dressing Frodo’s wounds. Frodo sat on the washroom table quietly crying as Thorin continued to clean his wounds, then he applied a salve to them and wrapped them.

“You know that Thrayda did not do this on purpose Frodo.” Frodo didn’t look up from his lap as his adopted father spoke. “She is still a babe. She does not know how special that drawing is. She was probably trying to just play, it was an accident. You know that don’t you Frodo?” Thorin placed a large finger gently under Frodo’s chin easing his head up to look into his face. Tears were streaming down the hobbit’s face silently.

“I know, but I am so angry. That drawing is mine, it’s my papa’s and momma’s. Thrayda should not be in my room. I am angry.” The small hobbit’s face crumbled as he spoke.

Thorin picked him up and cradled him gently to his chest. “It’s okay to be angry Frodo. You are right. Thrayda should not have been in your room where she can ruin special things. But…we do not yell at each other here. You are not to yell at me, Bilbo, or Thrayda. Even if you are angry, we do not yell. I understand you are angry but we treat each other with respect, no?”

Frodo nodded as he cried into Thorin’s neck, “I know you are sad and angry. I know you miss your parents dearly. I know that I cannot take their place ever. But I love you very much Frodo, and we will fix the picture and get a stronger frame, and a shelf that Thrayda cannot reach so this doesn’t happen again. Is that ok?” Thorin dipped his head to look at the sobbing hobbit in his arms.

“Yes.” Frodo said softly. Thorin nodded, feeling pleased that they had come to an understanding.

“Good. Now we must apologize to Bilbo because we yelled at him. Come now.” Thorin placed Frodo on the floor so he could walk hand in hand with the kings as they headed to find Bilbo. They found him in Frodo’s room holding the broken frame in his hands. Tears were in the older hobbit’s eyes as he looked at the broken frame and torn drawing. “I am so sorry that this happened Frodo, we will fix it I promise.”

Frodo let go of Thorin’s hand and walked to Bilbo sheepishly. “I am sorry I shouted Bilbo.”

Bilbo pulled the tiny Halfling into his arms tightly, “No need to apologize. We all get angry and frustrated sometimes. Let’s you and I go see Ori to see if he can fix this for us. Thorin, will you see if Dis will watch after Thrayda while you are in your meetings so we can see Ori?” Bilbo took the drawing and gently rolled it up and put it in his pocket to prevent further damage to it.

Thorin nodded at the pair and picked up Thrayda in his arms from where she had been hiding behind the king’s legs as they watched the two hobbits leave the chambers, the older placing a kiss on the bearded cheek of the dwarf king and patting the still sad toddler on the back.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter than they normally are. Feelin a bit down lately. Hope you enjoy the chapter though. As always I am so appreciate of your comments and kudos. <3 you!

Bilbo cleared his throat loudly as he entered the Ori’s office in the royal library to alert the two dwarves that were currently snogging in the corner that he and Frodo were standing in the very open doorway. Ori and Dwalin broke apart startled turning to see where the noise came from. Dwalin blushed all over, his tattoos standing out all the clearer because of it. Frodo giggled beside his Uncle as the dwarven warrior flustered and placed a small kiss on Ori’s cheek before hurrying past the hobbits. “I need to be going…”

Ori rolled his eyes as the larger dwarf fled the scene, causing Bilbo to chuckle at the whole situation.

“Sorry to have interrupted you. The door was open and Frodo and I were wondering if you could help us with something.” Bilbo was beaming from ear to ear at the happy, normally shy, Ori not blushing in the slightest.

“No problem at all. The silly man gets embarrassed so easily. I told him he didn’t need to worry about his affections in front of our friends.” Ori approached the hobbits shaking his head and chuckling to himself. “If he is going to court me he needn’t be so embarrassed about showing affection.”

“If you recall Thorin was the same way when we were on our journey. The big warrior ones are the ones that embarrass the worst.”

The pair shared a good laugh at the thought of it all until Ori finally gained enough composure over himself, “Well Master Frodo, what can I help yourself and Bilbo with?”

Ori’s face turned to a frown and he looked to Bilbo when he saw that the tiny hobbit’s eyes were brimming with tears.

“We had a bit of an accident this morning.” Bilbo answered as he picked up Frodo and cradled him into his neck to allow the little one some privacy to cry quietly there. “Thrayda it seems was in Frodo’s room and the frame holding his drawing of his mother was broken.”

Ori let out a gasp as the words exited Bilbo’s mouth. “And in the process the drawing of Frodo and his mother became damaged, a rather large tear now is set in it.” Bilbo pat Frodo’s back gently as he felt the Halfling’s body starting to tremble in silent cries, feeling the tears wetting his clothes on his shoulder. “We were wondering if you might be able to take a look at it and see if you could possibly help us to repair it.”

Ori nodded knowingly before he placed his hand on Frodo’s back, moving his way to Bilbo’s back so he could address the small hobbit who was crying. Ori continued to rub his hand on Frodo’s back crooking his arm around Bilbo to do so. “Frodo don’t you fret. Whatever the damage I am sure I can fix it up sure as wink and have your Momma’s smiling face back in a frame in no time.”

Frodo looked up from his uncle’s shoulder, eyes puffy and red, his voice cracking and broken with emotion as he spoke, “Thank you Master Ori.”

Ori smiled at the boy lovingly, “Well Mister Bagginses lets have a look at the damage and see what I can do to help.”

Bilbo gently set Frodo down on one of the stools that sat beside Ori’s desk that was covered in books and documents. The dwarf began to move a few things aside, stacking books on top of one another until he had cleared a space for him to work. Bilbo gently took the rolled up parchment out of his pocket and unrolled it out onto the clear space for Ori to inspect.

Ori gently flattened the parchment out eyeing it over to assess the damage to the drawing. Frodo was clasping his hands anxiously in front of him as he watched the dwarf working, Ori lifted his gaze and smiled at the small anxious hobbit. “Nothing to fear little one, I will be very careful with your Papa’s drawing.” The tiny hobbit seemed to relax a little at the dwarf’s words. Ori moved himself closer to inspect the tear in the parchment before standing up straight and turning to the pair of very worried looking hobbits. “I can repair this no problem.” He smiled as the two hobbits let out twin sighs of relief. “And it will look as good as new. I will also have a special frame made for it that won’t break if it is dropped on the stone floor of your room little one.” He ruffled the small hobbit’s hair affectionately causing him to let out a little smile.

“Thank you so very much Ori.” Bilbo hugged the scholar dwarf tightly lowering his voice so Frodo wouldn’t hear, “Truly thank you. I don’t know what we would do if it was permanently damaged.”

Pulling back from the hug Ori just smiled at the hobbit, “Truly Bilbo, I am pleased to be able to help. I will enlist Master Dwalin’s help in crafting you a special frame little one.” The pair of hobbits were heading out the doorway when Bilbo called back at the dwarf, “Oh, I bet you will.” Resulting in a burst of laughter erupting from the office they left behind.

**

Dis placed a blanket over her now sleeping niece who was lying on her bed. The princess let out a relived sigh, Thrayda had been a right terror since Thorin had dropped her off. Thorin had explained what had happened that morning and the little princess had been upset and ornery from the moment she arrived in her quarters. She had thrown herself on the ground and sobbed and kicked and screamed and refused to be comforted or moved. What a blessing it was that she finally tired herself out enough to fall asleep on the floor, AND that she had stayed asleep when being moved to the bed.

She silently shut the door to her bedchamber as she moved towards her desk where she had already begun the planning that she could complete without Jocelyn and Kili.  There wasn’t much planning that needed to be done, it would all come down to the guest list, which Dis assumed would be only those who resided in Erebor seeing as Jocelyn’s family were gone.

The princess sighed as she leaned back in her chair. She was ecstatic for her son and soon to be daughter. She knew that Kili, being the impatient dwarf that he was, would push for the soonest date possible for the wedding. There was one thing that Dis wanted to make sure was perfect for her son’s wedding, and that was the dress that Jocelyn would wear. It would be a complete surprise for Kili the day that Jocelyn would walk down the aisle towards him. She already knew what she wanted her future daughters dress to look like. She would have to have Ori draw it up for her so she could show it to Jocelyn for her approval.

Her heart was swelling in her chest with excitement for her son. She was so pleased that he had found his One, and that he was going to be able to be with her forever. Not only that, but that he was helping her heal. The princess felt another surge of guilt build in her chest. No matter how hard she tried she could not forget the guilt she felt for her lack of control of her kingdom when Jocelyn was attacked. Dis placed her head in her hands and took a deep breathe in an attempt to rein in her emotions. Now was not the time to wallow in past mistakes. Now was a time to be happy and celebrate the happiness and love of her youngest son.

**

Kili clutched Jocelyn’s hand tightly as they stood beside Thorin and Bilbo, he could feel Jocelyn tense as she stood beside him. He could understand why, his nerves were feeling a bit on edge as well standing before the kingdom was not an easy thing to do.

“Today my consort and I are here to announce to you some very happy news! Today we announce the soon to be marriage of Prince Kili and his betrothed Jocelyn daughter of Jareth. We will be celebrating their union by the next full moon.”

There was an eruption of cheers that filled the throne room as Thorin completed his statements, along with whistles and clapping that erupted from Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur. Kili turned to Jocelyn to see her face blushing greatly at all the attention that was being paid to he and her. Just a few weeks and she would be his, just a few short weeks and she would be his princess.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well her it is kiddos. Jocelyn and Kili are getting hitched! Hope you enjoy. I love your faces all you lovers of loving love! Thank you a million times over for your encouraging words and comments! :D

Bilbo felt tears of frustration stinging his eyes as he attempted to lace up his trousers. He threw his hands up in defeat as he sat on the side of his bed and buried his face in his hands and sobbed. He felt a hand gently caressing his back as Thorin’s familiar heat moved to his side before wrapping an arm around the hobbit’s shoulders.

“Whatever is the matter my love?” Bilbo tensed in a sudden urge of irritation before he shot up off the bed, he wanted to punch the dwarf right in the face.

“THIS IS WHAT THE MATTER IS!” The hobbit shouted his face red with anger as he gestured to his whole body. “I can’t even fit into my trousers anymore!” he felt the tears starting to leak from his eyes. “At least not my normal ones! I was definitely NOT this large at this point in my pregnancy with Thrayda! I am TOO LARGE! THAT IS WHAT THE MATTER IS.”

Thorin had to swallow down the giggle that he wanted to let out at the sight of his very flustered and frustrated husband. He stood from the bed and moved towards his fuming husband before placing his hands gently on his hips. “This is YOUR FAULT” Bilbo continued as the dwarf moved closer to him. Thorin let a chuckle out at the words. “DON’T LAUGH! IT’S NOT FUNNY!” His husband’s protests just spurred the dwarf on more. Bilbo fought the smile that was attempting to break out across his face. Thorin wrapped his arms around his husband burying his face in the smaller man’s throat as he continued to chuckle and pressing gentle kisses there.

“You’re right it’s not funny.” Thorin struggled to stop his laughter. “It is not funny in the least.” He stopped his chuckling and focused all his attention on the kisses he was placing on his husband’s throat, heat coiling itself in his gut as he moved along. “It’s not funny, but it is perfect. Just the way I like it, healthy and so beautiful.” The king let out a groaning growl as he lowered his hands to grasp his husbands behind.

Bilbo squeaked when he felt his bum being grabbed and pushed himself away from the smirking dwarf. “DON’T YOU DARE!” He shouted at the dwarf, the hobbit now trying not to giggle. “ **THAT** is what got me into this problem in the first place!” The king erupted into laughter, knowing quite well that it was indeed mostly his fault.

Thorin watched as Bilbo moved to his storage trunk in the corner of their bed chambers and proceeded to dig through the trunk, trying not to let his gaze wander to his husband’s backside that was now sticking in the air. He knew he would get yelled at again by the hormonal hobbit if he tried anything. Just the thought of it made his smirk guiltily. Final Bilbo stood back up frowning at the pair of trousers that he held in his hands as he walked back towards the dwarf.

“I was not supposed to need these for another two months.” The hobbit grumbled about cursed dwarves and their big genes as he tugged them on and fastened them. He allowed Thorin to help him to put on his royal wardrobe, many layers that they were. Normally Bilbo didn’t wear all the many layers and furs in his day to day. But today was special. Today Kili and Jocelyn were to be married, and that meant that EVERYONE was to be wearing their best, especially since Thorin had been asked by Dis to perform the ceremony himself, and Thorin wouldn’t agree unless Bilbo was to stand right beside him.

When Thorin and Bilbo had been wed it had been a small private ceremony due to Bilbo’s pregnant state and his shyness with the other dwarves of Erebor. He was ecstatic to be a part of a true dwarven wedding for his sweet nephew and Jocelyn. Thrayda and Frodo were already dressed and the pair keeping Kili busy. Kili had been forced to stay in their chambers for the last week, part of a dwarven tradition of the two betrothed to spend a week away from each other in preperations for the marriage. No seeing each other, no speaking to each other, no contact whatsoever. In this aspect Bilbo was grateful that he had not been required to have a traditional dwarven wedding.

Making a quick turn he faced his husband, “Well how do I look? Huge?” Bilbo placed his hands on his hips, he had been feeling incredibly uncomfortable and large for the past week and just wanted to crawl in bed and hide.

“You are not huge dear.” Thorin said sweetly as he kissed his husbands forehead. “You look incredibly handsome. You are magnificently pregnant and handsome. Now let’s go see if Kili is ready to head to head over to the great hall to wait for Jocelyn and Dis.” The king hugged his husband who had let out a humph.

As the entered the sitting room they found Thrayda and Frodo sitting on the floor, looking adorable in their special occasion clothes; special braids and clasps and beads woven into their raven curls. The two little ones’ heads were going back and forth watching their cousin as he paced in front of them with his hand on his mouth.

“You ready then?” Thorin spoke causing Kili’s head to snap forward. Kili’s hair had braids in them as well, a very uncommon sight for the young dwarf, and he was dressed in a white tunic, trimmed with gold, along with royal blue robes and a gold band that ran across the prince’s forehead. He looked incredibly handsome and incredibly nervous.

Kili bounced a little on the spot when he stopped pacing, looking to his uncles. “Is it time?” His brow furrowing in concern. Thrayda and Frodo giggled where they sat watching their cousin, covering their mouths to stifle to sounds. Thorin walked over to the pair of them and picked them both up into his arms, hugging them tightly to him as he rubbed his beard into their necks to make them giggle harder. “Yes Kili I believe it is time for us to be heading over. Even if Jocelyn isn’t quite ready yet it’s better if we are there waiting.” Bilbo joined his husband taking Thrayda from his arms and balancing her on his hip before heading over to the young dwarf prince and giving his hand a squeeze.

“Right…….we should head over then.” Kili said nodding to himself. Bilbo laughed and squeezed the prince’s hand again.

“There is nothing to be nervous about Kili. Everything is going to be fine.”

Kili looked as if he was about to turn green for a moment before swallowing hard and nodding again as Bilbo urged him to head towards the door.

As the group of them entered the celebration hall the little ones gasped in awe. The entire room had been draped in the most beautiful golden silk, while beautiful white roses were placed all around the room. Dale had the most beautiful assortment of flowers that they grew, Bilbo knew because Thorin would have purple lilies sent for on a regular basis for Bilbo. A long stretch of blue carpet was stretched from the doorway of the great hall all the way leading up to the steps that led to the platform at the front of the room. Tables filled with food and drink lining the edges of the room while the room was filled with standing dwarves on either side of the carpet.

Kili swallowed hard as he walked up the blue carpet to the stairs and platform to take his place there. Fawna and Fili were standing at the front as well waiting, greeting him with a large smile.

“Don’t look so nervous Kili!” Fili said as he wrapped his arms around Fawna from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. “It’s not all that bad.” Fawna playfully jolted her elbow back into her husband. “I mean it’s the most wonderful magnificent thing ever brother.” The older prince quickly stole a kiss from his wife to curb her play wrath.

“But what if she changes her mind Fili. What if she gets to the door and thinks, ‘ _BLECH! I don’t want to marry THAT!’_?” Fili let out a laugh as he listened to his slightly green baby brother.

“She will do no such thing Kili.” Bilbo had moved up beside the brothers. “Stop your fretting right this instant and take your place up here.”

“Bilbo’s right Kili. Nothing to fret. And ye better take yer place because she is on her way.” Bofur was standing with the group now a bright smile on his face, outfitted in dress robes but still wearing his hat and earring. If Kili looked didn’t look green before he certainly did now. Bofur chuckled and clapped him on the shoulder. “Take a deep breath lad. No time to lose yer nerve. Come along.” Bofur led Kili to stand in front of the king at the top of the stairs under the intricate awning that had been erected for the ceremony, “Now I have to go fetch Jocelyn, don’t ye dare try running off or you’ll have more than a wedding to fear.” Bofur ran down the aisle and out the door as the doors closed behind him.

Kili took a deep breath and looked to his uncle who gently placed a hand on his shoulder squeezing it gently before gifting his nephew with a smile. Kili’s hands twitched nervously and he held his breathe as he looked to the door when it opened to see his mother walking in and ordering the doors to remain open. Dis was dressed in a gorgeous royal gown as she swept down the aisle towards her son, kissing him on the cheek before taking Thrayda from Bilbo’s arms and Frodo’s hand in hers as she led the little ones to the front of the crowd away from the stairs where Kili stood.

Kili watched the doorway in anticipation when suddenly there she was. Kili felt like all the air was sucked out of his lungs as his eyes landed on his lover. All time seemed to stop, there was only she and him. The sight of her was breathtaking. Her beautiful chocolate curls winding their way around the matching gold band that she wore across her forehead, her eyes sparkling as her face smiled, dimples deep and flashing. She looked as if she was glowing, her gorgeous body draped in the most beautiful gown Kili had ever lay eyes on.

Jocelyn was gown looked as if it was made of the most beautifully soft pearl colored silk. The fabric hanging perfectly over every curve of her body as it billowed softly behind her as she walked. She was being led down the aisle by Bofur who was smiling proudly at the dwarf prince.

Kili could have died in that moment and been perfectly happy, in that moment there was no others in the world, and the sight of his love alone was enough to make his heart want to burst. The world slowly edged its way back in as Bofur and Jocelyn came to the bottom of the stairs where they shared a tight embrace before Bofur led her up to where Kili stood placing her hand in the prince’s before the hatted dwarf retreated down the steps to join his brother and cousin. All Kili could do was stare into Jocelyn’s eyes as his heart beat nervously in his chest, wanting to lean in and place a kiss to her beautiful lips.

Thorin’s voice broke his trance slightly as he spoke.

“Today I am honored to stand before you all as King to bond together Prince Kili and Jocelyn daughter of Jareth.  Today we honor the love that the two of them share, and their yearning to join their lives together as one.” Thorin took both of Jocelyn’s hands and placed them gently in Kili’s closing his nephew’s hands firmly around hers. Suddenly the pair felt a slight cold around their wrists as Thorin wrapped a thin beautiful chain of mithril around their wrists before placing his hands under and on top of theirs. “This chain of mithril is a symbol of the promises you make here today before the kingdom to love and cherish each other, as well as your vows to be partners in life; to support one another through trials and tribulations. This is a symbol of your promise to trust and respect one another, and faith in each other through all times good and bad, strengthening the two of you through this bond.”

Kili felt a lump of emotion growing in his throat as he watched Jocelyn listening intently to the dwarf king before her gaze met the his. Her eyes shone with light as she looked at him, her smile bright and filling her face, her lips never faltering. Her eyes filled with a happiness and love that was astonishing.

“Kili, do you promise to bind yourself to Jocelyn and only Jocelyn til the end of your days?”

“I do.”

“Jocelyn, do you promise to bind yourself to Kili and only Kili til the end of your days?”

“I do.”

“Then through the power bestowed upon me as king, I pronounce this marriage binding and blessed before all witness here today.”

As his uncle finished his words Kili thrust himself forward pulling Jocelyn into a long and passionate kiss as cheers erupted and filled the celebration hall. Letting the chain of mithril fall from around his hands he ran them gently through his bride’s hair, breathing in deeply the beautiful scent of her. **_His Wife_**. As he pulled away out of the kiss finally he stared into Jocelyn’s eyes that were filling with tears of happiness before resting his forehead against hers. He whispered softly to her, “I love you Jocelyn. My Wife. My Princess.” He kissed her again before gently lifting her up into her arms and carrying her down the aisle and out the doorway to his chambers leaving everyone else behind.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding reception/Party
> 
> Thorin is kind of a horndog.
> 
> Some Dwalin/Ori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! Here is another chapter for your enjoyment! I hope you enjoy it. :-D Showing a bit more "dwarf"-like behavior. I know I have been showing their sweet and tender sides, so I thought I might show a lil bit more of their naughty drunk sides. Though its not blatantly that way, just a wee bit here and there. But I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> ALSO! I would just like to thank you for reading this fic. I have had a few new commenters and their words have made me SO HAPPY! It truly makes my heart sing when I see that you all are enjoying the story and what you are enjoying about it. :D It makes me happy to make you happy! 
> 
> As Always I love your faces and your sweet comments and kudos!
> 
> KISSES FOR YOU ALL!!!

“Well, we’ll never see him again…” Fili said sarcastically as he watched his brother carry his bride from the celebration.

“What do you mean we’ll never see him again?!? Where is he going? Auntie Dis Where is Kili going? Will I get to say goodbye?!?” Frodo looked frantically between the doors where Kili had left and to his Aunt with tears quickly filling his eyes.

Dis reached over and knocked her eldest across the back of his head while the blonde’s wife did the same by swatting him in the chest; both of them glaring at him.

“Frodo love he isn’t going anywhere. He is just going to spend a little time with Jocelyn.” Dis handed Thrayda over to Fawna to hold as she picked up Frodo into her arms and hugged him tightly as he began to cry.

“But Fili said that we won’t see him again. I don’t want to be left alone without Kili.” Dis continued to glare at her son over the tiny hobbit’s shoulder, winning her the look of guilt on his face that she was expecting.

“Oh little one, I was just being silly. Kili is just very happy about him and Jocelyn being married. I was making a joke about how excited he is is all. He isn’t going anywhere.” The elder prince pat the tiny hobbit on the back softly to comfort him. “I promise you that Kili is not going to leave you here. He would never be parted away from his favorite hobbit.” Despite Fili’s words, Frodo kept his face buried in his aunt’s neck.

“What’s all this now?” Thorin’s sudden voice caused Fili to flinch where he stood with his back towards the king. “What has gotten into Frodo?” The king gently took the crying hobbit from his sister’s arms and held him close staring at his family members, his deep blue eyes questioning them all silently.

“My brilliant son thought it would be funny to make a joking remark about his brother’s wedding night plans, saying that we won’t ever see him again, and poor Frodo thinks that he is serious.” Dis explained her glare returning as she spoke.

Fili once again felt a smack at the back of his head as his uncle hit him. The blonde rubbed is aching head where he had been hit, not so gently, by his elders.

“Frodo I promise you that you will see Kili in a day or so. He just needs time to spend with Jocelyn. He isn’t going anywhere.” He placed a finger below the tiny hobbit’s chin lifting it gently as he spoke. “You know how sometimes you go to visit Fili and Fawna or Auntie Dis so that Bilbo and I can spend time together just the two of us?” Thorin looked down at the crying Halfling who nodded slightly at the question that was posed to him. “Well it is the same thing. Just like Bilbo and I need special time together, they do as well; for just the two of them.” Thorin smiled warmly at his adopted child as he started to calm.

“But what are they doing? Why can’t I see them now?”

The tiny hobbit’s question sent the blonde prince into a fit of the giggles that earned him more glares from his mother. The prince brought his hand up over his mouth to cover the cheeky grin that had split across his face, trying his best to return to a calm demeanor as he awaited to hear his uncle explain what his brother was doing at the moment. Thorin did not blush or stumble as he would have when Kili and Fili were younger, no; he kept his loving warm smile while he ignored his nephew.

“They are just spending their time showing each other how much they love one another dear. “ Bilbo’s voice cut in as he stepped around his giggling dwarf nephew. “Today is a very special day for them and they get to have it all to themselves to be with one another and show each other how much they care.”

Frodo looked at his elders around him, “Is that what you and Thorin do when I go to visit Auntie Dis or Fili and Fawna?”

That did it for the dwarf prince, he burst into full on laughter and had to excuse himself from the group, “Fawna I can’t take it anymore, come and dance with me love.” Grabbing his wife’s hand and pulling her away he narrowly escaped his mother’s hand flying to deliver another blow for his immature behavior.

Bilbo blushed at his nephew/son’s question. “Yes Frodo.” Thorin interrupted seeing his husband blush made him smile widely. “That is precisely what Bilbo and I do while you are away visiting your Aunt. I spend that time showing Bilbo how much I love and care for him. It is important to do from time to time when you love someone very much.” He shot his husband a cheeky grin causing the hobbit to blush all the deeper. “But, that is not something that a little hobbitling as yourself should be concerned. If I were you I would be more concerned on asking your Auntie Dis to dance, and about eating delicious cakes and foods that are here for us to celebrate.”  

Frodo wiped his eyes and nodded, smiling weakly, “You promise Kili isn’t going anywhere?” Thorin chuckled and squeezed the little one before setting him down on his feet. “Yes Frodo. I promise Kili isn’t going anywhere. You will be able to visit him in a day or so.” Frodo nodded thoughtfully at the king’s promise.

Dis bent down placing her hands on her knees, “Are you going to ask this dwarf princess to dance or am I to dance all on my lonesome?” Her smile beaming from ear to ear as she took Frodo’s hand in hers leading him away from the king and his hobbit.

Bilbo blushing sighed and leaned against his husband as he watched the two leaving, “I am **NOT** looking forward to **THAT** discussion later on down the line.” Thorin’s laughter rumbled through Bilbo’s body where he leaned against him. Thorin placed his hand on his lover’s swollen middle giving it a loving rub.

“Well he will have to find out eventually. Especially with the new one coming along.” Bilbo glared at the dwarf as he spoke who just smiled all the brighter. “I’m not saying now love. But it will be part of him growing up, though it may be a long ways away.” Bilbo nodded

“Yes, A **LONG LONG** ways away.”

Suddenly Thorin was clapped on the shoulder hard; he turned to see Dwalin standing beside the two of them right before the warrior shoved a mug of ale into his hands.

“Drink up yer highness! It is a party after all!” By the dwarf warrior’s breath it was obvious he had already had a few ales himself. The king not needing anymore coaxing from his old friend drained his mug quickly before pulling Bilbo into his arms and kissing him, “Dance with me my hobbit!” Without another word warning Thorin was dragging his husband to join his sister and their son on the dance floor twirling him in circles.

The evening progressed with much drinking and singing and dancing and of course eating. Everyone enjoyed the celebration, at least until Dori’s voice roared causing the whole hall to fall silent. Bilbo hurried his pregnant body to see what all the fuss was about to be met with a very drunk Dwalin pressed up against Ori. Dori surged forward boldly grabbing the dwarven warrior by his collar and yanking him backwards.

“YOU will keep your hands off of MY brother!!!”

Dwalin staggered back and began to blush deep crimson, hanging his head in shame. Ori quickly stepped in front of him separating the embarrassed dwarf and his brother. “YOU, Dori, have no right to tell him what he will and will not do with his hands!”

The whole room was in complete shock. The quiet scribe had never raised his voice, let alone sassed his brother in the whole time that anyone knew him. Dwalin’s head shot up at the sound of Ori’s shouting. “What I do with Dwalin is MY business not YOURS or ANYONE’S for that matter!” Ori was moving forward towards his brother now with his finger outstretched pointing at him. “But as it seems that everyone is listening I here and now announce my acceptance of Dwalin’s wish to court me!”

Bilbo felt himself smiling brightly at the scene in front of him. It was about time the two of them were honest with everyone about their relationship. Of course Bilbo knew about his two friend’s relationship, but he also knew that Ori had purposefully kept it from his older brothers because he knew how they would react. Even if every dwarf in Erebor knew besides his brothers no one would have breathed a word of it to them.

As Ori finished his rant he walked up to the very red Dwalin and took hold of his beard, pulling him down for a kiss. As he pulled away he glared at his brother, taking Dwalin by the hand and leading him out of the celebration. Thorin roared with laughter as he watched his friend blushing so profusely and being led out by his not so shy lover. While Dori was left standing stunned and fuming.

“It’s alright Dori, Dwalin won’t hurt Ori. I’ve seen them together, he loves him dearly.” Bilbo wrapped an arm around his friend as he spoke. Dori sputtered in his frustration, “Ugh! Did everyone know except for me?”

“And Nori!” Fili chimed in smiling, “I don’t think Nori knew.”

The eldest ‘Ri brother glared and growled in kahzdul at the prince before storming off angrily.

“And on that note I think that the little ones and I should turn in.” Bilbo sighed; his feet were aching as was his back. All he wanted to do was go back to his chambers and slip into a hot bath after putting his children to bed to soothe his pained body.

“Don’t go quite yet my love.” Thorin stumbled towards his husband grabbing him around the waist and burying his face in the hobbit’s neck. “The party is not quite over yet.” Bilbo squeaked as Thorin’s hands slid down his back and grabbed his backside firmly, again, for the fifth time that evening. Bilbo hit the dwarf king on his chest.

“For one _my love_ you are very drunk. Two, I am very tired and my pregnant body is hurting intensely; which might I remind you once again is _your_ fault. And lastly, it is far past time for the children to be in bed.” Thorin reluctantly released his lover wearing a great frowning pout on his face. “If you care to join us you are welcome to. But for now, if you would please excuse me.” Bilbo stood on his toes kissing his dwarf on the cheek before taking a drowsing Thrayda from his husband’s sister’s arms and heading to where Frodo was dancing with Fawna. Flashing a mischievous grin over his shoulder at his husband as he exited the celebration, causing a purely feral smile to break across said dwarf kings face. Thorin quickly followed on his husband’s heels leaving the celebration behind. 


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dears. Here is another chapter for your enjoyment. <3

Bilbo tried very hard to ignore the distinct sounds of heavy booted footsteps behind him; he didn’t want to acknowledge the fact that his husband was stalking not so stealthily behind him and the children as they walked. He was completely ignoring the distinct shivers that ran through his body as he could feel Thorin watching him as he walked. Thrayda was quietly snoring where she was nestled into Bilbo’s chest, while Frodo yawned loudly as they walked.

Bilbo decided to brave a glance over his shoulder, only to see that Thorin was following a ways behind him with a feral look of lust in his eyes, his hands clasped behind his back as he stalked, his blue eyes staring at him intently. Oh dear, what had he gotten himself into? That dwarf was insatiable, wasn’t it enough that he was already pregnant? No he was going to go back to ignoring the predatory dwarf behind him, at least until they reached their quarters. Bilbo grinned to himself at the thought as he opened the doors.

He carefully changed both Frodo and Thrayda into their nightclothes and removing their intricate beads and clasps from their hair, not an easy task since Thrayda had inherited her father’s unruly mane of hair mixed with his curls. Silently he kissed them both on their foreheads before heading to his own bed chambers, ready to draw a bath and relax his muscles; only to be stopped due to his path being blocked.

Thorin had taken the liberty to get undressed while Bilbo had been putting the children down and was standing blocking his husband from reaching his destination. _“This dwarf.”_ Bilbo thought to himself as he heard Thorin growling softly as he walked up to the hobbit with a smirk on his face. Placing his hands on Bilbo’s swollen belly and rubbing it reverently. “And what does my hobbit desire this night?” The dwarf king pressed his forehead to his husbands before nuzzling his nose to the side of his head, his breath loud as he breathed in through his nose hard.

Bilbo melted into the touch, the heat that Thorin always radiated sending tingles through his whole body. The sensations running through him began to make him dizzy as he hummed softly, “Well, what would be heaven to me would be to fill our giant bathtub full of hot water and take a leisurely soak with a particularly handsome dwarf king.” Bilbo couldn’t help the large grin that broke out on his face any longer. Thorin placed a gentle kiss to Bilbo’s ear as he whispered into it. “I believe we can arrange that.”

Thorin led his lover to the washroom and began to fill the tub that was sunk down deep into the floor, pouring in Bilbo’s favorite scented oil to the water as the tub began to fill. He turned and helped his beloved out of his many layers of royal clothing before stepping back and taking in the sight of his lover’s glowing body. Oh how he loved that man, his hobbit, the one being who had given him all he ever wanted and more every day.

Thorin stepped down into the water holding out his arms to help his pregnant lover to ease himself in. Bilbo let out a groan as he lowered himself into the soothing warm water. He allowed Thorin to ease him down lower into the water until he was sitting with his back flush against the dwarf king. It was nice to take these quiet moments for themselves even though they were often few and far between.

“How’s this then my love? Feeling better now?” Thorin’s hair fell over Bilbo’s shoulders as he leaned forward to kiss the hobbit’s shoulders gently. Bilbo leaned into the kiss, enjoying just the closeness of his beloved. He hummed softly in approval, “Much better, though my back and shoulders are still quite sore.”

Without needing anymore coaxing Thorin set to massaging the spots on Bilbo’s back that he knew were sore. The poor hobbit had been absolutely miserable, though he never let on to Thorin of the extent of his pain; but it showed on his face every time he moved. Thorin’s practice fingers quickly found the knots in his lovers back and gently worked them out, being particularly gentle when the hobbit would hiss in pain.

Finally once all the pains had been thoroughly massaged Bilbo allowed himself to lean back and relax into his husbands arms, feeling completely relaxed and comfortable. He closed his eyes as he let his head lay back on the dwarf king’s shoulder as Thorin wrapped his arms around him from behind. Thorin gently caressing Bilbo’s swollen belly.

As Thorin continued his rubs he thought to himself that Bilbo might be right, he was quite a bit larger than he should be this far into his pregnancy. From the healer’s calculations from what he and Bilbo could remember from when he might have forgotten his herbs he was nearly 5 months along. The dwarf king was shocked when he felt a distinct kick beneath the flesh of his lovers belly causing him to sit up quickly, bringing Bilbo with him; jolting the hobbit out of his relaxed doze.

“What is it Thorin?” Bilbo asked irritated. Thorin splayed his fingers out across the belly again waiting for any other movement, a warm feeling spreading through his chest. This was the first movements of this babe that he had felt. He waited silently ignoring Bilbo’s questions, and then there it was again, stronger this time. He curved his body over Bilbo’s to waiting for any other sign of movement, then again came the kick. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around the hobbit before kissing his cheek. “Nothing, just enjoying the feel of our babe kicking.”

Bilbo sighed pressed back against the dwarf to make him lean back again wanting to relax. “Ah yes, the little one has a fondness of wriggling and kicking, which is strange because with Thrayda I didn’t feel this strong of movement for at least another few months. Everything with this pregnancy is much different.” Bilbo took Thorin’s hands in his returning them on either side of his belly, enjoying the loving touches. Both Bilbo and Thorin startled when both their hands were met with kicks.

“Thorin….did you feel that?” Panic started to course through Bilbo’s veins. There was no way that there could have been two kicks on opposite sides of his belly; it was impossible. Both of them sat up and left their hands in place on Bilbo’s belly, both holding their breath. Then again, a kick on both sides of Bilbo’s belly. Thorin began to chuckle and rub his hobbit’s swollen middle, making sure his fingers caressed every inch of flesh.

“Well my love, it seems that I may have figured out the cause of you growing so quickly.”

Bilbo groaned. “Don’t you DARE say what I think you are going to say.” Bilbo felt as if he was going to cry.

“It explains it all, your accelerated growth, the increased pain, and now two different kicks…I do believe that you may be carrying twins.”

Bilbo began to sob, letting all his emotions out at once. Immediately Thorin wrapped his arms around his husband, turning him and cuddling him to his chest allowing him to sob. The dwarf king let his head rest on his hobbit’s golden curls as he hushed him.

“Oh my love, it’s going to be alright.” He softly rubbed the hobbit’s back to calm him. “This is a blessing from the gods, one babe is wonderful, but two is amazing.”

“I’m going to get so fat!” Bilbo sobbed loudly causing the dwarf to chuckle.

“You my dear are NEVER fat. You will be very pregnant, but you are not fat. You are many things, brilliant, strong, clever, and beautiful. You amaze me every day in everything you do. You are truly astonishing in every way. I know that if anyone can do this, you can.”

They sat in the water still for a quite some time as Bilbo clung to his husband and continued to cry. Finally once he had gained enough control over his sobs he sat up and wiped his eyes, sighing.

“I know that things will be fine. I know that I can do this. I faced a bloody dragon for goodness sakes. But I can’t help but be terrified of the thought of having to deliver two children, one right after the other. It was difficult enough with just Thrayda. Even with Thrayda I was so incredibly weak for long after her birth. The thought of it all has me terrified.”

Thorin reached up and gently caressed his husband’s cheek with his calloused thumb as he spoke. “You will not be alone when you birth these babes. I will insist on being there this time. No one, not even Dis will be able to keep me from your side. If you are afraid then I will be there through it all. I promise you. But right now you must be exhausted from being on your feet all day and I suggest you getting some rest. We need you well rested to be the healthy wonderful vessel that you are.”

Thorin gently eased Bilbo to stand in the tub before he climbed out to fetch towels for both of them. He helped Bilbo climb out before drying him off and helping him step into his soft sleep pants, before tugging his own on.

They both climbed into bed, perfectly curling around each other as Thorin’s hand automatically was drawn back to Bilbo’s pregnant belly as he traced his hand over it again and again. He couldn’t help himself from smiling into his husbands curls as he thought about what was to come, his heart swelling in his chest.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The babes.

Carrying twins was proving to be far more difficult than Bilbo had originally anticipated. Not only was he in constant pain, but his emotions had gotten WAY out of control. For the last three months he had been on an emotional roller coaster of epic proportions, and he had progressively gotten massive.

Contrary to what Thorin would tell him, “Darling you are not massive, you are perfect.” “Darling you are healthy and strong not fat.” “I love you just the way you are” and despite the dwarf king’s constant efforts to seduce the hobbit and make him feel attractive; Bilbo just simply couldn’t find it in himself to feel that way. He felt like a walking giant boulder.

He spent most of his time sitting in bed reading since walking around had become difficult and painful since he had begun to grow larger and larger. Carrying twins had him putting on weight and width rapidly. The movement of the twins was almost constant, the two trying to kick and wriggle their way through the hobbit’s skin, leading to very sleepless nights.

“That is enough the two of you!” Bilbo scolded his stomach as the twins became restless and wiggly before his stomach began to harden, causing pain to shoot through him. Bilbo breathed through his nose deeply, trying to calm his body down. There was no way that this could be happening right now. He was only 8 months along and it was NOT time for these types of shenanigans.

“That must just be a cramp. That’s right. I must have eaten something that is giving me stomach cramps.” Bilbo said to himself as he clutched at his very large belly as a wave of pressure washed over him again. “Ah! Oh Dear……KILI! JOCELYN!” Breathing quickly Bilbo tried to stay calm as Kili and Jocelyn burst into his bed chambers.

“Is everything alright Bilbo?” Kili asked, his face filled with worry.

“I need you to…AH! I need you to go and fetch Thorin for me.” The pressure and pain was beginning to build in a very familiar way that had panic rushing through Bilbo’s mind quickly.

“Are you….Oh dear!!! I’ll be right back. Jocelyn, will you sit with him please?” Kili rushed from the room leaving the hobbit and his wife behind. Jocelyn moved to sit on the side of the bed taking Bilbo’s hand in hers. “Is there anything I can do?” she asked softly.

Bilbo strained a smile at her, “No dear, I am not quite sure what is going on, it is far too early for these little ones to be making an appearance.” He clutched his belly once more as another wave of pain and pressure crashed down on him, sweat breaking out all over his body.

“I will get you a glass of water and a wet rag for your head, you don’t look like you are feeling well at all.” Jocelyn rushed to the washroom and returned with a cool damp rag and glass of water that Bilbo accepted kindly.

Bilbo clutched the sheets beside him tightly and grit his teeth as more pain built up in his belly as Thorin rushed into the room with Oin, Gamlin and Dis.

“What is the matter my love?” Thorin’s face pale with concern as he rushed to his lover’s side as Gamlin moved to the other side of the bed and gently placed her hands on Bilbo’s swollen belly as another contraction crashed down on Bilbo causing him to arch his back off of the bed.

“Looks like it’s time now dear.” She said as she urged Bilbo to lean forward as she adjusted the pillows behind his back.

“No no no no no no no no no no no It is not time. I am far from my due date. I am not ready. I am not ready for this. I can’t do this Thorin I can’t.” The hobbit was frantically panicking, shooting pleading eyes to each person in the room. Thorin took his husbands face in his hands in an attempt to calm him as Dis, Oin, and Gamlin began gathering clean sheets and warm water to prepare for the birth.

“I will not leave your side. There is nothing to fear. I am here with you my love, my dear dear love. Everything is going to be alright.”

Tears filled Bilbo’s panicked eyes as he looked at the dwarf king. “I am terrified Thorin, it is far too early. What if the babes don’t make it…it’s far too early…” tears began to fall heavy and fast. Thorin reached his hands up to wipe them away quickly.

“Everything will be fine my darling. You will be fine and our beautiful babes will be fine. Just focus on breathing calmly. We can do this.” Thorin took Bilbo’s hand in his as another contraction hit his beloved, causing him to tighten his grip on the dwarf’s hands.

“You are moving along very quickly, we need to get the babies out soon or we might be looking at some dangerous territory. When I tell you, you are going to need to push, do you understand Bilbo?” Oin instructed from the end of the bed.

“I can’t do this Thorin….I can’t….I can’t….” Bilbo sobbed as he closed his eyes.

“Yes you can my love. You can do this!”

Bilbo clutched his husband and husband’s sister’s hands as the pain began to become unbearable, the intense pressure ripping through his entire body as another contraction washed over him. “Alright push now Bilbo!” Gamlin instructed. Thorin held tight to the hobbit’s hand as the smaller man let out an anguished cry as he pushed hard. The king softly brushing his hand across the hobbit’s brow, pushing the sweat dampened curls from his face; whispering encouraging words in his lover’s ear.

“You are doing so well dear.” Dis encouraged softly taking a damp rag to dab on the hobbit’s face. “So well!” She placed a soft kiss on Bilbo’s brow.

“This is a lot more painful than I remember.” Bilbo tried to chuckle out as the contraction wore down, his breaths heaving in his chest.

“We always forget how painful it is.” Dis chuckled with her brother’s husband, stopping when she felt him tensing again. “Alright, here comes another one.” The princess informed the healer and midwife. “You ready to push again Bilbo?” Thorin asked quietly, getting a nod as his response as Bilbo let out another cry as he pushed again.

“Good Bilbo! Keep pushing! We are almost there!” Thorin held fast as his husband’s smaller hand attempted to crush his as he cried out in pain, his head falling back against the pillows behind him. Then there it was a soft cry, their child.

Bilbo’s breath wooshed out of him as the pressure of the first babe being freed was relieved, a smile finding his face.

“We have a beautiful baby boy!” Gamlin informed them. Thorin felt tears of joy stinging in his eyes as he pressed his forehead to his lovers, before the hobbit’s body tensed up again and he gritted his teeth; whimpers escaping his lips.

“Another contraction?” Dis asked quietly, Bilbo only nodded. “It’s alright love, you can do this. Are you ready? We are all here. You can do this.”

“I can’t” Bilbo sobbed out breathing quickly, “I can’t.” The hobbit was trembling all over as the pain built back up in his body.

“You need to push now Bilbo!” Oin instructed from the foot of the bed. “I can see the head, you are almost there. You need to push.”

Bilbo let out a loud growling shout as he pushed hard through the contraction until they heard another cry joining its sibling’s.

“You are the proud parents of twin princes.” Gamlin smiled brightly at the two as she whisked the babes away to clean them off. Dis kissed Bilbo on the head before rushing to help the midwife.

“You did so well my love. I will bring our boys to you.” Thorin whispered as he kissed Bilbo’s sweating forehead as the hobbit’s head flopped back onto the pillows.

Thorin rushed past Oin, who was working hard to help Bilbo through the afterbirth, not noticing the excessive blood, eager to see his sons. They were beautiful, perfect in every way. The king felt his heart swelling in his chest as he took his first son in his arms, staring in awe at the little one. “Bilbo, they are beautiful!” The room had grown silent apart from the crying of the new babes.

 “Bilbo?” The dwarf king turned looking up from his precious new sons to his husband only to be met with the sight of a silent and still Bilbo. He quickly handed the twin he was holding in his hands to his sister before rushing to Bilbo’s side.

He held the hobbit’s hand in his stroking it gently, “Bilbo?” Oin and Gamlin sat silently beside Bilbo’s bedside with their heads bowed. Thorin shook Bilbo’s shoulders firmly, hoping, praying that he would open his eyes; only he didn’t. His hobbit, his beloved’s head only slumped to the side. Panic rushed through Thorin’s veins as he leaned over his lover, the bearer of his children. He pressed his ear to the hobbit’s chest and listened carefully.

The sound of the twins crying was making it so difficult to listen. “DIS! PLEASE CAN YOU QUIET THEM!?!?!?” Dis quickly handed a twin to Jocelyn before taking the second one in her arms and taking them into Thrayda’s room. Thorin pressed his ear hard against Bibo’s chest again straining his ears to listen for anything to tell him that his love of his life was still with him. “WHY AREN’T YOU DOING ANYTHING!?!?” Thorin roared at the healer and midwife.

He listened and listened and there…there it was, Bilbo’s heartbeat and his breathes were shallow and raspy but they were still there. “He is not dead! Oin!!! Do something!!!” Tears were filling the king’s eyes as he watched the two healers sitting motionless at the end of the bed. He turned back to look at Bilbo, bringing his hand up to gently caress the soft hairless cheeks.

“Please do something…” His voice choked out barely making it over the lump in his throat, his hands clutching the hobbit’s face as he pressed his forehead to his; tears streaming from his eyes.

Gamlin moved quietly toward her king and placed a hand gently on his shoulder. “Your majesty, he has lost too much blood… the strain on his body was too much.”

“HE IS NOT DEAD!!! HIS HEART STILL BEATS!!! THERE IS STILL BREATH IN HIS LUNGS!!!” Thorin’s heartbroken cries filled the room as he turned quickly shouting at Gamlin, the poor midwife jumping as the king approached her. “YOU WILL DO SOMETHING!!! THAT IS WHY YOU ARE HERE!!! BOTH OF YOU DO SOMETHING!!!”

Gamlin stood shaking on the spot as tears filled her own eyes as Oin moved closer to her. “Thorin, all we can do is wait.” The old healer wrapped his arm around his brother’s wife as she began to cry as well. “I will prepare some healing tonics, but I cannot guarantee that they will have any affect.” The near deaf dwarf gazed at the pale hobbit lying still in the bed. “I do not believe he will survive this.”

Thorin felt as if his chest was collapsing in on itself, all the air had left his lungs as his heart clenched. Stumbling back he hurried his way back to his lover’s bedside, taking his hand. Kneeling he clutched his lover’s hand trying to will the life back into him. “Do what you must. He CAN NOT DIE!” He said, almost a whisper.

Quickly Gamlin and Oin left, leaving the king alone with his consort. The king knelt, tears falling from his eyes as he prayed to the gods to have mercy on him and let his beloved live.

“Please…please let him live…”quite sobs and pleas floated from the king’s lips. “Please…take me instead.” Thorin pressed his forehead to his husbands as he continued his pleas. “Please, this world will be empty without him. I will be empty without him. Please do not take him from me. I know that I am not worthy of this world, of these children, of this man…but please…please.”

There the king stayed, kneeling and pleading quietly, one hand clenching his beloved’s, the other splayed across his chest; gently feeling every rise and fall of his chest.

The king did not notice when his sister entered the room and moved towards him, placing her arms gently around his shoulders. The comforting feeling of his sister’s arms snapped the last binding on his emotional controls, as heavy and uncontrollable grief flooded through him.

“You must rest now brother.” Dis whispered softly into her brother’s ear. “Your children need you, and they need you rested and well.”

Thorin had no idea what time it was or how long he had knelt beside his lover. “I will not leave him Dis. I WILL NOT.” The dwarf king’s body was trembling as he spoke. “I will not leave his side, I have to be here. I have to….I can’t…” he took in a shuttering breath, “I can’t…not until he is awake and well.”

The princess placed a gentle kiss on her brother’s head before standing again and leaving her brother.

There Thorin sat for days. Sitting watching his husband’s chest rising and falling slowly, still pale and motionless. He watched as the color refused to return to his beloved’s flesh, despite all of the tonics that Oin had prepared for him.

The princess came and sat with her brother silently, understanding the pain and suffering that he was going through. There she sat watching over him as he waited for a miracle from the gods.

Finally the pauses between Bilbo’s breathes became longer, Thorin felt his heart shattering in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please dont hate me. I love your face!
> 
> :D


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy freaking guacamole guys!!! I posted the chapter and went to sleep and my inbox was BLOWN UP!!! :D I really had no idea that so many people read my story, I was truly amazed at all the comments I recieved!!! 
> 
> I am sorry that I made all of you cry, but then again I'm not. When I started writing this fic I had a good amount of ideas that were floating around in my mind and the last chapter was one of the first ideas that had driven me to write this story in the first place. 
> 
> But here is another chapter for you, I cannot promise that you will not cry anymore, but I will promise hugs and hankies for those of you that do.
> 
> I love you all my lovely readers!!!

“Kili, when can I see Bilbo?” Frodo’s small voice startled the dwarf prince who was clutching his wife’s hand as he stared into the flames in the fireplace. He turned his head to see the tiny hobbit, wringing his hands in front of him. “I have seen the new babies but I haven’t seen Bilbo or Thorin. I am worried.” Tears were filling the tiny hobbits deep blue pleading eyes as he stared at his cousin.

Suddenly Kili felt as if he couldn’t breathe, all the air robbed from his lungs. He had been dreading this moment for the last 4 days. How could he tell his tiny cousin who he loved so much that Bilbo was barely clinging to life? How could he tell him that if Bilbo died so would Thorin along with him? How could he explain that if Bilbo died that everything that held their worlds together would disappear with him? How? How could he even begin to help this little one to understand the devastation that would rip through the kingdom? How could he tell Frodo that he most likely would be losing his adoptive parents after already having lost his own birth parents?

A lump grew in Kili’s throat and tears threatened on the edge of appearance as his mind searched furiously for any sort of explanation to provide his tiny cousin. Suddenly he felt his wife’s hand gently clasp his and squeeze it, grounding him back into the moment. No one in the room spoke at the hobbitling's question, a room full of family and friends and no one could answer the question.

“Frodo dear, Bilbo is sleeping right now.” Jocelyn’s soft and kind voice broke the silence as she took Frodo in her arms, sitting him on her lap. “See when Bilbo birthed the twins, your new brothers, it hurt his body quite a bit and he needs to sleep to try and help his body get better.”

Frodo took in a ragged breath as he looked at Jocelyn, “He will wake up though won’t he?” Bofur got to his feet along with Fili leaving the room, not being able to hide the tears that were flowing from their eyes any longer; not wanting to frighten Frodo.

“We don’t know Frodo. He is very sick.” Frodo whimpered and bowed his head and let sobs escape his tiny frame, Jocelyn cradled him to her chest and rocked him. “Now now Frodo, we mustn’t despair. Bilbo would not like that would he? Our Bilbo is very strong and **_I_** believe that he will wake and be his old self soon. All we can do is pray to the gods that everything will be fine. You should not worry yourself with these things.”

Jocelyn cradled the small hobbit in her arms as the other occupants of the room watched on with sad eyes, knowing that if the worst were to happen the little hobbit would be devastated. All they could do was wait.

**

Dis quietly opened the door to her brother’s bed chambers where he sat watching his husbands still body lying in the bed. She walked softly and slowly, not wanting to startle her brother as she carried a tray of food to where he sat. The tray she had brought him earlier in the day was untouched.

“Thorin,” she said quietly, “You must eat. You haven’t eaten in three days.”

Thorin did not look at her; he stared unmoving at his husband in the bed.

“I did this to him.” Thorin drew in a ragged breath, not moving otherwise. “This is my fault.” The dwarf king’s body began to tremble as he bowed his head looking away from his beloved as he suppressed the sobs that tried desperately to escape from his throat.

Dis knelt down in front of her brother, placing her hands on his “Thorin….you did not do this to him. You are not the reason he will not wake.”

Thorin shook his head slowly, “This is my fault. I am the one who impregnated him; I am the one who wanted these babes more than he. He was terrified Dis, scared witless. He told me all the time how scared he was.” Tears slid down his cheeks, “This is my fault. I should have worried more. I should have sent for more help, a hobbit, an elf, anyone who could have helped him through this pregnancy. I didn’t do enough for him.”

“Brother, you cannot blame yourself for things that you have no control over. No one did this to him, it just happened.” The dwarf princess brought her hand up to caress her brother’s face, “This is out of our hands now, we must wait and have faith that he will wake.”

Thorin nodded turning to look at his sister. Dis looked into her brother’s eyes, all the light had left them. The normally sparkling and shining sapphire eyes were void and empty. “I cannot go on without him sister. I have treated him terribly and almost lost him. I got him back and I cannot lose him again.” He stared back at his lover before standing and walking to the bedside and lowering himself to sit beside the hobbit. “My heart is aching, my senses are pained just at the mere thought of my world without him. How will I even look at my children if he is gone?”

The dwarf king picked up his husbands hand and held it in his; the hobbit’s skin damp with beads of sweat. He had never realized how small Bilbo’s hands were in comparison to his. Bilbo looked so frail and small as he lay unmoving, his chest barely rising and falling. For the last week Thorin had watched the rise and fall of his beloved’s chest, each time the pauses between breaths grew longer his heart would almost stop. The possibility that his last breath would be leaving his body terrified the dwarf king endlessly.

He would not leave his husband, his consort, his beloved’s side, not until his dying breath or his waking. Thorin gently raised one of his hands to touch Bilbo’s face, his calloused fingertips barely touching the soft hairless cheeks; tracing his fingers over the hobbit’s features. He traced them over his lips, nose, eyebrows and forehead; trying to memorize every crease and detail of his face. Slowly he leaned forward and placed a soft and gentle kiss to Bilbo’s lips, letting his forehead rest against his lover’s.

“Bilbo,” Thorin whispered softly as he nuzzled his nose into the hobbit’s cheeks; eyes closed tightly, “Please Bilbo, come back to me. I cannot survive without you. I need you. Please….”

Thorin’s eyes snapped open as he felt a pressure in his hand as his lover’s fingers tensed against his, and the movement of skin against his forehead. Pulling back he saw Bilbo’s eyebrows furrowing as his face contorted into one of pain, a soft whimper falling from his lips.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!!! Sorry it took so long for an update. I feel I must explain myself. I have OCD, and part of my OCD causes me to be INCREDIBLY CRITICAL of myself and tends to make me have dark days.
> 
> Since my last update I have had quite a few dark days and on one of those days I almost deleted the story all together because of my distress in feeling that it was it was complete garbage.
> 
> Please bear with me through my dark times. My only goal is to write a story that you can enjoy; but sometimes my broken brain tries to trick me and make me stop. 
> 
> I love you all as readers, even though not everybody comments, I appreciate the fact that you take time to read what I write, and appreciate it even more when you comment. 
> 
> Your comments and feedback has saved this story more times than you will ever know. 
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> I love you all!

Bilbo felt warm all over, a great feeling of comfort washing over him. He faintly remembered pain, but quickly dismissed the thought as he sat up in bed. He was back in Bag End, the smell of lavender and honey filling his nose as he looked around his bedroom. The sun was shining brightly through the window; the feeling of the sheets across his bare flesh felt softer than he had ever remembered. _“How did I get here?”_

Bilbo got out of bed and walked out of his room, the cold wood floor sending shivers through his body as his bare feet padded down the hall. He entered his sitting room and walked to his bookcase, gingerly touching each of his leather bound books reverently. How he had missed this place, the comfortability of it all. Bag End was silent, like usual, but it seemed quieter than he had ever recalled. The silence was almost deafening, something was wrong. Bilbo stood in the middle of the sitting room standing still besides the twitching of his fingers at his side. _“What am I doing here?”_

He tried to remember how he got here. Last thing he remembered was being in Erebor lying in bed reading. **_Pain._** He closed his eyes as he felt a pain rush through his gut. He remembered pain, the feeling of immense pressure, then blackness. His eyes snapped open as his hands ran down along his very flat stomach.  

_“THE BABIES?!?!?”_

 “Thorin!” his voice echoed through the empty halls of Bag End. Panic rushed through his veins like ice water. _“Where are my children? Where is my husband?”_ Quickly his feet were carrying him through Bag End as he threw open every door, emptied every wardrobe, threw every pillow and blanket back from the bed. He heard a voice, mumbled and soft. He stopped moving and strained his ears to listen. His heart pounding in them almost blocked out all sound as it beat furiously in his chest.

He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply trying to will his body to calm down so he could hear. Breathing in deeply through his nose, he held his breathe before slowly releasing it through his pursed lips as he listened again. The voice spoke again, it sounded muffled and distant; almost as if he were under water. Slowly Bilbo walked out of the room he had been searching and into the hallway and listened. It was Thorin.

“Thorin! Where are you?” Bilbo felt tears stinging his eyes as he struggled to listen, he had to find his husband and children; he was not complete without them. He moved closer towards the front door as the voice grew louder. Stopping at the front door he heard the voice clear as day, only slightly muffled on the other side of the heavy round door of Bag End.

“Bilbo”

“Thorin! I am here! Where are you?!?!?” he cried out desperately.

““Please Bilbo, come back to me. I cannot survive without you. I need you. Please….”

Bilbo’s heart clenched in his chest as he listened to his husbands words, unable to see him. “I’m right here! I am coming!” He placed his hand on the door handle and turned it and suddenly the pain and blackness washed over him; Bag End had disappeared. He could feel tears leaking from his eyes but could see nothing. He felt calloused fingers on his, _Thorin._ He clasped his fingers tightly to Thorin’s.

“Dis! Fetch Oin NOW!!!” Thorin’s voice rang loudly in Bilbo’s ears as he felt a calloused hand touching his face and wiping the wet tears away from his eyes. His whole body ached, he breathed in sharply and tried to gain control over the feelings running through his body. Slowly Bilbo opened his eyes; the sight that greeted him was a very worried looking Thorin. Thorin looked as if he hadn’t slept in days, dark circles under his eyes, those beautiful sapphire eyes filled with tears and worry; his face pale with tear streaks on it. Thorin let out a gust of air quickly as Bilbo opened his eyes.

Bilbo blinked his eyes quickly trying to take in the room around him and watched as Oin and Dis burst into the room. They looked panicked; He had never seen Dis’ face filled with such worry and sorrow in all the time he knew her. He locked eyes with her and watched her body physically relax at the sight of him. Carefully he turned his face back to his husband who was watching him closely.

“I feel like I have been sat on by an Oliphant!” his voice was hoarse as it escaped his lips, his throat dry and hurting. He winced as a cough escaped his body causing dulling pain course through him.

Thorin chuckled at his husband, causing the tears to fall from his eyes, “Oh my love! I have been so terrified. I thought you had left me for sure.” Thorin’s chuckles quickly turned into sobs, exhaustion and relief finally taking its toll on the dwarf king. He bowed his head down resting it on the hobbit’s chest. Bilbo ran his fingers through his husband’s raven hair gently, trying to comfort him. He didn’t know what happened or how long he had been sleeping. He tried to sit up slightly to hug his dwarf.

“Take it easy laddie. You will be aching for a bit, your body hasn’t moved in over a week.” Oin’s voice caught Bilbo’s attention. His eyes grew wide as the old healers words registered in his brain.

“A WEEK??? WHAT HAPPENED?!?!?”

Dis placed a hand on her brother’s back while he was hunched over silently sobbing into the hobbit’s frame. “You lost a lot of blood and your body suffered a lot of damage because of the twins dear.” She began to rub her hand soothingly on her brother’s back in the same way she would her own children when they were younger. “We didn’t know if you were going to make it.”

Panic once again filled his mind; he sat up quickly and attempted to get out of bed. “The Twins! Where are my children? I need to see them! Are they alright?” The sudden movement had black spots starting to fill the hobbit’s vision and the room started spinning. Thorin placed his hands on Bilbo’s shoulders and eased him to lie back down.

“None of that laddie! You stay lying down until we can get some food and fluids into you. You need to build up your strength again. You are to take it easy! Your babes are just fine, they are doing just fine. The company is helping look after ALL your children.” Oin smiled kindly at Bilbo and placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently.

Bilbo relaxed back and let out a sigh. He felt exhausted strangely, but felt very hungry as well.

“Can I see my children please?” He asked pleading through his eyes to the three dwarves in front of him. “I wish to see all of my children.” Dis smiled brightly at him.

“Of course you can. I will go and get them for you. Oin, why don’t you come along and instruct Bombur what would be good for him to start making as I am sure that Bilbo is hungry.”

Dis and Oin shut the door behind them on their way out. Thorin and Bilbo just sat and stared at each other. Thorin’s face was still laced with worry. Bilbo could tell that he was waiting for something to go wrong, he had never seen Thorin this way and it broke his heart.

“So, what should we name our boys?”

Thorin just continued to stare at him, expression crumpled.

“Thorin?”

“I’m sorry Bilbo.” Bilbo was taken aback, why would Thorin be apologizing for? “I am sorry that I did this to you? This whole thing is my fault. I knew your fears and did nothing.” Bilbo watched as Thorin’s lips began to tremble as the dwarf struggled to keep his composure, the appearance of strength so important. “I have never been more terrified in all of my life. I thought I was going to lose you, I thought you were gone. I sat in that chair and watched you breathing and prayed to the gods that they would have mercy on this old dwarf and keep you here with me. I sat and thought of this beautiful life and family we created together. I thought of how empty and broken it would be without you here.” Thorin bowed his head as he continued, unable to meet his husband’s eyes. “I have not seen the twins since their birth. I am ashamed to say that I don’t know if I could if you were to have left this existence.”

Bilbo reached out his hand slowly and turned the dwarf kings face to his. “Thorin, one day I will be gone. I will not live as long as you since Hobbits lifespans are much shorter. I need you to promise me that when that day comes you will not abandon our children.” The hobbit’s face was loving but still serious. “I love you so much Thorin Oakenshield, more than I ever thought possible. I never want to leave your side. I never want to leave our children. I know you love our children just as much as I do, please never forget that love. There is nothing for you to be sorry for, so there is no need for me to forgive you. All I ask is that you continue to love and care for our children no matter what happens, even when I am gone. Also, you did not do this to me; my sleeping for a week had nothing to do with you, only the circumstances of the birth.” He brought his face close to the dwarf kings as he continued to speak, “And we must NEVER blame our children for it either. They are just babes and it _is not_ their fault either.”

Thorin nodded softly, the shame and sadness still showing on his face. Bilbo leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to the dwarf kings lips before resting their foreheads together.

“DA!” Thrayda’s voice broke the silent lovely moment. Bilbo turned to smile brightly as his wild daughter came running across the room and launching herself onto her dwarf father. “Hello my love!!!” Thorin placed his daughter on his husband’s lap and chuckled to himself at her enthusiasm. He watched as Bilbo hugged her tightly and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead.

Bilbo turned to see Dis carrying both twins in her arms, and Frodo following slowly in front of her. The boy looked completely terrified. Bilbo handed Thrayda back to Thorin and held his arms out to Frodo. “Frodo…” At the sound of his name the small hobbit ran to the bed and buried his face in his uncle’s chest and cried. “There, there Frodo. I am just fine dear and I am not going anywhere I promise.” He hushed and rocked his tiny nephew son as he kissed his mop of dark curls.

Dis cleared her throat where she stood a little ways off holding the twins. “Brother if you don’t mind helping me with the bundles in my arms?” She smiled at the little family as she gently bounced the babes in her arms. Thorin got up and gingerly held both his sons in his arms since their birth, allowing himself to relax and finally appreciate the beauty of their existence. Gingerly he handed one of the tiny bundles to Bilbo.

Thorin watched as Bilbo’s eyes filled with tears as he gazed at their child in his arms, joy and happiness filling every feature of the hobbit’s face. Thrayda and Frodo eased their way to snuggle up to Bilbo and look at the babe in his arms smiling at their new siblings.

“So, now for the matter of naming these precious little ones.” Bilbo smiled brightly and looked up at Thorin, “I believe this little one looks to be an Eriyan. What do you think?” Thorin looked down at the little bundle in his husbands arms; the tiny babe with the beginnings of blonde hair peeking out from around the blanket, blue eyes shining wide and alert as he observed the larger beings around him.

“Aye, that name sounds perfect.” The king then turned his attention to the babe in his arms, who had raven hair like his other siblings, but hazel eyes like his father’s staring calmly up at him. “I believe that this prince should be named Brodyn”

“Prince Eriyan and Prince Brodyn”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also....as always I have distinct plans for the plot ahead but would LOVE to hear any suggestion from you guys on things you might want to see in the future of the story. :-)


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dears!!! Here is a lovely chapter for you all to enjoy for the weekend. I wont be updating until Monday. Probably. I might update this weekend, but it was my daughter's birthday yesterday and will be busy throwing her her Napoleon Dynamite party she requested. She is seven. *sighs and shakes head*
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had someone mention in the comments last chapter that they wanted to see this in the story.
> 
> Funny thing is I had already started writing this chapter before it was suggested so they must have been psychic. :D

It was so nice and quiet in Jocelyn and Kili’s private quarters. Bilbo watched Jocelyn as she held Eriyan in her arms as she bounced him gently and tickling his chin. She was a natural with the children, just like Kili. It warmed his heart to watch her so at ease with the babes, and it was so nice to have someone to help him with the twins when Thorin was busy with council meetings.

Jocelyn was positively glowing. Bilbo looked over Jocelyn where she was standing, and a smile grew wide covering his face when his gaze landed on her middle. “Does Kili know?” Bilbo watched as Jocelyn stopped bouncing Eriyan as her whole body tensed.

“Does Kili know what?” the dwarf went back to bouncing the bundled infant in her arms again, avoiding Bilbo’s gaze. Bilbo stood up from his chair carrying Brodyn in his arms as he walked over to her.

“Jocelyn, you don’t have to act like nothing is going on. You are positively glowing, your cheeks are brighter and rosier than usual and you have started to swell around you middle. That and the fact that your face lights up the moment you see the twins.” The hobbit smiled kindly at the dwarf.

Jocelyn lifted her gaze from the infant, her face frowning, filled with sadness. “No…” she said softly, “Kili does not know. Nor will I tell him as long as I am able to hide it.”

Bilbo felt shock punch through him as he listened to Jocelyn’s words. Why on earth would she want to hide such news from her husband? Confusion was sitting in his mind.

“Dear, he will find out eventually. He may be a bit dense at times but he is bound to notice once you start growing rounder. Why don’t you want to tell him?”

The dwarf princess looked up from the babe again, this time with tears filling her eyes. “Because I am afraid.” Bilbo felt his heart clench in his chest as he listened to the words. _“I am afraid”_ he understood all too well, having said the words plenty of times to Thorin in the last year.

“I am afraid if I say it out loud that everything will go wrong.” She held Eriyan to her tighter. “It was supposed to be impossible.” She moved her way to sit in her arm chair, gently cradling the infant in her arms still, tears leaking from her eyes. “Kili was so terrified Bilbo. He was sick with fear because of what happened with the twins. I have never seen that sadness and fear in him and never want to see it again.”

Bilbo walked over to where Jocelyn was sitting and pulled the other chair up to her, placing his hand over hers. He wanted to comfort the poor girl. He wanted to help all her fears disappear.

“Everyone was scared after the birth of the twins.” Bilbo said as he gazed at the sleeping Brodyn in his arms. “It can be a very scary thing, but that is not a reason for you to be going through this alone.”

Jocelyn began to sob, “What if I lose it? What if the damage done to my body all those years ago robs me of this miracle before I have the chance to grasp it in my hands?” She began to shake. “What if it claims my life?”

Bilbo sighed. “Jocelyn…Kili is your husband; your bonded mate. It is his position in this life to help you through these fears. I can guarantee you that because of what happened to me with the birth of the twins that if you voice your concerns to Kili and if you wish to have help and care from one outside of Erebor you will have it.”

The curly haired dwarf looked up at him with her eye brows furrowed in confusion.

“If you would feel safer, we could send for my dear friend Lord Elrond in Rivendell. I know that if you were to let Kili know of your concerns there would be no objections. There is no need for you to afraid dear. We are your family and we will take good care of you.” He wrapped his arm around her and hugged her gently; kissing her forehead before offering her his handkerchief, causing her to chuckle through her tears as she wiped her face.

Jocelyn took in a deep breath before letting it out as sigh smiling at Bilbo. “Thank you Bilbo.”

“Think nothing of it dear. Besides you are a dwarf my dear. You are made of far sturdier matter than a hobbit like myself. I am sure that everything will turn out just fine. You must remember that this is a blessing. You are pregnant! It is a miracle from the gods, and you are the vessel they chose to usher this blessing into the world. Keep that in mind.”

**

Kili and Frodo burst into the room, instantly quieting themselves when they noticed that Jocelyn and Frodo were rocking sleeping infants. Frodo set to wiggling down off his cousin’s shoulders so he could run over to Bilbo.

“Bilbo Bilbo!” Frodo was whisper shouting as he ran towards his uncle. Bilbo smiled brightly at him as he raised a curious eyebrow to the excited Halfling. “I hit the target today! I did it without any help from Kili!” The tiny hobbit was bouncing on his toes with excitement as he grinned from ear to ear.

Kili walked over to where the group were smiling brightly at his wife. “That’s right little one. He will be a better archer than me pretty soon as long as he keeps practicing!” He leaned down and placed a kiss to his wife’s chocolate curls, causing her to smile up at him. Her smile sent his heart a flutter and warmth to spread through his whole body. It never ceased to amaze him that he was married to the most beautiful dwarf in Erebor; that she had chosen him and agreed to share her life with him.

Bilbo smiled at the pair brightly, “Well Frodo my dear, why don’t you tell me all your adventures today with Kili while we make our way home to get ready for tea with your Auntie Dis?” Frodo jumped up and down in the air eager to chatter at his adopted father. Bilbo leaned down and gathered Eriyan in his other arm while still holding Brodyn.

“Here let me help you get the twins back home Bilbo!” Kili hurried to his side to help his uncle.

“Thank you Kili, I have it handled. You have been away from Jocelyn all day; spend time with your wife. We will see you later for tea.” He smiled at his nephew knowingly as he jerked his head in the direction of the door. “Would you like to get the door for me Frodo?” The little hobbit ran to the door pulling it open and letting the older hobbit pass through it, closing it with a click behind him.

Kili turned to his wife with a mischievous smile on his face. Sauntering up to her growling slightly as he swept her into his arms and kissed her. “So what have you and Bilbo been up to today?” Jocelyn wiggled her way out of his grip before hurrying across the room smiling at him as she sat down.

“Just talking.”

Kili raised his eyebrow at her. “Talking? About what?” He made his way and sat down beside her. Jocelyn’s face dropped a little and became serious.

“Kili I have something I need to tell you. But I need you to know first that I am a bit scared.”

Kili felt panic filling his brain. He took Jocelyn’s hands in his as she looked at him, fear obvious in her eyes. “You can tell me anything my love. What is it?”

Jocelyn took a deep breathe staring into Kili’s eyes, trying to convince her courage to rear it’s head.

“Kili, I am pregnant”

**_*THUNK*_ **

Kili felt water being poured on his face, he sputtered as he opened his eyes to see Jocelyn kneeling over him where he laid on the hard floor.

“You alright?” his wife’s eyes were filled with concern as she looked over him.

“Did I hear what I think I heard?” Kili sat up on the ground looking at his wife. His beautiful amazing dwarf of a wife. Jocelyn looked down at her lap where she had her hands clasped together tightly.

“Yes, I believe you did, and then you fainted.” She suppressed a giggle as she spoke.

Kili shook his head in disbelief. “How?”

Jocelyn’s mouth quirked up slightly as she looked back at her husband. “I don’t know how. But I am. I have been for a few months now.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Kili wore the most joyous face as he reached out to his wife placing a hand gently on her belly, bringing his other hand to rest on her face.

“Because I was afraid.” Kili’s smile fell as he searched his wife’s face.

“Afraid?”

“Yes. After what happened to Bilbo I was terrified. I wasn’t supposed to be able to become pregnant. I never thought it was possible. Then Bilbo had the twins and all that went wrong. I just didn’t want to curse it by speaking of it out loud. I have been terrified that something will go wrong.”

Kili grabbed Jocelyn’s face and kissed her lips passionately before placing a soft one to her forehead, resting their faces together.

“My dearest Jocelyn, I would never let anything happen to you. We will send for any healer you wish if it will help to calm your fears.” He couldn’t help the smile that was continuing to grow on his face causing his cheeks to ache. “I’m going to be a Da.” He whispered. Jocelyn’s furrowed face grew bright as she smiled and nodded.

“Yes Kili. You are going to be a Da.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I had this idea in my head for this chapter I was going to originally put this part during the time that Bilbo was in a coma. But changed my mind and moved it to here. 
> 
> :D 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Thank you for all your comments and kudos on the last chapter. They are always treasured and appreciated. :D


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to any new readers, and HELLO MY LOVELIES to my returning readers! :D
> 
> Omg! I am so pleased that all of you were so pleased with the last chapter. I am glad I was able to give you a pleasant surprise. :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. As always I love you all and you make my days brighter!!!
> 
> Thank you for all comments and kudos as they make my mornings/days/nights.
> 
> :D
> 
>  
> 
> Also.... on another note I had a few readers that have been disappointed through the story when I introduce the sexy parts of the story and end the chapter and never delve deeper into it. Well my dearies I made an extension to this story for precisely those parts!!!
> 
> Keep in mind I have NEVER written smut before, so dont judge it too harshly if you read it.
> 
> I made it as an extension (part 2 of a series) So i would keep the rating of this fic as 'T' because most of this story is all fluff and love and very little schmexiness. So if you are interested in the schmexy love scenes check it out. It is titled "The Sexy Bits (Burdens We Bear)" 
> 
> Hope you can enjoy it. I was super nervous writing it. XD

Bilbo sighed as he watched his new family all around him. Bofur cradling a bundled Brodyn in his arms, while Dis held Eriyan. The sound of Thrayda giggling as her father tossed her into the air, catching her only to assault her ribs with merciless tickles. It was music to the hobbit’s ears. He was glad that he had suggested having a big family tea once a month. He couldn’t help smiling to himself as he watched Jocelyn and Kili. Kili was twitching his fingers in his lap as he beamed at his wife who was sitting next to him. Bilbo had a feeling they would make their announcement today if Kili’s twitching fingers were a sign.

Bilbo tensed his shoulders when his ears picked up the sound of a crying Frodo. Seconds later a very worried looking Fili walked in the room with Frodo in his arms, a bloodied cloth held to the tiny hobbits face.

“WHAT HAPPENED?!?” Bilbo was on his feet and to the pair in an instant taking Frodo into his arms trying to look under the bloodied rag, Thorin right beside him with Thrayda in his arms.

“Frodo and I were practicing his sword skills and training and when he was running to put his wooden training sword away he tripped and the sword jammed up into his mouth.” Fili pulled two tiny teeth from his pocket and held them out with a frown on his face. This caused Frodo to cry even harder pulling away the bloodied rag.

“How am I going to be able to eat without my teeth?” The tiny hobbit buried his face in the older hobbit’s neck. Bilbo had to suppress his chuckle at the tiny one’s distress. “Aw...Frodo.” He pat the little one on the back comforting while Thorin let out a rumbling chuckle as he placed Thrayda on the floor, moving close to his husband.

“Frodo, you’ll be able to eat fine dear. Everyone loses their tiny teeth. Big boy teeth with grow in their place.”

“Tis true Frodo!” Bofur’s voice carried from where he was sitting still holding Brodyn. “I used to have all tiny teeth just like you. Then they all fell out one or two at a time and now I have these ones.” Bofur smiled a big smile flashing his dimples and teeth to the sniffing hobbitling.

Thorin tapped Bilbo on the shoulder and held out his arms to take Frodo. “They are right Frodo. We all started out with our tiny teeth just like you, and we all had them fall out eventually.” Thorin gave the hobbitling a gentle smile. “When I was little, just like you, my mum would take each tooth, or teeth, that had fallen out and place them in a special box covered with gems where she kept them. She would tell me they were my ‘tiny treasures’. Would you like me to make you a ‘Treasured Tooth Box’ just for you?”

Frodo smiled revealing the hole in his teeth where his front two teeth had previously been, and nodded gently.

“Looks like you growing up Frodo.” Jocelyn grinned at her cousin, “No one can call you a baby anymore now that you are losing your tiny teeth. You are such a grown up little hobbit!”

“Speaking of babies…” Kili said loudly looking around the room as he rocked back and forth up onto his toes with his arms clasped behind his back before turning and smiling widely at his wife.

“Jocelyn and I are going to have one!” Kili beamed at his blushing wife, “Jocelyn is pregnant!!!”

Bilbo couldn’t help but grin at everyone’s reactions. The shock and joy on everyone’s face was priceless. He knew that this Monthly Family Tea idea was going to be beneficial.

Fili clapped his brother on the back before pulling him into a bone crushing hug. Pride for his brother showing on his face. “Well done Brother!!!” While Fawna hugged Jocelyn gently smiling brightly at her before kissing her on the cheek.

Jocelyn was almost smothered in the group hug that Bofur, Bombur and Bifur gifted her with. Bofur had tears in his eyes when he pulled out of the group hug. “We are so very happy for ye Jocelyn.” Bofur bounced Brodyn who he was still holding in his arms, moving aside for Dis to congratulate her daughter.

Jocelyn eyed her husband cautiously as he pulled Thorin off to the side quietly.

Dis was ecstatic! She had given up any hope of having any grandchildren of her own. Since Bilbo had the twins, Fawna and Fili and told her that they did not feel that they wanted to rush into having any children since Eriyan and Brodyn would be the heirs to the throne. The fact that Jocelyn was pregnant made her heart swell.

“Congratulations my dear. This is such exciting news.” Dis glanced at her brother’s husband who came to stand by them. The hobbit was beaming. Dis eyed him suspiciously, “Did you already know about this?”

Bilbo just laughed and smiled, raising his eyebrows to the dwarf princesses. “Naturally. We hobbits seem to be far more observant than dwarves.”

Dis chuckled before her gaze fell on her son and her brother talking on the other side of the room. She could tell from where she was that Kili was upset even if his back was turned to her. Thorin’s face was red and he looked furious. Their tones began to rise as they talked.

“Please Thorin we just want….”

“No Kili!” Thorin was trying to keep his voice down, but the frustration was hard to hide. “I cannot allow an elf to reside in Erebor. It would be a disgrace. I cannot…”

“THORIN!” Bilbo’s shout silenced the entire room, and all eyes turned to him. “May I speak to you alone please?” Bilbo’s face was deadly serious in a way that made everyone in the room feel uneasy. Thorin stormed into their bedchambers, while Bilbo followed after him after squeezing Jocelyn’s hand and giving her a reassuring smile.”

Bilbo closed the door to their bedchambers when he entered to find the dwarf king face red with frustration.

“Thorin, you will send for a member of Lord Elrond’s house to be brought to the mountain immediately.”

Thorin’s face turned bright red as his mouth gaped open at his husband.

“I will NOT allow an elf to reside under my mountain! It would be unacceptable.”

“What would be more unacceptable would be to allow Jocelyn to spend her entire pregnancy worried. That is far more dangerous to her than an elf being brought to this mountain.” Bilbo fixed his husband with a glare, determined to stand his ground. Thorin glared right back at him. “Jocelyn is terrified and she has every right to be. With what happened with me and the twins it’s a wonder she isn’t a mess.  You will send for an elf because she _needs_ it to be done.”

Thorin scowled at his husband, visibly seething in anger and frustration.

“You will do this or I will take our children and I will take Kili and Jocelyn to Rivendell myself to make sure that their babe is fine and delivered safely.”

Thorin scoffed, “Bilbo don’t be ridiculous!”

Tears began to well in the hobbit’s eyes as he looked into his husbands, “I mean it Thorin. I have been where Jocelyn is. I understand the fear. I will not stand by and watch that woman who has been through too much hell in her life already to see her struggle and fear every step of something that is a miracle from the gods.” Bilbo took in a shaky breath. “I will not see Kili suffer the way you did when the twins were born.”

The look on Thorin’s face broke Bilbo’s heart. Bilbo watched as the dwarf king’s rage and frustration leave his face in the blink of an eye, only to have an indescribable sadness take its place.

“I will send a message to Lord Elrond immediately.”

Without another word Thorin hurried past his husband, ignoring the touch of Bilbo reaching out to him as he walked by him; leaving Bilbo standing alone in their bedchambers. His heart ached. He wished he had worded things better, but these were things that Thorin needed to hear. Jocelyn needed this to feel at ease.

Bilbo took a few deep breaths to try and get ahold of his emotions, ignoring the aching in his chest before he entered his sitting room to find Kili looking at him anxiously. Bilbo smiled at Kili, Jocelyn and Dis as he walked up to them.

“Nothing to worry about dear. Thorin is going to take care of everything.” Jocelyn let out a sigh of relief while Kili and Dis stared at Bilbo with worry still in their faces.

**

Bilbo sat up in his dwarfless bed. He was very worried. It was deep into the night and he had not heard heads or tails of his husband since tea. This was the first time that Thorin had stayed away, he had never before left his hobbit to sleep alone in all the time they had been together under the mountain.

Suddenly the door creaked open startling Bilbo and Thorin stepped in. When Thorin looked up to see Bilbo sitting in bed with his arms crossed across his chest he immediately let his head hang while he let out a heavy sigh.

“Thorin, where have you been?” Bilbo tried desperately to try and keep a hold on his frustration, irritation, and overall concern for his husband, waiting for an answer. No answer came. “I have been worried about you!”

Bilbo watched as Thorin silently stripped off his furs, followed by his tunic and pants, before tugging on his sleep pants and heading towards the bed; hoping that his husband would say anything to help ease his mind. Only Thorin didn’t; he climbed into bed and turned on his side leaving his back towards Bilbo.

Bilbo felt his heart clench in hurt when his husband turned his back. He knew he had hurt Thorin with his words, now regretting the way they had parted that afternoon. Gently placing his hand on Thorin’s shoulder, he leaned over his husbands back; pressing his cheek against the dwarf’s softly bearded one. “Thorin…I have been worried about you.” The hobbit’ kept his tone soft and loving, not wanting to fight anymore. “Please talk to me.”

Bilbo kissed his husbands cheek softly before wrapping his arm around the dwarf from behind, hugging him, urging him to turn over and face him. When Thorin turned over it did nothing to help Bilbo’s nerves or heart. Thorin’s face was a mess, his expression crumpled.

Bilbo gently caressed his husbands face. “Oh Thorin, what is the matter dear?” Thorin closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, but stayed silent. “Having an elf here won’t be that bad will it?”

Thorin’s eyes opened at his husband’s jesting words, letting out a heavy sigh. “That is not what is weighing on my mind…” Thorin stared into Bilbo’s eyes, “I was not thinking when Kili asked for me to send for someone to come help Jocelyn through this pregnancy. I was not thinking how Jocelyn must be feeling…How all this was making you feel…” Thorin looked away, “That it would make you want to take my children from me.”

Bilbo felt as if his heart had dropped into his stomach as he listened to Thorin speak, how he regretted making that threat, he wished he had put his hairy foot in his own mouth.

“Thorin...that wasn’t what I meant…” tears stung in his eyes as he looked at the dwarf’s devastated face. “I never want to be apart from you, nor do I wish to keep our children from you.”

“It would only be fitting since I failed you so horrifically with the twins.” Thorin’s voice was barely a whisper.

Bilbo gently placed his hands on his husband’s face, turning it so that he was looking into his eyes. “Thorin, I should have never made such a threat. That was wrong of me, and you did not fail me with the twins. When I woke to see how much my health had affected you, it broke my heart. It was one of the most difficult things I had ever had to witness.”

He took a deep breath as the tears filled his eyes, “Kili and Jocelyn are so young…so young. I am just so worried about them. I never want them to have to suffer through what you and I have.”

Thorin closed his eyes again, not bringing himself to look at the tears flowing down his hobbit’s face. “I’m sorry I couldn’t do enough for you when you needed it most desperately. I have sent the message off to Rivendell requesting a member of Lord Elrond’s house be sent to come and stay here in Erebor to assist Jocelyn and Kili.”

“Thorin, you have never failed me. Even when we were apart and I was in the Shire, you were still there in the end. Things have always turned out fine in the end.” Bilbo brushed the silver streaked hair off of his husbands face gently, “You have been incredible through all we have been through. Thrayda’s birth, Frodo joining our family, the twins. Everything. Don’t let something that was in the gods’ hands cause you to feel guilt.”

“I can try, but the guilt is still there.” Thorin relaxed at his husband’s touch.

The hobbit gently buried his fingers in his husbands thick raven hair; causing the dwarf to close his eyes and let out a groan as he leaned in pressing his lips to the dwarf’s ear. “Well then, it seems that I must do my best to help you forget those feelings and ease that guilt.” Bilbo moved down from the dwarf’s ear, peppering gentle kisses along his jaw, earning him another groan as he whispered, “Let me ease your mind my king.” 


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Hi there Elves!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of update right away. :) Just having a few dark days and difficulties writing.
> 
> BUT! I have added an extension to this lovely story called "The Sexy Bits (Burdens We Bear)" As you can draw from the title, it is the steamy sexy scenes that I have left out of the story to keep it at a 'T' rating. The first chapter/installment is what would have happened at the end of Chapter 24. Now keep in mind I am not practiced in writing sexy smut, this is my FIRST go at it so please be forgiving. Lol.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. <3 you all my readers. Without you this story wouldnt be anything. 
> 
> Thank you for all lovely comments and kudos. MWAH!

Kili gently wrapped his arms around Jocelyn as he woke, his hands roaming down to caress the swell of her belly as he gently kissed her neck and her a squeeze. Jocelyn brought her shoulder up as she drew in a deep breath through her nose letting out a humming noise as she drifted out of sleep. Kili couldn’t help but smile into the flesh of her neck. He loved waking up beside her every morning. He nuzzled his face into her luscious chocolate curls and breathed in the scent of her. The smell of the mountain and flowers filling his nose, "Good morning my loves."

Jocelyn turned over so she was facing her husband, her dimples flashing in a tired smile as she stretched her arms above her head, groaning slightly before dropping her arms down again lazily grinning at her husband. "Morning handsome." Those words never ceased to make Kili’s heart swell. Jocelyn was the first woman to even look his way or grace him with her attention due to his lack of a proper beard. Jocelyn didn’t care about those things; both she and Kili were unique dwarves. Each in a different way.

Kili brought up his hand and gently brushed away a stray curl from her face before kissing the tip of her nose. "How are mommy and the baby feeling this morning?" he splayed his fingers across the belly of Jocelyn's nightgown. Jocelyn's hand quickly joined his as and their fingers intertwined, as their foreheads rested against each other.

"Hungry.” She giggled out at him. “We are very hungry.”

It had been a little over a month since Thorin had sent word to Rivendell requesting someone come to Erebor to check on and help Jocelyn. Bilbo promised every time they saw him that someone would come, the hobbit being good friends with the elves of Rivendell since his return to the Shire after the Battle of the Five Armies. Bilbo’s reassurances were doing wonders in keeping Jocelyn’s anxieties at bay, and she seemed to have relaxed more; no longer losing sleep at night over it.

Kili was enjoying every moment of Jocelyn’s pregnancy. She practically glowed, her beauty increasing, if that was even possible. The brightness in her smile and the way she would caress her belly when she thought she was alone. It was surreal to him. This miracle that they thought would never be possible to experience ; was keeping a smile plastered to his face.

“And what are my darlings hungry for?” Kili leaned forward and kissed the crook of Jocelyn’s neck moving his way up, leaving a trail of kisses as he went; landing on her lips finally with a smile.

Jocelyn snuggled further down into the pillows, grinning as she enjoyed the sweet affections her love was showing her. “Hmmm….Well, the little one seems to be wanting some sausages, bacon, potatoes, and bread and honey.” Her smile growing wider and Kili rubbed her middle reverently before he placed a kiss on it.

“Well then, I mustn’t keep the little one waiting should I? You stay here in bed and relax and I will bring you some breakfast.” He kissed her on her forehead before jumping out of bed and pulling on a tunic and pair of breeches before heading to, “I will be back in just a few!” he called as he went out the door, leaving a giggling Jocelyn behind in bed.

Kili knew Bombur would have no objections whipping up what Jocelyn wanted. They all wanted her to be healthy and eat well. All their friends and family knew about Jocelyn’s pregnancy, but they had not made the formal announcement to the kingdom until after the elves arrived. Jocelyn wanted to be certain everything was okay before they announced it formally.

Kili couldn’t help but think about how excited he was to be having a child of his own with Jocelyn. He wasn’t sure which he wanted more, a boy or a girl. He would spoil the child either way. The dwarf prince as so lost in his happy thoughts that as he rounded the corner on his way to the kitchens; that he ran right into his uncle and landed flat on his rear end. Looking up he saw Thorin and Bilbo standing in front of him with Lord Elrond and a lady elf standing beside them.

Bilbo started laughing as he looked down at Kili, “Where are you off to in such a hurry Kili? We were on our way to see you.” The hobbit offered out a hand to lift the young dwarf  up.

Kili stood up and brushed himself off. “Jocelyn was hungry for some things so I was on my way to see if Bombur could fix them for her.” Kili turned to address the elves standing beside him, “Hello Lord Elrond, thank you so much for coming.”

The brunette elf lord smiled down at him, “No trouble at all. We are happy to help. May I introduce my daughter Lady Arwen?” The elf woman nodded at him with a slight smile on her face and Kili nodded in return. “She was not at home when you and your kin came through to visit on your journey.”

Bilbo smiled as Thorin and Kili blushed, knowing the two were recalling how they had destroyed the elves furniture and behaved like…well, dwarves.

“If you don’t mind waiting a moment I can take you to see Jocelyn if that is where you were headed. I just have to talk to Bombur a moment, I’ll be right back.”

Kili took off running towards the kitchen again, leaving a chuckling hobbit and elves behind him, returning a few moments later panting, “Alright, Bombur said he would have Bofur bring the food to Jocelyn.” He smiled as he started to lead the way.

“So master Kili, how has your wife been feeling?” Arwen asked smiling brightly. The young dwarf looked up at the elven princess smiling at her, he loved any excuse to talk about his wife; practically rivaling Gloin .

“She has been feeling well. She hasn’t had any pains, though she has had some morning sickness.” Kili frowned suddenly, “I trust you have been informed about her history; of the attack.”

Lord Elrond nodded, “We have, and we are pleased to check her over and make sure that all is well. It is not common for things like this to happen after such damage and trauma to the body, but it is not impossible.” The elf lord smiled at kindly at Kili.

“She is just so scared that something might go wrong.” Kili sighed, “I just want her mind to be at ease, and her to be well.” Arwen and Elrond smiled at each other then at the young prince.

“That is why we are here.”

As they reached Kili and Jocelyn’s quarters, Kili turned to the group once they were in the sitting room. “Just let me pop in to make sure that she is ready for visitors.”

Peeking his head in the door before entering he watched where Jocelyn was sitting up in their bed humming to herself quietly as she stroked her middle. Kili couldn’t help but smile at the sight. He cleared his throat to gain her attention.

“Jocelyn my love, we have some visitors.” Jocelyn furrowed her brows, “Some visitors that have come a very long way just to see you, they are quite tall visitors….”

Jocelyn’s face blushed as her husband spoke and wrung her hands in her lap. Worry lines creeping their way across her forehead. Kili made his way over to his wife and kissed her on her forehead. “Now don’t fret dear” Jocelyn leaned into the kiss seeking the comfort in it. “They are here to make sure that everything is ok. I am going to go and get them now, just relax. This is what we wanted. Bilbo and Thorin are here as well.”

Kili eased his way off the bed, squeezing Jocelyn’s hand as he moved away from her. He opened the door and allowed the group to enter. Bilbo waved gently at Jocelyn, causing her to give a nervous smile.

Arwen smiled brightly at Jocelyn where she sat in her bed and walked over to her seating herself on the edge of the bed. “Hello dear. My name is Arwen and I am here for you. I am here to ensure you and your child’s health.” Taking Jocelyn’s hand in hers she looked kindly, but intently at the dwarven princess. “Do you mind?” The elf held her hands out over Jocelyn’s middle asking permission to touch, Jocelyn nodding.

The elf placed her hands gently on Jocelyn’s belly and closed her eyes as she gently caressed it. Jocelyn watched her anxiously as the elf continued her soft touches, her hands stilling every few moments.  After a few minutes she opened her eyes and smiled at the dwarven princess.

“Well have good news for you. Everything is fine with the child. Your babe is just well and is growing pleasantly.” Jocelyn’s eyes welled up with tears as she looked at her husband who had moved to the other side of the bed, a smile creeping across her features. “Also, I doubt you will have any trouble conceiving in the future as well. Your body has healed from the trauma it received in the past.”

Jocelyn let out a sob as tears fell from her eyes as she pulled Kili to her, burying her face in his tunic. Kili kissed the top of her head gently as he smiled into her hair, tears filling his own eyes.

“My father and I will stay here in the mountain until the birth to make sure that everything goes smoothly. If you have any questions do not hesitate to ask us. We are here to help keep your mind at ease.” Turning back and smiling at the rest of the group Arwen nodded to her father. “Now, I think we will let you have some time alone since there is some breakfast coming your way. It is good to eat well and keep yourself strong for the months ahead.”

Thorin and Bilbo walked over and hugged the couple in their arms before turning to leave the room. Arwen grinned at her hobbit friend before she turned around one last time to address the expecting couple.

“You’d you like to know the gender of the babe?”

Kili and Jocelyn looked up quickly at the elf princess who was beaming at them before looking back to each other. Kili was grinning brightly at his wife. He wanted to know. He wanted to know so badly he could taste it. “Pleeeeaaassseeee?”

Jocelyn giggled, happy tears still in her eyes as she nodded to Kili. “YES!” Kili shouted, startling everyone in the room besides Jocelyn who was giggling at her excited husband.

“You two, my dear dwarves, will be the proud parents of a little girl at the end of this pregnancy.”

The dwarf prince sat with his mouth hanging open staring at the smiling elf in front of him. “I’m going to be a da!” He said softly, a grin growing on his face. “I am going to have a daughter. A daughter!” The dwarf pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her firmly on the lips, running his fingers through her hair. “We are going to have our own little princess.”

“Congratulations to the both of you.” Thorin smiled at his nephew and his wife before ushering his hobbit out of the room after the elves, pinching his behind as they left causing the hobbit to squeak; closing the door behind him.

Once the room was empty of visitors Kili laid down on his belly and placed his face on his wives belly.

“Hello in there!” He spoke softly to his child growing in his wife, “My darling little one, my little princess. I can’t wait to meet you. I am sure you will be as beautiful as your mother. I love you.” He smiled up at Jocelyn, “Your mommy loves. We both love you.”

Moving his way up from Jocelyn’s belly, he gently placed his hand on the side of her face, running his thumbs slightly over her cheeks as she closed her eyes. Placing a gentle kiss to her lips he rested his face against hers. “I love you both, my darling princesses.”


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for the update! I got a big ole blow to my writer's ego by a commenter on one of my other fics and was in a funk and couldnt write. 
> 
> Anyways, here is a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it
> 
> I will be updating two chapter to the sexy bits if all goes well. XD
> 
> Thank you for all your love and support and reading of this fic!

“It seems Kili’s lot in life is to be blessed to be around sweet girls.” Bilbo giggled to himself as he walked along with his husband and their guests. “This is such happy news. I just hope their daughter is a bit calmer than our Thrayda.” The hobbit sighed; his daughter seemed set on being the most rambunctious little girl Erebor had ever seen. Between the twins and chasing Thrayda and Frodo around it was a wonder that Bilbo was awake and walking half of the time.

Thorin wrapped his arm around his husband as they walked, “You know she is only that way because she shares the same blood as Dis.” The king grinned, “You saw how Fili and Kili were on our quest. That is how they behave as young adults. Imagine young Dis; twice as mischievous and ornery as the two of them combine.”

“That does not inspire confidence in me abilities to survive parenthood.” Thorin laughed heartily as his hobbit frowned.

“Speaking of your little ones, when will I get the pleasure of meeting them? I am quite eager to make their acquaintances.” Arwen asked, smiling where she was walking behind the royal couple.

Bilbo smiled brightly over his shoulder at his friend whom he had quickly grown to love like a sister after his leave of Erebor. Arwen and Elrond had taken such care of him when he stopped there to rest briefly with Gandalf on his way back to The Shire

“Well, it’s just about tea time. Would both of you care to join us for tea?” Bilbo could feel Thorin stiffen at the offer, knowing that Thorin wouldn’t want to spend time with the elves more than he had to, but not wanting to be rude. He did wish to spend time catching up with his friends and to introduce his children to them; despite their father’s dislike of the creatures.

Thorin cleared his throat, “I have a meeting with Balin and the other advisors. I will see you later this evening.” He quickly kissed his husband on the forehead before nodding to the elves as he retreated quickly in the opposite direction. It wasn’t exactly untrue. The meeting wasn’t for an hour or so, but he wasn’t entirely ready to sit with the fair folk for tea. The twins’ lack of a sleeping schedule was affecting him just like it was affecting Bilbo. They didn’t get to have any time alone anymore. It had been a month since they had had any time together. He knew he was becoming more and more irritable and didn’t want to be a grumpy host.

**

Bilbo and Elrond chuckled once he was out of ear shot, “Doesn’t want to have tea with us does he?”

Bilbo waved his hand as he laughed, “You know dwarves. Anyways he’ll warm up to the idea I’m sure since you will be staying here till the babe is born.”

Bilbo sighed as he led the elves towards his and Thorin’s chambers, “Thank you for coming for Jocelyn; truly. Everyone was so shaken after the birth of the twins it’s just…We want Jocelyn to be safe and the babe to be healthy. We don’t want to lose any family members.”

Elrond rested his hand on the hobbit’s shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze, “It is not a burden to help those we call our friends.”

As they got closer to the royal chambers Bilbo could make out the battle cries of his daughter and adopted son. Glancing nervously at his tall friends before opening the door, bracing himself for whatever mischief the little ones were up to.

When the door was opened the sight was quite an amusing one. Fili and Fawna were sitting on the floor in the corner of the room holding Brodyn and Eriyan in their arms; while Thrayda leapt off one of the arm chairs. She was flying through the air only to be caught by Bofur. Quickly Thrayda stole the dwarf’s hat and took off running again, her soft little feet padding across the room. Frodo on the other hand was being chased by Nori, who was pretending to be a dragon.

It was absolute chaos, and Bilbo loved the sight of it. Judging by the chuckle and giggle he heard behind him, Arwen and Elrond were entertained by it as well.

Bofur looked up from chasing Thrayda to see the trio standing in the doorway. “Bilbo! Yer back!” Thrayda stopped dead in her tracks in their tracks and stared at her father with a smile on her face. “DA!” She started to sprint towards her father before she once again halted a few feet from him. Staring up at the elves with her eyes as wide as saucers and mouth hanging open.

 Bilbo had to suppress his laughter as he walked the few feet to her, kneeling down beside her as he spoke softly in her ear. “Thrayda, these are daddy’s friends. Their names are Lady Arwen and Lord Elrond. They are elves. They are very nice. Why don’t you go say hello?”

As Bilbo spoke Arwen knelt down so the little one wouldn’t have to crane her neck to look at her. “Hello Thrayda. It is lovely to meet you.” The elven princess gave the tiny dwarven princess a little wave, winning her a wide smile from the tiny girl. Thrayda walked up to her cautiously and smiled and just watched the larger being.

“Did you say there were elves?” Frodo shouted from the other side of the sitting room where Nori had cornered him. The little shireling pushed passed the dwarf, practically vibrating with excitement. Bilbo knew this would be a treat for Frodo, who had been raised on stories of Fairies and Elves. This would be a lovely afternoon tea.

**

Thorin wasn’t listening to anything the dwarves in front of him were saying. He was thinking about his husband. Specifically what he would like to be doing to his hobbit. He thought of how lovely it would be to be able to shirk his responsibilities and spoil his hobbit.

“Thorin, did you hear what I said?” Balin was looking at him with one eyebrow raised.

“Sorry, I was distracted…thinking about the elves being here and…” He cleared his throat.

Dwalin erupted in a roar of laughter and slammed his fist down on the table, “Aye, I’m sure it was the elves ye were thinkin’ ‘bout over there.” The dwarven warrior gave his old friend a knowing grin.

“Perhaps we should adjourn this meeting and continue it another time. Every is excused for the day.” Balin smiled at the king before ushering the council members out leaving Dwalin, Thorin and himself in the room.

“What is distractin’ ye laddie?” The white haired warrior was concerned or his friend.

“I’ll tell ye what’s distractin’ him! I can tell by the look on his face.” Dwalin laughed and leaned back in his chair with a smirk on his face.

Thorin glared at Dwalin, friend or no he was still capable of throttling him for teasing him. He took a harsh breath in through his nose as he sat trying to will his temper away. “It’s nothing. My nerves are just on edge because of the twins. Bilbo haven’t been getting enough sleep.”

“That’s not all yer not gettin’ enough of.” Dwalin snorted. If looks could kill, Dwalin would be burned to a pile of ashes, the king was quickly losing his patience until he felt Balin’s hand on his shoulder.

“Why don’t you and Master Baggins take some time for yerselves laddie? We can make sure the little ones are cared for. Neither of you are any good to us dead tired and unable to focus.” Balin squeezed his shoulder gently, glaring at his brother to give him warning to keep his mouth shut. “Dis and I can take care of everything for a few days for you to take time to recuperate.” The old warrior put his hands under Thorin’s arms and urged him to stand up. “Now you go along back to your family and we will be by to take the children for a few days.”

Thorin’s whole body felt like it was sagging; he had not taken the time to really notice how exhausted he was. No wonder he was cranky, that and other things. The king made his way to the door, not wanting to fight with his old friend. He was feeling both grateful and guilty.

“Aye, go to yer hobbit. Work out all that frustration you have built up.” Dwalin was chuckling to himself.

“Shut it and make your way back to your scribe Dwalin!” Thorin snarled as he threw up an obscene hand gesture as he stalked away.

**

Bilbo shut the door to the twins’ room quietly before leaning against it and sliding down to the ground. They were finally asleep for naps, and they were not crying. He breathed a sigh of relief. His guests had long gone and he was grateful that Thrayda was happily sitting on Frodo’s lap in the sitting room listening to the tiny hobbit read her stories of faeries and elves from the book his mother had given him before she had died.

Their quarters were quiet; a very rare occasion indeed. He let his eyes slide close as he took a moment to appreciate it and enjoy it. It was a short lived treat as he heard Thrayda and Frodo shout from the sitting room. “PAPA!” Thrayda’s voice rang through the air and caused Bilbo to flinch as he prayed to the gods that it wouldn’t wake the twins.

“Thorin! Thorin! I met elves today! Real elves! They were so tall! They were so nice too! Lady Arwen let me touch her hair; it was so soft and so pretty. Thrayda let her brush her hair too! They sang us a song, and they listen to us tell stories, and they told us stories too! Elves are the best!” Frodo was rambling onto Thorin when Bilbo walked into the room; it was earlier than Thorin would usually be home. He could tell that Thorin was forcing his smile as he listened to Frodo talk about the elves. The tiny Halfling in his excitement couldn’t see the sadness that Thorin had in his eyes. The king just sat there smiling and nodding to every word his adopted son rolled out.

There was a knock at the door and in walked Fili, Fawna, Dwalin, Ori, Kili, and Jocelyn all wearing wide smiles. Bilbo felt as if he would cry, he did not have the energy to entertain anyone at the moment, he was exhausted, his head hurt and he just wanted to lie down. But he slapped on a fake smile and walked into the room.

“What a pleasant surprise, I wasn’t expecting company this evening.”

Ori looked at the hobbit with a sad smile. “We know it’s not. We are not here to invade your evening.”

“That’s right laddie, quite the opposite. We are here to commandeer your youngins. Thrayda, you’re comin’ with me and Mister Ori.”

Ori walked over to the wild princess and scooped her up into his arms before handing her over to Dwalin and placing a kiss on his cheek.  A sweet loving smile crept across the dwarven warrior’s face as he watched Ori march into the little princess’ room and gather a bag full of a few of her belongings.

Bilbo stood in shock, not knowing what to say. His sleep deprived brain struggling to understand what was happening as Jocelyn took Frodo by the hand.

“Come along Frodo, you are coming to stay with Kili and I for a day or two. Let’s gather up some of your things to bring with us hmm?” Jocelyn smiled brightly at Frodo who smiled back.

“Can we visit the elves tomorrow?” Frodo asked eagerly, and the pained look started to creep across Thorin’s face; his eyes sad.

Fili and Fawna walked into the nursery and picked up the sleeping babes in their arms.

“What?” Bilbo stammered, “What are you all doing? Where are you taking my children?” He stared at his family and friends who all held his children gingerly in their arms before turning to Thorin searching for some sort of explanation. The dwarf king’s face was finally reflecting his exhaustion. Dark circles under his eyes that were slightly sunken in, his forehead furrowed.

“You two need some rest. Some rest and some time alone.” Ori said softly as he put his arm around Dwalin’s waist. “We are here to help. We will all keep the children for the next few days so you can have rest. Everyone in the company is planning on helping.”

Dis silently stepped into the room and then in front of the group. “I will be taking care of the kingdom in the meantime as well as helping with the children. I promise you Bilbo you are not to worry about them. All I want you to worry about is resting and relaxing.”

Bilbo couldn’t stop the soft sob that escaped him as a wave of emotions and gratitude washed over him. He held his hand over his mouth and let his body sag forward as he began to cry.

Dis walked over and wrapper her arms around him and hugged him tightly. “You should have told me you needed a break dear. That is why we are here. Family is meant to take care of each other. Now you and Thorin enjoy the next few days and don’t you two worry about anything.” She placed a gentle kiss on the top of the hobbit’s head before walking over to her brother and did the same.

“Alright little ones, say goodbye to yer folks. We’ll see them in a few days.” Dwalin urged Frodo and Thrayda, who smiled nervously and waved as the group left the king and his consort alone.

When the door clicked closed Bilbo stared at Thorin who was sitting with his face in his hands. The hobbit made his way over to the dwarf and knelt in front of him.

“What is the matter dear?” His voice was barely the example of calmness, but he was worried about his love.

Thorin scrubbed his hands down his face as tears stung his eyes. “Nothing is the matter. I just am tired. I am tired, and Frodo loves elves more than me.”

“Oh Thorin, Frodo does not love elves more than he loves you.”

“You wouldn’t be able to tell with the way he was going on and on about them just now.” Thorin was pouting now.

Bilbo placed his hand on Thorin’s cheek, “Frodo is just excitable is all. He DOES NOT love Arwen and Elrond more than he loves you. They are new figures in his life, but you will always be his Papa Thorin.”

Thorin’s sad sapphire eyes met his husband’s gorgeous hazel eyes. Thorin let out a long sigh. “You always know what to say to soothe my heart.” He ran his fingers through his lover’s hair. “How did I get to be so lucky to have you by my side?”

Bilbo let out a watery laugh and leaned up to kiss the dwarf. “We are both just lucky I guess.” He buried his fingers in Thorin’s thick hair before pulling him in for another kiss, this one more desperate than the last. It had been too long since they had been alone. His head was spinning with lust as Thorin deepened the kiss.

Thorin pulled away quickly with a devilish smile on his face. “Lucky indeed my dear hobbit.”

 


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you are my loves. Another chapter just for you! Sorry its not a super long one. I kept getting distracted by everything, Tumblr, The Hobbit, My music....my husbands hot booty...lol. 
> 
> Anyways, ENJOY! 
> 
> I am working on two smutty smut chapters for the sexy bits. :) Should update tomorrow, maybe tonight. It all depends on if I get distracted again.

Thrayda was running around squealing with laughter as Dwalin chased her in his desperate attempt to get her dressed for bed. Her tiny feet were carrying her faster than the stumbling great dwarven warrior.

“Thrayda come here and get dressed for bed!” The tattooed dwarf called after her as he made a dive to catch her only to land flat on his face with a thud. He lay face down on the ground not moving. How did Bilbo and Thorin do this every night; and with three other children to care for as well? No wonder the king and his consort were so exhausted.

Thrayda giggled when she turned around and found she wasn’t being chased anymore. She launched herself at Dwalin; landing on the dwarf’s back cackling and kicking her feet where she sat on him. The great dwarf just let out a heavy sigh, not lifting his head or face from the ground.

Ori walked in the room and giggled at his lover stuck face down on the ground with a wild princess laughing on his back. The scribe silently crept up behind the little one while she was distracted and scooped her up in his arms.

“Now Thrayda, it’s not nice to tease Mister Dwalin.” Ori leveled her with a stern look, his eyebrows furrowed in a frown. “Now be a good girl and let him get you dressed for bed. You know better.” Thrayda looked down looking properly guilty as Ori set her down on the ground. The scribe stood with his hands on his hips and pointed to Dwalin who was still lying face down in defeat with the tiny nightgown in his fist.

Thrayda padded her way over and sat down next to the dwarf on the ground and proceeded to poke his head with her tiny finger. When he didn’t move she moved her face closer to his and started to poke his face again.

“Mista Dwalin!”

Dwalin turned over with a load groan so he was lying flat on his back staring up at the ceiling, until a wild mane of curly black hair and an innocent looking face looked down over him smiling sweetly. The tattooed dwarf glanced over at his lover who was clearly suppressing his laughter at the sight.

“M’sorry Mista Dwalin!”

The older dwarf just looked up at the little girl who was being so sweet and well behaved now, her big blue eyes that shined as she smiled at him. The dwarven warrior’s heart began to melt as she stared at him, the frustration he felt slowly diminishing.

Slowly he sat up and looked at her sternly, causing her to whimper and throw her arms around his neck and squeezing him tightly. He wrapped his big arms around her tiny frame and gave her a little squeeze as he pat her back, “It’s alright little one.”

Ori watched smiling and shook his head, Thrayda had turned the warrior into a softy, and Ori loved it.

**

“Jocelyn! They are SO TALL!” Frodo was still rambling on about the elves as Jocelyn and Kili were getting him settled into bed. The dwarf princess was giggling.

“I know Frodo! They are very tall. They came to visit me today as well.” Jocelyn smiled at the little Halfling as he snuggled into the many pillows. Frodo’s excited smile faded a bit, and he looked to Kili where he was standing in the doorway.

“Did I do something wrong today?”

“What?” Jocelyn frowned at him, “What could you have possibly done wrong?”

“Bilbo and Thorin were sad when you came to get me. Bilbo cried.”

Jocelyn knelt down beside Frodo and took his tiny hands in hers, “Frodo you have done _nothing_ wrong dear. Bilbo and Thorin are just **_very very_** tired. You know how Thrayda cries when she is over tired, or the twins when they need a nap?”

The little hobbit nodded.

“Well, that is what is happening with Bilbo and Thorin. They need some time to rest and get some sleep. So you get to come and spend time with Kili and me.” She smiled at him again, “You can stay with us the whole time or you can go visit Fawna and Fili or whoever you please while they have their alone resting time.”

The little hobbit gave her a shy smile before hugging her tightly and kissing her on the cheek. “I do hope Bilbo and Thorin get some rest. They are so good to everybody. I am glad I get to stay with you and Kili.”

“We are glad to have you stay with us too.”

Kili couldn’t help but smile as his heart swelled with pride as he watched his wife. She was going to be the best mother.

**

Fili sat in his bed watching his wife while she gently bounced Eriyan in her arms and quietly sang a lullaby as the babe cried. The firelight lit up her face; her grey green eyes shining as she gazed at the child in her arms and a small strand of her strawberry hair hanging in front of her face.

“I love you.”

Fawna looked up and smiled at her husband, “I love you too Fili.”

Fili grinned at his wife. “You’re absolutely beautiful. Did you know that?”

Fawna rolled her eyes as she continued to hush and bounce the baby as he started to quiet and drift into sleep. She quietly walked over to the blonde prince and placed a kiss on his forehead before placing Eriyan next to Brodyn in the bassinet to sleep. The dwarf princess made her way over to her husband and slid into bed with him, resting her head and hand on his chest; gently playing with his chest hair.

Fili gently stroked her hair, breathing in her scent. “I meant what I said, you are absolutely beautiful and I love you.” He kissed the top of her head and squeezed the arm he had wrapped around his wife.

“Mmmm, I know you meant it.” She turned her head and kissed her husband’s chest before snuggling back down against him with broad smile on her face. “I love you as well you handsome dwarf you.”

“You are so natural with those babes in your arms; they calm and sleep when you hold them. It’s simply breathtaking at times. I look forward to the day when we have a babe of or own.”

Fawna hummed in agreement, “One day.”

**

Thorin pulled away quickly with a devilish smile on his face. “Lucky indeed my dear hobbit.”

“And how did we end up so lucky to have each other alone for three days?” Bilbo asked raising an eyebrow. “I don’t think I have done anything to make someone thing I was going to crack, even though I have felt like that constantly this week.”

Thorin started to blush lightly as he smiled, “Well… I may or may not have been thinking of things other than the words of my council members.”

Bilbo let out a roar of laughter and fell back to sit on his haunches holding his belly while his dwarf just smiled a guilty smile.

“I wasn’t listening and Balin caught me and called the meeting to an end. When he asked me what was the matter I told him I was just tired and then Dwalin felt it necessary to announce that he knew what I was thinking by the look on my face.”

Thorin let out a small chuckle as he stood up, holding his hands out to his husband to help him stand. He pulled his hobbit close to him and leaned down to place a gentle kiss to his lover’s lips, running one hand through the hobbit’s curls and bringing his hand to rest on his neck. He gently started to massage his lover’s neck, causing the smaller man to hum happily.

 “…and what exactly were you thinking about my king that would put such a knowing look on your face?”

The dwarf king growled lightly in his chest. “Would you rather I tell you, or….” He gently kissed the hobbit’s ear and moved his way down to his throat “I should I demonstrate?”

Thorin’s fingers on his neck and in his hair was sending a warm melting feeling through Bilbo’s body. He allowed himself to be walked backwards to their bedchambers.  He was lost in Thorin’s languid kisses and his fingers all over his skin causing his body to feel heavy.

Suddenly the back of his knees hit the bed and they fell onto it the bed. Oh the mattress was so soft. Both Thorin and Bilbo relaxed, sharing lazy kisses as their eyelids grew heavier and heavier.

“I propose I demonstrate all my wondrous distracting thoughts from my council meeting after we sleep a little bit?”

The heat radiating off the dwarf was so comforting and relaxing. Bilbo couldn’t help but snuggle up to his husband’s chest and let the sound of his breathing pull him closer to sleep.

“Mmmm…” He let out a long yawn as Thorin pulled him closer. “That sounds lovely.”

A soft snore escaped the dwarf king as his hobbit slowly fell into a peaceful and much needed sleep.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how you as readers imagine Thrayda's hair, but in my mind as I am writing her she has hair that is just like the girl from Brave, only its raven colored. :-) Just giving you a little peek into my little writer's brain.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin/Ori and the wild princess Thrayda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo my dearest readers!!! Sorry it took me so long to update this week. I have been struggling with one of my other fics and had to make the conscious decision to step away from said fic because it was encroaching on my ability to write this fic.
> 
> This story has always flowed naturally from my brain and I have never felt that I didst know where this story was going, while the other one I get so angry at.
> 
> But now I have all the time in the world to pay attention to this story, :D
> 
> Sorry its not an incredibly long chapter, but I hope you enjoy it anyways.
> 
> As always thank you for absolutely every kind worded comment and kudos!!!

Dwalin pulled the covers back from the bed and laid down, Ori quickly snuggled up to the warrior’s chest, tilting his head to kiss him goodnight before he yawned loudly and closed his eyes. Dwalin smiled as he lay with one arm behind his head and one wrapped around his one, enjoying the way he smelled of parchment and old books.His head was pounding from chasing the tiny dwarven princess all around their living quarters, and the landing on his face part didn’t help matters either. But now that the princess was asleep he would enjoy drifting off to sleep himself.

Blowing out the candle, he pulled the blankets over himself as Ori turned over, now facing the other way as he slept; soft snores drifting from the young scribes lips. Dwalin knew that Ori had to be as exhausted as he was if not more. Thrayda was quite wild and had them on their toes from the moment they had retrieved her from her fathers, a constant blur of dark hair running in every direction. Letting out a relieved sigh as he relaxed down into his bed he let his heavy eyes close, falling into a dreamless sleep.

Dwalin felt the hairs on his neck stand up, his body slowly waking up. The feeling of being watched was prickling throughout his entire body. He opened his eyes slowly to be met with the sight of Ori still snoring softly beside him. He found himself softly blinking his eyes as he yawned trying to ignore the nagging feeling that something wasn’t right. Turning over he knew he would have to ignore it and go back to sleep.

As he turned over he nearly jumped out of his skin to find Thrayda staring blankly at him from the edge of his bed.

“Mista Dwalin!” The princess whispered. “M’thirsty”

The warrior let out a great sigh as he scrubbed his hand over his face. _“Why is this child not asleep? How long have I even been asleep?”_ Dwalin thought to himself as he sat up with a grunt and threw his legs out of the bed; taking the princess’ tiny hand in his and leading her out of his bedroom.

“Thrayda, I will get you a  glass of water and then you must go back to sleep.” He let out another yawn as he shut the door to his and his lover’s bed chambers. His feet thudding lightly as he sleepily padded his way to fetch the little one a glass of water, his head feeling as though it was swimming because of exhaustion.

Quickly he filled a small cup with water before handing it to the princess who just held it and stared at it.

“Go on then lass. Drink it up. You said you were thirsty.”

Thrayda stared at the glass longer before looking at the older dwarf and taking a small sip of it and handing the glass back to him. Dwalin sat the glass on the counter before leaning over and easing the little one in the direction of her bed; the whole time with the princess looking up and over her shoulder at the half away dwarf.

He finally picked her up and placed her on the bed they had set up for her, and pulled the blanket up over her before walking away from it.

“Mista Dwalin…” her soft voice caused the dwarf to flinch where he stood, the beginnings of tired fueled frustrations bubbling in his brain. His body stiffened as he turned around to face the delicate princess raising a single eyebrow at her. That was all he could manage at the moment, that and looking right and properly cranky.

Thrayda stared up at the towering dwarf as tears began to fill her brilliantly blue eyes and her lip began to quiver.

Dwalin felt the frustration rise in his face and head as he looked at the child, near tears. He had spent a great deal of time getting her to bed already once before. Ori telling her stories and making her giggle so she would sleep peacefully. Now here he stood with her almost crying, all Ori’s hard work undone.

“Why are you crying Thrayda?” He couldn’t curb the irritation in his voice as he questioned the princess through his clenched teeth.

The little princess’ body trembled as she quietly sobbed, large tears rolling rapidly down her cheeks. “M’scared….I want my papa!”

Dwalin’s stiff posture melted at the babe’s words. Softening his face as walked over and knelt down beside the bed that Thrayda was sitting in, taking the little dwarf princess’ hands in one of his large ones, using his free hand to brush he untamed hair from her face.

“None of that now princess. What are you scared of? Hmm?” He raised his eyebrows as he tried his best to smile at her. She was staring at him, tears clutching to her eye lashes with her eyebrows scrunched in distress.

“….monsters….”

Dwalin couldn’t help but chuckle at the notion that monsters could be looming in his and Ori’s home. “Now lass, I can promise ye that there are no monsters here in my home…and if there were, They would have to answer to me. Yes?”

Thrayda tried to smile, but the true and genuine fear on her face still shone through. He had seen that look before; on the faces of Fili and Kili when they were about the same age as Thrayda, but with the dwarven brothers, they had been afraid of orcs.

Being as gentle as he could he picked Thrayda up in his arms and rocked her gently. Humming the song of the lonely mountain as he did so.

“There, there princess. Nothing to fear. I will watch over you while you are away from your papa and da. I wont let anything happen to ye.”

**

Ori stretched an arm out as he readjusted himself in bed, only to be met with the cold mattress that was where his lover was _supposed_ to be sleeping beside him. Leaning up lazily the scribed looked all around the room and couldn’t see his beloved warrior anywhere.

Quietly he pulled on his dressing gown to cover himself before venturing out of his bedchambers. As he walked through their living space he was met with the most touching sight that Ori had ever witnessed in his life.

Dwalin, dressed in nothing other than his sleep pants, was laying on the floor next to Thrayda’s bed with the princess curled up on his chest; little fingers weaved and clutched into the thicket of chest hair that covered him. Dwalin had on hand slung over the princess, protectively wrapped around her small frame. Both snoring where they were, the warriors face looking far younger and free of the worry and stress lines of the day that he normally wore.

It warmed Ori’s heart to see the two of them together, he knew that taking care of Thrayda would be trying as she was quite active. But he had not anticiapated how naturally Dwalin would be at handling her. The scribe felt a twinge of sadness in his chest knowing that he would never see the day of Dwalin being  a father, one task he knew that the warrior would be the best at.

Sighing lightly, trying to fight away the sadness he was feeling in his heart he grabbed the blankets that were on the bed Thrayda was supposed to be sleeping on, and carefully wrapped them around the dwarven warrior and little princess. He placed a kiss on the top of Thrayda’s head before he kissed and smoothed the brow of his lover before settling down in his sitting chair. Quietly he picked up a piece of his drawing charcoal and parchment, taking great care in capturing the desperately beautiful scene in front of him.

“Oh how I love you Dwalin. You are the sun and the stars to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting a smutty chapter tomorrow, probably. Sorry if there was any errors as I was too tired to edit too closely, almost fell asleep reading through it again (had a LONG day today)
> 
> Just wanted to write some sweet Ori/Dwalin because, well they are great!!!
> 
> Will be getting back to Thorin and Bilbo pretty soon if not in the next chapter!


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm is rolling by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dearies. Here is a chapter update just for you! BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!!! <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!!! 
> 
> A sexy bits chapter will be uploaded tomorrow morning my time (Arizona time)
> 
> Too tired to write proper good smut tonight. Lol. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!
> 
> As always I love your wonderful sweet comments!!!

Bilbo’s felt well rested, having been able to sleep through the night without the twins or Thrayda waking him or Thorin up during the night. It felt nice to be rested. He didn’t even know he had been as tired as he was. He stretched out on the bed and listened to the rare quiet of the room before turning on his side and seeing his husband lightly snoring beside him.

He loved to watch Thorin sleep when he was able to. His dwarf was far too stressed, but so was the life of a king.  When Thorin slept he looked so much younger, the creases through his forehead and around his eyes relaxed and smoothed over. His jaw was free of the tension it usually held after a day of council meetings and advisors in his ears.

Bilbo couldn’t help himself as he leaned and gently placed a kiss on his husband’s forehead; causing the dwarf’s brow to furrow as he readjusted burying his face in the pillow. Suppressing his giggle Bilbo carefully got out of bed and walked to the doors that led to the balcony adjoining their bedchambers carefully opening, only to shut it quickly as rain began to blow inside.

A loud rumble of thunder sounded from the other side of the door as a storm raged outside. Bilbo felt himself shiver as he shook off his now damp arms from the rain water, stripping off his night shirt and wandering from their room into their small kitchen to get started on fixing some breakfast for he and his king. No point really in putting on another shirt since it was just he and Thorin.  

He assumed that he would be fixing breakfast; he had no idea how long they had slept. He stretched his arms up and yawned as he stood in the middle of the kitchen thinking on what he should make for them. _“I could make scones…or omelets…”_  Bilbo thought to himself as he bent down to look through the cupboards to see what they had for him to work with as another crack of thunder rumbled through the mountain.

He was startled by the feeling of rough calloused fingers running their way up his bare flesh on his back, hot breath following their path up his spine to his neck where rough bearded lips placed a gentle kiss to his neck. Tingles shot through Bilbo’s body at the wonderful sensations his lover was providing.

“Good morning my king…” Bilbo smiled widely, not turning around, but leaning into the lips pressed against his skin. “…There is quite the storm having its way outside our mountain.”

Thorin’s chuckle rumbled through his chest and into Bilbo’s back where he was pressed against the dwarf. “So I heard from the thunder. What ever shall we do with our day when there is a storm roaring at our doors?” Thorin continued to kiss up his husband’s neck making his way to place a kiss behind the hobbit’s ear causing him to shudder.

“Well…back in the shire, on a day like this we would snuggle up our blankets, drink tea and relax…”

Thorin hummed in agreement as he wrapped his arms around the hobbit tighter, running his hands over his front gently, “That sounds lovely, let us snuggle then. I will keep you warm and safe from this storm my love.”

Thorin quickly turned Bilbo around before throwing the giggling nearly naked hobbit over his shoulder with a growl before hauling him back to their bed chambers and tossing him onto the bed with a bounce. Quickly crawling up on the bed and claiming his lips in a passionate kiss, letting his hands wander over his husband’s bare body.

“Oh how I have missed my time with you.”

***

Frodo jumped as another clap of thunder rumbled through the mountain as the storm carried on outside. He clutched to his book as he sat in the big fluffy armchair in Jocelyn and Kili’s sitting room. He looked around the room nervously.

“Ye alright over there Frodo?” Bofur was smiling at the small hobbit who was slightly trembling where he sat. Frodo only nodded quickly before looking down shyly. Jocelyn smiled at the hatted dwarf as she sat a plate of cookies on the table and sat down.

“Come here Frodo lad.” Bofur pat his knee before smiling his big dimply smile at the shireling. Frodo carefully closed his book and placed it on the seat of the chair before making his way over to the table and climbing up onto Bofur’s lap.

“What is the matter lad? We’ve had storms here since you moved into the mountain. Thought ye would be used to them by now. Didn’t they have thunder storms in the shire?” Bofur smiled as he pat Frodo’s back softly.

Frodo looked between Jocelyn and Bofur before bowing his head. “Yes. But…but those time they weren’t this loud…and….I would stay with Thorin during the storms.”

Jocelyn smiled sadly at the little one and gave his hand a squeeze. “Kili and Bofur and I will keep you safe Frodo. Nothing will hurt you. It is just a storm and you are safe inside the mountain.”

Kili waltzed into the room grabbing a cookie off the table quickly and smiling. “Frodo, did we ever tell you about the storm giants?” As Kili spoke pieces of cookie flew out of his mouth. Bofur dropped his head down into his free hand and shook it.

“Kili!” Jocelyn growled out at him as she threw her hand into stomach and glaring at him as Frodo’s eyes grew huge with fear. “Not helping!”

Tears started to build in Frodo’s eyes as his lip quivered, his face the image of a little one trying desperately to be brave. Jocelyn quickly got up from her seat pushing her way past Kili and taking Frodo into her arms and cradling him to her chest; the Halfling beginning to weep.

“Hush now Frodo. Nothing will harm you.” Jocelyn continued to glare over the tiny hobbit’s head straight at her husband.

“I want papa Thorin!” Frodo sobbed into Jocelyn’s shoulder.

“Oh Frodo, there are no storm giants here.” Kili realizing how his comment must have come across to the little one, he quickly ran over to his wife’s side placing a calming hand on his cousin’s back. “They are far away and we saw them years ago. There are no storm giants here near Erebor.”

Frodo sniffed as he kept his face buried in Jocelyn, his hands clutching the shoulders of her dress tightly, “You promise no storm giants will get me?”

“I promise Frodo,” Jocelyn said softly as she gently stroked his hair. “I would never let anything harm you. Not while you are with me.”

**

Dwalin sat in the middle of his sitting room floor as Thrayda ran around squealing with laughter as she threw toys up in the air.

“Thrayda, don’t throw those.” Dwalin scolded, but the princess only giggled louder and jumped in the air. “Don’t make me get Mister Ori in here.”

The dwarven warrior let out a heavy sigh and hung his head as the princess continued to run around him in circles screaming and cackling as she went. Dwalin’s back was very sore from having slept on the ground all night comforting the little one and scaring away her nightmares of monsters. Ori had gone to get some books from the library to read to Thrayda so Dwalin was on his own.

A sudden loud Thunderclap roared outside the mountain causing the room to slightly vibrate. Thrayda stopped dead in her tracks going completely silent and still as she looked around the room she was in, waiting. Another thunderclap rang through the air and Thrayda startled and jumped high, followed by a nervous giggle. Her eyes darted towards Dwalin where he was sitting on the ground watching her.

Her face was filled with anxiety and slight confused amusement. When another thunderclap rang out she darted and jumped straight into Dwalin’s lap causing him to groan as she landed. She dug her fingers into the dwarf as she attempted to climb up his large torso and buried her face in his beard.

“Now there lass, it’s just a storm. Nothing to be ‘fraid of.” Dwalin attempted to extract her from his beard where she had a death grip. “Come on Thrayda, let go.”

The princess only held her grip tighter causing the warrior to wince in pain. Dwalin sighed as he let her hang there on his front, her grip so tight she needed no hands to support her.

“Thrayda, do you know what thunder is?” Dwalin waited for her to answer but she only trembled where she was. Taking a deep breathe he continued, remembering what his mother used to tell him when he was afraid of storms as a child.

“All thunder is, is the clouds in the sky bumpin’ into each other. Nothing more little one. There is nothin’ scary about that is there? Just clumsy clouds.”

Dwalin brought his arms up to support the princess’ tiny frame and pat her back until she gently let go of her grip on his beard and drawing away from it. Looking up at the great dwarf in front of her she smiled through her tears. Dwalin brought his large hands up and wiped away the tears from her cheeks smiling at her.

“Now that we can ignore them clumsy clouds, let’s go find some cookies before Mister Ori gets back hmm???”

**

Dis gently knocked on the door of her son and his wife’s living quarters before entering to find the two of them sitting in their armchairs in front of the fire each holding a bundled up babe. Fili and Fawna smiled brightly up at her.

“I was just coming to see if you needed any help with the twins, what with this ridiculous storm trying to take down our mountain.” Dis walked over to her son and gently stroked the back of his head causing him to smile up at her.

“The boys are doing just fine. This storm hasn’t disturbed them in the least. They have been sleeping for the last hour and haven’t awoken at any of the worst of it yet.”

Dis chuckled softly to herself, “They are quite good babes aren’t they. It is a shame they can’t sleep this way when they are with their parents.”

Fawna beamed at her, “Maybe they just needed a small change in scenery. I hope that Thorin and Bilbo can enjoy this little break. They both work so hard. They deserve some rest and relaxation. I can’t imagine taking care of 4 young ones like Bilbo does.”

“Oh they’ll be enjoying their break!” Fili snickered before his mother smacked him across the back of his head. “Ow! MUM! It’s true and you know it!”

Dis couldn’t help but laugh and sigh, “That doesn’t mean you have to talk about it every chance you get son! Thorin is still King under the mountain and Bilbo his consort. You should remember to speak of them as such, not to mention they are your uncles…But…I don’t doubt they will enjoy their time alone.”

Dis settled herself in a free chair as another thunderclap rang through the mountain. Both twins stayed asleep, sucking their thumbs and fingers as they slept while the thunder rolled on.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darling readers. First let me say:
> 
> IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY!!!
> 
> It shouldn't have taken me this long to make an update. I feel really bad about it. I had a baby shower to plan and throw for my sister, then I got sick and life happened. Blah blah blah excuses excuses I know. But here it is. Just for you. I should be writing more often now. I plan on updating a sexy chapter today as well. As long as everything goes as planned. We will see. :D 
> 
> Anyways. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> I love you all!! 
> 
> *mwah!!!*

Kili walked hand in hand with his wife, beaming at the way that she gently caressed the slight swell of her belly. Her dimples shining as she smiled brightly at the small hobbit bouncing along in excitement a little ways ahead of them.  
  
"Don't wander too far ahead Frodo. We need to wait for Jocelyn." Kili teased his wife earning him a mock glare, her attempts to hide her smile failing. He couldn't help but smile all the wider.  
  
Frodo turned around and walked backwards, hopping every now and then. "Sorry Jocelyn. I'm just really excited to see the elves again today."  
  
Kili had to suppress his laughter as he swooped down and picked up his small cousin and depositing him on his shoulders; the little hafling squealed in delight.  
  
"You are just fine Frodo. Don't listen to Kili. I am not that pregnant. I can still keep up with you and your little hobbit feet." Jocelyn reached over and gave Frodo's feet a little tickle sending him into a fit of giggles.  
  
"So Frodo, what do you think we should name the new baby when she arrives? Any good names that you know of?" Jocelyn beamed up at the little one as she spoke. She simply glowed, kindness and love emanating off of her every moment of the day. It was one of the many many reasons that Kili was madly in love with her, and why he was so excited to be having a daughter with her.  
  
Frodo scrunched up his nose in thought before he spoke after a moment of silence. "I think you will have to wait until she is born."  
  
Jocelyn giggled, "And why is that?"  
  
"Well, Papa Thorin told me that he knew what Thrayda needed to be called when she was born. And Bilbo and Thorin knew right away what they needed to name Eriyan and Brodyn when they saw them when Bilbo woke up. So I think that you will just have to wait she born."  
  
"Hmmm...You know Frodo I think you might be right."  
  
Kili grinned to himself. "Frodo, do you think that the new baby will be as beautiful as Jocelyn?"  
  
Kili enjoyed the bright blush that crept across Jocelyn's face at his words. Despite their time courting and spent ready married, Jocelyn still blushed at most of his flirty compliments.  
  
Frodo covered his mouth and smiled, "Of course!!! Jocelyn is the prettiest dwarf in all of Erebor."  
  
"I believe I have to agree with you there Frodo." Kili bounced his cousin on his shoulders.  
  
Jocelyn grinned and shook her head at her cheeky husband. "Well then if she will be getting her looks from me than she will definitely be the best archer in all of Erebor as well to take after her father"  
  
"That I would have to say is a good assumption." Kili turned around at the sound of his mother's voice to see her gliding up to the three of them.  
  
"Auntie Dis!!!"  
  
"Hello my loves! How are we all feeling today?" Dis kissed her son on the cheek before walking over to her daughter in law. "And how are mommy and our future little princess doing?"  
  
Dis smiled brightly at her son's wife, causing Kili's heart to swell. His mother had taken Jocelyn under her wing without a second thought, showering her with all the love and care as any mother would. He watched as Dis cupped Jocelyn's face before kissing her on the forehead.  
  
"We are well. Just on our way to the library for our master hobbit to have a visit with Lady Arwen."  Jocelyn said smiling as they continued walking along with Dis' arm wrapped around her shoulders.  
  
Dis lowered her voice as she leaned into talk into Jocelyn's ear. "How is Frodo doing? This storm is very rough. I know he doesn't normally do well with storms; he clings to Thorin every time. I don't want you two to get overwhelmed if it gets to be too much."  
  
"Oh no no no. We are just fine. We had a bit of a spell earlier with his fear, but he seems to be doing better. I think the excitement of seeing the elves again won out over the fear." Jocelyn glanced over at the tiny hobbit who was babbling on at his older cousin, not noticing another rumbling roll of thunder. "He is an angel. Nothing to be overwhelmed about. And we have Bofur who's been visiting to make sure Frodo has some toys to play with for the next few days."  
  
"Good. You don't hesitate to let me know if you two need help." Dis pat her daughter in law’s shoulder. “Eriyan and Brodyn have been angels as well for Fili and Fawna. The little things have been sleeping the time away. Not even waking for the storm. It is good that the children are behaving away from their fathers.” Dis tensed a little, “Though I haven’t heard anything about Thrayda yet. I was going to check on her after I found you three. I hope she hasn’t worn Ori and Dwalin ragged. She can be quite the handful.”

Both dwarves nodded and giggled as they rounded the corner and into the vast library. Frodo spotted Arwen immediately and started to wriggle his way down his dwarven cousin and took off running across the book filled room, almost knocking Ori over.

“Why hello there Master Frodo!” Ori managed to squeak out as the hobbit flew by in a blur. Shaking his head and chuckling he made his way over to the three dwarves the shireling had left in his tracks.

Ori was carrying a small stack of books, hefting them in his arms more as he walked.

“Where is Dwalin and Thrayda?” Kili asked smirking.

Dis looked around the library, her face flashing panic for the briefest of moments.

“Don’t worry lady Dis; I haven’t left Thrayda unattended, especially not in the library.” Ori chuckled again as he watched the princess relax a bit. “She is back at home playing with Dwalin. I am sure they are having a lovely time.”

Kili laughed as he leaned over and kissed his mother on the cheek. “We better go with Frodo so he doesn’t overwhelm poor Lady Arwen”

“I will be by later to check on you three again. Yes?”

Jocelyn nodded and gave Ori’s shoulder a squeeze as she went to join her husband and little cousin.

Dis was left standing with a now nervous looking Ori. Dis had not spent much time with Ori, but having been friends with Dwalin since she was a child, she felt it was as good a time as ever to begin a friendship with the dwarf that had caught her warrior friend’s fancy.

“Here let me help you with those dear.” Dis reached over and took half of the books from the young scribe, looking over the titles of them. “Ah, these were some of my favorites as a girl.” She smiled warmly before leading Ori from the library. “I hope Thrayda isn’t giving you too much trouble. I know how…energetic she can be. I would have taken her myself if it weren’t for my need to take the place of my brother during this time.”

Ori blushed at being addressed so casually. “She has been quite energetic, but nothing that Dwalin and I haven’t been able to handle.” Ori smiled and giggled to himself about the last day that they had had Thrayda with them, and the adorable way that Dwalin and the tiny princess had been interacting.

“Thrayda and Dwalin are quite the pair in fact. He does so well with her. Last night I woke up to find the princess curled up on his chest after having a nightmare. It was quite the adorable scene to witness.” Ori turned to see the Princess smiling broadly at him.

“What I wouldn’t give to have seen that.” Dis laughed with Ori as they walked.

“Well now that you mention it,” Ori stopped walking and reached into his pocket and pulled out a rolled up piece of parchment and handed it to the princess. “I was going to drop it off in my office. I was going to have it prepared to be framed. I’m not quite sure if I want to gift it to Thorin and Bilbo, or if I want to be stingy and keep it for myself.”

Dis carefully unrolled the scroll and stared at, what might possible be the most precious thing she had ever seen captured through drawing. Ori had done a marvelous job of capturing the sweet moment between her tiny princess niece and the great rough dwarven warrior. She couldn’t help the wide smile that split across her face as she looked at it before carefully rolling it back up and securing it with the ribbon that had been tied around it.

“If I were you Master Ori, I would be very stingy and keep that for myself. That is by far one of the most touching and sweet things I have ever seen in my life.”

Ori blushed a bit before carefully placing the rolled up drawing back in his pocket.

“Why don’t you come back with me and have tea with us. I am sure that Thrayda will be excited to see you. I baked some cookies the other day and they should be lovely.”

Dis nodded, still grinning from ear to ear at the sweet scribe.

**

Ori opened the door for the Princess looking around at the empty sitting room. Toys were scattered all around. It was quite the mess. Ori looked down to see that Dwalin’s boots and weapons were still by the door, indicating that he and Thrayda hadn’t left.

Dis cleared her throat behind Ori.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. Please come it. I just need to go and look for Dwalin and Thrayda. It seems that they have left behind a battlefield of toys in here.”

Ori toed his way through the sea of blocs and Thrayda’s few dolls, making his way over to the small kitchen that adjoined the sitting room. There in the kitchen is where he found who he was looking for.

Dis’ laughter rag throughout the small living quarters as she came up behind the scribe, finding great humor in the sight that he had found.

There sitting on the floor of the kitchen with a cookie jar in their laps was Dwalin with Thrayda sitting on him. Both of their months chomping wide open filled with cookies, having only left two in the jar; crumbs spread out on the floor all around them.

Thrayda and Dwalin stopped chewing at the sound of the great dwarven Princess’ uncontrollable laughter. Each having a look of guilt creep across their face before the tiny dwobbit and dwarf pointed accusatory fingers at each other.

**

Thorin breathed in deeply through his nose as he woke. The sweet smell of honey that was associated with his husband’s curls mixed with the scent of their previous activities filling his senses. He hummed happily as he wrapped his arms tighter around his hobbit. He at that very moment felt more relaxed and happy to be alone with his husband than he had ever known. Since their journey for Erebor they had been allowed very limited time together with pure privacy. With four children to take care of these blissful moments were few and far between, and when they were afforded they often lacked the energy required for maximum potential.

He leaned back slightly, being careful not to wake his lover; softly brushing the curls from his forehead. Bilbo looked so peaceful while he slept. His mouth was opened ever so slightly as soft rumbles of snores barely escaped his lips and mixed with the sound of the thunder outside the mountain. He couldn’t help himself as he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to his hobbit’s brow; immediately causing the Halfling to let out a moan as he shifted and began to wake up.

Thorin watched as Bilbo blearily blinked his eyes and smiled lazily at him. That smile still sent the dwarf’s heart a flutter, after all this time he made him feel jittery like a teen.

“Did you sleep well my love?”

Bilbo closed his eyes and stretched and yawned. “Mmmhmm. But I do believe I need a bath. I am rather sticky.”

Thorin let out a deep chuckle before pulling his husband in for a deep and passionate kiss, pulling away barely so their noses were still slotted together while their foreheads rested against each other.

“Yes I do believe we deserve a bath.” Thorin kissed his lips gently again before sitting up and offering his hand to his husband to help him up off the bed. He led him into the bathroom and began filling up the tub with steaming warm water, allowing Bilbo to pick and choose what oils and soaps were dripped into it causing it to froth and bubble.

The dwarf king silently wrapped his arms around his hobbit from behind, kissing the soft flesh on his neck before slowly pulling his hobbit into the tub with him, eyeing him hungrily as they sunk down into the water for a nice and steamy soak.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo feels sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, take this hanky. You might need it.

Bilbo sat relaxed with Thorin's head in his lap, lazily stroking his fingers through his husband's hair. His small fingers weaving their way easily through the raven tresses, stopping to play with the streaks of gray that peppered through the king’s mane. As he fingered at the silver hairs he couldn't help the pang of sadness that clenched at his heart as he thought about how many years he had left with his king. He had thought about these things many times in the past years, but never spoke the words aloud; terrified of what they might mean.  
  
Grief suddenly rushed through him like ice in his veins as a lump began to grow in his throat and tears filled his eyes. His hands halted their attention to the dwarf's hair. His thoughts and fears overwhelming him in a way he had never experienced before.  
  
"Bilbo." Thorin bolted upright immediately once he opened his eyes when Bilbo's hands had stilled. The dwarf taking his hobbit's face tenderly in his hands, his calloused thumbs wiping away the tears that had silently began to fall. "Whatever is the matter my love?"  
  
The king’s face was flooded with desperate concern as he took in the way his husband was swallowing down sobs.  
  
Bilbo tried to force a smile, but failed as his face crumpled. "It's nothing. I'm sorry. I'm probably just tired." He waved his hand in the air hoping that Thorin would accept this answer.  
  
Instead Thorin ran his fingers through the hobbit's honey curls bringing his hand to rest on the nape if his neck; searching his husband's tear filled eyes. "Tell me what is troubling you please. I know the difference between your being tired and when something is truly bothering you. Don't bear your troubled thoughts alone."  
  
Bilbo took in a difficult breath as he fought over the lump in his throat. Sobs bubbling just under the surface. "I don't wish to ruin this time we have alone together. It's just me being silly." He furrowed his brow as the pain in his chest grew heavier as he thought how little time he really had.  
  
"You are not ruining anything my precious hobbit. I am here to listen to your thoughts and concerns just as you are here for me. Now please would you tell me what is weighing on your mind? Did I hurt you earlier?"  
  
"No, no, no. That's not it...it's just...I can't help but feel heartbroken, and angry." The hobbit slammed his eyes shut so he wouldn't have to meet his lover's gaze.  
  
"What has made you feel this way Bilbo? Please don't shut me out. What is angering you? Is it anything I have done?"  
  
Tears began to leak from the hobbit's closed eyes. "I feel robbed. I have such a short amount of time left in this life to spend with you and our children."  
  
Bilbo heard Thorin's shallow intake of breath, closing his eyes tighter so he wouldn't have to see the broken expression he knew his husband would be wearing.  
  
"It is something that saddens me often. When I watch Thrayda running past with her beautiful wild hair, her infectious laughter filling the air. These sad thoughts creep in of how I will never see her grow to adulthood. I will never see her come of age or be married."  
  
The tears were steadily streaming down his face now, his breathing quickened as he thought of all the wonderful moments in his children's lives he would never see. "I will be able to see Frodo reach adulthood, but that is only because he has the lifespan of a hobbit. I will never be able to see how Eriyan and Brodyn will become the glorious warriors and rulers they were born to be. There is so much I will miss." He let his sobs take over when Thorin's strong arms wrapped around him tightly drawing him into the warmth of his chest; the dwarf's own breathing stuttering.  
  
Thorin held his hobbit tight to him, stroking his hair, and placing a kiss to the top of Bilbo's head; allowing the smaller man to weep freely into the safety of his arms.  
  
"It's not fair." Bilbo sobbed out gasping for air as a small rage at the thought of it all rising in him while sadness washed over along with it. "I want more time. I want more time with you in this life. With our children. With our family and dear friends. Everyone I know here will outlive me, and it's not fair."  
  
They sat in silence for a while before Thorin finally spoke. Clearing his throat he began.  
  
"Bilbo, you are the one and only being in all of this life that I have ever loved so deeply. You are my everything. You bring joy to my life. You have given me three beautiful children, almost losing your life doing so. You gave me our Frodo by being his uncle. We may not have as many years together as I would like, but I swear to you I will make the best of the years we do have. I have and will continue to cherish every moment I get to spend with you. And when the day comes that we are both old and gray and your time comes for you to leave this life....I will be devastated. Our children will be heartbroken. And our kingdom will mourn the most treasured consort to the king that has ever lived in this mountain. But, we won't need to despair. For I know with all my being that even though you will not be here with me to hold in my arms, you will be with me in my heart, in my thoughts, in my dreams each night I will sleep without you. I know you will be here to watch over us every day until the day comes when I too will join you and watch over our children, and our children's children from afar."  
  
Bilbo felt wet splashes in his hair that he knew were his husband s tears. His heart swelled at Thorin's loving words, the sadness melting away at the thought of watching over those he loved so dearly once he had passed from this existence. He felt Thorin take in another shuddering breath.  
  
"We will make the most of whatever time the gods gift us with, which I pray will be many years." Thorin kissed the top of Bilbo's head again before pulling away and resting their foreheads together. "I love you my dearest Bilbo. I love you deeply and for eternity. Now do not dwell on this any longer. Do not let the fears of the threat of time spoil your abilities to savor the moments we get to have together. We should instead be looking forward and dreaming of all the things we can do together in the years to come; our dreams for the future and our hope for our children. It doesn't change the pain of the reality of death, but it makes our lives all the brighter."  
  
Thorin closed the gap between them, sealing their lips together in a sweet and loving kiss before pulling Bilbo to his chest and laying them down to rest snug beside each other on the pillows.  
  
Bilbo breathes in deeply enjoying the closeness to his husband and the scent that was uniquely Thorin.  
  
"Also....Thrayda will never marry. I know how male dwarves think. She will never leave my sight when she comes of age."  
  
Thorin was frowning as he spoke sending the hobbit into a fit of laughter bringing amused tears to his eyes.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dears! I'm so sorry it took this long for an update. I got caught up in writing my Boffins fic. Then I got sick...again. I'm also sorry that this isn't an incredibly long chapter. I promise to do better next time.
> 
> Not sure who all even reads this anymore. But if you do, thank you. I love all my readers. Please excuse any grammatical, spelling etc. Errors. My laptop is dead (as in feel to its death when the hubster accidentally knocked out off our window sill in our room) and I've had to do all my writing on my Kindle.
> 
> Also...Where are all you readers from? I'm curious to know. :D

Bilbo was starting to doze off, snuggled warmly to his husband's chest; the steady sound of the dwarf's heartbeat and even breathing comforting him. Thorin's fingers were still tracing up and down his arms lightly in a soothing way as they lay silently. Resting quietly in the arms of his lover had done wonders to help ease the sadness he had been feeling earlier in the evening regarding the shortness of his expected years. Bilbo felt light and relaxed and absolutely blissful, except for the rumbling in his stomach he was desperate to ignore, not wanting to separate himself from the comfort of his bed.

 

A sudden knock came on the main door for their living quarters, startling the hobbit from his lazy semi-conscious state; causing his body to jerk as if he'd been burned. Groaning he buried his face further into the warmth of Thorin's body. 

 

"You stay here my dear. I will go shoo away whoever it may be disturbing our little holiday." Thorin eased Bilbo off of him gently onto the pillows grinning at the sight of the smaller man burrowing himself into the bedding. Quickly Thorin pulled on some discarded sleep pants from the floor of their bed chambers. The soft blue fabric rippled slightly as he walked into the sitting room to answer the door; choosing to forego a tunic, leaving his furry chest exposed to the rest of the world. Twisting his body back and forth he caused his back to pop before he slowly opened the door. Throwing on his most severe frown to properly scare away whoever it was. 

 

No frowning was need as he was met with the smiling face of their favorite large, round, ginger dwarf. Bombur was pushing a very large cart filled with food or every assortment. "Evening your highness." Bombur was smiling brightly at Thorin, his cheeks rosy and bright, chucking softly causing his belly to jiggle. "Story to bother ye. But...Lady Dis insisted I bring ye this food. There is a little bit of everything you can think of. That way you won't have to worry about fixin yerself any food or having anyone else bothering ye." The ginger dwarf smiled even wider and started pushing the cart forward until it was halfway through the door before smiling and walking away, calling over his shoulder as he headed down the large echoey hall "you two enjoy yer holiday!"

 

Shaking his head and smirking, Thorin grabbed hold of the handle on the cart and pulled it the rest of the way into the sitting room before continuing on into his bed chambers where his hobbit was sitting up in the bed. Bilbo quickly crawled to the edge of the bed where the dwarf had finally come to rest the cart.

 

"What is all this?" Bilbo's eye were wide as he scanned over the cart taking in the sight of all its contents. The hobbit's stomach gave a loud growl as the smells of the food filled his nose. He breathed them in deeply, "Are those garlic and clove meat pies I smell?" Bilbo was nearly bouncing with excitement, sending deep rumbling laughter erupting from the dwarf.

 

"It appears my dear sister has thought of everything, including meals enough for the next few days for us. That way we won't have to do anything besides relax and enjoy each other's company." Thorin watched as the still bare hobbit leapt from the bed and ran to the kitchen, returning with a small stack of plates. The hobbit quickly set to filling one of them with small meat pies and potatoes. Thorin couldn't help but stare in loving adoration at his husband; the simple smile of joy on this smaller man's face filling the dwarf king's chest with warmth. Bilbo's hobbity habits were one of the many reasons Thorin loved his husband.

 

Filling up his own plate with food he joined his husband on the bed and settled into the pillows again; taking a bite of food. He sat quietly chewing until a large grin split across his face. "We should visit The Shire!" Thorin's sudden proclamation had Bilbo almost choking on his food; the hobbit coughing violently as his husband pat him on the back lightly, smiling all the while.

 

Finally catching his breath and getting his coughing under control, Bilbo turned to face the dwarf. "You think we should what?" The hobbit was in a bit of shock seeing as they had never discussed ever returning to Hobbiton. They had simply left the deed and keys to Bag End with the Gamgee family when they departed for Erebor all those years ago.

 

Thorin was still grinning from ear to ear, despite his efforts to seem nonchalant. "We should visit The Shire! Once the boys get a little older I believe you and I should take our little family back for a summer to Hobbiton. The Gamgees told us we would be welcome back if we choose to ever want to visit or return to live."

 

Bilbo just stared in shock at his dwarf. "You, Thorin Oakenshield, King Under The Mountain, dwarf of all dwarves, wants to take a summer holiday in The Shire.....with hobbits?" The hobbit was blinking repeatedly. Thorin had never taken any sort of leave from his position with the exception of the birth of the twins and Bilbo's long sleep, so for the dwarf king to be making any sort of plans to take an extended length of time to take a trip across middle earth was nothing short of almost unbelievable.

 

Thorin smile did not fade. He set his plate aside on the bed before taking Bilbo's hands in his, his eyes still alight with excitement but soft with sincerity. "Yes Bilbo Baggins, I Thorin Oakenshield, King Under The Mountain, dwarf of all dwarves, would want nothing more than to spend a summer, or longer, visiting the people of my beloved husband. I want nothing more than to allow Frodo the opportunity to see his hobbit friends once again, and for our biological children to get to know the other half of their heritage. They are not just dwarf children, they are half hobbit as well. It would serve them well to learn it and even live it." Thorin brought up one of his hands to caress his hobbit's face. "As we have established earlier, we must take the time that is given us and make the most of it. You sacrificed everything for me and returned to the mountain to be my consort. I know Erebor is not like The Shire, our little garden cannot replace the rolling hills you left behind. You deserve some time in your homeland."

 

"But you are the king you can't just leave the mountain behind. Who will rule?"

 

"Exactly. I am king. I may take a leave of the time of my choosing. Dis and Fili may lead when we are gone, however long that may be. Whatever it come down to, I want you to be happy, and the children to be happy. I want us to have many happy memories made together, and this is one of the ways I wish to do it......do you approve?"

 

Thorin searched Bilbo's face as the hobbit stared still with tears in his eyes, "I think it would be a marvelous idea to visit The Shire with the children once the boys grow more. It would make me so very happy to have you all to myself, not having to share you everyday with the lords and advisors...but you would do this? Leave your mountain, our home?"

 

Thorin face turned serious in an instant, "I would do anything to please you my dear hobbit. Anything to see you smile." The dwarf brought his forehead to rest against the hobbit's gently, the familiar sign of deep loving affection they had always shared, nuzzling their noses together softly. "The thought of our little ones running amuck through the grass barefoot like proper hobbits is incentive enough. I have a feeling Thrayda will more than enjoy herself."

 

Bilbo giggled at the thought. "Thrayda indeed does seem to have some of my Tookish blood spurring her on." Letting out a sigh, Bilbo ran his fingers through the dwarf's hair again as he stared into the intoxicatingly blue eyes of his husband and lover. "How did I come to be so blessed with such a wonderful husband?"

 

Thorin brought his face close to Bilbo's again and captured his lips in a deep and passionate kiss, causing the hafling to whimper and then moan softly. "You are not the lucky one my dear hobbit. I am. The gods have blessed me, despite my many faults and mistakes in this life, with a devastatingly handsome hobbit for a mate, the children of my own, and one glorious adopted son. I cannot ask for anything more in this life to make me happy." Pulling back, the dwarf tucked a stray curl behind the hobbit's ear as he brought his calloused fingers across the hobbit's cheek, stroking it gently. "Without you there would be no Erebor, no kingdom for me to rule. Without you Fili and Kili would not be here with us. Without you my world would be empty and colorless. You are my everything. You are the light and life in my everyday, and I thank Aule for sending you to me. You have changed my heart and mind in the best way possible. I love you. Always and forever."

 

Tears were filling Bilbo's eyes now, the wetness shimmering in the candle light. "Oh....you....you wonderful dwarf you!" Setting aside his plate he jumped onto the dwarf king, straddling his lap and kissing him deeply. "I love you more than anything in all of middle earth. More than the gold of Erebor, the hills of the Shire, or the sea that bear the white ships. You, Thorin, are my everything. And I am thankful everyday that Gandalf showed up on my doorstep, bringing you to me." Delving his fingers deep into Thorin's raven tresses again he pulled the dwarf lips to his again, running his fingers over his sensitive scalp. Groaning at the touch under him Thorin ran his fingers down the hobbit's back till the rested on Bilbo's rump, giving it a firm squeeze, causing the hobbit to squeak. Thorin's eyes went dark in an instant and his smile feral when Bilbo teasingly gave his hips a roll.

 

"You cheeky hobbit." Thorin rumbled out as he pressed his lips to the hobbit's throat. "Whatever shall I do with you?"

 

".....Well you glorious dwarf....I have an idea of two....."


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family is back together again, and Thrayda finds something she shouldnt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dears!!! I am so very sorry for the long space of time without an update. I have let one negative comment on one of my other fics poison my confidence in my writing. Until today when I was telling one of my followers about my fic and I remembered how proud I am of this fic and how much I enjoy writing it! So I wrote an update because I was so proud of this story this morning.
> 
> Unfortunately my updates wont be as regular as they used to be as I am currently enrolled in 4 full time college courses AND my two children are home for the next month and a half for their summer holiday, which doesnt leave a whole lot of time for me to write. But I am going to be trying my best and will be looking forward to updating as often as I can and bring you wonderful chapters. :D
> 
> This chapter was inspired by something that happened in my life a little while ago, and while telling my dear Alley about it, it grew and spiraled out of control into a hilarious afternoon of laughter that led to face aches, headaches, side aches and ab aches from ALL THE LAUGHING we did. :D Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> I love you all so much and am so thankful to have such wonderful readers who are so supportive and give such kind and loving feedback. You feed my writing soul and I cannot thank you enough!

Bilbo relaxed against the solid warmth of Thorin’s chest as he let out a long sigh; both of them sharing the loveseat in their sitting room. It had been a marvelous three days alone with each other. They had been able to reconnect with each other emotionally, and physically in ways that they did not know they were lacking; and of course gotten plenty much needed sleep. Thorin’s arm tightened a little more around Bilbo’s middle as he placed a soft kiss to the top of his head. “I have enjoyed our time together my love.” Thorin’s breath was warm against Bilbo’s curls and sent comfort spreading throughout his chest as he hummed in agreement and nuzzled closer under his husband’s chin. “We mustn’t let ourselves get so busy that we require an intervention from our loved ones to spend proper time together.”

The hobbit sat up and turned to face his husband, placing both his hands on either side of his face before kissing the dwarf on the tip of his nose. “We won’t, not again. I plan on taking plenty of time with you, if I have to barge into your council meetings and drag you away myself, I will have my time with you.”

A heavy knocking on the door echoed through the sitting room and had Bilbo jumping from his seat to answer it quickly. As much as he loved spending time with his husband he had missed his children terribly; all four of them. Running across the room he skidded to a stop as he pulled open the door to be met with the sight of the twins in Fili and Fawna’s arms with Dis standing close behind. “There are my babies!” Bilbo cooed as he took Brodyn from Fili’s arms and kissed the baby on the head and snuggled him close to his chest, “Your papa has missed you dear heart!” he bounced his son lightly as he walked into the sitting room again followed by Fili, Fawna, and Dis; who was trying to contain the grin that spread across her face.

“I take it Papa and Da missed their little ones?” Fawna asked as she sat herself down on Fili’s lap in one of the large fluffy armchairs as she still held onto Eriyan in her arms with a fond smile on her face. Thorin let out a low chuckle from where he still sat watching his husband cling to one of their sons.

“We did indeed. How were they?” Thorin stood up and gently pet Eriyan’s blonde hair as he slept in Fawna’s arms, “How did they do with the thunderstorm? Bilbo was very worried that they would give you terrible trouble since Thrayda and Frodo tend to be awfully frightened of them.”

“Slept like angels!” Fili grinned at his uncles, “Not a single problem with them. They slept and ate and were delightful.” Bilbo couldn’t help but grin a bit as he watched as Fili gently kissed Fawna’s neck as they both looked down at the tiny bundle in her arms, “Wouldn’t mind borrowing them every now and again….until we are able to have one of our own.” Bilbo didn’t miss the whisper of Fawna to Fili, _“Soon…..I promise.”_ Even if the rest of the room did and couldn’t help but feel very happy for them, and excited for their future.

Without warning, the sitting room doors flew open and Frodo ran in in a blur and launched himself into Thorin’s waiting arms, followed by a slower moving Jocelyn and Kili walking in behind.

“Papa Thorin! There was a big storm! And it shook the mountain! And I wasn’t even scared! I got to visit with the elves, and I read books, and we played, and we went for walks! And Jocelyn sang me songs!” Frodo was clutching Thorin as he rambled on and on about his adventures as the dwarf listened intently to every word the little hobbit was saying; his gaze deep with love. It had only been three days but in a way it felt much longer. Letting out a happy sigh Frodo hugged the dwarf king tightly around his neck before whispering, “I missed you so much!”  
Suddenly the tiny hobbit started to let out happy sobs as his small fists clenched Thorin’s hair.

“Oh little one, we missed you too!” Thorin chuckled when he spoke while lovingly stroking the crying hobbit’s back as Frodo clung to him. “I am so proud of you, you were such a brave boy!”

“He was very very brave!” Jocelyn grinned at the pair as she eased herself to sit down, “And he was very helpful while he stayed with us. He used all his manners, ate all his food, and went to bed without any fuss each night!”

“Is that so?” Thorin eased the tiny hobbit from his neck to regard him, “Well the Bilbo and I are extra proud of you. You are growing up so quickly.” He brought his face close to Frodo’s and let their foreheads rest together before he gave him a kiss on his tiny nose and set him down on his knee. “Seems like all our little ones have been on their best behavior whilst they were away. Maybe taking a break here and there isn’t so bad.”

“We haven’t had a report on Thrayda though.” Bilbo said with skeptical eyes. “You know what a handful she can be Thorin. I just hope Ori and Dwalin didn’t have too hard a time with her.” The older hobbit’s eyebrows pinched together as he spoke. He knew EXACTLY how difficult Thrayda was to manage. He knew how rambunctious and wild his beautiful little princess could be.

“She was just fine Bilbo. No need to fret. I checked in on her quite often to make sure Ori and Dwalin weren’t getting too overwhelmed with her.” Dis gave Bilbo an affectionate squeeze around the shoulders as she leaned down and kissed her nephew that was being held in the hobbit’s arms. “Her and Dwalin seem to be quite the pair. Partners in crime they were, and got along swimmingly.”

“They did?” Both Fili and Kili’s voice chimed out together in disbelief. None of them would have anticipated the gruff and grumpy dwarf warrior to get along with such a tiny child.

“Aye we did!” Dwalin’s voice caused Fili to jump as he walked through the door with Thrayda balanced on his shoulder; giggling away as she clutched to the dwarf warriors tattooed head. “We got on just fine, didn’t we princess.” He gently picked her off his shoulder and placed her on the ground; where she immediately started to skip away as she gifted them all with an “uh huh!”

“She really was quite the gem to look after.” Ori added as he stepped out from behind Dwalin. “Gave our ‘mistah Dwalin’ a run for his money at bed times though” the scribe giggled as Dwalin tried to hid his smile as he scowled.

Thrayda skipped up to Bilbo and tugged at his trousers, “Da?”

“Here, let me take that baby. I haven’t had a chance to snuggle him in a day or so.” Dis offered as she took Brodyn from Bilbo so he could lift Thrayda into his arms.

“Hello my heart! Were you a good girl for Mister Ori and Dwalin?” Thrayda ignored her father’s question as she stared admiringly at something on her tiny wrist. “What is this you have here love?” Carefully Bilbo slipped the golden band off his daughter’s wrist and held it in his hand. It was a beautiful band that had emeralds and sapphires set in it, it slipped perfectly on and off Thrayda’s wrist. “Well look at this beautiful bracelet. Did Mister Dwalin and Ori give this to you dear?”

Ori looked up from where he and Dwalin were talking to Thorin at the mention of his name. His eyes grew wide as saucers as he watched Bilbo admiring what Thrayda had been wearing round her wrist, turning over in his hands and fingering at the jewels. Quickly he nudge Dwalin in the side and earned himself a glare until the scribe nodded at the hobbit and his daughter. When Dwalin saw what Bilbo held in his hands he turned beet red, his tattoos standing out all the brighter as he blushed.

“What on earth is the matter with you two?” Thorin asked as he looked to where Ori and Dwalin’s eyes were staring. As the dwarf king’s eyes landed on what Bilbo was holding they grew wide and he jumped up from the couch setting down Frodo quickly and snatched the jeweled band out of his husbands hands.

“What? Thorin? Why would you snatch that bracelet out of my hand? I was just admiring how pretty it was! Thrayda was wearing it on her wrist! Honestly of all the rude manners…” Bilbo stopped talking when Thorin leaned in and whispered in his ear, causing the hobbit to sputter and turn as red as Dwalin. “Oh! Oh my! Thrayda….lets go give you a bath hmm?” Bilbo quickly cleared his throat and hurried Thrayda off to the baths as he continued to blush.

When the door to the baths were shut Thorin scowled and walked back over to where Ori had his face hidden in his hands while Dwalin just blushed all the harder. “I suggest, the next time you look after my daughter you take better care of securing your private toys. I would prefer not to have to worry about something like this finding its way onto the _the princess’ wrist!”_ the last words were said through clenched teeth as he thrust the gold band into Dwalin’s hand causing Fili to erupt into laughter.

“Oh Mahal! Really Dwalin? Oh poor Bilbo didn’t know what it was?” Fili laughed and laughed as his mother made her way across the room and swatted him across the back of his head.

“You will mind your manners young man. You will _not_ mock your uncle for his lack of knowledge of such things and you _will_ respect Dwalin and Ori’s privacy by keeping your comments to yourself! Accidents happen when small ones are around. Needless to say your snooping at Thrayda’s age proved quite troublesome for your father and myself. Now enough of this. Unless you want me recounting all the lovely things you found and asked about!”

Fili sobered up quickly as he bit his bottom lip under the intense glare of his mother. Only a snicker rose up from Kili and Jocelyn as soon as Fili had grown quiet. Dis shot a glare across the room at the pair of them, only spurring them on further in their laughter. “Honestly!”

“Sorry Mum! It’s just……She thought it was a bracelet! It is hilariously cute. She had no idea what it was, She just thought it was a pretty piece of jewelry! Its sweet and funny!” Kili was trying to contain his giggles as Jocelyn buried her own laughter in the dwarf prince’s neck.

“It’s not a bracelet?” Frodo’s question sent Fili back into roaring laughter as he shook his head unable to even speak any longer. Thorin was standing pinching the bridge of his nose as he shook his head himself before lowering himself down to where Frodo was sitting.

“No Frodo, it wasn’t a bracelet, and especially not one for Thrayda to be wearing.”

“Why is everybody laughing? I don’t understand what’s so funny!” Frodo looked around the room in pure confusion as Fili, Kili, Jocelyn and Fawna continued to laugh. Ori looked mortified keeping his face covered with his hands.

“Little one, it was a special gift to me, and they think it’s funny because it’s meant just for me. Just like your papa Thorin’s crown is meant just for him. They are being silly. It’s nothing for ye to be worried about.” Dwalin shot glares at Fili and Kili and they silenced immediately.

Ori finally looked up from his hand, his face red as his mouth gaped open as he looked around the room, as he walked up to Thorin, “I am so sorry about this Thorin…..It was put away in a box in our room….has been since before Thrayda was brought…..Thrayda must have been looking around after her nap this afternoon…..I promise you that she hasn’t been wearing that the whole time…..oh goodness….” Ori just closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands again.

Thorin couldn’t help the smirk that was growing on his face as he looked between poor Ori and Dwalin before releasing a long sigh, “It’s not anything we will be worrying about. Like Dis said accidents happen, and it could have happened to Bilbo and myself. As far as I am concerned this never happened.” Thorin wrapped his arm around Ori and gave him a firm squeeze and pat on the shoulder. “No harm done.”

“On that note, I am going to take Jocelyn home now since it is bedtime for your little ones and you could probably use some family time alone.” Kili held out his hand to help Jocelyn up from her chair before leading her towards the door. “We really enjoyed having Frodo over, and are more than happy to have him over again.” Jocelyn waved goodbye as they slipped out the door.

“Fawna, why don’t you help me lay the twins down for bed while Bilbo finishes up with Thrayda and we can get out of their hair and into our warm beds?” Dis walked away towards the nursery with Brodyn and gently laid the sleeping babe in his bed as Fawna lay Eriyan down beside him, both twins turning their heads towards each other as they slept.

“I am going to miss having these sweet boys to hold whenever I please.” Fawna whispered as she kissed each twin on their heads. “Maybe it is time that Fili and I try to start our own little family?”

Dis kissed her son’s wife on her head and hugged her tight before leading her out of the nursery, “That would be lovely my dear.”

“Again, we are sorry about this misunderstanding with Thrayda.” Ori was apologizing again to a smiling Thorin when Dis and Fawna walked back into the sitting room.

“Like I said there is nothing to worry about. It’s as good as forgotten.”

“Come on Ori, I believe it is time we left.” Dwalin took his scribe’s hand in his and squeezed it gently. “We enjoyed having the princess stay with us, and would be more than happy to have her over again once we get a more secure area for things that little ones should not be finding.” The warrior blushed as he spoke, “Looks like Frodo couldn’t wait to get to his bed?” Ori added as he nodded towards the loveseat where the small hobbit was snoring away.

“We will all take our leave now and let you take care of your little family Brother. Come along now, everybody out.” Dis herded the rest of the group to the door before closing it quietly behind her leaving a chuckling Thorin alone to take care of his adopted son. Silently he scooped the tiny Halfling into his arms and held him close as he carried him to his bed and tucked him in with his bear and kissed him good night before making his way to Thrayda’s room to help his husband.

When he walked into the tiny princess’ room he found her fast asleep, being tucked into bed by his beloved hobbit. “Looks like our little ones were worn out by our loved ones hmm?”

Bilbo turned and smiled at the dwarf as he blew out the candle in Thrayda’s room. “Indeed it does…..” Thorin followed Bilbo to their bed where he stripped down and dressed in his bed clothes and climbed into the bed and nestled in the pillows alongside his husband.

“I cant believe that Thrayda was wearing a….”

“I know!”

“I just….I….”

Thorin’s rumbling laughter spread to Bilbo and soon the two of them were roaring in their laughter and gasping for air as they leaned against each other.

“I’m glad it happened with Dwalin and Ori than with something of ours!” Bilbo sighed as he wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes. “I know how clean and organized Ori is…”

“STOP! I DON’T WANT TO THINK ABOUT IT!!!!”

 

 


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a baby yes? :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first let me apologize for the RIDICULOUSLY LONG wait for an update. My children were home for their summer holiday and let me tell you it was IMPOSSIBLE for me to write with them home. They refused to let me get anything other than homework done. So there was that, and as always I was feeling crappy about my writing. Still am, but I felt you all lovelies deserved an update. I am going to try and update much more now that my kiddos are back in school and I have the quiet house to myself to write and do homework. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Mwah!!!

Jocelyn sighed happily as she lay back on a soft blanket and pillows that had been placed beneath one of the trees in Bilbo’s great garden. The exact tree that Kili had asked for her hand in marriage under. She pulled her shawl more tightly round her as the early autumn breeze blew gently against her as she stared up at the sky that was scattered with clouds. Her hand rubbed slow circles across her swollen belly as she thought how far her life had changed in such a short amount of time; how far she had come from her days in the Blue Mountains.

Before Kili, she had resigned herself to spending her life alone; certain that no one would want to take her on as a mate in this life after her attack. The attack had changed everything; left her mutilated and broken into tiny pieces. It had felt like ages after the attack til she could hold herself together. Those who had known her had become distant from her and treated her with pity or avoided her completely. The male suitors she once had that were interested in her no longer spoke to her or even spared her a passing glance, not that she blamed them. Who would want a mate with a long jagged scar across her body, and hair cut short out of fear? No she had become damaged goods, unable to fulfill to one purpose that female dwarves were treasured for most. She would never bear children or be a mother, what good was she.

But that hadn’t been exactly true had it? A smile grew on her face as her daughter wriggled around in her belly restlessly. A blessing from the gods had been bestowed upon her. She had met the most marvelous and kind dwarf in all of middle earth and he loved her. He loved her despite all the damage that had been done to her. He chose her, chose to marry her and keep her. He sat up with her and held her at night when the nightmares of her past would haunt her dreams. That magnificent godsend of a dwarf had kissed away the scars of her past and made her future bright and hopeful. AND he had given her a sweet babe.

As much as she loved her husband, she was extremely grateful that he was nowhere in sight at the moment.  He had been fretting like a mother hen for the last months in anticipation for the new babes soon arrival. He had been working endlessly making a cradle, rocking chair, commissioning toys from Bifur and Bofur, as well as asking Ori to knit a special blanket especially for his “little princess”. Jocelyn couldn’t help but giggle to herself at how excited Kili had become over the whole thing. It was absolutely adorable. But when the early false labor contractions started he began to be a wee bit overbearing.

Despite Lady Arwen and Lord Elrond’s instance and reassurances to the dwarf prince that it was all quite normal and nothing to fear over, Kili had insisted that Jocelyn stay by his side as often as possible to ensure that she would not over exert herself. Luckily with the assistance of her two favorite hobbits and her husband’s brother, she had managed to sneak herself away for an afternoon of quiet in the garden with said hobbits.

Just a little ways away from herself were Frodo and Bilbo, elbows deep in dirt as they weeded the garden while harvesting the carrots planted in the section they worked. She had always had a great appreciation for Bilbo’s garden and loved to come and visit to have picnics with Kili and Frodo. This was the perfect way to spend her afternoon in peace, positive that Fili would have found something to keep Kili’s mind at ease.

As she closed her eyes relishing the feeling of the cool breeze on her face, she was hit with a sudden wave of tension running through her belly. She had these contractions of tension for almost a month now and they had all been pretty mild. But this particular one was far more painful than the others. The pain was radiating in her lower back as her belly tightened firmly, causing her to grip the blanket beneath her to try and steady herself. This pain was something new entirely, and she had to remind herself to breathe through the pain instead of holding her breath like her brain was telling her to. She lay still gripping the blanket for another minute before the tension eased and she was able to breathe properly again.

“Bilbo…..” She tried to keep her voice as calm as possible as she called out to the older hobbit, who had turned to face her while wiping his hands on the cloth he had set beside him. Concern flashed quickly across his face as he saw her gripping the blanket still in the aftermath of the contraction.

“Frodo my lad, please run as quickly as you can and fetch Lord Elrond and Lady Arwen please? I believe they are currently in the council chambers with Thorin?” Jocelyn watched as Bilbo schooled his face to a calm demeanor as he addressed the young Halfling smiling all the while when Frodo began to look frightened. “Nothing to worry about lad, I just think we could use a little help to get Jocelyn back to her bed. She has had a busy morning and I am sure she needs some rest.”

Frodo shot Jocelyn a shy grin before nodding to his uncle and running as fast as his hobbit feet could carry him, leaving a trail of dirt behind him.

“Alright my dear, let us get you up and back to your chambers to have a lay down in your proper bed.” Jocelyn took Bilbo’s hand as he helped her to her feet as she steadied herself. “More contractions?”

Bilbo had always been able to read Jocelyn like an open book, always in tune with what might be bothering her or what she needed. She found herself nodding as they began a slow walk towards the doors that led back into the kingdom from the gardens. “Yes, only this one was more painful than the others.” The hobbit kept his hand rested on her lower back while holding her hand with his other.

“Was the pain just in your belly or was it in your back as well?”

“My back as well.”

“Well then we really must get you back to your chambers quickly then hm? I know that when those pains started with me was when my labor was well in the starts.”

Jocelyn cannot help but feel panic rushing through her veins as she listens to Bilbo’s words. She knew she was close to the day of her daughter’s birth, but she did not anticipate it starting on the one day she decided to have her husband kept away from her. She wanted Kili. She needed him to be with her for it all. He was her rock. _“Who knows where Fili has him right now? Who knows if he will get there in time?”_ She cannot stop the frenzied thoughts running through her mind as she attempts to keep walking; her breathing now erratic and panicked. “I can’t do this alone Bilbo.” Suddenly sobs are bubbling out of her heaving chest as she stops to grip the wall. “I can’t do this without Kili. What if he can’t be here in time? I can’t do this without him….I can’t….I can’t…”

“Jocelyn dear, I need you to look at me.” The dwarf princess manages to turn her gaze to the hobbit as she gasps for air between sobs. Gently Bilbo places both his hands on the sides of her face as he wipes away the tears that are spilling from her face when another painful contraction washes over her body. She cannot help the whimper that escapes her at the pain as she slams her eyes shut and grips her belly. “Jocelyn, keep looking at me dear. Look at my face. That’s it. You are doing brilliantly. Everything is going to be just fine. I promise you. Kili will be here with you. I have no doubt that Frodo has gone to find Kili as well. Just keep your breathing even. Breathe with me. You need to breathe. The more upset and panicked you are the more difficult the contraction will be. You are just fine.”

Bilbo kept one hand on her face, his thumb rubbing comfortingly as he spoke while taking her hand in his, allowing her to squeeze it painfully until the contraction had subsided. The dwarf princess let the tears spill from her eyes as she breathed with the hobbit. In through her nose and out through her mouth until all the tightness had left her body and her daughter had gone back to wriggling happily.

Taking a deep breath in again Jocelyn giggled softly as she looked back up at Bilbo.

“Much better now yes?” The hobbit was smiling lovingly at her. “Now let’s get you back to where you will be most comfortable.

They made it back to the royal wing with only a few contractions to interrupt them, Jocelyn keeping her breathing even with Bilbo’s through each. It wasn’t until they rounded the corner towards her and Kili’s homes that they came face to face with Lady Arwen and a gush of warm liquid ran down Jocelyn’s legs.

“Alright dear, it’s time we got you lying down. My father has gone to fetch Kili and he will be here any moment. But you are quite far along and your babe will be here very very soon.”

Lady Arwen's voice was calming and helped Jocelyn to remain focused despite the now near constant pain of the rapid firing contractions as she and Bilbo got her situated on the bed to prepare for the birth. Breathing harshly Jocelyn watched them calmly gathering all the supplies as the door burst open.  
  
Kili rushed in the door panting, hurrying right to her side and taking her hand in his. "How are you feeling? What can I do? Are you in terrible pain? What have I missed?" The questions were tumbling quickly from his lips as his hands skirted over Jocelyn nervously; causing her to giggle at his nervousness that was easing her own. Everything seemed to be calmed in her mind and she was able to focus now that her Kili was there.  
  
"Master Kili, her labor has progressed quite quickly and her fluid have burst. It won't be long now til she needs to push." Arwen addressed the young dwarf Prince with a calm and even tone. "Do you wish to stay for the birth or wait outside? Should you choose to stay, you will be needed to help keep her calm and help her to focus on her breathing when the pain becomes too severe. So which do you choose?"  
  
Without a hesitation Kili responded. "I will be staying. I won't be going anywhere. I am staying with her til the end." Jocelyn felt the tears hot in her eyes as her gaze met his; his face filed with warm love and adoration. Another seeing contracting gripped her causing her the clasp hold of Kili's hand in hers squeezing it tightly and whimpering as the pain split right down her.  
  
Jocelyn tried her best to focus on the feeling of her hand in Kili's anchoring her there with him and not focused solely on the pain.  
  
 "You can do this. I know you can. You can do this." Kili’s words were a mere whisper but they drifted through her mind keeping her calm as another wave of pain filed her belly and nether regions.  
  
"Jocelyn my dear, it's just about time to push love. Grip Kili's hand tight and on the count of three I want you to push as hard as you can alright?" Bilbo's voice barely registered from the end of the bed where he and lady Arwen were settled. The elf princess seeing the situation and nodding at the hobbit. "Okay get ready now."  
  
Kili brought his forehead to rest against Jocelyn's, his left hand cupping her face gently as she gripped his right hand. "Get ready to push love." He whispered. Pain was radiating in her whole body as the pressure increased more and more feeling like it was searing through her very core. She had not known pain like this before.  
  
"Alright Jocelyn, we can see her head. It is time to push.....one....two....three.....now push!"  
  
The dwarf Princess gathered all her might and pushed hard as the pain ripped through her causing her to cry out and tears too stream from her eyes as Kili swept them away gently with his thumb all the while whispering encouragements all the while and peppering her face with soft loving kisses.  
  
"You can do this my love. You are my diamond. You are strong. You can do this. Only you are strong enough to bring our daughter into this world."  
  
Jocelyn cried out again breathing heavily as she stopped pushing.  
  
"You are doing marvelous Jocelyn. So well" Arwen's voice was soft and understanding as Jocelyn sobbed.  
  
"It hurts so much Kili. I don't think I can do this."  
  
"You can Jocelyn. You know how I know? I know because you are the strongest dwarf I have ever met. You have always survived and you are my gorgeous strong dwarf princess and you can do anything."  
  
"Okay we need you to push again at the count of three." Jocelyn grit her teeth and nodded as Bilbo began to count again. "One...two...three....push"  
  
Jocelyn gripped Kili's hand gripping tight and let out an agonizing scream as she pushed as hard and long as she could.  
  
"Perfect dear! Her head is nearly free! Just a little more!" Bilbo was beaming at Kili and Jocelyn, giving her just what she need to find it in her for more energy to push; the pain and pressure building and burning.....until.....A soft shrill cry rang through the air and Kili began to cry.  
  
"One more big push to get her shoulders out and you'll be done. I promise." Bilbo was smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"One more push. You can do it." Kili kept his face pressed to Jocelyn's as the tears splashed from his eyes to get cheeks as she mustered up the last of her energy to push through the pain  
  
Then there was relief as she felt her daughter being pulled from her and all the intense pain and pressure stopped and she felt the weight of it lift off her.  
  
Finally Kili brought his face back with tears streaming down his face and smiling ear to ear, and the rest of the world disappeared. It was just she and him. "You did it. You did it my love. You brought our gorgeous daughter into this world. I am so proud of you and I love you so much. You were so strong and so brave. I love you so much."

Suddenly Bilbo was by her side with a bundle in his arms, tears shining in his own eyes as he watched Kili and Jocelyn kiss tenderly. “Kili, would you like to hold your daughter now?”

Jocelyn giggled as Kili shot up straight and set his arms outstretched to take his newborn daughter from his uncle’s arms. She watched in awe as her husband held the bundled babe gingerly in his arms and leaning himself close to her so she could see the result of all her hard work.

She was gorgeous with her dark brown hair and staring up at the two of them with bright grey blue eyes. As she stared down at the tiny child in her husband’s arms, a new feeling of love began to bloom in her chest in such a beautifully overwhelming way, and she knew that she would do anything for this child. This child was her little miracle. The one thing she had always thought would have been unattainable. This precious child was hers and would always be.

“What should we name her?” Kili looked up from the babe into his wife’s eyes, his own reflecting the pure joy, love and excitement.

“Atara. Her name should be Atara. It means ‘Blessing’ and that is exactly what she is. Our little blessing. Atara.”

Kili handed his daughter to his wife so she could cradle her in her arm before kissing them both softly on the forehead, “Atara. It is perfect. Our little Princess Atara.”


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An outing in Dale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by my lover's beautiful art. This drawing pulled me out of my writers block and gave me inspiration to write again. I will post the link to the drawing at the END of the chapter so you dont look at it first and ruin the chapter for ya!!! :D
> 
> Anyways, sorry I havent been updating. I have been in a serious writing funk. This last semester of school has just drained the creativity from me. I might be wrapping up this fic pretty soon since I have been in such a funk. Either that or I will be accepting prompts to help me come up with good story plots etc. to continue it. Or I might just wrap it up and then make a part 2 that will consist of covering The royal family's summer holiday/stay in the shire. Not sure yet. *shrugs*
> 
> Also, thank you to the few of you that have continued reading and commenting. It is a proven fact that comments and kudos feed a writers soul and urges them on to continue writing. :D So thank you to those of you that feed my wee lil writer soul!!!

Bilbo smiled as he watched Frodo and Thrayda giggling and clapping at all the whirling toys that Bofur and Bifur had sold to the local toy shop in Dale. It could be said the two dwarves were the best toy makers in Middle Earth; or at least in Bilbo’s opinion. Eriyan and Brodyn had been growing so quickly; the two of them had mostly dwarfish features now. Their ears were large and feet were small like their dwarf father, but still had a hobbit’s tiny button nose. Their personalities were starting to develop and shine through. At the moment Brodyn was balanced on the hip of Fawna, and Eriyan in Bofur’s arms. It was an absolutely beautiful day for their outing to Dale. Bilbo had been feeling a bit confined to the mountain as of late and had been longing for time in the bright sunshine and crisp autumn air.

Were he at bag end they would be preparing for the autumn festivals with baked goods; so an outing to gather baking supplies was needed to help him feel a taste of home. It also gave him an excuse to search for supplies to make a gift for Thorin’s birthday without his royal highness sticking his large nose in the hobbit’s business. Thorin just couldn’t let surprise him with anything. Thankfully he had talked Fili, Kili, Jocelyn, and Fawna to join him to help keep his brood of children in order. Sometimes the two royal guards assigned to them just weren’t enough. Especially when it came to keeping track of Thrayda.

Thrayda took great joy in her mischievous skills she acquired from her cousins, not to mention her added stealth she inherited from her hobbit blood. Sometimes the child was near impossible. She had given the guards the slip a time or two causing quite the ruckus when she could not be found. The only one who could keep the child in line, apart from Thorin and Bilbo, was her favorite of the royal guard; her “Mistah Dwalin”. Since her visit with Dwalin and Ori the two had become like peas in a pod. They raided the cookie jars, Thrayda would ride on the dwarf guard’s shoulders everywhere when they were together. The little princess had a way of making the gruff dwarf smile the brightest smile, and he certainly laughed more when she was around. Unfortunately said dwarf guard could not join them on their outing to keep the little one in line due to his duties of staying with Thorin and Princess Dis for their council meetings today. But Dwalin made sure to warn the guards to keep an extra close eye on his favorite little dwobbit lass.

Bilbo smiled at the thought of the sweet relationship that the two had as he watched Thrayda jump up and down as she looked over the toys; her wild black mane of curls that just would not be tamed bouncing as she moved. The hobbit’s gaze was torn away from the adorable scene of his family by the sight of the perfect shade of blue fabric across the way; it would be just what he needed for the cloak that he longed to make for his husband for his birthday. He took a quick survey and head count of his companions and children before slipping away to make his purchase from Geran. Geran was one of the best fabric vendors in all of Dale. He had the best selection and always had a kind smile to offer his customers.

As soon as Geran spotted the hobbit walking his way his face lit up. “Hallo Yer Highness, How can I help ye today? Still in search for the fabric fer yer gift for the king? Because if ye are I believe I have just the thing!”

Bilbo returned the bright smile, barely containing his excitement. He had been searching for months for the perfect thing, and if Geran had certainly found it than he could get started right away to make sure that it would be finished in time before Thorin could suspect a thing. “I am! I would love to see what you have today!”

Bilbo watched as the man reached for the exact fabric that had caught his eye and drew him to the booth. The man lifted it up and brought it to the hobbit for him to inspect. Bilbo ran the fabric through his fingers. It was the perfect thickness and the most gorgeous shade of blue he had ever seen. The likeness to Thorin’s eyes was amazing; it would do just fine and would make a magnificent cloak, and he had already picked out the perfect silver thread to embroider on it. “This is perfection Geran! I will take 3 meters of it if you please!”

The man beamed as he took the fabric off to the measuring table and cut the requested amount of fabric and wrapping it in brown paper and tying it off with some string. Bilbo fished into his pocket and pulled out a small bag of gold and handed it to the man as he took the package.

“Now, ye know this is too much sir. I can’t accept it.” Geran tried to hand the pouch back to the king’s consort, only to have the hobbit push it back into his hands.

“No, I insist. Take it Geran. You are always more than helpful with any sort of item I need to find. You deserve much more than that.” Bilbo closed the man’s fingers back over the pouch and smiled before heading back across the way to his family.

“Hey! Stop it! That’s for my momma!!!”

A young girl’s voice caught Bilbo’s attention when he was halfway back to the toy shop. Turning to see what would be causing her distress he was met with the sight of three rough looking men holding basket over the head of a crying blonde human child while they laughed. He could feel his blood boiling and ears burning with rage as he watched the men mock the small child. He could not stand by and watch a young one be tormented by those who should know better than to behave in such a way. Before he knew it he was marching towards the group of men and snatched the basket from their hands and gripped it in his own.

The hobbit stood in front of the small girl with a glare on his faces as he silently regarded the much larger men. “Here you are dear.” Bilbo slipped a small pouch of coins into the basket before placing it back in her small hands. “You quickly run along home to your momma.” He pat her head before urging her to head in the opposite direction and watched her until she disappeared into the crowd before turning around and facing the three ruffians who were staring him down.

“I do believe it is time you three moved along as well.” The smaller man stood his ground firmly, his stance strong and unwavering. “Dale has no need for those who would try and rob a small child.”

The largest of the three men, a pale man with a scraggly beard and hair that was sheared short sneered at Bilbo; showing his discolored teeth. “Gee Halfling, I don’t believe we asked for your opinion. Did we boys?” The man leaned forward and flicked the hobbit’s ear hard and laughed when he jumped in pain.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you sir.” A woman walking by interjected giving the men a look of caution as she continued walking.

“She’s right you know. It is in your best interest to walk away from me right now and leave before trouble finds you.” Bilbo held his head high as he turned back to face his intimidators. The hobbit had learned when and where to use his power and authority of his position, and now was the time. The leader stepped forward again and put his finger to Bilbo’s forehead and shoved it hard causing the smaller man to stumble backwards. The hobbit glared and clenched his teeth. “I am the Thorin, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror, King under the Mountain’s crowned Consort and you will leave now or there will be consequences.”

The large man stepped forward til he was bent over close to Bilbo’s face; his stinking breath assaulting the smaller man’s nose. “Let me tell you something. I don’t take orders from a Halfling creatures. Consort or not I don’t give a rat’s arse what you think I should do. Now fuck off little one!” With his last sentence he raised his hand bringing it down hard and striking Bilbo across his face and splitting his lip wide open. The taste of copper filled the hobbit’s mouth as he picked himself up off the ground to stand up again.

“I said leave now.” The hobbit stated again. He had seen his share of frightening terrors and war, and these three men were not going to intimidate him.

“You should stay down boy. Because I won’t be having any of your royal shit today.”

“No.”

“No?”

“I said no. I will not be intimidated by some low life scum who preys on those smaller than him.”

The man shook his head and licked his lips as he began to turn away, only to swing his fist bringing it down across Bilbo’s eye before shoving him to the ground. The pain that erupted in his eye was excruciating. He was sure that the man had definitely broken his cheekbone. Before he knew it he was on the ground while the men began to kick him as he lay on the ground.

“Hey! Stop that!” another woman’s voice rang and sliced through the pain pounding in Bilbo’s body. “Someone stop them!!! GUARDS!!!!”

Another painful blow was dealt by a booted foot to his legs when a large hand gripped his hair pulling his head from the ground only to have it slammed back down when another large fist beat him across his face. His ears were ringing and he could barely hear the commotion around him. His whole body throbbed in pain as the three men continued their assault on him. Then it stopped. The kicking and punches halted and the sound of clinking armor and swords being drawn and shouting barely broke through as Bilbo’s vision began to fizzle.

“Oh Gods! Bilbo! Hang on Bilbo!!!” Fili’s voice was all he heard before he lapsed into unconsciousness.

*

“Oh Gods! Bilbo! Hang on Bilbo!” Fili’s voice was pained and desperate where he as he dropped to his knees next to his uncle. “Fawna! Jocelyn! Bofur! Keep the children away!” Kili took one look at his brother’s hands ghosting over Bilbo’s battered and broken body; the blood was pooling under his head and his clothes were ripped. The assailants were disappearing into the crowd that had gathered around the hobbit’s bleeding body. Kili’s blood began to boil. Without another word he took off running after the fleeing men.

The crowd parted, making way for the dwarf prince as he ran with his sword drawn. Fear and rage pulsed through the young prince’s mind as he ran. He could not let these men get away. They would pay for their attack against a member of the royal family. No one hurt his family and walked away free. His feet pounded the ground as he continued to run as fast as his feet would carry him. His lungs were beginning to burn as he continued his pursuit. These full grown human men’s legs were longer and were putting a great distance between them. He was nearing the edge of Dale when he saw the three men untying their horses and mounting them. The largest of the group curled his lip up and sneered at Kili before kicking his horse and galloping away. Kili continued to run after the men, not caring of their advantage of being on horseback. The sound of horses galloping behind him had him turning around. There was a group of men from the Dale riding up to him.

The group sped past him, except one. “Prince Kili, go back to your family. We will continue the pursuit. Your family needs you.”

Kili nodded, trying to ignore his instincts and feelings to continue the chase; despite his inability to keep up. Turning on his heels he ran back in the direction of town and weaved his way back through the crowd to where his brother was crouched down and helping load Bilbo’s body into the back of a wagon.

“Where are the children?” Kili asked breathlessly as he stopped beside his brother as he looked around for the rest of their companions.

“Bofur and the guards already loaded them into another wagon with Jocelyn and Fawna and they are already on their way back to the mountain. You and I are taking this wagon back to the mountain now.” Fili climbed in the back of the wagon beside Bilbo, holding his hand out to his brother to help him into the wagon as well. The two of them settled on either side of the uncle clutching his hands in theirs as they rushed back to the mountain.

*

The heavy sound of Thorin’s boots echoed through the polished halls as he ran through the corridors. His feet pounding on the shining stone as he hurried in the direction of his family’s living quarters; his sister and best friend following close on his heels. Dwarfs pressed themselves against the walls to get out of the way and make a path for the frantic king to pass through quickly. Turning the corner quickly his boots skidded, almost causing him to fall, as he took up into a sprint towards the heavy doors that closed off the safety of his home to the rest of the kingdom.

Throwing open the doors he rushed into his bedroom where he found three men, as well as Fili and Kili gently placing the bloodied form of his hobbit on the bed. He stopped where he was and dropped to his knees at the shock of the sight before him. Who had the audacity and nerve to attack his husband? In all the years they had been together in Erebor there had never been a threat or upset that would indicate any danger to Bilbo. What happened to cause this now?

“Where are the children?” Dis’ panicked voice broke through Thorin’s thoughts; only to cause fresh terror to run through his veins.

“They are with Fawna, Jocelyn, and Bofur at Fawna and my living quarters. We had them brought back to the mountain straight away and made sure that they did not see Bilbo in this state.” Fili stated calmly, not removing his eyes from Bilbo’s body. “They were never in harm’s way. Bilbo wandered from the group when we were in the toy shop with the children. When we realized he was gone Kili and I ran out into the street and saw three men beating on someone.” The young blonde prince swallowed visibly. “Once we heard a woman shouting for guards to stop them men we ran over to him. I stayed with him while Kili chased after them.”

All eyes turned to where Kili was sitting with his fist clenched in his lap. “They got away. I chased after them. But they had horses on the edge of Dale and rode away.” A group of men from Dale continued the chase for me and insisted that I return to my family because they needed me more.” Tears were brimming in the young dwarf’s eyes. “I’m sorry I failed you uncle. I should have run faster. I should have kept going…” sobs began to erupt out of Kili as he became frantic drawing his mother to his side as she pet his face and hair soothingly.

“No.” Thorin said abruptly, his eyes continuing to stare his husband lying still in the bed. He was watching the slow rise and fall of the hobbit’s chest; though it was obvious the breaths were labored. “Dwalin, ready the guard and the ponies. If the men of Dale chased after these men then we will meet them once they have caught them. Or I will hunt them down myself.”

“Thorin, you are needed here…” Dis was on her feet again heading towards her brother.

“NO!” Thorin’s shout echoed in the room. “I will not allow these men to escape after an attack like this. **_I_** will find them and **_I_** will make sure they are punished.” The king rose to his feet and walked to the bedside where he leaned in closely placing a soft kiss to Bilbo’s forehead, dipping his head low and whispering into the smaller man’s ear. After a moment of silence he stood again. “Kili, come with me. You saw what the men looked like. I will need you to identify them. Dwalin! NOW!!! I want ponies ready to depart as soon as possible.”

Dwalin turned on his heels and left the room.

“Come Kili.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the drawing that inspired this chapter.
> 
> http://madwomanlexie.tumblr.com/post/61216568491/the-ruffians-who-had-beaten-and-robbed-bilbo-made


	50. Chapter 50

The walk to the ponies was silent and tense. Kili wanted to say something to his uncle to try and comfort him, but no words could come to his mind. Bilbo had been beaten very badly; his tiny hobbit form was nothing to be put up against the unharnessed brute strength of the ruffians, and it did not look good. The entire ride back to the mountain from Dale the hobbit’s breathe was rattling. Kili didn’t want to think about the possible outcome for his uncle at the moment. He would rather pray to the gods that he would be spared. Their whole family had already been through so much in the last 2 years since the twins were born, and he knew Thorin would not survive if Bilbo were to pass. The whole kingdom had witnessed the king slowly crumbling during the time after the twins birth when Bilbo’s fate had been unknown.

Thorin was marching firmly in front of Kili and towards the group of 6 guards that were waiting for them before turning to his nephew startling the younger dwarf at the sudden stop.

“Where exactly were you when Bilbo was attacked?” The dwarf king’s eyes were fierce as he spoke leveling Kili with a look that made his stomach fill with guilt and sink. A lump quickly had grown in the young dwarf’s throat as he attempted to respond to the question, not knowing what Thorin would say next.

“We had all been in the toy shop across from the fabric vendor Geran….we didn’t know…. We didn’t see him slip away…. He had gone so quickly that…”

As Kili continued to stutter and fumble over his words with tears in his eyes, Thorin’s gaze softened slightly at the realization of what his nephew must have been thinking. “No Kili. I do not blame you. I know exactly how Bilbo can be. He tends to forget his position and slips off without saying anything. I do not blame you.” Turning away from his nephew and back to the guards he pointed to two of them, “You two go to Dale, question those surrounding the vendors around the toy shop area. See if you can find any witnesses of the Consort’s assault. We will need as many as we can find. Bring them back here to the mountain once you find them. They are to be treated with the utmost respect and kindness. They are not under arrest. We simply need to know what happened.” Without another word the king set to putting his weapons on and mounting his pony with Dwalin’s assistance.

Kili quickly followed his uncle’s example, forgoing his bow and arrows for swords and daggers before mounting his own pony.

“Kili which direction had the men traveled.”

“Southwest.”

Without another word Thorin kicked his pony into a gallop out of the stables followed by Kili, Dwalin and the other guards. They rode hard in the direction the men had traveled and quickly passed the point where Kili had lost them on foot. Kili hoped and prayed in his minds to the gods that the men of Dale were able to catch up to the ruffians where he could not. They continued to ride hard for another hour before they came upon the men of Dale, who had indeed had caught up to the men who had attacked Bilbo. Their ponies being led by those who had captured them, and the ruffians sitting astride their own ponies with their arms bound behind their backs.

“Bareth at your service our majesty. I believe these are what you have left your mountain to come and claim?” The leader of the group hopped off his horse and bowed low to the king to show his respect. Since the reclaiming of Erebor the relationship between the dwarves and the men of Dale had become exceptional. Especially with the help of Bilbo; reminding Thorin when things needed to be done, what was fair, and pouring support from the dwarves back into the city to rebuild it. When one committed a crime against Dale, the dwarves came to their aid, just as Dale was happy to come to the aid of the dwarves in times such as this. Though there had not been a time when such a grave crime against the royal family had been committed. Especially against the kind hobbit who took pride in helping the people of Dale.

Thorin clenched his jaw as he dismounted his pony and nodded silently to the Bareth. The man snapped his fingers and the other’s in his party dismounted and removed the ruffians from their horses before throwing them to their knees on ground in front of the dwarf king. Kili watched as his uncle looked over them assailants carefully; circling them. He watched as Thorin’s piercing blue eyes hardened as he rounded to their backs where their hands were bound as well as taking in the sight of their boots. Kili could see from where he was still mounted on his pony the blood on their boots that most surely was staining their hands as well. The king turned to his nephew, “Are these the men then Prince Kili?” It was odd to be referred to as his official title, but there was no doubt in his mind that these were the men.

“Yes your highness, these are the men who assaulted your crowned consort before fleeing the city of Dale.”

The man in the middle of the three with the shorn hair sneered at the young dwarf prince.

“What are your names?” Thorin stopped his pacing in front of the largest of the group.

“I am Blegwyn. This is Glullyn, and that is Vaemyr.” The man gave a sly smile before adding, “ _Yer majesty.”_

The dwarf king glared at them. “You are aware why you have been bound and captured then. You placed an attack on a member of the royal family. The consequences are severe in such matters…”

“Ah, so yer the one responsible for that _creature_ wanderin’ the city of Dale. Disgracing the streets with its presence and interferin’ where it don’t belong. Waste of space they are, have no worth in this world.”

As Blegwyn uttered the last sentence Kili saw his uncle’s whole body tense up before he turned on his heel. Silently Thorin walked up to the kneeling man so they were nose to nose. The dwarf’s jaw was now rhythmically flexing and clenching in a clear attempt to cage his anger.

“That “ _creature”_ happens to be worth ten of you, you vile piece of goblin shite!!! That “ _creature”_ has faced off giant mountain trolls, goblins, orcs, a dragon, and fought in a battle that was not even his to fight in to protect those he cared about in the most precious and frail states one of his kind can be in. That _“creature”_ has more courage in his little finger than all three of you disgraces combined. Hobbits are amazing creatures, and that one in particular happens to be my lover, my husband, father to my children, part ruler of these lands, and the single most important and precious thing to me in this entire existence. You….you had better pray to whatever gods that he survives his injuries. Because if he doesn’t you will be put to death.” Thorin backed up and gave the man a disgusted face. “I should execute you right now where you kneel. Rid the world of your abhorrent existence…….no. You will face your trial and let the courts decide what your fate will be. Justice will be served.”

Thorin straightened his stance as he turned around heading towards his pony when he heard the man behind him hawk a wad of spit at the king. “That _disgusting_ excuse of a _creature_ had better die. One less halfing in this land is better than them breedin’ and overfilling the land with more of ‘em.”

All Kili saw then was a blur of blue and black followed by the sound of flesh thumping across flesh and the sound of bones breaking. The dwarf prince leapt off his pony to get to his where his uncle was now beating the man’s face mercilessly. The man’s legs were folded and contorted under his collapsed body as blood poured from his face; more adding with each punch that was accentuated by his uncle’s metal laced bracers.

“Uncle! No!” Kili desperately grasped at his uncle’s wrist as it raised to deliver another strike. Thorin turned his face to his nephew, his eyes ablaze with rage. “This is not what Bilbo would want. We must get them back to the mountain and in a cell where they belong. Bilbo needs us back at home. We need to be with him. Not beating these scum.”

Thorin stood and glared down at the man who was now gurgling and coughing up blood on the grass below him. “You had better pray that everything turns out fine for my consort, or you will wish you had never been born.” The dwarf king spat on the man before mounting his pony again. “Dwalin, make sure these three get taken care of back at my mountain.”

“Aye yer majesty.”

-

When Thorin returned to his living quarters it was to find his sister, nephew, and nephew’s wife sitting together in a group with worried looks on their faces.

“Why are you all sitting here? Why is no one in with Bilbo?” Thorin felt his residual anger from his encounter with the men still festering under the surface.

Dis looked up at her brother with red eyes. It was obvious that she had been crying for quite some time. “Oin is in with him still. He has been since you left.”

Thorin sank down into his armchair by the fire and stared at the flames. If Oin had been in with his husband since he left hours ago than it could not be good. How could he possibly be in this position again? He had almost lost Bilbo too many times in this life for him to be robbed of his love because of some scumbags.

The loud creak of the door had Thorin jumping to his feet and running to where Oin was slowly coming out of the bed chambers. The look on the old dwarf’s face was not promising and had the dwarf king’s chest clenching painfully.

“Tell me, how is he?”

Oin took a deep breath keeping his eyes closed as he began to speak. “Your highness…”

“Oin? Please?”

“It does not look good your majesty. His cheek bone is broken, he has 6 fractured ribs, his leg is broken, his skull has a deep gash that I am certain is a fracture as well. His body is not reacting to the tests to determine how deep into unconsciousness he is.” Letting out a long sigh the healer opened his eyes, tears filling clinging to his lashes as his voice cracked. “I do not expect him to survive this Thorin. I am positive there is internal damage that cannot be seen. His wounds are beyond my skill to heal. I believe it is only a matter of when now.”

Thorin fell against the large doors that were now separating his husband from him, his breathing began to quicken as his head swam with the information he had just been given. He couldn’t control his breathing. No matter how hard he tried to calm his breaths and his mind it was impossible. In an instant his sister was at his side holding his face in her hands.

“Thorin, please you must calm down. Breathe with me please. Breath in through your nose…….that’s right…….good now out through your mouth……good…..again…” Her hands were soft against the flesh of his face as she wiped his tears away gently. “Your children need you now. If they must say their goodbyes to their father…”

“NO!!!” The king’s voice roared through the air, his eyes met his sisters; filled with tears and anguish. “Send word to Thranduil, please. Ask him to come. I need him. If Oin cannot heal Bilbo with Dwarf healing then I need an elf. Elrond is too far. Please…..please…..” Thorin’s head fell as he buried it in his sister’s neck and wept and plead with her for a shred of hope.

“Yes brother,” the princess’ voice was a mere whisper in his ear as she stroked his hair. “I will send a raven to Thranduil. We will bring him here and we will do our best by Bilbo. Go to him now, lest the worst should come true.”

Dis pulled her brother from the ground and wiped his face gently before bring her forehead to rest against hers and kissing his cheek. Softly she turned him around and opened the door for him, closing it silently behind him.

No one in the room could speak as the sound of heart wrenching cries floated through the air, pouring from a broken king.


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta'ed by madwomanlexie

Dis silently watched her brother from the doorway as he softly brushed a damp rag over his beloved’s bruised and broken face. It was near two weeks since word had been sent to Thranduil pleading to assist in the healing of the hobbit. The elf had sent word back that he would, eager to help the small creature who had helped those years ago in attempts to make peace for all involved in the Battle of the Five Armies. Though word had been sent, there was no sign of the elf anywhere, and the hobbit’s condition was worsening every day.

At the beginning of their anxious wait, Bilbo’s body was responding when Thorin would drip small amounts of water into his mouth; his throat working and swallowing the liquid down. Today it was only leaking out the corners of the small man’s mouth as he breathed slowly. Over the past day the hobbit’s skin had begun to sheen with sweat making his hands and body clammy. He was worsening by the moment and the dwarf princess was sure that he would be gone soon if the help did not arrive.

Thorin had not left Bilbo’s side since the incident, not for a moment. No one expected him to, especially after the way he reacted when the twins had been born leaving Bilbo clinging to life. No, they had all known that Thorin would be there til the end; clinging to the hand of the one individual in all of middle earth that made him a better person, father, and king.

The children had been repeatedly asking about their fathers. It was obvious that Frodo could sense that something was terribly wrong. But Thorin had forbidden anyone from telling the children what was going on. He was determined and set in his denial that things would be fine and that there was no need to inform the children of Bilbo’s state until he was well enough for visitors. For the past three nights Dis herself had cradled Thrayda in her arms as the tiny princess wept; begging to see her Da and Papa. It broke her heart to deny her niece her fathers, particularly considering the circumstances that they now found themselves in.

Dis was startled out of her thoughts by the sound of a tiny voice gasping. Turning around quickly she was met with the sight of the very princess she was thinking and worrying about. Thrayda was stood with her mouth wide open and eyes filled with terror as she stared at the bed where her battered father lay barely breathing.

“Thrayda! What are you doing here?” Thorin’s voice cracked as he turned where he was sitting on the bed side. He was on his feet and running towards the door; which caused the tiny princess to turn on her bare feet and set off running as fast as she could in the opposite direction.

“Thrayda wait love!!!” Dis raised her hand, “You stay here Thorin.” before taking off and running after her niece. She ran frantically trying to catch her nice, but the small child was significantly faster than the dwarf princess and no matter how hard she ran the child was getting farther and farther away. The sounds of the little one’s sobbing bouncing off the walls of the polished halls was the only thing alerting the dwarf princess which direction to follow when Thrayda had turned a corner sharply.

“Whoa there lass!” Dwalin’s voiced echoed in the halls causing Dis to let out a sigh of relie.

“Now, now muh dear. What are these tears for? I was just coming to look for ye. Guards told me you gave them the slip.” The small child had her arms wrapped around the large dwarf’s larger legs.

“My Da is broken Mistah Dwalin!!! My Da is broken!!! He is bleedin’!!” fresh sobs erupted from the little one as Dis crept closer to where her niece was being lifted into her old friend’s arms; the dwarf warrior staring back at her in shock as the little girl shook almost violently as she cried.

“Shh, hush now little lass. It’ll be okay.” The dwarf began stroking the young one’s hair gently hoping to calm her fears.

Dis held out her arms as she approached the pair to take her niece from the great warrior and cradled her to her chest; the child’s arms hanging over her shoulders. “I think it’s time we had a little talk sweetheart. You, me, Frodo and your papa.”

The great dwarf princess squeezed her niece gently in her arms, softly petting her wild hair. Her beautiful hobbit-y curls of which she had inherited from her father. Dis’ heart clenched in her chest. She knew this was not going to go well, not at all. She clutched Thrayda in her arms as they neared Kili and Jocelyn’s home to fetch Frodo. Dwalin was following close behind her, continuing to hold the little princess’s tiny hand, stroking them softly in his own large ones as they walked. The gruff warrior’s presence calming the small dwobbit child immensely.

By the time they reached Kili’s quarters and were knocking on the door Thrayda’s sobs had calmed down to soft whimpering; while clutching to her favorite dwarf’s large fingers. Dis knocked softly on the door and was met with the sight of Jocelyn cradling Atara in her arms.

“Kili, bring Frodo. Its time. We need to have a talk with everyone.”

Kili’s face paled as he took Frodo’s hand in his and walked silently behind his mother back the main family living quarters and into the sitting room where Dis quickly sat on the floor with her nephew and niece.

“Now little ones. I know that you have been wanting to see your Papa and Da for a while now and we have told you that you couldn’t. I think it’s time we tell you why.”

Dis smiled gently at them as her chest tightened. She should not be having this conversation without Thorin, but this could no longer be put off. Frodo watched her carefully biting his lip, while Thrayda huffed impatiently at be kept away from her parents.

“The other day when you all went to Dale together to look at the toys, do you remember that?” Both children nodded as they listened carefully, “Well while your Da was away from the group some bad men hurt him. He has been sleeping since; and since he is sleeping we need to let him have quiet. That is why you have been staying with Fili and Fawna and Kili and Jocelyn.”

The door to the living quarters opened, and Oin stepped into the room wearing a grim face.

“Is he going to die?” Frodo asked as he went from looking at the old dwarf healer to staring at the floor; his voice trembling as they barely slipped from lips.

“We have the great Elven King Thranduil who is coming and will try to heal him. But we won’t know anything for sure until he gets here.”

“He is going to die then.” Frodo’s face went blank as he stared forward before getting to his feet and headed for his bedroom.

“Frodo wait now.” Kili was rushed to the small one’s side placing his hand gently on his shoulder. “We don’t know what is going to happen. He has not died, and the elves  _will_ come.”

The small halfling shoved away his cousin’s hand from his shoulder and ran to his room slamming the door and locking it behind him; leaving everyone to stare at the closed door which was barely muffling the crying coming from the other side. Kili turned back to his mother looking helpless and heart broken. The raven haired dwarf had  _always_ been the one who could get through to and comfort the young one. Now in this terrible time he could provide no comfort, No promises of better circumstances. Because when it came down to it, no one knew what would happen.

“Has anyone tried giving my Da loves?” Thrayda’s voice brought the attention back to her where she was sitting on her aunt’s lap looking curious as she turned to her favorite warrior. “Loves make everything better Mistah Dwalin. Has anyone given Da loves?” The room remained quiet as the young princess spoke. “When I fell down and hurt my knee Da lay with me and made it better. Someone should give Da loves.”

As Oin opened his mouth to speak when Dwalin held his hand out to the little princess, urging her to hop off her aunt’s lap. “You know lass, I think that if we check with yer Papa, you might be able to just give yer Da loves. Because yer right. Loves make everything better.”

Oin and Dis watched as the child and the warrior carefully walked through the doors and into the bed chambers where Thorin’s head was buried in his hands. Quickly Thrayda abandoned her friend where she walked to her father and placed her tiny hands on his.

“Papa?” her quiet voice drew the king from his thoughts and he gazed up at his daughter with sad eyes. “I think Da needs my loves. He needs to get better, and that’s the only way.” She kissed her Papa’s forehead before turning away from him and carefully climbing onto the bed that held her battered Da.

“Thrayda! You really shouldn’t…”

Thorin held up his hand to silence Oin where he was standing in the doorway and nodded to his daughter, where she had frozen when the older man had begun speaking, for her to continue on her way.

They all watched as Thrayda, careful of her father’s fragile state, crawled up to him where he lay in the bed. She reached out her tiny hand and gently brushed his curls out of his face and kissed his forehead before resting her own head on his chest.  As she pet him with her tiny hands, her head rose slowly with the rise and fall of her father’s chest as he breathed shallowly.

“Da, you have been sleepin’ a long time.” Tears began to well in the small child’s eyes, “I miss you. Please wake up? I want you to read me a story. I want to snuggle. Please Da?”

Dread filled Dis as she watched her niece’s head suddenly cease rising and falling where it lain on her father. A moment later Bilbo’s face and body drained of color; his face relaxing fully. The small child also noticed the lack of movement under her cheek and sat up quickly looking at where the older hobbit lay motionless with panic in her eyes.

“Da?........Da?.......Da! Stop! It’s time to wake up! Please wake up Da!!!” The room fell so silent you could hear a pin drop as they watched the child shake her father’s shirt firmly. The silence was broken with the sound of Dwalin’s boots walking quickly across the stone floor with Oin close behind him. In one swift motion the dwarf warrior scooped the sobbing princess from the bed and held her tightly in his arms as she thrashed.

“NOOOO!!!! Put me down Mistah Dwalin!!! I need to wake my Da!!! Stop!!!! Please!!!”

Thorin watched with his mouth open in horror as Oin stepped forward solemnly and placed his fingers to the hobbit’s pulse point and waited before shaking his head sadly. “I’m so sorry your majesty…”

“No.” Thorin shoved the old healer aside and placed his own fingers on the point of his husband’s neck where he had kissed and caressed so many times to find it still and without a pulse. Suddenly his world stopped. Everything around him seemed to slow down to a standstill as he looked up to see his daughter clutching to his lifelong friend’s beard as she cried; tears streaming down her puffed red cheeks. His sister leaning hard against the wall as she wept into her hand, his nephew with eye filled with tears as he stood with his mouth gaping open in shock.

How had this happened? How had he come here? This had to be a terrible dream in which he could not wake. Thranduil had not come. It was too late and now he lost the one person who had gotten through to him. The hobbit had been the one being who had shown him how to laugh, how to love, that there was more to life than treasure, and that there were things worth fighting for and living for. He would never feel his lover’s flesh warm under his fingertips again. Nor stay up late into the night talking of their dreams for their children and kingdom. Never again hear his laughter or see his deep blue eyes light up in merriment. It was all lost now. Nothing more than memories. He lost his One to three low lives that where nothing but filth. All because Bilbo had the courage to put himself between them and a small child. Then the ruffians had the audacity to laugh about their crimes…

Without warning Thorin took off in a sprint out the door, grabbing Ocrist as he went; purposefully ignoring the shouts from his family for him to stop. He would not stop, not now. Not while those three men still drew breathe. The trial had happened and their sentence was to be postponed awaiting Bilbo’s awakening. But his husband would not wake. Not now. So they were going to be sentenced right this very moment.  Blood pounded in his ears as he ran and ran towards the dungeons, ignoring the ache and burn in his chest and the hot tears that were blurring his vision.

He burst through the doors and shouted, "OPEN THE DOORS NOW!!!" The dwarf king’s chest heaved as he waited impatiently for the fumbling guard to open the door to the cell that held the three men who were chained to the wall by their wrists. The moment the door was unlatched Thorin let out a savage yell and in one swift movement was cutting off the heads of Blegwyn’s companions. He stared down at the leader, his eyes possessing a darkness as his revenge for Bilbo was drawing near. A fire ignited within him as he watched as Blegwn’s face turned into an expression of raw fear, struggling against his chains as Thorin inched closer; blood splattered across his face.

“Your body shall be devoured by the beasts of the wild. Your memory will be long forgotten about, and not a single being will mourn you!” Thorin plunged his blade deep into the ruffian’s gut; slowly driving it in as Blegwyn screamed out in agony. Blood bubbled around his mouth as his eyes slowly became vacant of life; his jaw slackening.  The ruffian’s final look of pain and fear was permanently frozen on the dead man’s face. Thorin’s lip turned up in a snarl as he stared at the lifeless body in front of him before he let out an inhumane scream and decapitated Blegwyn with one clean swipe of his bloody blade.

Why? Why was did it not feel like enough? Why were the deaths of the men satisfying for a brief moment? The pain still remained, the grief and anguish suddenly hit him harder than he ever though imaginable.

The dwarf's shoulders slumped as he collapsed to the ground into the puddle of blood that was growing under the now lifeless bodies of his husband's attackers; soaking through the fabric of his trousers. His hands began to shake as the pain ripped through him causing him to cry out in agony.

The guards stood by in shock as they watched their king let out a disturbing roar with all his might and began to beat the ground with his fists, splattering more blood all over his face. It was truly the most shocking and the most disturbing scene the guards had ever encountered under the service of the king. Their legs were frozen where they stood.  
  
Suddenly Dwalin skidded to a halt panting in front of the cell where his dearest friend was currently beating his fists into the ground relentlessly. He was sure he could hear the bones breaking.  Rushing forward he pulled the kings by the wrists. The moment his hands took hold of the king’s wrists, the king let out a guttural growl and tore his hands free from the warrior’s grasp.

“Thorin…” Dwalin’s words were cut short as Thorin surged forward and attacked him; beating his friend about the face and chest. The warrior found himself barely capable of holding his own against the king who was now beyond enraged; fury burning in his eyes. “Thorin! Stop! Calm yourself my friend!” Dwalin looked into the face of the king which was not the face of the king who was sane and loving. The dwarf’s face was twisted into an ugly snarl, his teeth barred, and his eyes dark murderous fury. It was clear that Thorin’s mind was lost to unbearable heartache, Dwalin had witnessed him in this state only two other times: and that was at the death of his beloved brother Frerin and his Grandfather. It pained the warrior to see his dear friend in such a state it was unbearable.

“Don’t just stand there, you idiots!!” Dwalin bellowed to the guards who were still frozen on the spot. “Help me! The king’s mind is not his own!”

The guards quickly jumped into action, pulling Thorin away from Captain of the guard; with no small effort. The dwarf king was screaming in Khuzdul as his struggled to get free; the sweat pouring off of him causing his hair to cling to his face and neck.

“Stop this Thorin! Think of your children! Think of Thrayda, Eriyan, and Brodyn! Think of Frodo! Clear your mind! I understand your suffering, we all feel this pain, but we need you. Your children need you now more than ever. Please. Please my friend.” Dwalin voice went from a shout to barely a whisper, trembling. Cautiously he leaned forward and rested his forehead against Thorin’s clasping his face in his hands.

Thorin’s eyes cleared of their fury and began to focus on the face of his friend now kneeling on the floor before him. “Dwalin…” the dwarf king’s voice cracked as his eyes filled once again with tears. He breathed heavily and closed his eyes; causing the tears to fall where they were clinging to his lashes.

Dwalin could feel his king trembling from the unbearable onslaught of grief. Dwalin understood that for a dwarf to lose their One was worse than any war wound one could endure. It had been described as the most terrible wrenching heartache and loneliness for the remainder of their years, and there had never been any in this life whose love could compare to the way that Thorin fiercely loved Bilbo Baggins.

“Bilbo…my sweet Bilbo…he’s gone Dwalin….he’s gone….” The dwarf king began sobbed softly, as he collapsed as his whole body weakened slowly; causing the guards released him. Thorin collapsed forward and fell into the arms of his friend.  

With as much gentleness as he could manage Dwalin helped the king to his feet, slinging a limp arm over his shoulders and began to walk the broken king from the blood filled cell. “Let’s get you back to your wee ones.” Slowly they made their way through the halls of great kingdom that now seemed cold and dark to the two dwarves. As they rounded the corner to the hallway that led to the king’s home; there right in front of the double doors to the home stood the great Elven King Thranduil.

Thorin’s gaze lifted and caught sight of the elf. “You!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I have to say is don't abandon me quite yet. Stick around for the ending please.


	52. Chapter 52

“You!”

Thorin’s voice shook with sadness and rage as he ripped himself from Dwalin’s grasp, his eyes staring at the shocked looking Elf king. The golden hair king stared back in confusion as the dwarf king charged towards him.

“You! You were late! You didn’t come and now because of you my husband is gone! The one I loved more than my own life, more than all the gold and treasure in this mountain, more than the mountain itself now lies lifeless just beyond these doors!”

Dis opened the doors, stepping outside to see what all the commotion outside was. When Thorin’s eyes met hers his shoulders dropped  in defeat as he walked towards her and rested his head on his sister’s shoulder and began to weep. “Dis, I can’t…I can’t…”

  
“Shhh brother…I know.” Dis pet her brother’s hair lovingly understanding all too well the pain of losing their one to death. She knew the pain, the sorrow, and the complete loss of how to handle and deal with what to do next. If it weren’t for Thorin and Dwalin her own children would have most likely starved after the death of her own husband due to her loss of ability to be. “Dwalin, take Thorin back to your home. He needs to rest. He has not slept more than a couple hours a night for the last few weeks. I will take care of things here.” The princess glanced up at the still confused elf king standing by silently observing Thorin falling to pieces, the look in his eyes was one of true concern.

Thorin lifted his head from where it had been soaking his sister’s gown with tears and stared into her eyes, his own filled with an unbearable sadness. “I am sorry Dis. I am sorry. I never knew….I just can’t.” The dwarf princess cupped her beloved siblings face in her hands and wiped his cheeks with her thumbs wiping the continual flow of tears streaming down his cheeks.

“I know. I know. Go with Dwalin now. We have the children and I will deal with things here. Go now and rest. You can come back once you’ve rested.”

The king nodded and turned around and allowed himself to be pulled into the arm of his oldest friend as they walked away to take his time to grieve and rest. Once they were gone from sight the dwarf princess finally turned and addressed the elven king who was standing still.

“I am sorry you came all this way for nothing your majesty. It seems the poor hobbit was just simply too battered to survive in this world. He passed near an hour ago.”

Thranduil tilted his head to the side slightly, “He passed near an hour ago?”

“Yes. He ceased breathing, and had not traceable pulse. His skin had also gone pale and lacked its usual color.”

“Take me to him.” Thranduil looked firmly at the dwarf princess as he spoke.

“Did you not hear what I just said? He has passed.”

“Take me to him _now_ if you please?”

Dis squared her shoulder and opened the doors to the living quarters and held them open for the elf where he glided in and waited for her. As they walked through the sitting room the elf stared where Kili had his cousins each cradled in an arm as he whispered softly to the small hobbit.

“Frodo it will be okay. I promise. You won’t be alone. You have all of us here in Erebor.”

The halfling had tears streaming down his face. “I lost my momma and papa, and now I’ve lost Bilbo. Thorin will send me away. I know he will. I have no place to go.”

Thrayda gasped as her adopted brother spoke and clutched the little hobbit’s shirt and sobbed, “NO! You can’t go nowhere Frodo! You have to stay! You hafta!”

“Now little ones. No one is going anywhere. No one will be sent away. We all love you and will take such good care of you.” Kili squeezed his cousins as they clutched each other in his lap as his own tears spilled silently down his cheeks.

Dis cleared her throat where she was standing in the door to the bed chambers, holding it open and gesturing for Thranduil to enter. But instead of heading to the door he knelt down where the three weeping ones were and whispered in the children’s ears before rising again and proceeding into the room where Bilbo lay still and peaceful under the blankets on the bed. Oin still sat by the bedside, his head in his hands as he sat in silence.

Without a word the Elf strode to the bed and sat down on the edge and stared at the still hobbit with his head cocked to the side with a curious look on his face. He lifted his larger hands and placed them on either side of the halfling’s face and began to mutter softly in Sindarin with his eyes closed gently for a few moments before opening them again and looking towards where Dis sat beside Oin.

“He is not yet passed.”

Both dwarves’ heads snapped up at the elf’s words.

“What do ye mean? He has no heartbeat. No breath. How can he not be passed?” Oin asked with no desire to hide his irritation at the elf.

“He is not yet passed. He is between the world of the living and being passed completely. But he is not passed….not yet.”

“Can he be brought back? Can he be healed?” Dis was on her feet and sitting on the edge of the bed in an instant, taking the hobbit’s hand in hers, her thumbs gently stroking the tops of the smaller man’s hands.

The elven king looked at her from where he was now setting down his bag he had slung over his arm beside the bed.

“I will do the best that I can. I cannot promise you anything. But there is a glimmer of hope for the hobbit. His love is strong and is what keeps him from passing completely. Had I been another hour later I cannot say I would have been able to assist. Yavanna has great plans for this little one. He has much left to do. That is why I believe he lingers instead of passing.” The elf turned a gaze to the dwarf princess whose mouth was gaping open.

“I will need absolute focus in my attempts to bring him back to this world.” The elf king sat and waited for Dis and Oin to leave the room. The dwarf princess turned and gave one last look over to where the elf’s hands began ghosting over the hobbit’s body as he spoke before she closed the door behind her.

The sitting room was quiet, the sobs and whimpers of children no longer filling the room. Where the air had been filled with sadness and tension, was now only a silent feeling of peace. Curled up together on the floor on a pile of cushions from the seats were Kili, Thrayda and Frodo.  The two little ones had their hands gripping the dwarf’s tunic tightly in their hands as they snored gently; their tear stained faces relaxed and free of the sad hurt expressions from earlier. Kili had his arms wrapped protectively around the little ones with his face buried in their dark curls as he slept as well.

Exhaustion was creeping into every inch of the dwarf princess’ body as well. It had been a long, emotional and trying day for everyone. Now all they could do was wait. Wait to see if Thranduil would be able to draw Bilbo back from Yavanna’s open arms and back to his families’. Dis sat herself in the large chair in front of the fireplace. The same chair where she had sat countless times and listened to her brother’s husband tell tales of the shire, where she had sat and watched Bilbo snuggling each of his newborn children; as he looked upon them with eyes filled with love. Where she had witnessed deep affection being passed between her brother and the halfling. The dwarf grinned to herself as she let her eyes close and allowed her to remember better times. Times when all was well, and everyone was safe. Her eyes felt so heavy that she could not open them when she wanted to; instead she fell into a deep sleep in the comfort of the plush chair with her mind filled of happy memories.

What must have been hours later, Dis awoke with a start when she felt herself being shook gently by a tiny hand.

“Auntie Dis, I can’t find Thrayda. She’s not in her room.” Frodo’s voice was a mere whisper. The information he was providing her with made her groan in frustration as she dragged her hand across her face and yawned. Of course Thrayda would run off and give them another thing to worry about.

“It’s alright Frodo. We will find her. She is probably just hiding to give us a fright.”

Standing to her feet she moved towards the doors to leave to enlist the help of Dwalin since he was the only one who could find the child no matter what. When she reached for the handle the door was wrenched open and there stood the little princess, with her father’s hand clasped in her own as the dwobbit babe dragged the dwarf king along with her.

“I swear it Papa! Da is fine! He is awake! That big elf is sitting with him and talking to him! I swear it Papa! I’m not lying! Honest!”

Dis eyes popped open wide now feeling fully awake at hearing Thrayda’s claim. Everyone jumped to their feet and followed the little princess to where she opened the door and pointed to the bed.

“See papa! Da is better now!”

There sitting in the bed looking extremely weak but very much alive was Bilbo Baggins. His brilliant blue eyes bright as he smiled weakly at his family who were crammed into the door to his bedroom.

Thorin let go of his daughter’s hand and slowly walked to the edge of the bed with his hand outstretched towards the hobbit’s face. His calloused fingers brushed the hairless cheeks of his husband gently.

“This cannot be. This must be a dream. I watched you draw your last breath. This is not possible.”

Bilbo reached up his own hand and covered the kings with his before grabbing it and placing a soft kiss to its palm. “I assure you Thorin Oakenshield this is no dream. I am here. I am fine.”

The dwarf king choked out a strangled sob as he fell to his knees clutching the hobbit’s hand in his as he wept tears of joy as Bilbo stroked his hair with his free hand. “I was gone this is true my love. But the great mother Yavanna held me in her arms and told me that I needed to go back. That my family needed me.” The king lifted his head and stared into the face of his one whom he thought he had lost for all of his days. “I have Thranduil here to thank for showing me the way and healing the worst of my wounds.” The hobbit beamed at his beloved as he brushed the side of the king’s face gently with his knuckles.

With a war-like cry Thrayda cheered and ran and launched herself onto the bed, missing her father intentionally as she crawled up to his side. “I told Papa you were better! I told him!”

Bilbo giggled at his daughter’s enthusiasm, “You were right my love. I am just fine now, or at least I will be.”

Frodo also made his way to the bed where Bilbo was holding his arms out tenderly; where he took Frodo into them and let the small child cry in his arms.

“Your majesty, a word if I may?” Thranduil’s voice pulled Thorin’s focus from 2/3 of his family. The elf king gestured out of the room, urging the dwarf king to follow. Once in the quiet of the sitting room Thranduil turned to the king and said, “He cannot stay here if he wishes to make a full recovery.”

“I beg your pardon?”

The elf straightened himself further and set his face hard. “He is a child of Yavanna. He require large amounts of sunlight and living things to help him thrive and get back to the health status that he requires. The mountain cannot provide him with that. I leave him in your charge now with faith that you will do what is best for him.” The elf bowed low and then strode across the room and left Thorin where he sat in one of the chairs in shock. There the king stayed for quite some time until Dis came out to find him staring into the fire.

The princess took the seat opposite him looking worried, “What is it Thorin?”

Thorin kept his gaze at the flickering flames of the logs in the fireplace. “He cannot stay in the mountain. Not if he is to heal. He needs to be with nature. Such is the way of Hobbits and Elves…”

“He…what? If he cannot stay in the mountain then where is he to go? Mirkwood? There must be another way Thorin…”

Thorin finally looked at his sister, this time with eyes filled with hope and happiness. “We must send a letter to Dain. I will require he come to the mountain to act as Steward in my absence.”

“Your absence?”

“Yes. My absence. I am taking my husband and my children to the shire. If my beloved needs sunshine and growing things to bring him fully back to me than there is no better place for such a recovery than the shire. We will leave as soon as Dain can arrive.”

“Thorin you can’t just leave the kingdom and take four small children and a gravely injured hobbit across that journey on your own.”

“He won’t be on his own mother.” Both the king and his sister startled at the rough sounding voice of the raven haired prince. “I will go along with them to ensure their safe journey, and I can guarantee you that Fili will feel the same way.”

“Kili, what about Jocelyn and Atara? You wish to leave them here in the mountain alone without you? Without their husband and father?”

“I can take them with me, and Fili can bring Fawna. I and Fili will act as their personal guard on the journey and stay in the shire. I will not return home til my uncle has healed fully.” Kili had a look of determination in his eyes as he spoke directly to his mother.

“I will go with ye as well. I can’t have my Thrayda running off on you lot and runnin’ into the wild.” Dwalin appeared through the doors and sat himself down and lounged on the bench against the wall. “With the way that lass is, she would run off and try and tame a warg all on her own.”

Dis sighed in exasperation and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“You could come too mother.” When Dis raised her eyes Kili was looking at her with hopeful eyes.

“I am sorry my love but I cannot.”

“Why not?!?”

“Kili, if this is what must happen then there needs to be at least one of the line of Durin in the mountain to make sure that everything doesn’t go to hell in the time that you are gone. Besides someone has to stay and keep Dain and the nobles in line.” She smirked as she stood and walked to her son; cupping his cheeks before kissing his nose gently. “I would love nothing more than to join you, your brother, and our family to the shire, but duty calls for me here.” The princess brushed her son’s fringe from his face and placed another kiss to his forehead before turning back to her brother.

“I will have word sent to Dain immediately, as well as letters sent to the shire in request to have three homes secured for your stay.”

“We only need two other homes secured. We need only send a message to the Gamgee family and they will have Bag End ready for us to move into.”

Dis nodded to her brother before heading out the door and closing it behind her.

The dwarf king could not help the smile that was growing on his face; gratitude, love, excitement, and hope filling his heart where grief, sorrow and despair had been in residence not even an hour ago. Still grinning from ear to ear he walked himself back into his bed chambers where Thrayda and Frodo were giggling and snuggled up to his beloved hobbit.

“My dear ones, I have some very important news for you…..We are going to the Shire!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now aren't you glad you stuck around to the end? :D Please dont hate me! And as you might have guessed there will be a second part to this story now, filled with the royal family's travels from the mountain to the shire, and filled with fluffy sweet and funny shire feels. I hope you enjoyed this and dont hate me too much.
> 
> And extra special thanks to those who stuck around to the end of this part. I know some abandoned the fic after the last chapter, and I understand that. So if you are still here and reading this then let me say a giant 
> 
> THANK YOU!!!! :D
> 
> All the loves and kisses for you.
> 
> I must apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors or just plain bad writing in this chapter. I am exhausted and have been writing when I should be sleeping. But I wanted you all to have relief from the terrible pain I put you through in the last three chapters. I love you all and you have made me a better writer and fed my writing soul and helped my heart to be happy. So once again Thank you! And heres to the next fabulously fluffy family shire feels!!! :D


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update on part two!

Part 2 has been updated and is titled "Of Hobbit Holes and Tiny Feet" Enjoy!


End file.
